The Devil's Companion
by Six2VII
Summary: A prophecy forces Klaus to act against his wishes. An outdated law forces Bonnie to sacrifice her future. Magic and fate pushes the two together. What happens when a witch and a hybrid are forced to have a child neither of them wants? An outcome neither of them are ready for. *A Klonnie Fic*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a total rip off of Sacrificed to the Dragon by Jesse Donovan and Claimed by the Alphas by Viola Rivard. Both are great Indie series on Amazon. This story is also the first multi-chapter story that doesn't feature my OTP. I feel like I'm cheating on them, but damn it there is just something about Klonnie. Anywho, please excuse the grammatical errors and bad language. And yeah, smut.**

 **Disclaimer: This definitely ain't mine.**

* * *

Prophesy

* * *

The sound of his boots hitting the pavement echoed off the walls. His bellowing cape swept the floor behind him. Torchlight flickered across his face as he descended deeper into the dungeons of the castle. He didn't come here anymore. Not since he stuck a blade in his father's back and claimed the throne. Only something dire would call him back into the dark playground of his adolescence, something that could topple his empire.

He pushed against the sturdy oak doors. His face scrunched as the hinges squawked in protest.

"Kael show yourself." The hybrid king barked into the shadows. His hands impatiently found his narrow waist.

"Majesty, you honor me." The seer hissed. Niklaus narrowed his eyes as his old advisor slithered into view. Torches erupted into flame around the cavern illuminating a room strung with cobwebs. Rodents inhabiting the den fled from sight leaving their droppings amongst the countless snakes skins littered about.

"The new moon will mark the seventieth year since my father's death and the imprisonment of my siblings. The blood witch is on her deathbed. Her last breath will give life to my family. Tell me, should I be planning a homecoming celebration or four funerals."

"You come to old Kael for this information, my liege. Surely the king's court harbors more than one talented soothsayer."

"None as talented as you. They have been unable to offer me any information. The stars will not reveal what I am after."

"And you think Kael can do better?"

"I know she can."

The fortuneteller slinked further into the light until she was standing in front of her king. It seemed time had no effect on the creature. Her bronze skin was still firm, her hazel eyes clear, and her breast round. Her hair was just as black as Niklaus remembered it. It still ran down her back in waves. The scales that covered her lower half were also black and glistened in the dull light.

"I require your blood, and your oath." Kael said her eyes flashing yellow.

"So be it." Niklaus acquiesced. The woman smiled then brandished a gold blade. She reached for the king's arm. He grabbed her by the wrist.

"You will have your title and your former position in my court if and only if your intel proves worthy." Niklaus said.

"Henrik's death was fate. It was beyond us all. The stars reveal only which will move destiny forward." The old soothsayer pleaded for what seemed like the thousandth time. Niklaus released her arm.

"Pray that fate is your ally tonight." The king said extending his arm to the witch.

She opened a vein and let the blood pool on altar between them. When there was enough to do her work she spat onto the slab connecting her life force with Niklaus's. She removed the necklace around her neck. Sliding each one of the magically engraved dragon's bones from the strap of leather.

"What is it that you seek?" She asked rubbing the runes together.

"I want to know if I can reunite my family amicably," Niklaus said anxiously. The seer threw the bones in the air and watched as they hung there for a second and then clattered to the floor. Niklaus looked down at the runes strewn about the ground and then back up to his advisor.

"That doesn't bode well. What does it mean?"

"It means you are lying either to yourself or to me. That is not what you truly seek." Kael said picking up her beloved tools. Niklaus exhaled. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Why would I lie? I need to know if we can be a family or do I have to kill the lot of them." Kael eyed the man again. She was about to speak when her eyes went black, her back arched, and a screech ripped from her throat echoing throughout the dank space.

"The forthcoming heir is the answer to the question unasked. Plant your seed, and reap your hearts desire." Kael hissed into the dim cavern. The woman collapsed against the altar. Blood covered her core. The man watched unsure what to make of the spectacle he had just witnessed.

"Kael." Niklaus huffed waiting for her to rouse.

"KAEL" The king roared. The woman slowly righted herself visibly weak.

"Forgive me majesty. It has been a long time since I have been a conduit for prophesy"

"Prophesy?" Niklaus repeated. "Is that what you were on about?"

"The universe wants you to conceive an heir." Kael informed.

"What use do I have for an heir? I'm immortal."

"Well if you want the outcome you seek, then the stars require an successor." Niklaus pursed his blood red lips.

"This is not what I wanted to hear, serpent."

"The truth never is. I'm sure there are plenty of humans to your liking. Just take one and…"

"The world has changed Kael. We have signed a peace treaty with the Lycans and the Order of Mage. Humans must give their consent."

"Has human nature changed as well? You're a handsome boy. I'm pretty sure there are droves of humans lining up to be one of your many conquests."

"Yes, the groupies, the desperate, the power-hungry or worse, the greedy. There is no way I'm going to produce an heir. Even if I wanted to, which I don't, what human would be good enough to bare my child?"

-o0o-

Bonnie rushed through the congested marketplace dodging stragglers, chicken cages, and tangerine swaddled monks selling bitter chocolate. She could see Lucy's cottage just up ahead. It sat right on the edge of the bustling market.

She opened the gate, careful not to disturb the gnomes that lived in Lucy's profitable herb garden. She ran down the cobblestone path to the wooden door and threw it open. Once, inside the tired witch sunk into the chair at the kitchen table.

"I received your message. What is it?" Bonnie said trying to catch her breath. Her cousin was pacing back and forth. Her husband, Taimak sat on a cot his head in his hands. Their Grams was by the stove staring off into the distance.

"Okay, you guys are scaring me. What has happened?" Bonnie said.

Lucy turned to her cousin, teary-eyed.

"I've been summoned to White Oak Castle." Bonnie eyes grew large.

 _What offense had her cousin committed now? It wasn't beyond the impulsive witch to hex some vampire's servant or something equally rash._

"We can call Lady Rose. She can speak for you again." Lucy shook her head, distraught.

"I've been called for the pairing ceremonies. I am to be given to a vampire." Bonnie's mouth dropped open.

"They can't do that. It's against the law. There hasn't been a draw for years. They can't do that! Grams, we have to talk to the Triumvirate. The order should hear about this. Can Emily help us?" Bonnie watched as a tear slid down her grandmother's cheek.

"There is nothing we can do, child. Lucy volunteered."

"What?" Bonnie asked confused. All three women jumped when Taimak stood bumping the cot into the wall.

"I can't." He said looking at Lucy shaking his head. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry." Lucy said tears streaming down her face.

"I can't stomach this right now. I need some air." The giant man said walking out of the cottage.

"Lucy, what is going on? Why would you volunteer to be a vampire's concubine?" Bonnie said dismayed.

"I-" The woman started but quickly deteriorated into a fit of sobs. Grams closed her eyes and slowly walked over to her eldest granddaughter. Lucy was just like her mother prone to letting her passions make her decisions. She laid her wrinkled hands on her shoulders and spoke to Bonnie.

"She did it for me. You were fifteen. I was bad off sick. The acupuncturists, shaman, and witch doctors had no cure for me. My own magic was failing me. I was dying, and well, Lucy was doing the best she could to keep us all going. She traded her pledge for some vampire blood and some money to pay our debts to the healer. She was young and stupid and scared shitless, so she sacrificed herself. I'm only here now because of her selflessness." Grams said.

"There was supposed to be a pairing that fall but it never came." Lucy's words tumbled out in a flood. "The Hybrid king thought his court was being overrun with half-bloods. So he stopped the ceremonies. They never called. Five years, and not one word. I met Tai. I had Amelie and Jax. I thought I was free. Six more months and I would have been. They don't take pledges over twenty-five." Lucy finished in a whisper. Bonnie was dumbstruck. She had no idea what to do or what to think.

"Why is he calling for a pairing now?" Bonnie asked on autopilot.

"No one knows. The hybrids and vampires out number us three to one. Only the Lycans can counter their numbers. It's strange. King Niklaus has always favored the pure bloods." Grams said rubbing Lucy's back.

"I need you to help raise my babies while I'm gone. Tai can't do it alone. Grams is getting older. Promise me you'll look after them." Bonnie saw the desperation in Lucy's eyes. Her mind flashed back to the defeat that hung on Taimak's frame.

"No." Bonnie said softly.

Both Lucy and Grams looked up at the determined witch, surprised.

"You're going to have to look after them yourself because I'm taking your place at the pairing ceremony."

-o0o-

The entrance to the castle was full of merchants, villagers, and guards. It was crowded, loud, and hot but the two witches were managing to make a scene anyway.

"You don't have to do this." Lucy said yanking on Bonnie's arm.

"You have a family. Protect and love my niece and nephew." Bonnie said pulling her arm away.

"I can't ask you to sacrifice yourself." Lucy said desperately trying to get her cousin to see reason.

"You there. Shut it, or I will throw the both of you in the stocks." A brute of a man shouted over the crowd pointing at the two cousins. He was one of the many guards surrounding one of the Hybrid King's administrators.

"Gwen Thatcher." The royal official called. A beautiful dark girl stepped forward. Her eyes were oval onyxes. Her plump lips were pulled into a tight line. A single tear rolled down one of her high cheekbones landing in the dirt. She reached the front of the crowd where she was shuffled through the castle gates.

"Bonnie, don't do this." Lucy whispered.

"And if I don't… Are you really going to stop me? Are you going to abandon your children like our parents abandoned us?" Bonnie countered trying to move forward.

"My father was a drunkard and your mother was…" Lucy stopped trying to find the right words.

"What a free spirit? She rather serve at the Triumvirate's behest then to take care of her daughter. I know what it's like to be a motherless child. Don't do that to my Mimi and Jaxie."

"Gretchen Smith." The official shouted, crossing another name from his list. An auburn headed woman pushed her way through the crowd.

"Here. I'm here." She answered. The girl radiated joy.

"And what will I tell them of their favorite aunt. They will mourn the loss of you also. This is my doing. I knew the consequences." Lucy continued.

"Simone Bassett" The man called into the crowd. A hush rolled over the courtyard. A servant rushed to the side of an opulent carriage and opened its door. Everyone watched as the future leader of the Travelers stepped down into the dust. The woman could only be described as magnificent. Her eyes were as blue as the heavens, her skin white as the clouds, and her waist length hair was the golden sun. Everyone was in awe. The Bennett cousins were curious. _Why would mage royalty want to bare a vampire's child?_

Bonnie and Lucy stared after her. Both of their stomachs knotted in fear. Something was up. Lucy shook her head.

"Now I know you're definitely not going." Lucy whispered to her cousin.

"And why not? The Travelers don't scare me. Have you forgotten who we descend from?"

"Olivia Taylor." The statesman started up again. A petite raven-haired woman gathered her bags and marched through the castle gates.

"Yeah right. I thought you didn't buy into Gram's drunken fairy tales. Qetsiyah, Bon? Where's the blood witch now? You're not doing this. I can't ask you to make this…"

"Sacrifice? Like the one you made five years ago without telling me. I could have helped." Bonnie argued.

"Helped what? Work at the tavern? Were you going to pledge and get pregnant at fifteen? You had to finish your apprenticeship with Auntie Em. I was the grown up. I was in charge."

"And now I'm grown up and I'm telling you I'm doing this. You had nothing to lose five years ago. Now you have a whole family. Let me do this. It's my turn." Bonnie countered.

"Bonnie." Lucy sighed. Her cousin was so ready to prove herself.

"Lexa Hunter." A sturdy woman with curly brown locks grabbed a mountain of a man near her. The man wept and clung to her sun kissed arms.

"Papa. I must go." The man grabbed the sword in his sheath. Vampires appeared from the thin air and surrounded him. She grabbed his hand.

"It's the only way." She kissed his cheek. "It's only ten months. A year at the most." She said gathering the rucksack in her hands.

"You heard her Luce. It's only a year at the most." Bonnie said smiling sadly.

"Like I would believe you would ever abandon your child." Lucy said water pooling in the bottom of her eyes.

"Ditto." Bonnie responded.

"Lucy Bennett." The man called. A hush went over the courtyard again. The movement ceased. The crowd parted as all eyes were on the two cousins. The gossip had spread and everyone knew the fortune that had befell the House of Bennett. The Healer's house would grieve tonight.

Bonnie stepped forward.

"No." Lucy cried grabbing her.

"Me or them." Bonnie challenged. After a moment, Lucy's face broke.

"I can never repay you for this. I'm so sorry." She cried letting go of her cousin.

"LUCY BENNETT." The Guard called again.

"Don't be." Bonnie said smiling. "Kiss my babies for me. Go home to your husband. Tell Grams I love her." Bonnie said walking to the gates. A couple of people she knew nodded to her as she went. A few looked at her in pity. Bonnie Bennett, a vampire's concubine.

-o0o-

"She can't do this." Sir Damon said looking at Lucy's contract. "It says Lucy Bennett. This is Bonnie Bennett."

"She took her place. It's an even trade. Besides she's younger and is probably a better vessel for conception. Lucy at her age would have barely passed the physical." Barrister Donovan argued. The young man was Bonnie's appointed arbitrator.

"Lucy Bennett was a skilled and veteran mage. She would have been easier to pair, and her child would have had a higher probability of becoming hybrid. This girl just finished her apprenticeship a month ago."

"Her apprenticeship was with Emily Bennett, leader of the Blood Coven. The woman is her niece, Lucy's cousin, and Sheila Bennett's granddaughter. She is just as likely to produce a witch-vampire hybrid." The barrister pointed out.

"Yeah right Donovan. You know the stronger the magic and skill the stronger the mage genome. She probably can't even light a candle. I signed Lucy Bennett. I will not have my reputation besmirched because she went and fell in love and pushed out two puppies."

Bonnie was nauseated listening to them argue over her like she was chattel. Even worse this fang face freak was trying to insinuate she wasn't worthy. What if she was paired with a vampire who thought like this? What if they all thought like this? She knew one vampire, Lady Rose.

Rose Nightingale didn't attend high court. She gardened and traded plants with her grandmother. She hoped there would be more vampires like her here. She was growing afraid there might not be.

She didn't want to have a child that would be looked down upon by their father. _You didn't want to raise a child here at all Bonnie._ She hoped Lord Damon was the exception, but looking up at the Royal Marshal's face she knew he was he rule.

"Is there anything else?" Lord Gerard said looking over the papers in front of him. Both men looked at each other then at the Royal Marshal shaking their heads.

"Bonnie Bennett step forward." The man said uninterested. Bonnie moved to the front of the room. "The contract is detailed and spelled out plainly. I'm afraid…"

"Can I say something?" Bonnie said trying to come up with a way to convince them from going after Lucy. Lord Gerard rolled his eyes but gestured for her to continue.

"Sir Damon, you only object because you think my cousin will fetch a better dowry."

"Very astute, this one." Damon quipped.

"Well, I am only one year older than Lucy when you signed her. I am also more skilled and powerful than her at that age. Lucy's talent is natural and strong but she never trained. She learned what she could by watching my grandmother and half the time she didn't do that. Her magic comes from instinct."

"Exactly, you're making my point. She's a natural."

"But, so am I." Bonnie said as grunts rose in the room.

Lord Damon turned and found everyone in the room frozen in place. Even the flies were stuck mid flight. His blue eyes widened as he turned back to the witch. She stood there smirking. He looked up to the Royal Marshal, and he too was a living statue. Even taken by surprise Lord Gerard managed to look smug and superior.

A wind swept through the cavern extinguishing the candlelight and torches in the room. Everyone watched trapped as a flame danced in the witch's palm. The fire danced there then leapt to the nearest candle. From the candle it jumped to a torch on the wall. And so it went until the ball of yellow had bounded to every wick in the room. The witch was barely breaking a sweat. This kind of magic should have drawn blood.

"Imagine Sir Damon a witch with Bennett talent sharpened and honed all at the tender age of twenty-one, a witch with enough gumption to cast on the King's Advisor." Bonnie sickened at her next thought but knew it would seal the deal and save her family. "Imagine Sir Damon that witch being a virgin." Bonnie said releasing everyone from the spell.

"A witch made infamous by her shenanigans in lower court. What price do you think a prize like that would fetch?" Bonnie said staring into ice blue eyes.

Sir Damon scratched his beard in contemplation. If he didn't already have seven concubines he would take her himself. He would have to settle for the gold that would line his pockets instead.

"I withdraw my complaint Marshal. I have no objection to her fulfilling Lucy's contract."

Lord Gerard stared at the young witch before him. He was captivated by her boldness, cleverness, and eagerness to play sacrificial lamb.

"Perhaps you would like to make an offer yourself, Marshal. Forego all the pomp and circumstance." Lord Damon suggested taking notice of the Marshal's interest.

"I have sired enough children to fill these halls, Salvatore, all pureblood by the way. Squire you may deliver her to the companions' halls."

-o0o-

King Niklaus sat on his throne in the upper court as Lord Gerard entered the hall. The room was overly ornate with the classical marble floors and columns. Gold leafed trim, and vast frescoes covered the walls and ceilings. The king himself sat on a throne made of gold and encrusted with blood red rubies. Niklaus's father liked to display his vast wealth in the most predictable and mundane ways as possible. Niklaus's liked to display that he took it all away from the old man.

Lord Gerard made his way through the crowd of hybrids and vampires meandering about and gossiping. Various nobleman and ladies nodded and curtsied as he passed. The king was playing with a lock of his precious Camille's hair when his advisor approached.

"My Lord. Ladies." Marcel said to the king and his entourage. He sat on the king's right.

"Marcel." The king answered half listening. He and Greta were playing a game. They were trying to guess what color the redheaded female's undergarments were before they took her to bed to find out. The girl blushed as they took their turn naming the colors of the rainbow. Camille frowned in distaste, which only incited them further.

Everyone turned when Lord Stefan walked into the room, his new wife on his arm. Lady Caroline had just been turned. Today was her first day at high court. The room quieted as they made their way to the front of the room.

"I can't believe he married his concubine." Greta sneered. "Next our court will be polluted with whores from the village tavern." Niklaus and Marcel joined in the sorceress's teasing. Camille took pity on the new vampire. She knew how hard it was to breach the inner circle.

"I'm surprised you allowed such a thing, sire." The witch griped.

"Don't be daft Greta. You know the King will do anything to make his favorite pet happy." Marcel said watching Stefan in sympathy.

"Mind your tongue, Marcel. Jealousy doesn't become you." Niklaus said pulling the redhead into his lap. She gasped to Greta's delight, and Camille's irritation.

"Lord Stefan. Lady Caroline. Come join us." The King said as the couple neared the throne.

"We were just commenting on your lovely nuptials." The king said playfully biting the redhead's neck.

"I'm sure you were." Stefan said eyeing the King. Niklaus had made his prejudice known throughout his entire engagement. Stefan helped his wife settle herself then took his seat on the left the king.

"How are the children, Caroline?" Camille asked genuinely interested.

"They are wonderful thanks for asking. Lillian is just starting school and Tristan is on a full blood diet. They grow up so fast." The woman answered nervously.

"That's wonderful." The king teased his friend. "Are you planning on taking another concubine Stefan now that the new crop is swarming the lower courts?"

Caroline turned even paler.

"Niklaus." Camille chastised.

"It's a genuine question." Niklaus said turning to the blonde.

"No. I am not. I have everything I want and need in my wife and children." Stefan grumbled.

"Excuse me, Sire. I have suddenly taken ill." Lady Caroline said through clenched teeth. She was barely hiding her anger and embarrassment.

"My lady." The King yawned. Lady Caroline rose and fled to the door. Stefan rose with her.

"Lord Stefan. Let me." Camille said following the blonde eyeing her lover on the way out.

"What did I say?" The king said chortling. Greta chuckled with him.

"Leave us." Stefan commanded the woman.

Greta looked over to Niklaus. He waved her and his new plaything away. The lady rose pouting and stomped over to Lord Malachi.

"I asked you to be nice." Stefan said when the ladies were out of earshot.

"You asked. I did not agree. Besides I was nice enough to consent to your disgrace of a wedding." Marcel shook his head.

"What? Like you don't agree with me." Niklaus said taking a sip of wine.

"Yes, but I have the courtesy not to say it to his face." Marcel said smiling at his King.

"If I can't speak the truth to you two then what's the point of having you by my side." The king said surveying his court.

"This is my life." Stefan started. Marcel knew that look. Salvatore was about to launch into a serious brood.

"I gave you life. I made you." Niklaus answered automatically.

"No, you took me and brought me into this circus." Stefan corrected trying hard to not cause a scene.

"You use to love the circus, ripper. Remember, when you volunteered to be my ringmaster. Sometimes I miss the old chap." Niklaus and Marcel eyed each other.

"To be truthful, it's most of the time." Niklaus said laughing with his lieutenant.

"People change. I have wants, desires that have nothing to do with you." Stefan tried.

"I consented didn't I. Play house. Enjoy your little family. I'll be here when you grow bored." The king said watching Greta blatantly flirt with the redhead from across the room.

"It's not like that. I love her." Stefan said.

"He loves her. His human whore. They are meant to bare us children nothing more." Niklaus said irritated.

"Just because Camille is a pureblood vampire and Greta is a vitch doesn't make them any less your whores." Stefan hissed. Marcel looked over to the seething vampire, impressed.

"I haven't asked either for their hand in marriage have I?" Niklaus continued unfazed.

"Thank God for that. I can't spend an eternity with Greta." Stefan muttered. Marcel snorted.

After a moment Stefan asked, "I don't understand, if you hate half-bloods so much why are you allowing another pairing ceremony?"

"Your brother and his lackeys were wearing on my nerves." Niklaus said popping a grape in his mouth.

"Exactly. More of a reason for you to refuse." Stefan reasoned.

"What me, Salvatore? I'm a benevolent king." Niklaus snickered.

"Niklaus the terrible only acts for two reasons. For himself and for power." Marcel said watching Lady Vanessa.

Stefan snorted.

"Is something bothering you Lord Gerard? Your tongue has been particularly sharp this evening. Maybe I need to cut it from your skull." Niklaus threatened.

"Oh you haven't heard Sire. A witch made a mockery of the lower court." Lord Damon said easing to the throne.

"Damon." Stefan said.

"Brother." Damon returned.

"If I remember correctly Damon. She bested you in a contract dispute. Barrister Donovan won one in court today." Marcel said unbothered by Niklaus's idle threats or Damon's jeers.

"Her little show was entertaining, but my pockets will have the last laugh. Brother, you're into humans. I have contract on a rather lovely witch: powerful, smart, a virgin, beautiful with a little ethnic flavor. Imagine the half blood children you can have. I know you like them feisty. She'd make a good spare when you get tired of the mouthy blonde."

"Not interested. If she's so great why aren't you entering the pairing yourself?"

Damon had been pondering that question all afternoon. There was just something about this girl. Which is why he knew not to mess with fate. Next thing he knew he would end up like his brother, the laughing stock of the high court. Who marries their concubine?

"I'm actually thinking about it. I mean why stop at seven concubines and twenty children. You see if you know what your doing in the sack Stef, they'll stay without marrying them." Damon said winking.

"Yes, they will, especially when their partner is one of the richest man in the kingdom." Marcel quipped.

"The richest free man in the kingdom. You and my brother don't count. All your money comes from the King. I am a self made man." Damon answered.

"Your riches come from your daddy and pairing contracts. You're harem from pairing matches. How is that self made?" Marcel joked. Damon ignored him.

"There's some talent in this round is all I'm saying. I think you three should attend the ball. Two words, Simone Bassett. Make that five, Virgin Bennett Witch."

"Peddle your wares somewhere else, Brother."

"Peddle your wares somewhere else, Brother." Damon mimicked. "Silly Stefan your marriage is free publicity. I'll have double the humans next year, women and men. All ready to marry vampire royalty. Tell my sister-in-law I said hello."

"Goodbye Damon." Stefan said annoyed.

"Ask her will she sponsor one of the candidates. Lady Vanessa always enjoys it doesn't she marshal." Damon continued.

"Bye Damon." Marcel waved.

"Sire, Imagine your heir a hybrid of witch, werewolf, and vampire." Damon said turning to the king.

Damon looked into the King's eyes. He knew when he was landing punches. The King was thinking about it.

"I bid you adieu, Lord Damon." Niklaus said cutting off the pimp. _Why was the Traveler's princess here?_

-o0o-

The king was furious. Kael had lured the Bassett girl here without his permission or knowledge. He didn't care if she was the perfect vessel. He didn't want an heir. He just wanted to be reunited with his family. Okay, he just wanted to be reunited with Elijah and Rebekah. Kol he could stomach for maybe a year before putting him back in the ground, and Finn even lesser.

There had to be another way. How was some half blood child going to stop the impending war? So he killed their parents and stuck them in coffins. Surely, they had to understand why, right? Seventy years is enough time to calm down. Niklaus sighed. They were going skewer him.

Stefan and Marcel was the only family he had right now. Stefan had gone and made his own family, and Marcel was beginning to pull away for Vanessa. Greta was vindictive and power hungry and Camille gullible. If only he could combine them. He would have the perfect mate.

His hybrids were yes man and the vampires fake. Half of them hated him and wanted to see Malachi in power. And if that wasn't enough the stubborn old witch was finally giving up the ghost. It was only a matter of time before the Mikealsons awaken and challenge him for the throne.

"Greta." Niklaus said. The woman stirred from beneath the blankets. "Greta." He repeated.

"Sire" She answered her voice hoarse from sleep.

"I want the council to attend the companion ball. Find out everything you can about Simone Bassett and her family." Niklaus said rising from the bed his naked frame lighted by the fireplace.

"Majesty, are you looking to sire a half-blood?" Greta said smiling. Niklaus drank from his goblet.

"For once, just do what I asked."

"I always do what you ask." Greta said annoyed.

"Do it silently."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ain't mine.**

* * *

Truth

* * *

Bonnie sat in the corner quietly observing all the women in her cohort. She knew they all had their reasons for being here but she never imagined someone might want this life. Several women flitted about the room giggling, happy to be given to a vampire. Bonnie wasn't stupid. She got why some women were into this.

It was a week of parties so you could meet rich, powerful, and often times sexy men. There were sponsors who dressed you in silks and satins, and acted as your matchmaker/madam. You were waited on hand and foot, and in the end you could end up living a very cushy life if you gave them what they wanted, an heir.

Bonnie wanted to curse the witch who figured out the spell to let vampires procreate with humans, witches, and lycans. She wanted to double hex the Gemini coven for coming up with the vitch ritual. Maybe she could break Silas's curse so vampires could procreate amongst themselves again. Then they could stop this degrading and dehumanizing practice.

 _Yes Bonnie, be the witch to give the world pureblood vampires again. Be the witch that gave vampires the free reign to terrorize the world again._ As much as she hated it, vampires needed humans, mages, and weres to produce heirs. Real heirs not some stranger they turned to stave off loneliness. It is the key to the Blood Witch's Treaty, young women and men offering themselves up as surrogates and donors.

The witch looked up at Gretchen Smith. The strawberry blonde was genuinely overjoyed to be here. Her green eyes sparkled every time a courtesan walked into the room. Gretchen watched these women in admiration. It's clear she wanted to be just like them. She wanted to be Lady Salvatore.

It's all anyone had been talking about, the concubine who had made it to high court, and married one of the princes of White Oak Castle. No one seems to notice the other concubines populating the lower courts. Men and women relegated to second-class citizenry as "pure blood" royalty looked down on them from the halls up above. Bonnie glanced out the window at Barrister Donovan swinging a raven headed little boy in his arms.

That will be her in nine months, if she conceives. Stuck in a life because she can't bear to abandon her child even if it is half monster. There are others in the room that clearly feel the same way she does. Trapped here because they needed money or the healing power of vampire blood, and then there is Simone Bassett.

The few minutes the woman was in the room she sat with her back straight as an arrow. Her mouth pulled into a tight line. They all got the picture. She was better than them, better than this. It infuriated Bonnie that after five minutes of being in the companion dinning hall, Simone Bassett had received sponsorship from Lady Vanessa. Clearly the high court thought she was better as well because the rest of them had to wait hours before another courtesan even condescended to enter the room.

One by one the ladies of the high court came in and chose their pet projects of the week. Bonnie was relieved when Gretchen was chosen so she could stop fidgeting. Bonnie was about to venture to the buffet table again when the room grew silent. Bonnie turned glancing at the two blonde women in the doorway. Bonnie heard someone whisper Lady Caroline, and suddenly it made sense. Their hero was in the room. Bonnie turned back to the food.

She didn't need a sponsor. She didn't need to be primped and polished so a monster could use her as an incubator. Matter of fact all she needed was a turkey baster and a good specimen and her contractual obligation would be filled. Her vamp could set her up with a small cottage in the lower town and a shop to do healing, he could visit with his child on weekends, and when he or she is of age, Bonnie would move out of White Oak Castle.

The witch was about to grab the last slice of chocolate cake when a manicured pale hand beat her to it.

"Oh. I was about to grab that." Bonnie said smiling, gesturing to the dessert.

"Yes. That's why I had to beat you to it." Lady Caroline said reaching for a fork. She jumped when all the forks flew up and glued themselves to the ceiling.

"Hey." The blonde said staring up at the utensils.

"Oh. Did you need one of those?" Bonnie said smiling. Lady Caroline stared at the green-eyed witch. Not sure what to make of her.

"Not really. I can just eat it with my fingers." She challenged.

"Really? The Princess of White Oak Castle is going to stuff her face with creamy gooey chocolate cake? In front of Lady Camille? In front of her fan club?" Bonnie asked.

The lady looked around the room and as she expected all eyes was on the two of them.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Really your going to play the my husband is a VIP card?"

"No, I'm going to play I could be your greatest asset card, but you have decided to piss me off."

"No you decided to piss me off when you stole my cake. It's the only good thing about this place." Bonnie admitted.

Caroline wanted to snap back at the witch but she recognized the same fear and sadness she felt five years ago when she was in the same situation. At the time she was convinced being separated from her mother was almost just as bad as losing her to cancer.

"How about you give up a fork, and I share the last piece with you." Caroline said remembering the loneliness and isolation she felt.

"Lady Caroline sharing with a lowly concubine?" The witch asked surprised.

"No. Just Caroline sharing with…" The blonde looked at the witch expectantly. Bonnie wanted to turn away, but she could use an ally. Caroline could help her find a decent match.

"Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett." Caroline smiled.

"The witch who bested Lord Damon in court. I should have known." Lady Caroline said smiling at the witch. The forks floated from the ceiling and arranged themselves neatly on the table. The blonde picked up one handing it to Bonnie. "I have a feeling we are going to be great friends."

-o0o-

Niklaus had never been to the lower court. He had heard the ballroom there was exquisite, but he wasn't expecting this. Apparently, his father was overly fond of his concubines. Its opulence almost matched his own royal court. In many ways the room was more remarkable because there was less ornamentation.

The king sat on the throne as each companion was being introduced. As usual Stefan was to his left and Marcel to his right. Greta, Camille, and Vanessa rounded out the party. Every vampire and hybrid in the country was in attendance. They all wanted to know why the Hybrid King was at a pairing ball. They all gossiped about the presence of Mage Royalty, and the kooky witch stirring up trouble in the lower court.

Personally, if Caroline was his wife, the witch would be dead. He certainly would not be letting his wife sponsor her. But hey, he let Stefan and Marcel handle their own houses. The witch better had not cross Greta or Camille. Greta would cut out her tongue then steal her magic before he could even get his hands on the girl. He would hope that Camille would defend herself as well but he knows she would let the incident go unchecked. The two couldn't be more different. He often wondered what common thread caused his attraction. He was about to start comparing their breasts again when the announcer bellowed out the introduction he had been waiting for all night.

"Introducing the Caster of Shadows, Second Priestess of the Traveler Coven, Emissary of the Triumvirate, The Third Child of the High Priestess Morgan Bassett and the Merlin, Gerard Du Lac, Simone Bassett."

The king watched the woman enter the room. She was beautiful. He would have no problem bedding her if it were not for the hungry look buried in her eyes. She hid it. She hid it well, but Niklaus recognized a predator. It's how he had held the throne for so long.

He tried to tell himself it didn't matter. He could let her bare his seed to fulfill this silly prophecy. She could do with the half blood what she wished. The truth was he didn't like being used, and he had a feeling that the Caster of Shadows wasn't here to play mommy dearest.

The sorceress hadn't stepped a foot into the room before she was being asked to dance. Niklaus watched as Lorenzo twirled her around on the floor. He should cut in. The sooner he made up his mind the better. He leaned over to whisper to Marcel when he noticed Lady Caroline enter the room.

A second later the announcer was introducing another candidate. The petite woman walked into the room hesitantly, her green eyes glancing nervously about. She didn't want to be here, well neither did he.

Her dress was simple, yet classy. Her shoulder length hair was waving around her face. She was kind of strange looking. Her features pretty, but they were not symmetrical, and her smile was crooked. The king caught himself smirking.

He stopped when she glanced at the throne her mouth twisted in disgust. That look told him everything he needed to know. So this was the troublemaker. The witch better be on her best behavior if she knew what was good for her. The king rolled his eyes and swaggered over to Simone Bassett.

-o0o-

Bonnie didn't need fancy things she just needed family, friends, and some of Gram's home cooking, but as she glanced around the ballroom she couldn't help being impressed. Everyone was dressed in the finest silks. The buffet table was lined with delicious and hard to come by treats. The musicians were masters of their craft, and the men and women that inhabited the room were handsome. Lady Caroline had somehow managed to make her look like a courtesan, instead of the country bumpkin that she was.

Bonnie could spot a spell when she saw one. She couldn't let herself get wrapped up in the glitz and glamour. This was a business transaction. Most of the people in the room looked down on her and all the candidates in the room. She glanced up at the throne, and at the reason why she was here.

The king was watching her, a condescending smirk on his face. He rolled his eyes and dismissed her within seconds of sizing her up. Bonnie was fuming. She could feel her power rising inside of her. It took a few minutes, but she pushed it back down. She didn't want to die trying to kill an immortal despot. She definitely didn't want Lucy to die because of her actions.

She decided to make her way to the chocolate truffles. Hopefully she would catch some nice vamp's eyes that always wanted children. Yes, some nice older widower who ate bunnies and squirrels instead of people.

"Ms. Bennett, Lord Malachi, requests a dance." A young vampire said to the witch just as she was biting into her truffle. Bonnie sighed. She wished for humble widower and got a homicidal warlock. Every mage knew about the sadistic varlock working for the king. Yes, this was the fairy tale of her dreams.

-o0o-

Across the hall, Greta was staring at Niklaus and Simone. Something was wrong. Niklaus had never had any interests in humans besides food. It was she who introduced him to their other uses. It was something they shared. He always told her what he was thinking. His lips wouldn't budge on the subject of Ms. Basset.

Why was he interested in her? Sure she was pretty, but so was every other woman he had bedded. The girl had magick, but it was comparable to hers. He couldn't possibly want to mate with this woman. Could he?

Niklaus didn't want an heir. He was afraid the child would do what he did to his father. An heir was an enemy, especially a hybrid of werewolf, witch, and vampire. The being would be unstoppable. What was he thinking?

 _This was Kael's doing, the old dragon never liked me._ _This is your fault Greta. You should have never stopped working on the spell. I've grown complacent, and now this traveler bitch is here._ _If he ever hinted that he wanted a child, if he ever gave any clue, I would have finished the research. I could have given him an heir._

 _It has to be her magic. He's after a werevitch. And she's after my crown. The Caster of Shadows has more than enough power to bear the hybrid. Hell, she has the magical genome to bear the next Merlin. Imagine a werevitch the next Merlin. If that's what Niklaus wants there is no way I can stop this. He would kill me, or worse banish me._

Worry spun in the bottom of the vitch's gut. Her whole adult life has been dedicated to loving this man. She wouldn't be cast aside for a power hungry whore. She needed a plan and it needed to be discreet.

Greta's head snapped to the center of the room as latent power rolled over her. The vitch grabbed Marcel's collar.

"Who is that?" She breathed.

"That is the incorrigible Bonnie Bennett." Marcel said eyeing Greta strangely. He removed her hand from his collar as a servant rushed to straighten it.

"The witch who outsmarted Lord Damon, and charmed Lady Caroline?" Greta asked as an idea began to draw together.

"Yes." Marcel said not liking the look on Greta's face.

"What's her story?" Greta asked watching Malachi's apprentice proposition the girl.

"Her cousin pledged for blood and money right before Niklaus enacted the ban on pairing ceremonies. The cousin thought she was free and clear. Gets married, has kids, then six months before her 26th birthday Niklaus removes the ban. Bonnie takes her place so she won't have to leave her kids. It's kind of sad. The Bennett name holds weight in the mage circles, and she was Emily's apprentice. She had her whole life ahead of her. She probably could have been one of the three intersects on the triumvirate. Now she's going to be a whore. I don't understand humans."

"Emily Bennett, the leader of the blood coven? Any relation?"

"Her aunt."

"Really?" Greta says smiling.

The blood coven hates Niklaus. They still blame him for the blood witch's disappearance. They used to be the most powerful coven of witches until Qetsiyah disappeared and their members fractured.

Greta could feel the girl's power from across the room. She could definitely bear his heir, but wouldn't want to. She would never have to worry about Bonnie Bennett wanting the crown. The girl was clearly uncomfortable. Niklaus would never look on this girl as his equal. Greta smiled as she sauntered off towards Lady Caroline.

-o0o-

Niklaus flirted, listening to Simone drone on and on about magic and her newly appointed position in the Order of the Mage. He had only been speaking to her for a moment but he already knew her intentions. She was leech. She wanted to be the next Merlin, and saw his sperm as a way to achieve that.

Niklaus didn't want an heir, but that doesn't mean he wanted his child being used as a blip on someone's resume. He also didn't want his child to grow up and want daddy's crown. Maybe if she took the infant with her to the traveler's complex then it wouldn't be a problem, but how would the child stop the war between him and his siblings if he or she was away.

Niklaus hated prophesy. He had a good mind to head back to the upper halls and take his chances. Maybe he could sway Elijah and Rebekah. Finn he could handle, but Kol, that bastard would be a problem and he would poison Rebekah against him.

Simone was in the middle of some story about her louse of a father when she shivered. Her head turned towards the Bennett Witch. Niklaus eyes narrowed.

"Are you okay, Ms. Bassett?" Niklaus asked, his brow raised.

"I'm fine. That girl. She's a witch." Simone asked glancing at the Bennett girl again.

"From what I'm told a Bennett witch. Is there a problem?" Niklaus said curiously.

"No. No problem at all." Simone said watching Bonnie. Niklaus turned to the girl again. He watched as Malachi's pet slinked over to her. The Varlock had eight pureblood children. He couldn't possibly want to sire a half blood.

Niklaus observed the barely hidden disgust the girl displayed as she danced with the varlock, the condescension as she answered his questions. She thought she was too good to be here. She thought she was better than all of them. She was judging the lot of them, the virgin mage from the country. He had good mind to break her himself, but he had other things to attend to. Malachi would surely put her in her place.

-o0o-

"You did really well last night. Twelve dances. Three with Lord Malachi. Two with Lord Damon. You definitely have the court interested." Caroline said as her and Bonnie walked through the gardens.

"Interested? I didn't want t be interesting. I want to get this over with. Why do they do all of this?"

"It's supposed to be more romantic, more civilized."

"Being paraded around like a poodle, so I can be a vampire's whore. Yeah I feel like Lizzie Bennett."

"Really?"

"It's all I could think of."

"Look everyone doesn't look at it that way. Some vampires genuinely want children. They were crushed when the curse was cast. This gives them hope."

"And Lord Damon is their fairy godfather?"

"No, Lord Damon is a pimp, but there are some princes out there."

"Gretchen must be dancing with them. All I'm getting is Lord Malachi and Damon"

"Sir Tyler is a good man. He fell in love with a vampire and turned to be with her. She died in the war. He's held out all these years, but I think he's getting lonely. He has an estate in the countryside."

"He did seem okay. Does he eat bunnies and squirrels?"

"No. Mostly brunettes. He should be our goal."

"I actually think he has eyes for Lexa, and she's a sweet girl. I don't want to ruin anyone else's chances. She deserves some happiness after what happened to her mother."

"You are so compassionate and loyal Bonnie. You don't deserve this."

"Neither did you."

"It worked out pretty well for me, and it's going to for you too."

"We shall see."

"So enough with this. Obviously, you like to read. Want to go to the library? I could get a book to read while I attend upper court today, and you can get one to read in the companions' halls. We could stop by the kitchens when we are done."

"Are you supposed to be hanging out in lower court? Your not going to get into trouble are you?"

"I bore my husband children, and turned to be with him. I didn't sign over my free will. Besides, everyone goes to the library. It's one of the only places were members of the lower and upper houses can interact, which is why it is usually deserted."

Bonnie sighed. "I can't believe this is going to be my life for the next nineteen years."

"Well at least, you'll have me to keep you company."

-o0o-

Niklaus came to library when he needed to think. The usual patron came in got what they wanted and went about their way. Although the library was open to both houses no one dawdled here. It had become unfashionable over the years. The pure bloods and vitches didn't want to be seen slumming it, and the concubines, and humans didn't wanted to be seen as groupies, even if they were.

It was idiotic and he knew his own prejudices were probably the source of it, but he wasn't a dictator. He liked his subjects to have free will, their own minds. It let him know that they wanted to follow him. That he was a good leader or at least someone they feared. The King browsed his favorite section when a certain green-eyed witch rounded the corner and nearly plowed right into him.

"Oh. Excuse me." She said barely looking up at him. She had scrawled a few titles on a piece of paper and was currently looking for them. Niklaus knew he shouldn't, he had other things to do.

"Do you need help finding anything in particular? I know this section well." Niklaus said nonchalantly.

"Oh. Are you the librarian?" Bonnie said stopping and turning to him expectantly.

"The librarian?" Niklaus said flabbergasted. This girl had some nerve. _If I were staying in a castle I would make it my business to know whom the King was._ Granted he was dressed plainly and bore no signs of royalty so he could be left alone. Half his knights would not recognize him. He only let a few people up close and personal.

"Yes, the cataloger of books, novels, artifacts, and periodicals." Bonnie said smiling her crooked smile.

"Oh, so you're a comedian and a troublemaker. I know what a librarian is and no, I am not him. But I am familiar with most of the books here. If you require my assistance."

"Ooh. You're fancy. How long have you been a vampire?"

"Are you asking my age? Your quite nosy too aren't you?"

"I thought only ladies were suppose to be shy about there age?" Niklaus chuckled.

"Is that so. Tell me what book your looking for, and I may reveal my secrets."

"Frankenstein, The Woman in White, and The Three Musketeers."

"So a connoisseur of the classics. I'm surprised you're not asking for Pride and Prejudice. You have that look about you."

"What look is that?"

"The Austenite look. Swooning over Mr. Darcy, the rich, shy bachelor who is secretly harboring feelings for you. You do know Jane Austen died, poor, unmarried and a virgin right?"

"Probably because she couldn't find a man smart enough to appreciate her for what she was, one of the first great English novelist. Too threatened by her gift, and afraid of her legend."

"Or she was a harpy who wouldn't let a man unlock her knees unless he lived up to her soaring standards." Bonnie turned on her heel and marched back round the corner. Niklaus followed her.

"So, you are an Austenite."

"Thanks for your offer of help, but I think I would like to explore. Get a feel for the place myself."

"It's a huge place. Could take some time."

"I'm sure I can manage it. I mean you did it, right?" Niklaus pursed his lips.

"Are you calling me stupid? Why, because I do not share your love of mundane romance novels?"

"I haven't said one word against you even though you seem to take pleasure in insulting me."

"Now, I'm the bad guy."

"Look why don't you go back to your corner, and I'll find a real librarian to help me since this big cavernous space is too big for my feeble female mind to navigate."

"You could, but he wouldn't know it like I do."

"God your arrogant. The paid administrator wouldn't know his own workplace better than you. And, why is that?"

"Because it's my library. I built it piece by piece, I found, and or approved each volume myself."

"What are you one of the Hybrid King's lackeys? Another puppet he uses to terrorize the countryside?"

"Bonnie." Caroline gasped walking up on the two of them. Bonnie turned to the Blonde confused.

"Your majesty, please excuse Ms. Bennett. She is unschooled in court decorum." The blonde said her head bowed. Bonnie looked between the two vampires. It couldn't be. He looked so regal last night, so larger than life. Here, he looked like a man, a very attractive man.

Niklaus was annoyed at the interruption. He wanted to hear Bonnie's thoughts on him. Then gloat when he revealed who he was. He wanted her to know the power he wielded.

"I believe it is your job as her sponsor to train her in such matters, Lady Caroline. Maybe less time in the library, more time teaching her who the royal court is. The proprietors of her future lifestyle."

Caroline bit her tongue, to keep from giving the King a piece of her mind. She looked over to Bonnie who was seething. She could tell the witch was holding back as well.

The lights begin to flicker in the library. Niklaus glanced at the weakening wicks. Then at the witch who was visible concentrating. A minute later the lights returned to their normal strength. He eyed her. No sign of wear. This girl was more powerful than he originally thought.

Caroline grabbed the witch's hand and led her from the room. Bonnie Bennett wasn't a troublemaker she was trouble. In the end she was just like all the rest. She came to the upper court for blood, money or power. Then acted like they were sacrificing virgins when the court required payment. It was a business transaction. She entered into her contract with eyes wide open, and then had the nerve to play the devout victim.

He had wasted enough time playing with the witch. He still had not decided on Simone, and Greta had that look in her eyes again. She was up to something. Why couldn't they all be more like Camille? Niklaus knew he would kill himself if he only had the saintly Camille to warm his bed. Greta was a handful but at least she kept his life interesting.

He knew she would view Simone as a threat. It could not be helped. He couldn't reveal the prophesy to her yet. She would kill herself trying to bare his child. She was so dedicated. Sometimes he wished he loved her half as much as she loved him. He often wondered what it would be like to be enraptured.

At least, Camille knew his affections were constricted. She had been slowly nurturing her "friendship" with Genevieve, but Greta wouldn't budge, no matter how hard Malachi tried. It was a mess, and Niklaus still had no idea how a child would make it better.

-o0o-

"Malachi desperately wants a mage heir, all of his children were born of a pureblood vampire ages ago, and they have since left. None of his children have magick. You could bare him a vitch, and go back to your life." Caroline explained nibbling on a piece of cheese.

"I'm not leaving my child in the hands of that monster. He or she would grow up to be just like him or worse, like Silas. If I take Malachi's offer, the contract would have to be strict and ironclad. There will be no copulating. The conception would be aided with magic."

"Lord Damon…"

"Lord Damon has seven concubines and a wife. I will not be the latest addition to his harem. His interest is pure curiosity. I will not be accepting his offer, if he makes one."

"Tell that to Lady Elena. She's stop speaking to me once she found out I was your sponsor."

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize. You did me a favor."

"Sir Alaric asked after you."

"The drunkard?"

"So did Duke Jeremy, and Sir Luka."

"The Duke seems young. Who is Sir Luka?"

"His father is leader of Sapphire Coven, his mother pureblood vampire, and his sister is Greta, the King's Vitch."

"Pass."

"Because his relation to the King." Caroline asked a hint of suspicion in her voice. Bonnie ignored the tone and gave into to her curiosities.

"Is Lady Greta the King's wife?"

"She's the closest thing he'll probably have to one. They've been together a really long time. Almost fifty years."

"And Lady Camille?"

"Camille has been around for thirty years, but she has taken a lover. Gossip says she planning to leave the King for Lady Genevieve."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm sure he's aware of it. Between, Greta, Stefan and Marcel the King knows everything."

"Hmm." Bonnie uttered. She tried to let the subject die but could not.

"He called me a troublemaker." Caroline smirked.

"Yes, you and Ms. Bassett are the talk of the court." Caroline informed. She went back to the fruit and cheese on her plate. Bonnie was silent then added.

"He is not what I expected." Bonnie said thinking about their exchange in the library.

"What did you expect?" Caroline said observing her friend.

"The devil incarnate." Bonnie answered honestly staring at the grape in her hands.

"Well…the devil was very handsome, charming, and could make the angels weep with song. Half the angels of heaven followed him to hell." Caroline stated softly.

"Thank you." Bonnie sobered. Her back straightened. "I needed that."

"Needed what?" Caroline asked innocently.

"The truth, my friend. The truth."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ain't mine.**

* * *

Consideration

* * *

The king was trying to decide between the venison and lobster. He would have both but eating too much human food always interfered with his after dinner drink, and tonight he had a lovely woman from Singapore lined up. Her blood was a treat that he did not often get to partake of.

As he waved over the platter of lobster he ignored Greta's scowl. Camille cut into the venison flank happily. Greta sighed and he could bare it no longer.

"Out with it." He said cracking into the crustacean.

"Your Majesty?" His witch said innocently. Niklaus rolled his eyes.

"How long are you going to pout like an infant before you spring into full tantrum?" Niklaus said sliding the buttery sweet meat between his lips.

"I was unaware I was pouting."

"Enough. I grow bored of your games. Spit it out or swallow it." Niklaus commanded.

Greta sighed, glaring at her plate.

"I thought we meant more to you that's all. If you wanted an heir…"

"I don't want an heir." Niklaus responded bored.

"Then why are you tracing around after that horrible girl?"

Niklaus ignored her biting into his salad.

"It's clear she's after your power. Her and her father probably cooked up some scheme to infiltrate the castle. And of course your wayward dick is leading you right into her hands."

Camille's eyes were glued to the wall. Niklaus ignored Greta.

"Camille how is lady Genevieve? Is she still suffering from fever?"

"She's better. Much better, we actually spent the afternoon gossiping about the pairing ceremonies and the likely pairs."

"Really?" Niklaus feigned interest.

"Yes, we think Lord Tyler will have a companion soon, he and Lexa Hunter have been spending a lot of time together. We are more than sure Lorenzo will choose that perky girl Gretchen. He would have chosen Gwen, but Lorenzo likes to be worshipped and that poor girl doesn't want to be here."

"Poor girl. Did she not pledge voluntarily?"

"She needed the blood Niklaus."

"You know whose story is sad…the Bennett Witch." Greta said somberly.

"The witch making a mockery of the lower court. She pledged to be here just like everyone else. I grow tired of these trumped up tales of woe."

"She didn't pledge to be here. She sacrificed herself so her cousin wouldn't have to leave her family. Apparently she had a bright magical future ahead of her. I mean the girl is powerful. She could have led the Blood Coven but she gave it all up for her family. Talk about loyalty and dedication."

"How do you know the extent of her power?"

"Did you not feel it the other night? It crashed into me like a wave at the companion ball. The girl's magical genome has to be powerful. It looks like Malachi is going to get the vitch heir he has been dreaming about."

"Malachi?" Niklaus said choking a little on his wine. "I thought he preferred purebloods."

Greta shrugged.

"All his children have left him. He grows lonely. Besides I think he likes the idea of having someone to share his magic with. Does that bother you my lord?"

"No why should it?"

"I don't know."

"Does it bother you, Greta?"

"No. Why should it?"

-o0o-

The death rattle had set in. The old woman wheezed making it hard for the king to think. He sat by the bed looking on her wrinkled features. He was awed by the assault of time on the human body. This once fearsome creature was now a shade, a ghost of her former self. She was too frail to feed herself but somehow the stubborn old woman still had the power to contain four originals. Power that great was mind-bending.

It had been an unlikely truce between the two of them. He had secretly cared for her in her later years in exchange for the magical binding that held his siblings in place, and her execution of that bastard Silas. He had grown use to seeking her counsel, even if he ignored it. The blood witch would be missed.

He had days, if that, before his siblings would be free. He could speculate all he wanted but he knew they were coming for him, and his kingdom. Kol would burn it down without hesitation. Rebekah would slaughter every thing he loved, and Elijah would aid the king's enemies if it meant seeing him fall.

Even knowing these truths didn't dampen his yearning to reunite with his siblings. He longed for a family, his family. He was an arse to the Ripper but he understood his fascination with the Lady Caroline and his half blood mutts. He knew why Marcel spent his nights away from the castle, Camille took every opportunity to visit the lower town, and why Greta clung to him like a vice.

He knew he was going to sire a half blood. His desires and fears gave him no choice. Simone would bare him a vitch, he was sure of it. But what if she didn't? Damon, Lorenzo, and Alaric would have a field day with the gossip. Gods knows what Greta would have to say. A thought occurred to him. What would Simone do?

The King knew she would abandon the child. He didn't want an heir, especially a half blood one, but he knew what it was to be unwanted and unloved. He wouldn't abandon his seed. He would love it regardless. If he was going to do this he was going to do it right. His child required more than what Simone Bassett and her political aspirations were offering.

-o0o-

Bonnie was nervous. After a week of attending events and mingling with vampires today was the day for interested parties to make their proposals. She sat at a table in her chambers her knees jumping as servants delivered preliminary dowry contracts. Caroline took each one and placed it on the table. Bonnie stared down at the envelopes. At sundown all offers must be in, and then Bonnie would decide which vampire she wanted to be paired with. They would announce their "partnership" at the companion ball tomorrow night.

She initially said she wanted to wait and see all the offers at once, but the sun was about to set, and Bonnie couldn't stand it anymore. She ripped into the first envelope reading the fine print.

The witch scoffed at Malachi's offer. He was generous with his money, but Bonnie would not be offering him any magical assistance. There would be no conjugal visitations. He would also not be in charge of their child's magical learning. He did offer her a residence in the lower town as she requested, and a shop. It was actually fair, and with further negotiations could be perfect. She reached for the next package.

Sir Luka agreed to all her terms regarding the child, but he wanted her to reside with him, and he wanted to make the child the old fashion way. Matter of fact, after close inspection, all offers rejected magical copulation as Lady Caroline said they would. Duke Jeremy's contract stated that he didn't want her to work. She was to be in full care of their child at all times.

She was surprised when she opened the last envelope and saw that Damon had submitted an offer giving her everything she wanted only if she slept with him and produced a male vitch. Bonnie snorted. Not in a million years.

Jeremy's contract was out of the question. Damon's was laughable, she was sure he wouldn't budge on the sex. Her best options were Sir Luka and Malachi. Bonnie was sure the varlock was more interested in the child than her. Once she gave birth she would be free of him, and they could negotiate visitation and the child's education. Sir Luka was sweet, but she wanted her own space.

Bonnie looked out the window. It was almost twilight. Malachi or Luka. She would have to decide before noon tomorrow. There was a knock at the door. Caroline got up and opened the door. A squire stood a note in hands.

Caroline took it and brought it to the witch. Bonnie looked at the scrawling confused.

"What does it say?" Caroline said taking in the witch's expression.

"It says Sir Luka rescinds his offer." Bonnie said bewildered. Caroline eyes narrowed. She was about to speak when another knock sounded. Caroline opened the door again. A servant from Lord Damon's house stood a note in his hands. Caroline took it and read it.

"Damon rescinds his also. What the hell?" Caroline said scowling.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bonnie asked her heart sinking in her gut.

A note slipped under the door. Caroline opened the door as Duke Jeremy's manservant was walking away. "Bonnie I'm so sorry. I don't know what's going on." Caroline said looking at another rescinded contract notification.

Before she could sit again someone was knocking. Caroline opened it, and Lord Malachi stood in the doorway. The Lady nodded. The warlock walked into the room his eyes on Bonnie.

"Ms. Bennett, I've come to inform you that I am withdrawing my contract. I wanted to do it in person to convey to you how much I wanted our partnership to work. Remember if you should ever need an ally or sponsor, my door is always open." Malachi said.

"But why…What's going on?" Bonnie said worried. This meant she had no offers. She would have to work off her contract. She would become an indentured servant. Malachi looked pained.

"Well to be frank…" There was another knock on the door. Bonnie glanced out the window by the door. It was dusk. Her fate had been sealed. Caroline swung the door open again, and in walked the King.

"Your majesty." The blonde said bowing. Malachi did the same.

"Malachi, I'm surprised to see you here." The King said walking over to the table Bonnie was sitting at taking the seat opposite her. The warlock sighed looking into the king's eyes.

"I was just leaving." The man said heading towards the door. He gave Bonnie a meaningful glance then walked out the door.

"Caroline, I believe your husband is looking for you." Niklaus said looking over the anxious witch in front of him.

Caroline didn't want to leave Bonnie alone with the King, especially at a time like this, but she had no choice.

"I will stop by tomorrow, Bonnie." Lady Caroline said worried.

"She will be quite busy tomorrow, Caroline. You should know that. You are the expert in the process." The King said dryly. Caroline eyes narrowed.

"I'll see you Bonnie." She said challenging the King, then left the room. Bonnie sat silently observing the predator before her. Fear was doing its job and revving her up. Whatever this was it wasn't good. She was going to have to kill or at least maim the king, somehow get out of the castle, and go to the Lycan council for asylum.

"From what I hear, you have had an exciting day."

"You did this, didn't you? Is this some sort of punishment for not falling on my knees and worshiping at the sight of you? I'll report you to the order of the mage, and the Lycan Council." Bonnie watched a smirk form on Niklaus lips.

"This is funny? Destroying my life? My future?" Bonnie said furiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was picturing you on your knees." Niklaus said.

"You're disgusting."

"Save your faux indignation, witch. You're future? You have no desire to be vampire's whore."

"So, you make sure I'm a vampire's slave"

"Well, actually that's up to you." The king said pulling a scroll from his jacket. He placed it on the table in front of the witch.

Bonnie unrolled the scroll and nearly keeled over. The King was making her a proposal. In it he gave her everything she wanted. Everything. He even agreed to magical copulation.

"I don't understand."

"Well, when a sperm connects with an egg…"

"I'm sure your minions find you amusing."

"And how do you find me Ms. Bennett?" Bonnie blinked at the King.

"Speak your mind. No harm will come to you."

"Annoying."

"So the feeling is mutual."

"Why do you want your sperm to connect with my egg? Everyone knows you hate half bloods and humans. You had a traveler princess here following you around."

"It's of no matter. If you accept my proposal you will move to the east wing tomorrow. You and the baby can move to the lower town once you have given birth. Of course you understand he or she will need to be guarded at all times. I will pay the full amount of your contract, and furnish your living."

"I plan on making my own living."

"Selling crushed leaves and berries. That may be swell from whatever little backwards village from which you hail, but not for royalty. My child will not live as a pauper. As I said I will furnish your living and you can dabble at your hobby, as long as my child is being taken care of."

"Hobby? I'm a skilled mage practiced in the art of healing."

"I've checked your credentials you've just finished your apprenticeship."

"If you don't think I have the magical talent why are you offering me a contract, you need a strong magical genome to produce a werewolf, vampire and witch hybrid."

"Don't presume to know my intentions, Ms. Bennett. I will want to try to conceive right away. I'll give you a day or two to settle into your chambers and then we will begin the copulation ritual." The king said rising.

"Wait, I haven't accepted your offer."

"You will."

"Just because you stacked the deck against me doesn't mean…"

"For the record, I had nothing to do with your offers disappearing. Well not intentionally. The court does it out of respect, but truthfully who would stand a chance against a King. Who wouldn't want their child to be royalty?"

"You're so arrogant."

"You call it arrogance. I call it honesty. I gave you everything you asked for, witch, and I am getting very little in return."

"Very Little…" Bonnie couldn't believe this man. "You're asking me to bare your heir who could be the most powerful being in the world. I could die in childbirth. If I don't I will have to dedicate my life to your child."

"So dramatic. I doubt you could produce the world's first werevitch. And the child will be yours to instruct and raise as you requested so it will be more yours than mine. As far as your predicament, maybe you should direct a little of your disdain towards your cousin, or more aptly yourself. You chose to be here Bonnie. I can call you Bonnie, now, since you will soon be in the family way. I am offering you a generous deal."

Bonnie just stared at him. Niklaus opened the door.

"You know there are women who would gladly fall on their knees to be where you are."

"And yet you chose me." Bonnie said rousing from her state of disbelief.

"Touché." The king agreed walking out into the night.

-o0o-

Bonnie had not moved from the doorway. Her bags sat at her feet as she peeked inside the gigantic chamber. She was in the sitting room, and to her left she could see a giant four-poster bed through double doors and to the right a dressing room. The room was bright and cheery with colors reminding the witch of spring. Sunlight poured in through the large windows. The furniture looked comfortable and solid. This was by far the most luxurious place she had ever lived in.

The witch noticed an overburdened bookshelf in the corner. She could see drag marks from where it had recently been added to the room. She walked over and her stomach fluttered as she peered at the titles. The complete works of Jane Austen and her contemporaries, Ann Radcliffe, Francis Burney, and Maria Edgeworth lumbered the first shelf. The second contained Shelley, Dumas, Collins, and Shakespeare. The third shelf was an assorted mix of novels, everything from Octavia Butler and Nalini Singh to Alisa Valdes and Amy Tan. The fourth and fifth shelves contained theories of magic, and the genealogies and history of the Vampire court. This was almost considerate.

"I see you made it." A woman's voice said behind the witch. Bonnie turned and was face to face with the King's consort.

"Allow me to introduce myself…"

"Lady Greta." Bonnie said smiling cautiously. She heard the woman could be cruel. She was no doubt here to lay down the law and stake her claim. The vitch smiled at Bonnie.

"Very good. I stopped by to invite you to dinner Sunday, and to make sure the room is to your liking. Men aren't good with the details." Greta said as her hand slid along the fabric of the tablecloth.

Bonnie thought that was ironic, usually she would agree with the woman, but the King had gotten everything right. Down to the altar, and magical supplies in the back of the room. Whatever he was getting out of this it had to be important to him.

"I would love to attend. I just need a time and place."

"We could meet in the King's dinning…Oh wait. You're not allowed in there. I could meet you here but it would be a long walk for the servants from the upper court kitchens. How about a picnic in the gardens? I'm sure the cook wouldn't mind making a basket for the King's concub… special guest."

"Hello Bonnie." Lady Caroline said walking into the room with Camille in tow.

"Lady Caroline." Bonnie said tightly.

"Are we interrupting something?" Camille asked looking between the two women.

"No your Ladyship. Lady Greta was just leaving." Bonnie said smiling. Greta's brow rose.

"I was. It's so drafty down here. I'm afraid if I don't scurry back up to the upper court, I might catch something. I'll see you Ladies later at court. Bonnie I'll see you at the ceremony tonight." Greta said walking out of the room.

"I think it's safe to say she doesn't like me." Bonnie said to Caroline.

"Greta doesn't like anyone much except for Niklaus. She tolerates Malachi. It took her five years to acknowledge me." Camille said sitting on a settee. Bonnie sighed picking up her things to begin putting them away.

"What a lovely chamber. I think it may be bigger then mine." Camille commented looking around the room.

"I guess being the mother of the King's child gets you the nicest room in the lower court." Bonnie said opening an armoire.

"Oh this isn't the lower court. This is a guest chamber. You're staying where the King entertains visitors from the Lycan council, and Triumvirate. He must think highly of you." Camille informed.

"King Niklaus? He just wants to make sure his heir is taken care of." Bonnie assured her.

"I don't know about that, but I do know we need to get you ready for the ceremony." Caroline said opening the door.

In walked a team of servants. One carrying a garment bag, another a comb, and the last painting brushes.

"Haven't you poked and prodded me enough your ladyship." Bonnie said eyeing the hairdresser. The woman was older and liked to pop her when she moved too much.

"Your about to be introduced as the future mother of the King's child. Trust me, you are going to want to look your best." Bonnie watched the seamstress unzip the garment bag.

"Seriously? White?" Bonnie said groaning.

"I thought we would play into the virgin theme. It will lull your enemies into a false sense of safety when they try to stab you in the back."

"Then you can knock their heads off." Camille said eating one of the grapes on Bonnie's dinning table. Bonnie eyed the blonde everyone had described as sweet and gullible. If Camille was gullible, then Lady Greta was a fairy princess.

"Don't forget to stay calm and lean into the King when he bites you." Caroline said helping Bonnie out of her clothes.

"When he what?" Bonnie said her eyes darting between the two blondes.

"The King has to mark you as his. It's a part of the ceremony." Camille said. Caroline avoided Bonnie's eyes.

"Healsohastokissyou." Caroline mumbled.

"Nope. Nope. I can't do it. I won't do it." Bonnie said backing up and shaking her head.

"He's a very good kisser-surprisingly tender, and attentive. It's when he gets excited he gets a little rough. But I like that sort of thing." Camille said as if they were discussing the weather instead of the King's sexual proclivities.

Bonnie and Caroline smiled at each other.

"See, it could be worse. You could have to sleep with him." Caroline offered.

"Thank the heavens for magical copulation." Bonnie said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ain't mine.**

* * *

Bond

* * *

Bonnie was almost asleep in a chair when the King and Lord Stefan entered the hallway in which she was waiting. Lady Caroline rushed in behind them.

"It's time." She said cheerily, pulling the witch to her feet. The blonde fussed around her until her husband cleared his throat. Caroline fixed one last piece of hair then nodded to Bonnie to join the King in front of the double doors. Bonnie tried to quiet her nerves. Her heart was trying to burst from her chest and run all the way home to her Grams. When she took her place by the King he glanced at her bored.

"She looks lovely, doesn't she your majesty." Lord Stefan urged.

"She looks the part." The King said looking closer at her. He rolled his eyes. "She's supposed to be the mother of my child, Caroline not a tavern harlot." The King said looking at her painted face. He removed his scarf, he moved to grab her chin but the witch shied away from him.

"Just because I'm bound by contract to bare your child doesn't mean you get to control my life."

"I simply want my people to see the real you. You're a pain, but you are striking."

Bonnies swallowed at his comment. Stefan and Caroline exchanged glances. The King reached for her chin again and removed the excess makeup until he recognized the green-eyed girl who lambasted him in the library.

 _First the bookshelf, and now an actual compliment. Bonnie, he's the devil. He massacred hundreds of people. He hates humans, and he will hate your child. I'm not going to be one of those stupid angels that followed Lucifer to hell._

"Now you look mostly worthy of your position beside me." Niklaus said throwing his scarf at a servant.

Bonnie pursed her lips. "And he's back." The witch mumbled.

Second later the doors swung open and Niklaus linked his arms in hers and they walked into the hall. The Lower Court was packed. Everyone was yearning to get a glimpse of Bonnie and the King. The couple reached a platform in the center of the room covered in candles, verbane, and wolfsbane. Runes were carved into the floor of the platform. The King helped Bonnie unto it and climbed up after her. The crowd clapped until the old dragon slithered into the room.

Bonnie was still as a statue as Kael completed the pairing ceremony. She was worried about the bite and worse, the kiss. Yes, she was aware that her priorities might be a tad backwards. Bonnie had zoned out and was a little embarrassed when the king had to call her back into the present.

"Bonnie." He called above a whisper, amusement in his eyes. He knew she was scared, and he liked it. It was a sick vampire thing.

-o0o-

Niklaus was excited. He could say it was the predator sensing that blood was near but it was more than that. He hadn't felt this way about biting someone in years. Bonnie's humming heartbeat was like music to his ears. The scent of fear was intoxicating. He was happy.

The moment was finally here. He stepped closer to the witch inhaling her scent. He thought she would back away but she moved in closer to him. His lips brushed against her in warning. He pressed against her pulse then opened his mouth delicately breaking her skin with his teeth. Her blood was blissful.

As her blood rushed down his throat, its power began to take hold inside of him. He released her reluctantly. The vampire checked her over to make sure he hadn't hurt her too much. She looked no worse for wear.

She glanced down. He followed her eyes and realized his hands were still wrapped around her hips. He let her go, as the crowd erupted into cheers.

-o0o-

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the King. He seemed dazed. Maybe he was allergic to her blood. Wouldn't that be great? Bonnie tore her eyes away from the hybrid when a small explosion went off above their heads.

"Fin! Now to seal the pairing with a kiss." The dragon hissed.

Bonnie had been so distracted by Niklaus's bewildered look she forgot about this part. Her heart was sprinting again. It slowed when she saw the King come back to his normal arrogant self, his lips pulled into a cocky grin. She would not let him affect her like this.

Next thing she knew she was being pulled into Niklaus's arms. Their lips met briefly and then the Hybrid released her. The crowd booed.

"I'm not sure that was sufficient enough to seal the bond." Kael said smiling. The king rolled his yes.

"Our lips met, seer. I'm sure it will suffice. I don't want to spook the poor girl. We all know she is inexperienced in such things." The king said in a lowered voice.

The Dragon, and the King's inner circle chuckled since they were nearest to the platform. Lady Caroline rolled her eyes. Bonnie reddened in embarrassment. She was tired of his snippy remarks. She grabbed the king by the collar and smashed her lips into his.

The crowd cheered as the witch devoured those red lips. She lost herself and her tongue slipped into his mouth. The king growled pulling her closer. She could feel him growing excited. The witch pulled away in a moment of sanity. The king was looking at her like he wanted to gobble her up. The crowd whistled as she stepped off the platform, and escaped back into the hall.

Yes, she was on a road straight to hell.

-o0o-

It had been three weeks since she had seen the king. Well, all of the king. She saw his little guys everyday. The witch didn't want to admit it but magical copulation wasn't working. The witch was feeling the pressure since the first conception had been announced in their cohort. Lexa was going to make Sir Tyler a proud father. She wondered if the King would be proud of their child.

It wouldn't matter if she couldn't conceive. She knew what would happen if this didn't work soon. The King would want to try it the old fashioned way. Bonnie knew that had to be stopped at all costs. At all costs.

She couldn't become Camille. She couldn't hide her true self away from the world to make others feel comfortable. She couldn't sleep with a man she didn't love. She wouldn't take a back seat to a conniving vitch.

Bonnie could imagine loving King Niklaus made Greta the way she was. It must be hard to be devoted to a man who is not as true to you. _You must remember that Bonnie while he's giving you books, and fancy chambers._ She wondered what gifts he used to lure the vitch in. _You're at just as much risk to turn into Greta, eaten up by bitterness, and rejection._

Bonnie looked at herself if the mirror. _It's just a business transaction._ In ten years time, the witch knew that court gossip would be just as unkind to her. She wouldn't be the cruel harpy, or the daft trophy, she'd be the help, she'd be barrister Donovan.

-o0o-

Kael wiped Qetsiyah's brow. It couldn't be much longer. The soothsayer was amazed the sorceress had lasted this long. Her lungs were struggling to pull in enough oxygen. Her ragged breaths echoed in the room.

The dragon was taken over by emotion. What would this world be like without the blood witch in it? The loss of this kind of talent, this kind of power was a tragedy.

Qetsiyah's eyes popped open. Kael jumped. The old woman smiled at the serpent then her eyes fluttered back closed.

The blood witch was up to something. No wonder she had held on for so long. She was waiting, biding her time. She had one last spell to add to her legend.

Kael smirked and sent her maidservant to find some hot water and coffee beans. She would assist her old friend in any way possible, and right now the blood witch needed breath.

-o0o-

Bonnie waited in the lower court ballroom. The hall was deserted, but no less magnificent. The witch had the urge to do a cartwheel the space was so cavernous, but her mood stopped her.

The king burst into the room, his boots echoing off the walls as he swaggered to the throne. Bonnie expected him to sit but he stopped in front of her. He was sweaty and breathing hard. He was also dirty and his clothes ragged. His shirt was torn, and the witch could see slashes of his hard chest beneath the material. Bonnie tried to focus.

The king waved his hand and a servant appeared from thin air with a goblet. The King drank deeply, wiped his mouth, and handed the cup back to the servant who disappeared just as quickly.

"You wanted to see me." Niklaus said staring. She could fill his breath on her face.

"I wanted to talk to you about the magical copulation spell. I need more supplies." Bonnie said.

"I've supplied you with enough herbs to have ten children by now. Maybe what you need is a more skilled mage."

Bonnie pursed her lips. He always doubted her abilities.

"Kael would be happy to help." He said ignoring her attitude.

"I know the spell. I can do it myself." Bonnie said through clench teeth.

"Knowing the spell and having the power to pull it off is two different things. If Kael is not to your liking then I can ask Greta."

"No." Bonnie rejected. The king rolled his eyes.

"Look little witchling, I know she can be petulant, but she is powerful and knows her craft." Niklaus said softening his voice like he was talking to a five year old. Bonnie's only natural response was to act like a toddler.

"I am just as powerful, and I have been trained extensively in childbearing spells. I just need more time." Bonnie argued.

"Time is not what I have. You will accept another mage's help or you will admit the spell is not working. Which you knew was a possibility because of the magic in our blood." Bonnie crossed her arms. The king blinked at her. The witch sighed and gave in.

"I prefer Kael." Bonnie mumbled. Niklaus smiled and couldn't help rousing her.

"Greta's better."

"She also hates me. I don't want her poisoning me or my child."

"She wouldn't dare." Niklaus said a hint of malice creeping into his voice. Bonnie stared up at him.

"You will have Kael's assistance starting tomorrow. You have three days Bonnie."

"Three days! Nature doesn't work that way." Bonnie said her hands flying to her hips.

Niklaus glanced down at her hips, and the pairing ceremony flashed in his head, as it had been doing for the past few of weeks. The king had taken to hunting and rutting incessantly to get it out of his head. Greta and Camille both were hiding from him now. He had started bedding groupies. Nothing was working. The witch had infected him.

"We aren't dealing with nature are we?" Niklaus said stepping close to the witch. He was looking at her lips, thinking about the last time they were his.

Bonnie swallowed. He was trying to intimidate her or worse, seduce her. She wasn't having it. Her traitorous brain called up a picture of her with giant wings falling from heaven. _Stop that!_

"The spell will work." She said basking in the king's body heat.

"If not, I'm afraid I'm going to have to unlock those knees." Niklaus said in a whisper, his mouth hovering in front of hers.

"It won't come to that." Bonnie said swallowing.

"So adamant. What are you afraid of? Too afraid you'll like it." The king's breath tickled the witch's face.

"Afraid I won't be able to wash off your stench." Niklaus moved in closer to the witch his lips almost touching hers. Bonnie licked her lips in anticipation. The king turned abruptly.

"Three days." He said stomping out of the hall. Bonnie sighed. The spell must work.

-o0o-

"The spell isn't working." Kael said washing her hands.

"Look little one. I know this isn't what you wanted, but you are going to have to lay with Niklaus."

"There must be something else. Anything else."

"I've tried everything in my power." The seer said slithering over to the table. She began to gather her things when she noticed the bookshelf in the corner. The seer pulled a book off the shelf.

"Where did this come from?"

"The king's library I suppose." Bonnie said too worried about her contract to discuss books.

"This book belonged to the blood witch, there is no way the King had this or gave it to you."

"Those books were here when I got here. The ones I read are stamped with the royal seal. I haven't gotten to that one yet because I'm too busy trying to conceive a baby magically."

Kael smiled at the testy witch. She had gumption. Kael looked over the book in her hands and it hit her suddenly. _It couldn't be. That tricky old hag._ She put the book back on the shelf smiling to herself. Qetsiyah was one step ahead of them all.

"Bonnie. The spell isn't going to work. You're a witch with a powerful genome. You're a virgin. Niklaus is an original pureblood vampire. He was born a lycan. That's too much for the spell to overcome and pull together into one being. Nature is the only form of magic that is strong enough to do that. You're going to have to lay with him." Kael said slithering towards the door.

Bonnie sighed. Kael shook her head. "Silly witchling. You've been so worried about protecting your womb, that you forgot to guard your heart."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ain't mine.**

* * *

Choice **  
**

* * *

Bonnie was shaking. Lady Caroline had to stop several times while she was braiding flowers into the witch's hair. She knew the lady was saying something but she couldn't hear any of it. She was going to have sex with King Niklaus tonight. The demon who conquered half of the country through blood and deceit would be the first man she ever made love to. _What are you thinking Bonnie? There is no making love. There is only sex. Sex for it's intended purpose to have a baby. Not all the other silly notions we attach to it. It was…it was a business transaction. Oh god._

"Would you stop? I almost poked your eye out." Lady Caroline said. "I know this is difficult…revolting, but once you get it over with you will be free of him. Just think of someone else you would rather be with."

"There is no one to think of. The only thing I have ever wanted was to be witch and healer."

"Well, think of you in your shop. Healing the townspeople. It's only nine months away." Caroline said. She dabbed some of the lip polish off.

"If it's so revolting why did you insist on dressing me?"

"Because this is your night too Bonnie. They try to make it all about the vampires. You're bearing their children. They're sponsoring your lifestyle, but remember you made a choice. You're here to save your cousin, who tried to save her Grams. You chose to accept the King. You chose to let him be the first man you ever laid with. This is your night. You will not go to him as a sacrifice or servant. You will go to him as the intelligent, talented, loyal, and beautiful woman you are." Caroline said.

"I'm so glad you tried to steal my cake Lady Caroline." The blonde smiled.

"Besides, just because I think the King is revolting doesn't mean you do." Bonnie turned to her friend.

"What does that mean?"

"It means hell is hot. You're going to need some ice water." Caroline said handing Bonnie a goblet.

-o0o-

"You're bedding the witch in your chambers?" Greta asked through clenched teeth.

"Where else am I supposed to bed her?" Niklaus said surveying the room. The servants were still working. They had followed his specifications to a tee and it was just as he imagined.

"I don't know, maybe in the enormous guest chamber you have her staying in. You visit us in our chambers, why is she any different?"

"You know I don't like to leave the upper court. The air is so thin below."

"Niklaus."

"What is this about, Greta? You wanted me to choose her instead of Ms. Bassett. I have."

"I didn't want you to choose anyone. I wanted you to tell me the truth about you wanting an heir. I could have…"

"No you couldn't. You're a pureblood vampire. You have been working on that spell for ages. If the Blood Witch couldn't break the curse then you couldn't."

"I thought we shared everything."

"Not this."

"I see. I have done nothing but love you. I have defended you when no one else would, and this girl. This human whore you let into your sanctum santorum."

"There is no where else…" Niklaus lied.

"THERE IS EVERYWHERE ELSE!" Greta screamed. The king turned to her.

"I believe you have forgotten your place." He said looking into her eyes.

"No, Niklaus. I believe I'm seeing it for the first time." Greta said storming out of the room.

"Greta. GRETA." The King screamed after her.

-o0o-

Bonnie was led up to the upper court through the servant's halls. She needed that. She needed to understand her place, and what this was truly about. Well, the witch knew she was to conceive an heir but she still had no idea why the King wanted one. He didn't seem overly interested in having a child, and the witch was sure she was just a passing fancy. Once he slept with her his ego would be stroked and he could go back to dismissing her.

Why oh why did she find this man attractive? Okay he was decent to look at. Bonnie could admit the riches and power may have an effect. He was intelligent, well read, and could be witty. God, no wonder Greta and Camille were trapped.

Remember, Bonnie he was a vampire, the vampire. He drank blood and killed indiscriminately. He probably would forget you and your child the moment you gave birth. He was arrogant, rude, and cruel when he wanted to be. Bonnie was so lost in her 'I should hate Niklaus' list that she almost bumped into the servant when he stopped in front of a huge door.

"The King's chambers, companion." The servant said leaving with a bow. Bonnie stood there for a minute staring at the brass knob. She should run. No one was around. Maybe…She jumped when the door opened.

"Where you going to stand there all night or were you planning your escape." The King said an amused look on his face.

"I was just about to knock." Bonnie said, looking him over.

The king was dressed like he was in the library. A plain cotton shirt clung to his frame. His legs were clad in leather. This man was handsome. His blond curls were wild. His eyes the bluest she had ever seen, and his cheeks had more color. She couldn't look at his lips without seeing the flames of hell so she looked around his chambers instead.

She thought her room was big. His was triple the size and ten times more luxurious. Art lined the walls. Bookshelves were stuffed with leather bound tomes, and the furniture was dark and inviting. If that wasn't enough the room was covered in flowers and awash with candlelight. Perfume filled the air and music drifted in from the vents. Bonnie could find no words to describe it.

"Are you hungry?" The king said leading the witch to a table covered in food. A huge chocolate cake sat on a pedestal. Chocolate truffles lined a gold tray.

"You need to eat. You're going to need your strength." Niklaus said nibbling on a grape. And just like that the spell was broken. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"With this feast I suspect your trying to make me lethargic. Do you have to drug all women to make them sleep with you?" Bonnie said walking away from the table.

She went over to the wall where there were several portraits of the King's inner circle. Greta in bed, a fur blanket pulled just above her breast, a ball of light in her palm, and fire in her eyes. Lord Stefan looking lost, blood smeared all over his mouth. Marcel sitting in a chair, laughing, and a sparkle in his eyes. Lady Camille bathing in a lake. These paintings were very intimate. The witch instinctually knew the king had painted them. It was how he saw all of them. Bonnie wondered whom the other paintings featured.

"It's no wonder you're a virgin. Trust me witchling I have turn them away. Just Ask the Lady Greta or Lady Camille." Niklaus said picking up a plate. He started filling it for the witch.

"I would ask Camille but she's always visiting her friend Genevieve." Bonnie said perusing the books on his bookshelf.

"You could ask Genevieve also. I've had her too." Niklaus said placing a giant piece of cake on he plate.

"God. Am I going to catch something?" Bonnie said turning back to him.

"Nothing lethal, just a nine-month bug. Eat." Niklaus said pushing the plate at her. The Witch took it. The king slid a chair from under the table and gestured for her to sit.

Bonnie sighed, but sat. She hadn't eaten anything all day. The king picked a few more grapes from the table then sat across from her.

"So tell me something about yourself."

"What is it that you want to know?" Bonnie said between chews. "Is grapes all your going to eat?"

"I've already fed in preparation for tonight. I didn't want to be hungry. I might break you, and not in the way I want."

Bonnie pursed her lips. "I'm not that fragile."

"I'm aware. Tell me something…tell me of your dreams."

"I want to be a healer. Like my Grams, and every witch in my line."

"That's it?"

"We all can't terrorize the countryside."

"True."

"I'm surprised you're interested."

"I thought it's what you would want. I thought it would ease you into the process."

"Should have known."

"So you wanted me to be interested."

"Of course not. I let myself think you were a human being for a second."

"Oh. We must never do that." Bonnie and Niklaus sat in silence. Only the sound of their chewing punctuated the air. The king watched her mouth wrap around the fork. He was anxious to taste her again, but first a little foreplay.

"Well, then little witch, tell me of your fantasies."

-o0o-

"This is not what I agreed to." Bonnie gasped as Niklaus's tongue circled her nipple.

After dinner the witch decided she wanted to get this over with. She stripped out of her dress and stood in front of the amused hybrid. He drank her in like a fine wine. He was clearly delighted as she fidgeted under his sultry gaze. Her nipples pebbled watching his tongue wet those red lips. The next thing the witch knew she was lying under him, his skin against hers. His stubbled chin tickling her stomach as he suckled at her breast.

"You're arousal will make it easier, little witch. It will be better for both of us if your slick when I take you." The king informed biting her breast gently. His cock ached to be inside her but he wanted the witch begging him to fuck her.

Her hips moved on their own accord as he licked into her belly button. He had to grab her by her thighs to make her stay still. He spread her open blowing into her heat. Her body was beyond ready for him to fill her. The hybrid would wait until her heart and mind caught up.

Bonnie almost dissolved when the King's tongue glazed her hardened clit. The light feathery movement of his tongue was a tease. If he just was a little bit closer. His hands held her firm as she tried to inch closer to his face.

He was the king. He would make her know it. He flicked at her lazily until she was writhing, then he plunged his warm wet tongue into her folds. The way his lips devoured her lower ones were almost too much to handle. Every lick brought her closer to the edge. When he gently bit her button the witch fell over.

The king was unrelenting. His tongue worked quickly to swallow every drop of her.

Bonnie was certain she could take no more, and then he slid a finger inside her. She knew why Greta was territorial. Why Camille praised his prowess. The King stroked pure bliss into her, and just when she had reached the summit he added another digit, filling and stretching her tight spot. He pumped until she was chasing that high again and flooding his fingers.

The witch was spent, lost in the waves of pleasures rocking through her body. Her pussy was quaking, her clit tingling. It almost exploded when Niklaus rubbed the swollen head of his cock against her. The witch mewled.

Niklaus shivered at how wet she was. He slid against her slowly trying to cover himself in her. She was so tight around his fingers, his cocked jumped as he thought about what it would be like to be inside of her.

"I can't take much more of this." Bonnie whispered. "Am I not wet enough, yet?"

Niklaus growled and rolled his hips into her. Bonnie gasped at the sweet sensation.

"So wet." Niklaus moaned.

"What are you waiting for?" Bonnie cried.

"Say it." Niklaus said as he moved against the witch. Bonnie knew what he wanted her to say. He was so arrogant. Her breath hitched as he delivered another torturous stroke to her clit. When he ground into her again, pinching her nipple. She could not take anymore. She needed release.

"I want you inside me." She gasped out.

"I want you to fuck me, Majesty." Niklaus growled sliding against her again. His eyes closed savoring the feel of Bonnie against his cock.

His dick was a torture device delivering equal parts of pleasure and frustrating need. Bonnie knew in that moment that he was in fact Satan.

"I want you to fuck me." Bonnie acquiesced. Niklaus chuckled.

"Majesty." He said rolling his hips again. The king almost came when Bonnie met his stroke.

"I am a witch, a Bennett witch, a third priestess in the blood coven. You have no dominion over me." Bonnie breathed against his ear.

Niklaus's pushed into her slowly. He was high from the sensation and the look in his witch's eyes. He filled her to the hilt, and then stopped. He wanted her to know what it was to be his. He wanted to revel in her tight slit. His fangs descended at the aroma of her blood. He let them scrape against the crevice of her neck. His tongue flicked out to taste the saltiness of her skin.

"Niklaus please." Bonnie stuttered. The king pulled out slowly and pushed back into her. Taking her over and over until he found a rhythm. The witch was so delicious. He wanted to fuck into her with abandon, to sear his touch into her memory but he would save that for a later date when she was more experienced. He concentrated on pacing himself and almost lost the battle when the witch tightened around him. He was spilling into her before he knew it, his fangs puncturing her neck.

The witch cried out. Her eyes went white and her back arched. Niklaus released her and watched the puncture wounds close. Bonnie's eyes returned to normal.

"That's the first time I've had that effect on a woman." Niklaus said licking the excess blood from her neck.

Bonnie felt different, weird even. The witched chocked it up to the importance of the moment, but deep down she knew that wasn't right. She was jolted out of her thoughts when Niklaus planted his head between her legs again.

"What are you doing?" She said dismayed.

"What's the point of bedding a virgin if you are not going to have a post-coital drink." Niklaus said before he began drinking from her womb.

Bonnie was sickened until his tongue entered her. Her hands clenched at the blanket until Niklaus delivered orgasm number four.

-o0o-

Niklaus blurred through the halls. He didn't even stop to open the giant oak doors that led to her chambers he just blasted through them.

"Do something." Niklaus barked looking down at the withered woman. Kael and her assistants just looked at the king in pity.

"There is nothing I can do." Kael said somberly. She walked over to the king and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're a dragon. There must be some spell. Some ancient enchantment" Niklaus said shaking her off, and going to the side of the bed. He grabbed Qetisyah's frail hand. He wiped her brow.

"I am not Mother Nature. Death is a part of life. The blood witch has lived hers. It is her time." Both the soothsayer and hybrid watched the slow rise and fall of the woman's chest. Kael's assistant called the old serpent when the Blood witch's breathing went from labored to almost non-existent last night.

"She is the strongest being I have ever known. If she can just hold on for…"

"She is tired and in pain. Her life was monumental. The feats she accomplished are unmatched, but it is her time. You will respect her and let her go peaceably." Kael said putting dragon's power into her voice.

The hybrid would usually take that as a challenge to his power, to his throne. Usually, he would have knocked her head from her shoulders in seconds, but the dragon was right. She was also a loyal friend to both he and the blood witch. Without Kael their eighty-year alliance would not exist. He knew the dragon was grieving just like he was. The blood witch had been a great ally and counselor. She was also the only thing standing between him and his homicidal siblings.

"I am not ready." Niklaus said truthfully. He wasn't in the right mindset for war. He needed all his faculties, and admittedly the Hybrid was distracted. This prophecy had clouded his head. He also needed counsel. Kael, Marcel, Stefan, Greta, and Camille were adequate, but no one told him the unadulterated truth like Qetsiyah. No one could flatten an army in seconds like the blood witch.

"She is, and she must think you are too. She could have let go ages ago."

Both he and Kael sat by the bed until the sorceress opened her dull eyes. She smiled looking between the both of them, and drew her last breath. Her face would be forever frozen like that in the Hybrid's mind, eyes wide, and a knowing smile on her face. She even faced death like the giant she was.

"Make arrangements. She is to receive a royal ceremony and then be returned to her coven." Niklaus said rising.

Niklaus squeezed the sorceress's hand. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodbye, Old Friend."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So this is a pretty rough draft. Please excuse grammatical errors.**

 **Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

Knowledge

* * *

Greta was drowning in an ocean of her feelings. She was disappointed in herself, grieving over the blood witch, and angry with Niklaus. When did this man become the be all, end all of her life? When did she let this happen? And why didn't she listen to the old crone when she warned her all those years ago?

 _It was almost twenty years ago to the day that Greta had stumbled upon a legend. Unbeknownst to the King, Greta had followed Niklaus to the dungeons one night. Every so often he would wait until he thought she was sleeping and slip out of her chambers and wouldn't return for hours. On rare occasions he didn't return at all. The witch's curiosity, or more aptly her suspicion got the better of her._

 _She trailed him quietly to a rarely used portion of the castle, using her magic to camouflage her presence. She waited patiently outside the mysterious chamber until he left, and then stood examining the door wondering if she should go in or not. When she was just about to leave, the door cracked open. Greta walked in, and got the surprise of her life. The blood witch lived twelve floors below her and she never knew it._

 _Every witch was told of Qetsiyah, the sorceress of sorrows. She singlehandedly waged war on Silas and Mikeal, and with her coven, won. She was a plague to the vampire king and the malicious warlock. She overthrew Silas, and carved a chunk out of Mikeal's lands and made them a haven for the witches living there. After she vanquished Silas, Niklaus committed patricide. Qetsiyah brokered peace between the four nations. Vampires, witches, humans, and lycans have lived in a fragile harmony ever since._

 _Ten years later, after her so-called disappearance, Greta found Qetsiyah reading in the bowels of the Hybrid King's castle. Qetsiyah sat in a comfortable chair, her white locks pulled into a knot on her head. She looked like the grandmother who had just finished baking you cookies, not the warrior mage that had brought two monsters to their knees. The enchantress's power was so great the witch almost suffocated walking into the room._

" _Hmm…you are of Sapphire. Powerful too. Hoped you had more sense in your head than your daddy. But here you are. In the same place he was when he met your mama. He's told me a lot about you…the hybrid." The older woman said pulling off the glasses she had been balancing on the end of her nose._

" _That's funny. He has told me nothing of you." Greta said walking further in the room. The chamber was massive and filled to the brim with books, jars, dried herbs, flowers, and other magical supplies._

" _Some things are not for you to know, but you're determined aren't you. You follow behind him like a puppy. Its good to let a man miss you sometimes, chile. A starving man eats with abandon, a full man with laziness." Qetsiyah said turning the page on her book._

" _I don't follow him…" Greta started._

" _I suppose you were just taking a walk around the castle." Qetsiyah said making a notation in the corner of the page._

" _I'm watching his back. Niklaus doesn't always think with his head. I just want him to know I'm here for him. His family abandoned…"_

" _You want to control something that is completely out of your control. Heed my word witchling. Go out into the world. Know yourself before you try to give yourself to some man, especially this man. His heart is not yours to have." Qetsiyah said with a surety that Greta didn't like._

" _You know nothing about me and Niklaus. He loves me."_

" _He does. In his own way, but not the way you want him to."_

Greta thought on that night as the wind lifted her hair. It was the first of many conversations she would have with the blood witch. The vitch ached for one more.

"My lady. I'm surprised to see you outside the castle walls." Malachi said sitting on the bench beside her.

"And what does that mean Kai?"

"It means that with the King's new toy, I thought you would be glued to his side."

"You jest, but it's the same toy you wanted for yourself. I should be surprised your not lurking in the lower courts."

"That's the thing about me, my lady. I know when to give in. It seems Niklaus has everything I want." Malachi said moving a lock of hair from her shoulder. He waited for her to scorch his hand, or fry his brain but nothing happened.

"Are you feeling well?" The warlock said studying her more closely.

"I don't know what I'm feeling. I'm thinking." Greta answered honestly.

"Thinking is dangerous for a woman like you." Malachi said attempting to get a rise out of her. To see the vitch so broken bothered him.

"A woman like me?" Greta asked her brow arched.

"Powerful, beautiful, and intelligent. If I were the king I would keep a close eye on you. Actually, if I was the King I would never let you out of my sight." Malachi flirted. He playfully nudged her with his shoulder. Greta smiled, then sobered.

"Clearly the king doesn't think like that." Greta said once again thinking about the man she chose to love.

"Clearly he is a fool. A toy is just a toy, but a queen… a mate is hard to come by." Malachi said rising. He grabbed her hand, pressing his lips against the back of it. Then he left her to her thoughts hoping maybe that they would turn to him.

-o0o-

The king and his counsel sat in the war room staring at the trembling squire.

"The graves remain intact majesty." Trevor reported, his long locks falling into his eyes.

"And the ward?" Greta inquired. Niklaus glanced at the witch. She hadn't spoken to him in days.

"We fry every time we near the perimeter. It's as strong as ever. Maddox says he thinks it's stronger." Trevor informed. He had never spoke before the entire counsel. Everyone in this room was a sociopath except maybe Lady Camille. He could say the wrong thing and be incinerated by the Dragon, shredded by the ripper, or cursed by the consort.

"How is this possible?" Marcel said looking to Greta.

"Maybe the old witch lied. Maybe she just wanted your protection." Stefan offered.

"Kol has escaped every prison I have locked him in, even death. He has yet to escape Qetsiyah's grasp." Klaus said observing a very quiet Kael.

"Remember the time he possessed your lover and tried to slit your throat. What was her name?" Marcel reminisced.

"Hayley" Camille and Greta answered in unison. Klaus ignored Marcel and his paramours.

"The blood witch is the only thing that has kept my siblings from destroying my kingdom. She is gone. Someone, and when I say someone, I'm talking to the three mages on my counsel, explain why her magick is still in place, and will it last? It defies everything I know about the craft." Niklaus said to no one in particular. When no one spoke he turned to the sulking consort.

"Greta." He cajoled. Greta shrugged, refusing to look at him.

Niklaus would deal with her later. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Malachi?" He questioned.

"I have a theory sire, but I need to research it more." The warlock said watching Greta when he thought no one was paying attention.

"Tell me what you know." Niklaus said making note of Malachi's blatant infatuation with his vitch. Everyone was testing him today, but he could not lose focus.

"The only thing I can think of is the blood witch transferred her powers to another vessel. It's old and powerful magic. If she was as fragile as you say there is no way she could have pulled it off."

"Blasphemy. How dare you assume to know the depth of Qetsiyah's power? Her magical knowledge and skill dwarfs every one in this room not to mention the greatest of your ancestors, Gemini. She didn't need anyone's protection. She had a plan, a purpose. That is why she spent her precious last years in the dungeons of this castle. That is why you have had the pleasure and honor to exist in the shadow of a goddess." Kael spat at the arrogant varlock.

"And what exactly is this purpose, dragon?" Malachi sneered.

"I don't pretend to know her mind. Only time will tell. I'm more than certain it will be revealed, right when she planned it."

"Well isn't that convenient. Meanwhile we don't know if we should be preparing for war." Marcel said annoyed.

"Stefan, double the royal guard at the tombs. Trevor, you will report to us twice a day. Greta, I need your coven there as well. If there is the tiniest peep, the slightest of movements I want Malachi's apprentices to hold the ward, while Sapphire starts the desiccation spells."

There was a knock at the door.

"What is it?" Klaus barked at the door. The door slowly cracked open.

"It's nine o'clock sire." The servant said to the room. "Per your request, I have the companion."

Greta rolled her eyes and rose from the table. She flung the door open and exited the room. Malachi smirked following her into the hall. Stefan and Marcel eyed each other, as Camille exited.

"I will deal with them later. We have more important things at hand."

"Like you bedding your concubine." Marcel said rising from the table.

"Give Lady Vanessa my best." Klaus said watching his lieutenants' exit. Kael tried to slink out after them.

"Kael, why do I get the feeling, you know more than your letting on." Klaus said to his oldest advisor.

"I am just as lost as you are. Time will tell majesty."

Klaus waited a moment before gesturing to the servant to let Bonnie in. The witch's mouth was twisted in anger. She had probably heard Marcel's remarks.

"Ignore them." Klaus said looking over his witch.

"Excuse me?" She said standing by the door, her hands fidgeting.

"Ignore them. We vampires have great powers at our disposal. We let it go to our heads at times."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. She didn't know who this was, but it was definitely not the future father of her child. Bonnie had watch the flags blacken and lower to half mass. Someone of great importance must have died in the court, but no one she spoke to had any clue. Her usual source of court gossip, Lady Caroline, had gone to visit her mother.

"I don't know if it's grief, but that almost sounded sincere." Bonnie said trying to broach the subject.

"Possibly." Niklaus said rising from his seat. He closed the door to the room and pulled the witch towards him. She felt good in his arms. For once he was happy to have the companion as a distraction. Niklaus rushed them back to his chair, settling Bonnie in his lap. She smelled good, like summer rain. His lips pressed against her neck…

"I'm not comfortable with this." Bonnie said wiggling free. Niklaus reached for her, but she backed away.

"You prefer the table." Niklaus said shucking his shirt, preparing to give chase.

"I prefer not to be doing this at all." Bonnie said looking around the room glumly. She was serious, the King realized. She was back to playing victim.

Klaus sighed. "And what pray tell is your prudish excuse today."

"Prudish. Excuse me if I don't want to be treated as one of your whores. Your conference room? Like I'm some daft groupie who will let you fuck me anywhere."

"Forgive me. I forgot I'm some malevolent fiend from your nightmares, and that you detest me when I'm not making you come." Niklaus said reaching for his shirt. He rose and went over to the wall standing in front of the giant map of his kingdom.

Bonnie didn't know what to say to that. To say she hadn't started to enjoy their baby making would be a boldface lie. And Niklaus would know it. He was obviously in a mood. Bonnie wondered whose death could affect the Hybrid King like this? She would know if any of the inner circle had died. No one in the lower court had any Intel.

Bonnie wondered if the word had spread beyond the castle walls. Bonnie wished she could speak to Emily, Luce, or her Grams. She was actually going to speak to King Niklaus about contacting her family tonight, but now she was pissed and didn't want to ask him for anything.

"For the record, you are the only woman in this castle to share my bed, Bonnie. You are the only human to walk into this room. _My groupies_ are pure blood vampires, pack leaders, and mage royalty. Ninety percent of them will never know what it feels like to wake up beside me. I have afforded you some latitude because you are to be the mother of my child. A role that I think should be revered, but you are wearing on my nerves. I don't know whose worse right now, you or Greta. Like it or not, you are my companion. Yes, some people think of you as a whore, but I have never treated you as such."

Bonnie's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe he just compared her to the vitch.

"Also, I wanted you. I did not want to wait. I could have easily walked the three steps to my bedchambers." Niklaus said pushing on the map. It was a hidden passage that opened up into his master suite. "But I wanted you. Here. Now. That's not a bad thing. Perhaps, one day you let go long enough to figure that out. You want a bed? Fine, but not tonight. I'm not up to maintaining this charade. I take it you can find your own bed chambers." Niklaus said stepping through the door.

Bonnie watched the passage closed. The witch had no idea what had just happened, but she knew one thing. If he ever used her name, Greta and the word whore in a sentence again she would show him what grief was.

-o0o-

Bonnie was in a foul mood and she couldn't shake it. The witch had stayed in her chambers all day, grieving her old life. Her exchange with the King didn't make it any better. She kept replaying the argument in her head. Bonnie knew what was bothering her, the word whore. This man had bedded half the kingdom, but she got branded the whore. Before that she was the prude because she chose her magick studies over balls and horny farmhands. Her skills, power, and training didn't matter. Somehow her life was being defined by whether she spread her legs or not, and in a few months she would just be the mother of the King's heir.

She was going to be on the triumvirate. She was going to make her coven and lineage proud. She was going to make the blood coven the powerhouse they were before. Bonnie's memories were so real she thought she could smell frankincense and sage, her Aunt Emily's signature cleansing spell.

There was a knock at the door. Bonnie opened it and found Barrister Donovan looking anxious.

"You've been summoned to the lower court throne room." The Barrister half shouted.

"Is there something wrong Barrister?" Bonnie said concerned. Maybe the king was more pissed than she thought and wanted out of their contract. Well that would be fine with her.

"I'm not at liberty to say." The normally jovial man seemed rushed for time. Bonnie sighed then locked her room door.

Bonnie followed the man threw the corridors. Everywhere she looked castle staff was moving quickly making preparations.

"Barrister what's happening?" Bonnie said walking fast to keep up with him.

"The King has visitors. He is rolling out the red carpet. We are to be on our best behavior." Donovan said rounding a corner.

Bonnie hoped the King was not about to show her off like a poodle. _I have never treated you as such_. What did he call this? What did he call sneaking her up the back stairs?

When the Barrister and Bonnie reached the throne room, the doors swung open. All Bonnie saw was a sea of crimson hooded robes. Bonnie's mouth went dry. Her heart began to flutter. Tears sprang to her eyes.

The witch was torn. She missed them all so much but she didn't want them to see her like this. She hesitantly entered the room. Young women kneeled as she passed them. The crowd parted until she was standing in front of her Aunt Emily, Lucy, and Gloria, the high priestesses of the blood coven.

The King sat on his throne, his expression unreadable. As usual, Stefan and Marcel flanked him. Kael and Malachi stood behind them. Bonnie noticed that Camille and, more importantly, Greta were missing.

Bonnie didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't have any idea what was going on. Should she take her place by Gloria? Did she stand by the Vampire court? She had no idea where she belonged so she stood on her own in between the two nations.

"Here she is. Just as I said, whole and unharmed." Niklaus said, unbothered that his sworn enemies were two feet away from him.

"She better be Hybrid." Emily said nodding to her niece. Lucy moved from her place over to Bonnie. She grabbed her face, looking her over. "How have they been treating you? What monster have they given you to? We have some money saved, maybe we can buy him out." Lucy said wiping Bonnie's tear.

Bonnie looked up at the throne confused. _They didn't know? What was Niklaus playing at?_

"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible Priestess, besides Bonnie is not the reason I sent for you." Niklaus informed. Lucy turned to the throne.

"We've been requesting an audience for months? What do you mean she's not the reason we're here?" Lucy said to the King.

"Lucy, mind your tongue." Emily warned. Lucy was clearly frustrated but she fell silent.

"It must run in the family." Marcel whispered to the king.

"We are here to negotiate the release of our coven member, for her return we will be willing to enter into a treaty, offer magical assistance when needed, and of course pay her dowry." Emily offered.

Niklaus sighed. "I am honored by your offer, but as I said before, that is not going to be possible. Her contract is binding and non-negotiable. I will extend visiting rights to her cousin and grandmother, anything beyond that is out of the question."

"I don't understand." Lucy cried, her guilt and anguish getting the better of her. "The messenger said you wanted to return our coven member. If not Bonnie…"

"The Blood witch." Niklaus revealed.

The room went silent. Bonnie's mouth dropped open. This was a bad dream. A delusion brought on by grief, loneliness, and an argument with an asswhole. Bonnie started pinching herself to snap out of it. It didn't seem to be working.

The energy began to shift in the room. Bonnie watched her Aunt morph from diplomat to General.

"Excuse me?" Emily said her eyes narrowing. Suddenly the lights in the room began to flicker. The air grew tighter.

Qetsiyah was a sore subject to the blood coven. Everyone knew they blamed Niklaus for her disappearance. Bonnie was the only reason they had travelled to White Oak Castle. Even then they travelled in force. Every witch in this room could kill ten vampires with one cast without breaking a sweat.

Vampires and Hybrids slowly shifted their stance as witches readied their spells.

"Emily, Listen to me." Kael said stepping out from behind the king. "Qetsiyah forged an alliance with Niklaus. She has been living in the castle. She told me she wanted a quiet place to settle, but now I think she had a reason for wanting to be here." Kael said eyeing Bonnie. Emily turned and looked at her niece. Niklaus looked at the witch for the first time since she entered the room.

"Kael, what are you saying? My grandmother has been alive all these years and living with this monster? Why would she do that? Why would she leave our coven?"

"I don't know. Maybe she thought her absence could make it stronger."

"Where is she? Where is the blood witch?" Emily asked her hand flying in the air. A sickening dread settled into Bonnie's stomach.

"I extend my condolences. She was a phenomenal woman, a great friend." Niklaus offered solemnly.

"No." Emily said staggering. Emily was only thirteen when she disappeared. Over the years she had missed her grams dearly. Emily watched her father waste his life looking for her, and if this was true, she was only an hour's ride away. "You imprisoned her somehow. You orchestrated her disappearance because you were afraid we would attack you next."

"We had a deal. She would kill Silas and I would kill my father. We brokered peace together."

"Peace? Your seventy-year reign of blood and terror has gone unchecked and virtually unregulated. You captured and kept her all this time."

"Bloody witches. I am trying to do the honorable thing. I am trying to honor her memory. Don't blame me because your dear sweet grandmother abandoned you and your coven, banishing you to obscurity. "

Emily was seething, her magic seeping out into the air. Bonnie was scared.

"This means war demon." Emily said gathering her power. Stefan was up and mid flight before Marcel could plant himself in front of the king.

"WAIT!" Bonnie yelled. Stefan hit Bonnie's force field blocking her aunt and was flung backwards.

"Auntie please. I have observed the King. He has been in mourning. His flags fly black and at half-mast. His demeanor has changed. I believe him when he says the blood witch was his friend."

"Bonnie?" Lucy says bewildered. She had a nasty curse for Malachi spinning in her hands.

"Look I'm not saying he's a priest. I'm saying I believe him on this. They were allies."

"Are you sure, witchling?" Emily said trying to reign in her powers and grief.

"Yes Ma'am. I'm sure." Bonnie said nodding. Emily stood there gathering her thoughts. Bonnie chanced a glance at the King. He was watching her. She looked away quickly, fidgeting. After a moment the electricity in the air dimmed.

"The Third Priestess has spoken. I trust her counsel." Emily said to her followers. She turned to the King once she had collected herself enough to speak to him. "Give me the sorceress's remains. I want to honor her in our ways."

"So be it." Niklaus ceded.

-o0o-

They stood on the banks of the sea at dawn swathed in white calling to the four elements. They called to fire to turn their sister to ashes. They called to the wind to spread her legend across the ages. They called to the earth to nurture her seeds of wisdom. They called to the water to carry her spirit to the other side.

They called to the goddess as their tears joined the sorceress's ashes in the sea. She called to the goddess as he stood beside her.

-o0o-

Bonnie lay in her bed not wanting to get up. She had spent the night feasting with her coven. They were celebrating Qetisyah's life so of course they did it in grand fashion. Bonnie couldn't remember the last time she had such fun. Emily, Kael and Grams told stories of Qetsiyah's feats while the younger witches teased her mercilessly about being the King's companion. Apparently, the Hybrid King was hot.

Although she could tell Lucy felt guilty, her cousin got in a few barbs of her own. Bonnie let her know that she was fine, and it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. They laughed, cried, drank, and danced. It was almost like being home.

They would be on their way back there now while she would have to contend with a grieving hybrid or not. Niklaus hadn't sent for her last night, despite his continuing insistence that she needed to be pregnant two weeks ago.

Bonnie jumped when her chamber door swung open.

"Sorry mistress. I thought you would still be sleeping. You had a late night." Bonnie's handmaiden said coming into the room. She was carrying three new dresses.

"More clothes? Has Lady Caroline returned?" Bonnie said admiring the colors and expensive fabrics.

"No mistress. These are from the King. We should get you dressed and into one. He is joining you for breakfast."

"Huh?"

"She said. I am joining you for breakfast. But no need to dress. I've seen everything you have to offer." The king said leaning against screen separating the bedchamber from her seating area.

"Majesty" Ophelia bowed then left the room.

"What…Why"

"Your not very articulate in the morning are you? Maybe we should change the time of our rendezvous." Bonnie scowled trying to wipe the drool from her mouth.

"Less back talk, more back shots." Niklaus added under his breath.

"What?" Bonnie said narrowing her eyes.

Niklaus feigned innocence, his brow rising at her expression.

"I am trying to figure out what you are doing here? Isn't your being here against your code or something? Aren't you sullying yourself by being in the dreaded lower courts."

"This isn't the lower court. These are the guest chambers."

"It isn't high court." Bonnie returned. The hybrid king rolled his eyes.

"Come have breakfast. We have much to discuss." Niklaus said walking away from the witch and over to the dinning table. As soon as he sat her chamber door opened and an army of servants poured into the room carrying trays of food.

Ophelia rushed back into the room with a satin robe. It was crimson like her ceremonial robes for the coven but it was emblazoned with the King's insignia on it. Ophelia helped Bonnie into it and reached for Bonnie's brush.

"Where is Tessa?" Bonnie said sliding her feet into her slippers.

"Who?" Ophelia said pinning a small flower into Bonnie's hair. _All this for breakfast with this man,_ Bonnie thought sardonically.

"Tessa. My hairdresser." Bonnie said fastening the belt on the robe.

"Sorry Mistress. I don't know anyone by that name."

"Tessa. She comes in and does my hair every morning. She's older. White hair."

Ophelia looked at Bonnie strangely. "I assumed you were doing it before I got here, mistress."

Lady Caroline must have hired her. She would ask after the woman when the vampire returned.

"So much fuss for a mere serf, yet you don't mind keeping your King waiting."

Bonnie sighed, walking into the sitting area in her chambers.

"I don't have a King. I am a voting member of The Order of Mage. The Triumvirate is our governing body. Emily Bennett is my Coven leader." Bonnie said. She reached to pull the chair out from the table but a vampire appeared and did it for her.

"You live in my castle. You sleep in my bed. You will carry my seed. You live by me law…King." Niklaus said pointing to himself.

"You wanted to discuss something." Bonnie changed the subject before she set the "king" on fire.

"Yes. I reward loyalty Bonnie. Your intervention the other day was timely. Tonight is the full moon. I am going for a run. I usually sleep in the woods when I am done. I have decided to let you come with me."

"My reward is contractual sex with you after you have run through the woods all night as a wolf."

"Yes. As we speak, I have servants pitching the tent and building you a bed. You get to be alone with me in my most powerful state. What better reward is there?"

"It sounds like your rewarding yourself." Bonnie said eating a piece of ham.

"Always, but that doesn't mean you can't share in the spoils."

"I see your back to your old charming self." Bonnie said sipping her juice.

"There was the three four thousand dollar dresses as well. The eight hundred dollar robe your wearing."

"So…money and sex, why not power?"

"You'll get to experience that tonight."

"You have completely misread the things I find valuable."

"Greta and Camille always jump at new clothes and the chance to be alone with me."

Bonnie gritted her teeth.

"I am not Greta and Camille."

"Oh I'm aware. They have excelled at coitus. You on the other hand…"

"I feel _so_ appreciated right now." Niklaus chuckled. "Maddox."

Bonnie watched as a dark haired man walked into the room. He was sturdy and tall like an oak tree and bore the marks of a skinwalker on his tan skin.

"This is Maddox. He has been the captain of my personal guard for years. He is your assigned guardian now. He and the barrister will accompany you when you visit your Grams."

Bonnie dropped her fork.

"After you conceive and my physician clears the journey. I will allow you to visit them occasionally, as long as it is safe for my child. They are free to visit you here anytime."

Bonnie was moved to tears and speechless.

"I guess I know more about you than you imagined." Niklaus said drinking from his goblet.

-o0o-

Niklaus ran through the woods relishing the feeling. He let his instincts guide him, his wolf take charge. He sped through the darkness jumping over a falling log, dodging a large boulder. He pushed harder and harder letting his limbs burn with power.

He did this when he needed to think. He did this to prepare for war. He didn't know why his siblings had not risen but he wasn't naïve enough to think the spell would hold. They wanted war? He would show them why he was the king, and they were his subjects. He had dreaded this moment. The moment his need to unite his family was trumped by his cravings. He craved the blood, the slaughter. His wolf demanded to be alpha. It would not submit to any challenges. He would fight for everything that was his, everyone that was his.

Niklaus found himself at the river. The beast in charge drank his fill then splashed into the water. A moment later he was relinquishing control. Niklaus's skin stretched and bubbled. His muscles lengthened, as fur fell away. The king looked up at the moon in the sky. It was just after midnight. The beast usually wondered until the first hints of dawn. The king felt his beast howl inside him. His thoughts turned to the witch. Niklaus washed himself thoroughly in the water. When he came ashore a servant materialized with clothing and shoes. The king slipped into the sandals and wrapped his self in a towel. He waved the servant and the clothes away. He began to make his way to camp.

When he pulled back the flap, Bonnie was sound asleep and softly snoring. The witch had inched all the way over to the edge of the bed near the fire. Klaus shucked his towel and climbed into bed with her. She was wearing some gauzy thing that covered every inch of her. Niklaus shook his head. She would play the devout virgin to the end. When he pulled her against him the witch mumbled a spell.

He watched as her dinner plates and utensils floated through the air. He ducked when the plate bee lined for him and the knife lodged itself in the headboard right were his head had been a second ago. The fork had landed in his thigh. The king grunted pulling the utensil out with tug. He watched the wounds closed and flipped the witch over. She smiled dreamily. He found himself smirking down at her until she smacked him in the face as she turned back over.

"Wake up." The king said grouchily.

"Hmm" Bonnie said in a daze.

"You're subconscious is trying to kill me."

"What?" Bonnie said looking around.

"Why is there a fork in the bed?" Bonnie said accidently poking herself.

"Why are you dressed like a nun?" Niklaus rebutted, picking at the swath of material.

"It was cold."

"Take it off. I'll keep you warm."

"Your werewolf side is grouchy."

"It only gets to come out and play once a month. What's you're excuse."

"If you think…" Bonnie began sitting up. The wolf instantly zoned in on her large erect brown nipples peaking through her gown.

Before Bonnie knew what was happening she was flipped over, her cheek against the soft fur of the blanket. Her gown was scrunched up at her waist.

"No more talking. It's time for your reward." The hybrid growled into her ear. A part Bonnie wanted to protest but the larger part wanted her reward. She shivered as his cold skin pressed into hers as he covered her. His deft fingers were under her delivering light feathery pressure to her clit. His dick was sliding against her backside and when the hybrid felt her juices flow he filled her.

He forgot how tight his little witch was. Their spat had cost him days of this pleasure. As hostile as the witch could be, her womb welcomed him home. He wanted to give her time to adjust but his wolf nature was too close to the surface. He took her hard and fast. She squeaked every time he plunged into her. He rubbed at her pussy as pushed into her. After a fe minutes of his petting, the witch came and his wolf lost it.

Klaus pulled them both to their knees. One hand kneaded her breast. The other wrapped around her stomach as he pumped into her. With a jerk he came spilling inside her, but the hybrid wanted more. He held her against him biting into her shoulder. He slowly rounded into her as the blood spilled down his throat. His hand slipped down into her wet folds again. He drank, fucked, and fingered the witch until she was convulsing with pleasure. With one last thrust he came again, releasing the witch.

He would give her a moment to catch her breath, before he rewarded her again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it. Please excuse grammatical errors.**

 **Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

Realization

* * *

Bonnie lost herself in the hustle and bustle of the market. Today was the first day she had been out into the lower town. The village at the base of white oak castle was lively, a gathering of different people from all walks of life. They were all in the market seeking something… food, tools, and maybe even a little magic.

Bonnie walked from booth to booth-examining wares, happy to be in familiar surroundings. An old woman with skin like a crumpled paper sack offered her a salmon cake. Bonnie couldn't resist. She could smell onions and peppers in the fried patty. The witch bit into the cake and she was in heaven. The witch moaned. She hadn't had market food in months. The witch turned when she heard someone laughing.

"You look like your going to rob poor Clara of all her fish cakes." Barrister Donovan said giving the woman three onions from his basket. The woman smiled handing over five piping hot cakes she had just taken out of the grease.

Bonnie put a few coins in the woman's jar. Clara handed over another cake.

"It's been a while since I've had real food. I never thought I would say this but I'll take a kabob over prime rib right now." Bonnie said finishing off the rest of her cake.

"The King's cooks are pretty extravagant. I made the mistake and asked for pasta one time and got Linguine Carbonara with cauliflower and pancetta. Delicious…hell yeah…but not exactly the spaghetti and meatballs I was craving."

"I know what you mean." Bonnie said moving to the next booth.

"So what brings you to the lower town? Shopping for magical supplies? Nursery supplies?" The Barrister teased looking down at the witch's stomach. Bonnie sighed.

"No. I wish." Bonnie said picking up a rose quartz. She could use some harmony and balance right now. Especially with the King always pushing her buttons. The witch put it down thinking about the other healing properties the stone possessed. She had already given her self over to her lust for the king. She didn't need to fall in love with him.

"Really? I mean you didn't seem like the eager type." The barrister said watching the witch fawn over rocks.

"I'm not. I wasn't. I'm just kind of ready to get on with it. I'm ready to be here, amongst people. Where I belong." Bonnie said looking up from the booth. There was an empty cottage right across the street. It would be the perfect place for her shop.

"It's can be tough huh." The barrister said nodding to the blacksmith heading into the castle.

"Yeah…some parts. Not as tough as I thought though. It's weird." Bonnie said moving on to the next booth. Her nose wrinkled at the display of dried animal bones. Bonnie could not get into death magic. She moved on to the lovely redhead selling woodwork.

"Yeah. One minute you're trying to save your family's land. The next you're somebody's father. Well mother in your case." Matt said smiling at the woman. Bonnie watched the barrister haggle with the woman over a toy horse. In the end the Barrister got his toy for only five onions and one fish cake.

"For a former farmer, you seem really good at this." Bonnie said watching the man's ease navigating this lifestyle.

"What can I say I love my kid. I'm not a vampire. I'm not royalty. I'm just Grayson's dad, and that makes me the richest man in the kingdom."

"He stays with you?" Bonnie said wondering about the Barrister's family life.

"Yep. The first stipulation of my contract." Matt said stowing away his prize. He and Bonnie moved from booth to booth until her curiosity outweighed her tact.

"How do you deal with the stepparent issue?" Bonnie asked thinking of Greta being near her child.

"I mean that's his mother's husband. He's a arrogant bastard, but it is what it is." Matt said unbothered. He traded an onion for two mangos and passed the witch one.

"I don't know if I agree Barrister." Bonnie said watching the Barrister peel the fruit with his pocketknife.

"We're looking at it from an outsiders perspective, but here it's normal." Matt said biting into the fruit. Bonnie watched the juice drip down his chin. She turned looking for a cloth strap at one of the food booths. That's when she noticed the fair-headed man watching her.

"Grayson has so many half brothers and sisters. I think the only reason she bore Grayson was to get back at her husband." Matt said oblivious.

"Wow." Bonnie said half listening. The man turned and began walking up towards the castle.

"Wow is right, but her jealousy gave me my son. Her spitefulness saved my estate, and my mom and sister are taken care of. When Grayson turns 18. I'll go back home." Matt said continuing into the market. Bonnie looked back at the man but he was gone.

"Does she spend time with him?" Bonnie said turning to Matt.

"The Lady loves Grayson just as much as I do. I take him to school. She picks him up and brings him home. Our chambers are crowded with toys, books, and whatever she can spend the Lord's money on." Matt said looking at his toy horse again.

That look is what worried the witch. _How could a human compete with a pureblood vampire? They were rich and powerful, and could buy our children's hearts and souls. They had already brought us._

"This world is surreal, to know that these monsters are capable of love for something other than themselves. Where was all this compassion during the war?" Bonnie said playing with silver necklaces hanging from a branch.

"Yep. You're definitely blood coven." Barrister said smiling at the scared booth attendant. The shriveled old man was staring at the witch in disbelief.

"What does that mean?" Bonnie questioned. She realized her mistake when the man shooed her away.

"I just don't know anyone brave enough to criticize the vampires in their own kingdom." Matt whispered, pulling her closer to his side.

"Am I lying?" Bonnie whispered back.

"No, but come on you're the King's…" The Barrister began.

"Don't say it. Today…I'm just Bonnie Bennett." Bonnie said walking over to a man selling bread.

"Okay…but you know he's going to be worse right. Your child is going to be a spoiled brat if the Hybrid King has anything to do with it." The Barrister said handing over the last of his onions. He got three loaves of rye in exchange.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what the King wants or why." Bonnie said placing a coin in the jar and picking up a roll. The man tried to give her change but Bonnie shook her head.

"Yeah…I'm not sure anyone knows that, but I do know he has a serious hang-up about family." Matt said biting into a piece of bread.

"He murdered his father in cold blood. And the cook just told me he stabbed and put all his siblings in a box." Bonnie whispered, learning her lesson from before.

"Yes, but their tombs are extravagant and immaculate. He visits them regularly. Last year when he was touring the country he took them everywhere he went."

"It's their portraits in his bedroom." Bonnie said more to herself. "Do you know their story? What happened?"

"No one talks about it. It was way before my time." The Barrister said. The man looked up. They were on the edge of the market and near the woods. "We should head back."

"Not before you introduce me, Barrister. Who is your pretty friend?" The man who was watching Bonnie earlier interjected.

Bonnie looked over the man and his rag tag group of friends. Smugglers. Stupid smugglers.

"You don't want to do this fellas." Matt said pushing Bonnie behind him.

"That's so sweet. Is this love? Does the vampires know you've been flirting with one of their whores all day?" A blonde woman said playing with a knife.

"She looks like Salvatore's taste. As much pussy as he gets, I bet he'd never miss her." Another man added licking his lips.

"Anton. I'm telling you and your dumb ass friends to walk away." Matt warned.

"Why because you're the royal barrister. They elected you babysitter of their human whores. I doubt the hybrid king even knows your name." Anton said moving closer.

"He may not, but he definitely knows h-" The barrister started grabbing for the knife on his belt.

"Barrister, don't spoil the fun. They're just being friendly. Besides they wouldn't even know what to do with a woman like me." Bonnie said stepping from around the man.

"Bonnie…" Matt said trying to grab the witch as she moved closer to the men and women.

" _Bonnie._ I like it. I like you too." Anton said reaching for the witch. Bonnie dodged the man's advances, spitting a hex at him. Seconds later his clothes were alight. Anton danced and cursed trying to put out the fire while Bonnie laughed. A couple of the man's goons were trying to help him.

Bonnie was amused. The Barrister perplexed. He kept looking around trying to grab the witch.

"Like the Barrister said walk away." Bonnie said calling up the wind and pushing the gang backwards. Her spell hit a shield. The witch pushed but it was no use. The witch dropped the spell looking at her hands.

When she looked back up, witches, hybrids, and vampires surrounded her, the barrister, and the smugglers. Bonnie looked at Maddox. His face was stone. Bonnie looked over to the Barrister.

Matt face was scrunched with grief. He shook his head with fear.

"They didn't know." Matt said swallowing.

"And now they will." Maddox said.

"Come on Bonnie. Let's go back to the Castle." Matt said grabbing her.

"Wait. What's going on? They were just being stupid." Bonnie said looking at her protector.

"Companion. I need you to return to the castle with the Barrister."

"Don't do this." Bonnie said her hands balling into fist.

"Wait…She's just a whore." Anton said his clothes still smoking.

"She is the King's companion and you are a memory."

"We didn't know." The blonde said her hand itching towards the bolts strapped to her back.

"Please don't do this." Bonnie said pleading with Maddox.

"Davina." Maddox said moving towards the men.

Bonnie rushed towards Maddox, she reached for him and the world split in two. Her body felt like it was trying to fold in on itself. Her head swam until it didn't. Bonnie looked up. Her arm was still outstretched but her and the barrister were in the hall outside her chambers. She could barely hear the screams of terror as she turned to the king's employee.

"Like I said, it can be tough sometimes." The barrister said quietly to the distraught witch. He looked down at his satchel pulled out his toy horse he handed it to the witch.

"Focus on why you're here. You have to or it will eat you alive."

Bonnie watched the man walk away from her through her tears.

-o0o-

When Bonnie arrived at the King's chambers she could hear the King yelling. The servant knocked and the door swung open instantly. Maddox walked out of the room with several cuts and bruises on his face.

Bonnie was alarmed. Fear, regret, and anger crashed into the witch as she looked over the man. Maddox and Bonnie eyed each other. The witch tried to convey her silent apologies. The warlock nodded slightly and walked away.

Bonnie was breathing hard when she walked into the room. The table was overturned and the King was sitting in chair drinking from a goblet. The witch could tell it was blood by the way the liquid coated his lips.

The witch just stared at the hybrid. His smugness bothered her.

"Let's be clear. I don't want your mouth anywhere near me after that." Bonnie said gesturing to the goblet.

"After what? Me dinning on the blood of the man who threatened to rape you?" The King said taking another swallow staring into her eyes.

"He didn't threaten to rape me. He-" Bonnie began.

"He what? Am I to assume you would have given him freely what I have to practically beg for every night?"

"He was being a dirt bag, an asswhole. I was handling the situation." Bonnie reasoned. She looked at the King who was clearly not moved. "They didn't deserve that fate." Bonnie whispered looking off into space. She looked back at the King who was still watching her silently.

"Like you've ever pleaded for anything a day in your life." She spat at him.

"I don't understand you. You call me a monster at every turn and then make me do monstrous things." The King said finishing the last of Anton's blood.

"So this is my fault? Please tell me how I compelled you to slaughter eight people? But not you, just your henchman. Cause you can't be seen in the lower town."

"My henchman wouldn't have been there. If you weren't."

"Oh so that's it. I'm suppose to sit in your tower and bare your children without having a life of my own."

"I never said that."

"Then what are you saying."

"I'm the king Bonnie." Bonnie rolled her eyes and sighed. She was tired of hearing that.

"Listen to me carefully and maybe you will learn this time. I am the king. I rule this land. I have enemies, enemies who want what I have. I don't have the luxury of compassion. Compassion is weakness and weakness is death. He tried to take what was mine. He had to die."

"And Maddox?"

"You shouldn't have even have had the chance to cast. That bastards blood should have been running as soon as he said hello."

"You're a lunatic."

"You're to be the mother of my children. Do you understand that?"

"Oh. I'm starting to. You're a possessive asswhole. I am not your property. You don't own me."

"And your naïve." The King said rising. He took off his shirt and moved towards the witch.

"I hate you." Bonnie said moving around the overturned table away from the king. She was looking everywhere except at his bare chest.

"I don't think you do. At least not all of you." The King said making a show of sniffing the air.

Bonnie scowled at him, knowing her heartbeat was giving her away.

"You're so angry with me right now and yet, your panties grow damp as we speak."

"Shut-up. You're"

"Disgusting. I know. Your like a broken record." Niklaus said kicking the table out of the way. Bonnie swallowed when he reached for the belt on his pants.

"But it's funny. Your mouth is saying one thing and your body another. For instance, your breathing is hitched." Niklaus said as his pants pooled at his feet. He stepped out of them, his member at attention. Bonnie tried her best not to look at him. She was still angry and horrified by what he had done. But lust unfurled in her like a cat. She wanted him.

"How did it feel Bonnie?"

"How did what feel?" Bonnie said annoyed with the man standing across from her and with herself.

"To know their deaths were because they had to misfortune to cross you." Bonnie's anger turned into fury as she faced a very naked Niklaus.

"You're the devil." She breathed out. Niklaus moved towards her like the predator he was.

"Underneath all the fear, righteousness, and anger is the thrill, the excitement… the power." Niklaus said moving in front of her. The witch stepped away but he grabbed by the waist and pulled her against him. His kissed the side of her neck, licking up to her ear.

Bonnie could feel his heat through her clothes. His dick pressed into her. He spun her quickly. Then slowly started to unlace the front of her new dress.

"How did it feel witchling when you saw the fear in their eyes." Niklaus kissed her on the cheek, as his hands pulled down the tops of her dress. "When they realized they had fucked with the wrong person." Niklaus said his lips moving to her chin, her dress falling to the floor.

"I'm not you. Power doesn't get me off." Bonnie said defiantly. Niklaus bit her on her exposed shoulder as he ripped her slip.

"You're a liar. Not even a good one" The hybrid said bending his head to a nipple. He pinched the other one. The Hybrid lifted her in the air by her ass. Her legs wrapped around his waist him. The hybrid smirked.

"But you hate me." He said grabbing her ass and grinding up into her center.

"Not all of you." The witch admitted. The King brow rose.

"Do you want me, little witch?" The king said backing Bonnie into the wall. He smirked at her as she looked back at him with disdain. The king filled her and watched as her stony face melted into desire.

The King had to check himself. He was starting to get too much satisfaction out of pleasing the witch. He fucked into her determined to make her feel what she didn't want to. He fucked into her to make her his. He enjoyed the way she felt against him. He was beginning to crave the salt of her skin, and the scratches she left when he fucked her good.

Bonnie tried to hold on to the hate, but as Niklaus claimed her over and over all she could think about was the delight radiating from her center. What's worse is the Hybrid had tapped into the thing she was most fearful about.

The scene earlier today was tragic and unjust, and she was rightfully angry. She was also ashamed because she had experienced the joy of power, as she was lighting Anton's ass up. But that's not what was bothering the witch. Bonnie was also feeling protected, and that is something the witch recognized as dangerous and yes…powerful. She didn't want his protection or rather she didn't want to want his protection…but she did. The witch came hard at her realization. Her orgasm rocked out of her violently.

Bonnie bucked against the wall wildly. The hybrid spun them as he continued to slide her up and down his shaft. The witch went limp in his arms. She lazily locked her arms around his neck to hold on. Niklaus fucked up into her until he was coming. He almost lost his balance as waves of pleasure flowed through him. After a moment he hoisted the witch over his shoulder and delivered her to his bed.

He moved to kiss her but she turned her head.

"Don't want to taste the blood of your enemies. I guarantee its sweet." The King said smiling. Bonnie sneered at him.

"You can't play righteous after I fucked your brains out."

"Men. When are you going to learn that sexuality doesn't negate virtue?" Bonnie said settling into the pillows.

"Says the ever vigilant prig." Niklaus said opening his side drawer and pulling out a flask. He took a swig then passed it to the witch. Bonnie eyed it then closed her eyes.

"Wake up. I have to seed you again." Niklaus said in her ear. The king tried to kiss her again and the witch buried her face in the pillows.

"You can't even taste the blood anymore. Are you never going to kiss me again?"

"Maybe I won't have to. Maybe I'm pregnant."

"Wouldn't that be a miracle?"

"What?" Bonnie said looking up.

"What?" The King said taking another sip of his drink.

"I'm such the prude that the Casanova King is dying to stick his tongue in my mouth. Maybe I have excelled at coitus."

"Remember that do you? Did I hurt your feelings? By the way, my tongue is not the only thing I want to stick in your mouth."

Bonnie scowled at the king again. He smirked as his favorite painting caught afire. The two of them lay in bed watching the priceless Monet turn to ash.

"I know darling…you hate me. Even still I should have you again to make sure we are fulfilling our bargain." He said watching the witch close her eyes again.

Bonnie had almost drifted off into sleep when she felt him slip the ring on her finger.

"What's this?" She said watching the hybrid walk over to his easel.

"It is the Mikealson signet ring. You are to wear it at all times. Maddox, Kael and Davina cast a trinity protection spell on it."

"I am not wearing your family crest. I am a member…"

"This isn't a discussion. Our contract states we will both do everything to protect our child. That ring will protect you."

"I don't need…" Bonnie said sitting up in the bed.

"My protection. Unfortunately, witchling you have it, and nothing's going to change that."

-o0o-

Bonnie was trying to apply her make up so she could visit the lower court dinning hall, but the witch couldn't concentrate. "My Lady, you're making me subconscious." Bonnie said putting down the brush.

"I'm sorry. When I left you hated his guts." The blonde said. "Maybe there was a minor infatuation." She added under her breath.

"What?" Bonnie smirked at her friend. Caroline ignored her.

"I get back and you're wearing his ring." Caroline said eyeing the jewelry.

"It's not _his_ ring. It's a family crest, a symbol of the kingdom. I'm sure a lot of people have one. And I'm not wearing it for me. I'm wearing it for the baby." Bonnie shrugged trying to do something with her hair.

Ophelia had left to run errands by the time Lady Caroline arrived and asked her to join her at court. Bonnie still didn't know how to dress herself properly for the arcane fashion dictates of this kingdom. Lady Caroline usually helped but she was staring at the ring Bonnie had been trying to ignore.

"You're wearing the traditional Mikealson Family Signet Ring with his name engraved in it for the baby that doesn't exist?" Caroline asked dubiously.

"It's because of the smugglers." Bonnie whined.

"The smugglers he obliterated because they talked to you." Caroline returned.

"They were being crude. Oh my god. I'm defending him. He did that because of his manhood, not because of me okay. This ring is not a ring. It's a shackle." Bonnie declared.

"It's a pretty gold shackle with diamonds and lapis lazuli."

"Stop it." Bonnie chastised.

"I'm just saying as shackles go…it's pretty nice." Caroline teased.

"You are not my friend. How is your mom?" Bonnie said desperately trying to change the subject.

"I am your friend, and my mom is great. The Smith is back up and running. The Duke of Umbria has asked her to shoe all of his horses and craft new weapons. How was seeing your family?"

Bonnie sighed. "Oh. It was exactly what I needed. Lucy and me hung out. Grams babied me and fixed macaroni and cheese. Emily made sure my spells were up to par. Niklaus said I could go visit them anytime I liked after we conceive."

"Niklaus said that did he?"

"Ok."

"What else did Niklaus say?" Caroline continued.

"I hate you so much right now." Bonnie said scowling at the vampire.

"I'm joking. I'm going to stop. It's just I missed so much. Qetsiyah. The village massacre. Dresses. Rings. I'm just trying to catch up." Caroline assured the witch.

"I know." Bonnie agreed.

"Where was Greta Von Bitch during all these heroic bouts and bestowing of gifts." Caroline asked as she started playing with Bonnie's makeup brushes.

"I don't know. She's kind of been MIA."

"MIA? Bonnie Bonnie Bonnie. You don't let your enemies go MIA. You have to know where they are at all times. You can't let them catch you slipping." Caroline lectured.

"Really?" Bonnie deadpanned.

"I'm trying to help you. I'm your sponsor remember." Caroline answered.

"Now that you mention it. Can you contact Tessa and let her know I will pay her double what you were paying her. Ophelia is sweet, but I feel like I need my A game when I wear the new dresses. And Ophelia can't braid as tight."

The Blonde was busy mixing lip colors for the witch. "Tessa?"

"Oh my god. My hairdresser. She was older. Always wore her hair in a knot on the top of her head." Bonnie said.

Caroline shook her head at the witch dabbing some paint on her lips. When the blonde was finished, Bonnie continued.

"I thought you hired her." Bonnie said watching the blonde stand. Caroline found a few pearls and started braiding them into the witch's hair.

"I hired Ophelia and paid Lindsey to make your gowns. I have no idea who this Tessa is." Caroline said braiding tightly.

"I am not going crazy." Bonnie said looking in the mirror. The blonde had transformed her in under 5 minutes.

"I don't know. That could explain some things." Caroline joked.

"Shut up, Salvatore."

"You shut up Mikealson." Bonnie gasped. She stood up.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Caroline said running from the chamber. The witch followed her. They dodged servants and vampires as they ran from castle, up a flight of stairs and into the gardens. Caroline weaved in between Marcel and Stefan.

"Hi babe. Bye babe." The vampire said kissing the man as she went. Bonnie was on her heels.

Marcel shook his head eyeing the ripper.

"What? Your just mad you don't have a beautiful woman running by and kissing you."

Marcel pursed his lips.

Caroline and Bonnie giggled as they continued running around the castle. Bonnie finally caught the blonde and began tickling her. Caroline snorted then pleaded for the witch to stop. Bonnie ceded but not before smacking the vampire on the shoulder.

"You were totally using vamp speed, cheater." Bonnie said bent over trying to catch her breath.

"Just a little." Caroline said straightening her dress. Both women stopped smiling when they both caught sight of Greta staring at them or more specifically at Bonnie.

The two friends glanced at each other as the witch stormed over.

"Where did you get that?" Greta demanded.

"Get what?" Bonnie said taken aback by her rage.

"Hi Greta, How are you today?" Caroline tried.

"Did you steal that ring?" Greta asked her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"What? No." Bonnie defended. She looked over to the blonde for help.

"You little thief. You stole it didn't you." Greta shrilled.

"No. I would never." Bonnie said backing up from the vitch.

"Never what? Take something that doesn't belong to you." Greta accused.

"Greta, calm down." Caroline said trying to get control of the situation. People were starting to gather.

"Don't speak to me like you know me. You're a whore just like your klepto friend here." Greta threw at the vampire.

"Greta that's enough." Stefan said as he and Marcel came upon the scene.

"Oh shut it Stefan. Just because you married a whore doesn't make her a Lady." Greta said her eyes never leaving Bonnie.

"You conniving bitch." Caroline said moving towards the women. Bonnie grabbed her friend trying to keep her off the vitch.

"I wish you would." Greta said as a nasty curse spun in her hands.

"Greta." Niklaus's voice rained down from above. He was on a balcony looking down into the garden. Marcel was standing behind him out of breath.

"I want to see you in my office." Greta grabbed Bonnie's wrist and held up her hand.

"She stole your ring sire. She should be punished." Greta said to the king.

Bonnie watched the king look down and away from the woman. Bonnie closed her eyes as embarrassment for the witch settled in her stomach. Everyone was silent and trying to look away from the woman as she realized the king had given Bonnie his ring.

"Greta."

Bonnie watched the shock, then overwhelming sadness wash over the vitch's face. Tears began to slide down her cheeks. In that moment, Bonnie knew what it was to be Greta.

"You gave it to her?" Greta said looking into the Kings eyes. The witch was still holding out hope that Bonnie had stole it, but as she peered into blue she saw exactly what she feared.

"Come inside." Niklaus said softly.

"Fifty years." Greta said wiping at her tears.

"Greta."

"Don't Greta me, you bastard." The witch said walking out of the garden and down the stairs that led to the lower court.

Bonnie watched the witch leave. Lady Caroline grabbed her hand. She looked up at the king who was whispering something to Marcel. He looked down at her then went back into the castle.

This is who this man was. He murdered people and broke women's hearts. The Devil didn't fall in love he just tricked you into falling for him.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm feeling some kind of way so this one is smutty. Please excuse grammatical errors.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Right

* * *

A wind blew through Trevor that left a chill in his bones. The hair on his neck rose in salute. He glanced at the dark bare oaks surrounding him. They stood still. Too still like they were frozen with fright. The vampire didn't realize they had a reason to be until the hand was punching through his back. The squire looked down at it, trying to focus on the lapis lazuli ring covered in his blood before his eyes went dark.

The sapphire witch tried to cast, sending up the signal that they need help but a blonde blur ripped out her throat before she had the chance. She convulsed watching the blue light spin in her hands. The spell faded as the blood was drained from her body. Her failure was the last thing she saw.

Hybrids wailed as the demon plowed through them indiscriminately. His mouth covered in gore, his hands full of flesh, and his eyes full of fury. There was no use. He was crazed and moved like lightening. He was instant death. Their fates were sealed unlike the tombs that once housed the originals.

-o0o-

Bonnie lay across him naked. He pulled the blanket over them because her erect nipples were pressing into his chest. He ran his fingertips over the goose bumps on her arms. He wanted to wake and warm her, but the girl needed her sleep. He had fucked into her all night. He had filled her in so many ways even he marveled at his ingenuity.

He tried very hard to lose himself inside her and it worked for the most part. Now, however he was alone with his thoughts and this nagging feeling of dread. He had this nervous energy that would not abate no matter how many times he emptied himself into the witch. He needed to do something. He needed to regain control over his kingdom.

Niklaus looked down at his sleeping witchling's face. God she was infuriatingly beautiful. He gently placed a kiss on the crown on her head and shifted her off him. She mumbled something her face in a pout. He was about to shift out of bed when she wrapped her limbs around him. Niklaus couldn't help being affected. She didn't dare say it, but the witch wanted him, at least in her dreams.

He untangled himself from her limbs and stood.

"Should I go back to my chambers?" Bonnie said stirring. A minute ago the King could have sworn she was fast asleep.

"No, go back to sleep." Niklaus said slipping into his robe. The witched watched him wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Are you leaving?" Bonnie said sitting up. She was still groggy, and could use some more sleep.

"For a bit." Niklaus said

"I will go back to my chambers." Bonnie said swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Go back to sleep. We will have breakfast when I return." Niklaus replied. He turned to her just in time to see her peering about the room uneasily. She didn't want to be in his chambers, in his bed without him. Niklaus realized he wanted her in his bed when he returned.

"You know I can make you go back to sleep." Niklaus said smirking at the witch.

"I'd like to see you try." Bonnie said her lips pursed. Niklaus brow rose he marched around the side of the bed. His robe fell open. His cock was hardening as he moved. Bonnie scrambled to her feet, preparing herself for any and everything. They stood glaring at each other until Niklaus rubbed the pad of his thumbs against those erect nipples. She murmured. Her tongue wet her lips as she glanced down at his swollen member.

"I was trying to let you rest. I can imagine your sore from last night." The king said massaging her breast.

"Don't flatter yourself." Bonnie said her breath hitching as Niklaus pinched her nipple.

"I don't have to. Your body does it enough for me." Niklaus whispered as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. His hands lowered slowly until they were grabbing her ass, pulling the witch into his erection. He ground against her as he took her mouth.

Bonnie's lips moved aggressively against the kings. She squeaked when he flipped her around, her ass sliding against his dick. Her breast was in his palms. The lobe of her ear was in his mouth. His fingers were filling her pussy. His palm glazed her clit as he pumped inside her tight wetness.

Bonnie hips rocked. Her legs swayed as the king finger fucked her. She was about to come. Yes, that quickly. The King had learned early on what got her off and used it as a weapon against her. Bonnie didn't know what made he hot more his fingers moving in and out of her or the slide of his dick against her asswhole. She didn't have time to ponder too long because she exploded on his hands, her knees buckling.

The king let her fall onto the bed stripping his robe off. He lowered himself unto the bed. He pulled that tight little ass up in the air. She pushed herself onto her elbows, but he gently pressed against shoulder blades. He wanted her face down.

"Be a good witching." He said as he spread her legs apart. He rubbed her ass and watched her juices flow and pussy twitch. It smelled heavenly and he couldn't resist lowering himself for a taste.

He licked teasing her for a while but his cock was throbbing with need. He licked the length of her one last time then took his cock in his hands. He stroked himself for a few minutes just enjoying his view, and then he pressed himself against the waiting witch. She moaned as he ran the tip of his dick against her clit. She was so wet and ready for him, but the king liked to tease her. Her hips moved in invitation. She moved against his cock, letting it slide through the wet. His witch was learning.

He was growing impatient. He pushed into her, filling her. She felt so good and right, and he could have come right there if he didn't have more control. He wanted her spent so she would stay put while he checked in with Trevor. So he fucked into her with abandon. He loved the way her ass jiggled as he pounded into her. He loved the little squeals she made when his cock hit just the right spot. The witch was coming before he knew it, her walls tightening. He cursed as he spilled into her.

He had succeeded. Bonnie was snoring gently a few moments later. Her slumber aided by two orgasms, but the witch had won as well. She had mange to wrap herself around him again, and he was admittedly a little completed himself. He was going to stay in bed a little longer. His squire could wait.

-o0o-

"You are glowing, even more than usual." Caroline said as they walked through the courtyard.

"What?"

"Yes ma'am. Is the sex that good?"

"Caroline!"

"I came to see if you wanted to join me for brunch. Stefan had to venture to the tombs today and he left early. You weren't in your chambers."

"God, you and Lucy should start a society for court and town gossip. And why if I am not in my chambers does that mean I was in the King's. This castle is huge."

"It doesn't… Were you?" Caroline asked with faux innocence. Bonnie shook her head at Caroline's nosiness, but gave into her inner gossip queen.

"I was, and the sex is phenomenal. Sometimes, I feel myself leave my body, floating above myself, and then I burst into tiny pieces, fall, and rush back into consciousness." Bonnie said out of breath thinking of this morning.

"Whoa."

"Is that normal?" Bonnie asked.

"Umm…for most people…I'm not sure, but it would certainly explain Greta and Camille." Caroline teased.

"Is it not like that with Prince Stefan."

"Stefan makes me never want to leave our bed. He has to sneak away when I'm sleeping to get things done."

"I know. You can just get so caught up in each other. You forget about the world, and the people you are outside those walls." Caroline turned surprised at her divulgence.

"It sounds like you and the King are growing closer." Caroline said cautiously.

"We are. It was inevitable. We spend every night together and we are to raise a child." Bonnie continued unfazed.

"It actually sounds like your falling in love." Caroline admitted.

"What? No. I won't lie and say the sex is… there are no words, but love? We can't stand each other."

"Bonnie."

"Yes."

"It's obvious to everyone the King gives you special treatment. Why do you think Greta has gone mad?"

"I'm to be…"

"The mother of his child. I know, but why all the special treatment now. He simply has to take care of you, and service your agreement. He doesn't have to take you in his chambers, buy you expensive gifts, and stay with you every night. He has feelings for you. It's perfectly fine if you have them for him."

"You don't know the history between the vampires and my coven. You didn't see the look in Greta's eyes. I never want to be like her. She turned her back on her coven to be with…"

"The Hybrid King. A rich, intelligent, handsome man who until recently, placed her above everyone else and gave her everything she wanted included unlimited power. Not a lot of people can turn that down, Bonnie."

"I was going to say the devil. And that's how it works. He entices you then you're a jealous lunatic screaming about rings in gardens."

"I'm shocked that I'm saying this but no one is pure evil and no one is pure good. Sure he's a scoundrel of the highest caliber but Bonnie obviously you have found some redeeming qualities. How does he make you feel when you're alone?"

"Sexy. Wanted. Alive." Bonnie admitted.

"Well-" Caroline words seized in her throat as she spotted her husband covered in blood running down the Corridor. Caroline immediately took off after him. Bonnie confused followed.

"Caroline?" She shouted as she ran after the vampire. It was no use the lady flashed forward towards the library. Bonnie stopped to catch her breath then jogged towards the chamber. She stopped when she turned the corner and a crowd had gathered outside the door.

She heard things being knocked over and screaming. It sounded like Greta. No one even turned as she walked up. Their eyes were transfixed on the scene inside. Bonnie nudged her way to the door and was shocked by what she found.

The King was inside bloody. Greta had a cut on her face. Niklaus had her pinned to the wall, his fangs inches away from her throat. Stefan, Marcel, Kael, Malachi stood around the room watching. Camille was wrapped in Lady Salvatore's arms crying. Matt watched aghast as blood dripped from the sorceresses wound.

"Admit it." The King snarled at the vitch.

"I can not admit something I did not do." Greta said tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You were angry and bitter and you released them. You gave Kol back his magic. You committed treason against this kingdom." Niklaus roared in her face. "Against your King." He said his voice breaking, tears in his eyes.

Greta shook her head. She sobbed quietly. Looking into his eyes.

"I have loved you like none other. How could you betray me like this?" She said through he tears.

"So you admit." He whispered, wincing.

"I would never do anything to harm you or your kingdom. You should know that." She said sobering, her face like stone.

"STOP LYING!" He screamed in her face. "Admit it." He snarled grabbing her by the throat. Greta could have easily used her powers. She just let him squeeze the life out of her.

"Stop this." Bonnie said rushing forward. Marcel and Stefan stood in her way.

"She deserves a trial. Kael, Malachi" Bonnie shouted around him. "She is a fellow mage."

Niklaus continued to squeeze. Him and Greta's eyes were locked.

"Greta fight. Use your magic. She deserves a trial." Bonnie cried. She moved around Marcel and he grabbed her. The witch threw a gale spell at him and he went flying into shelves. Kael threw up a force field around Niklaus and Greta to stop Bonnie from interfering.

"You're a mage. You're a dragon. This is a crime against magic." Bonnie said sending all the power she had against the force field. The barrier shook but didn't move.

"Malachi, Help her." She pleaded. Malachi looked away. No one would listen. They just stood watching their King play judge, jury, and executioner.

"Greta, fight. You have the right to a trial. You are the High Priestess of the Sapphire coven. You were born of a long line of mage royalty. We are the guardians of humanity, the servants of nature. You cannot wither away. You will fight, because that's what you do. You fight for what is yours."

Greta looked away from Niklaus. She could barely hear what the witch was on about. The room was getting hazy. Maybe it was her tears clouding her site. Her pain choking out her air.

"Fight for what is yours." Bonnie screamed. Greta and Bonnie locked eyes. Thorns grew from the witch's body piercing the king's hands and chest. He screamed in agony. Stefan rushed towards Greta but Malachi threw a nasty swarm spell at him and the vampire howled as he was being stung over and over by angry bees. Bonnie finally blasted through the force field and froze everyone in the room except Niklaus, her and Greta.

The King healed and lunged for the witch. Greta sent him careening into the far wall. Verbenas plants broke through the concrete floors, stalked, and wrapped themselves around the king. His daylight ring ripped from his fingers and onto the floor. He screamed as the sunlight fried his skin. Greta's wound closed she stepped over Marcel, glancing at Bonnie. Greta threw up a barrier between them. Before Bonnie could move.

"If you hurt him. I will kill you. Mage or not." Bonnie said slamming into the barrier. Greta laughed at that.

"Pick a side baby witch."

She came and stood in front of Niklaus. She watched his skin burn. Watched him struggle against the poisonous plants.

"Remember this day Hybrid King. This is the day I could of have killed you." Greta said as a piece of broken shelf flew from the floor and into the king's abdomen. Niklaus howled in pain.

"But didn't because I loved you. I have always loved you. I would never have betrayed our love, not for anything in this world. And you should have known that." Greta said turning away from him. She walked over to Bonnie.

"Never let a man make you forget who you are. I am in your debt blood witch." Greta said before disappearing into a swirl of blue.

Bonnie's barrier was released. She ran over to the King scooping up his ring and putting it back on his finger. He huffed as his skin begins to clear. The fury in his eyes was inescapable. His eyes shot through her. His mouth was locked in a menacing sneer.

The witch was going to remove the plants shackling him but thought better of it. She ran to the entrance of the library then released her spell on the room. She was gone before everyone was moving again.

-o0o-

Bonnie sat in the middle of her poster bed surrounded by the books on magic the King had given her. She had been there for hours, too afraid to face the consequences. She was enclosed in a barrier spell. Not to mention the force field and lock spell she had thrown up on her door. No one could get in. Hell, no sound could get in either. She didn't want to be able to hear how close Kael or Malachi was to bringing down her charms and bringing her closer to the King's wrath.

Bonnie could admit she was scared. Scared he would kill her, of course. He was the Hybrid King after all. She was also afraid she had destroyed what little relationship they had. This morning was wonderful, and yes the sex was great, but the after was pretty wonderful as well.

After two mind blowing orgasms, she snuggled into him like a teddy bear. She was sure he would pull away any minute to go run his errand. He stayed instead and held her until she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke he was standing over her with a tray full of food fully dressed. He sketched as she ate. Then they spent the rest of the morning debating literature, the merits of mage law, and baby names. And now? She felt guilty. Like she had betrayed their relationship… _for Greta?_

She didn't have a choice. She was a witch-a mage. All mages protected one another. Greta, as horrible as she had been, deserved a fair trial, guilty or not. It was guiding principle of the Order. Principles that Bonnie prided herself on living by. It was also right, but it felt wrong. Like she had wronged someone she…someone she had come to care about deeply.

She couldn't live with herself if she let Niklaus kill Greta. She wouldn't be able to live with him if he had. He was going to do it. He was going to choke the life out of a woman he considered his queen. What would he do to his lowly companion? Would he ever look at her the same?

Bonnie jumped when the doors to her chamber flew open and the king walked into the room with Kael on his heels. "Leave us." He growled at the Dragon. The seer looked at the witch worried.

"Majesty, remember your plans." Kael said quickly trying to find anything that would spare the girl.

"Out." Niklaus spat.

Bonnie didn't move. She just watched him bolt the door. He turned to her then walked slowly to the bed. His face was inscrutable.

"I'm tired of having the same conversation with you. So I will try something new." Niklaus attempted to sit on the bed. He frowned when he couldn't get through.

He instead pulled up a chair and glowered at the witch. She wouldn't look up at him. After what seemed like three hours the King sighed and hopped up from the chair pacing the room.

"I was awaiting your pleas of apology but I see that isn't going to happen." The king said truly aggravated. Bonnie looked at him since he barged into the room.

"I was doing what is right." Bonnie said in a small voice. The king took pause at this. At least she wasn't flippant.

"Are you incapable of admitting you are wrong." He returned equally calm.

"Are you incapable of compassion?" Bonnie replied out of habit.

"Compassion for the witch who betrayed me?" Niklaus said stopping looking at her incredulously. The witch had no idea the amount of compassion he was showing.

"She didn't betray you and you know it." Bonnie argued.

"I wasn't speaking about Greta." Niklaus explained coolly. Bonnie looked up at him torn. She decided to tell the truth.

"I didn't want to." Bonnie pleaded. "You were going to execute her without a trial. She was a mage."

"And here in lies the problem. If she were only a vampire would it have been acceptable?" Niklaus asked trying to truly understand this woman-her motives, her loyalties.

"What?" Bonnie said taken aback.

"If Greta was not a mage would I have been allowed to execute her? Does your justice only apply to the magic community?"

"I protect the innocent. The laws of the magi are very detailed." Bonnie answered. The King had his answer. It would always be witches against vampires to her. She was of the blood coven through and through.

"What you did today was an act of treason. The laws of my court are very detailed. You should be punished by death." Niklaus said quietly.

"Are you here to kill me, Hybrid King?" Bonnie asked with bravado even though her heart beating out of her chest. Niklaus shook his head in frustration. He grabbed the chair he was just sitting in and threw it out the window. Bonnie watched him cautiously.

He sped towards the force field. He struggled pushing through the barrier his face straining against the magic. Bonnie stared awed. His face was centimeters away from hers.

"I am here to save your self righteous selfish stubborn arse." He screamed. He pulled back and stood up straight, his hands going in his hair. Bonnie's disobedience was becoming a problem. She was becoming a weakness. Damon and his cronies wanted her head. He had to give them something. "Apologize, show repentance, and I will pardon you."

Bonnie wanted to. She wanted everything to go back to normal, but as guilty as she felt, she knew she did the right thing. He was tying to give her an out, and she recognized that. She appreciated it, but what happened when his favor ran out.

"I didn't want to. I'm sorry you feel hurt and betrayed." Bonnie sputtered out sincerely. Niklaus looked at her waiting for the rest of it. This couldn't be all she had to say to receive a pardon. He stood there expectantly. Bonnie knew what he wanted but she couldn't do it.

"I am not sorry for doing what was right." Bonnie whispered. The hybrid closed his eyes and sighed.

Niklaus ran against the force field again. Bonnie pulled it into herself. The vampire landed on top of her His fangs at her neck. Bonnie didn't move. She just lay there waiting for the end. Niklaus noticed the lack of fight. He looked into her eyes and he knew he wouldn't do it. He collapsed into the crook of her neck.

"You will spend the next three week in the dungeons and years making this up to me." He said into her neck. He paused when her scent registered in his brain. It was slight. It could be a fluke but buried under his scent on her skin and her natural scent, was a small fleeting trace of their combined scent.

He moved down her body until his ear was pressed against her stomach. There, the tiniest blip of life being formed. Niklaus could not help the wonder swelling inside his chest. It obliterated everything they had just been arguing about.

"You're not going to kill me?" Bonnie said still laying under him on the bed.

"Shh." He said listening a grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked ready to end this.

"I have no intention of killing you, now be quiet." Niklaus commanded.

"Niklaus." Bonnie said after a few moments. Niklaus exhaled knowing she would never stop talking. He kissed her stomach, and then rose kissing the crown of her head.

The witched looked confused. Was that joy on his face?

"I'm not going to hurt you Bonnie, and for the record, I could have snapped Greta's neck at any time." He said kissing the shell of her ear. He kissed her cheek next, and then tenderly pressed his lips against Bonnie's. He moved a leg to position himself on top of her more comfortably and hit a book.

"What are all these books in the bed? Were you going to book me to death?" Niklaus said pushing everything to the floor. He kissed Bonnie again, and then kissed her throat. He continued until he had placed butterfly kisses over every inch of her body removing their clothes as he went. Bonnie was relieved.

The thoughts of the day tried to invade Niklaus's mind- his freed siblings, Greta's departure, and Bonnie's treason. He pushed them into the recesses of his mind. He needed her comfort even though she was the cause of his distress. He needed to celebrate. Right now he was going to make love to the mother of his child. Make love-that seemed right.

Bonnie didn't know the king could be so gentle. Niklaus worshipped her. As he kissed, stroked, and touched her in places she didn't know existed, Bonnie reveled in the fact that she had not lost this. She had betrayed him not hours ago and he was showing an incredible amount of forgiveness, and compassion. Maybe it was the time she did the same.

-o0o-

Bonnie woke up to the King dressing. She lifted out of the make shift bed and reached for her clothes. When she was decent the king pulled back the curtain at the front of the cell and the guards came in a few minutes later with her breakfast on a tray. Bonnie glowered up at the King.

"Don't look so glum, lovely. I'll be back tonight."

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"You have three days left on your sentence. Maybe you'll think the next time you decide to attack the King, his court and set a fugitive free."

"Can't I get out for good behavior?"

"I would consider it if you were actually good, but witchling you still show no remorse for your actions." Bonnie turned away knowing he was right. Caroline had suggested something and she had brushed it off at the time, but she was tired of this cell and having no visitors except the king.

"Off so soon." She said rising closing the curtain.

"I'm conducting a manhunt today. So whatever this is, you'll have to save it for tonight."

"Really?" Bonnie said unbuttoning his trousers. Niklaus brow rose as he watched her fall to her knees.

"Maybe I have a little time. Guards you may leave us." He said smirking down at her. Bonnie sighed.

"I wouldn't know what to do anyway." She said getting up and going back over to the cot.

"I'm quite amenable to you giving it a try." Niklaus said walking over to the cot and sitting beside her. His legs open. He grabbed her hand and guided it to his lap. She rubbed the growing bulge in his pants. Niklaus leaned over and kissed her.

"You have such beautiful lips Bonnie." His whispered. Bonnie had thought about taking the king in her mouth before but that really wasn't conducive to their agreement. Although the King tasted her almost every night, even during her three-week stay in the dungeon. He had been here every night without fail. He had a curtain and bed specially made for the cell so he could be comfortable. He was so serious about conceiving.

"What will it accomplish?"

"It will show your gratification to the king, your willingness to submit, and act for his pleasure. I could suspend the last two days of your sentence. Which is the point of this is it not?" Bonnie wanted to point out that having the most sensitive part of his body in her mouth full of teeth didn't mean submission but she kept that to herself. She simply stroked him freeing his cock from the material of his trousers.

"I meant we would be acting outside the agreement. This would be for pleasure not to conceive." Bonnie whispered kissing his chin.

"Well that's everything we've been doing for the past three weeks, Bonnie. I don't see how this is any different."

"What?"

"We've been fooling around for the last three weeks even though you're already pregnant."

"I'm pregnant? How do you know? Why didn't you tell me?" Bonnie said startled. Trying to pull her hands away from Niklaus's crotch. The King held them steady.

"I thought you knew. You haven't been casting the detection spell?" Niklaus said.

"No. I've been in a cell, and you have been having your way with me." Bonnie said freeing herself from his grasp. The King pouted looking down at his cock.

"You jumped my bones when I came to see that you were comfortable that first night. I thought I was just being hospitable." The King was very happy that night. He thought Bonnie would want to stop now that she was pregnant or would refuse because he had sentenced her to three weeks in the dungeons. He thought he would have to take up with groupies again because Camille had left three days after the incident.

"I thought you were visiting to satisfy the agreement." Bonnie argued.

"In a way I was. I was ensuring your safety and comfort, which is my child's safety and comfort." The King said stuffing himself back in his trousers.

"How safe was I while your tongue was in my ass?" Bonnie snarked.

"Very." The King responded.

"I can't believe you." Bonnie said crossing her arms.

"Are you cross with me? You were just trying to seduce me to get out of this cell. It had nothing to do with our contract."

"That's different."

"How?"

"You knew the terms."

"Bonnie you take every opportunity to tell me you're a veteran mage. A veteran mage would have known she was pregnant. Especially the Third Priestess of the Blood Coven." Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Am I to take it that there will be no more seducing then?" Bonnie ignored him. Niklaus chuckled. He jumped up closing the clasp on his pants.

"I will send your breakfast in. I will check on you later. It will be much later though. Caroline will be allowed to visit for a few minutes and bring you some books." Niklaus stole a kiss from the witch. She huffed.

"Cheer up love, we're having a baby." Bonnie smiled a little at that. She was genuinely happy. She pulled Niklaus back down to her, meeting his lips. They kissed lazily for a few minutes, Bonnie holding his face. When she let go she reached for his zipper.

* * *

 **An early Christmas gift for that persistent reviewer. :-) I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please excuse grammatical errors.**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Meaning

* * *

Bonnie hurried along the corridor, turning the maze of corners. She was looking for any sign of her. There. Bonnie spotted a trail of gossamer disappearing around the corner.

"Tessa?" Bonnie called out following the woman. The witch knows she heard her. Bonnie was making her way into the heart of the castle. It was a little darker here, a little less opulent. Make that a lot less as Bonnie rounded a corner and found herself walking into a wall of spider webs. The witch squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to free herself from the sticky strands. When she felt that she was mostly web free the witch looked up and found she was alone, lost in the forbidden section of the castle.

She was about to retrace her steps when she noticed a rat emerging from solid wall. Bonnie called to fire and instantly her palm warmed as her magic contained a ball of flame. She released the flame and it floated to the cinderblock. Bonnie's eyes grew when she realized it was an illusion there was a hidden door there. _I got you now_. She thought. Bonnie pushed against the barely visible seams and the wall slid to the side. She peered down another corridor that was devoid of any light. She waved her globe of light into the passageway.

As far as Bonnie could tell it was just solid wall. She was about to turn when the light flashed across an ornate brass knob. Bonnie came and stood in front of large oak doors. Bonnie was sure she had not been here but it was familiar all the same. This place, she had seen it, maybe in a far off dream? She grasped the handle and turned it slowly. The door swung open and Bonnie stared into pitch black.

She called to the flame to move inside the room when the ball passed the threshold light erupted from inside. Bonnie jump back, her heart racing, and just stared. It was chambers. Bonnie stepped into the room cautiously. Residual magic hummed in the air. The room was charged. It was if the books, trinkets and tools were alive. No, it was more than that. Bonnie thought reaching out to the familiar magick. They were expectant, teeming with need to be used. Bonnie glanced around the room. This was a vault. This was an arsenal.

-o0o-

"So you get out of that cell, thanks to me." Bonnie grimaced at Lady Caroline. She wasn't going to let her live this down anytime soon. "… And the first thing you do is trespass in the forbidden part of the castle? You're going to be on your knees forever, girl."

"Caroline!" Bonnie said blushing, thinking about how she freed herself from her prison early. "AND… I was minding my own business. I was coming back from the library when I spotted Tessa. I tried to stop her, but she just kept going deeper and deeper in the castle, and then she disappeared."

"Bonnie, this Tessa thing is weird."

"Very weird. Creepy even. I don't know, but what I do know is the Hybrid King is more powerful than I thought. Who knows what is in this castle?"

"Remember that before you end up in his hidden torture chamber."

"It's not my fault."

"When has evidence, and logic ever stopped Klaus the terrible from murdering people?"

"You're right."

"Of Course. I know he's infuriating but just chill out for a while. Those three weeks were so boring without you. I actually attended high court everyday without Stefan."

"Where was Lord Salvatore?"

"Hunting." Caroline sighed. Stefan had told her the truth and made her swear not to tell her protégé. She was worried. Klaus could square off against an original, but Stefan and the others. They didn't stand a chance in a one on one contest, especially if Kol or Rebekah caught them alone. Vitches were formidable foes.

"Hunting? I thought they had servants for that sort of thing." Bonnie mused. Bonnie noticed that Caroline's mood had darkened.

"Their hunting big game for sport." Caroline said trying to cheer up.

"Is that were they are today?" Bonnie asked sensing something was off.

Caroline nodded and looked towards the forest where they had last heard reports of the originals.

-o0o-

Niklaus could feel them. They were near, watching him. His horse knew it. Krampus was restless and his steed never acted this way. Marcel, Stefan, and Malachi flanked him. His soldiers lay in wait. But the night was still, a quiet that was uncharacteristic of these woods.

"I know you are here brethren. You have waited decades to have your revenge, will you not come out and face me?"

Elijah's hand settled on Kol's shoulder warning him against making himself known. Their brother had the advantage. They had slaughtered his men at the grave and drank of their blood, but they still needed more to regain their full power. Klaus knew this. He was there to goad them into warfare. Kol was shaking with rage. Rebekah grabbed his hand to steady him.

"Elijah, can you hear me? I only want to reunite our family. Let's let the past remain in time spent. What is it that you say, brother? Always and forever?"

Marcel and Stefan watched the surrounding trees for any movement. There was nothing.

"Rebekah, I have missed you dearly sister. Let us be joined again. That goes for you too Kol and Finn. I have grown wiser in your absence. Let us meet as brothers and sister, not as enemies."

 _Is that why you brought your army?_ Kol thought watching Elijah soften. They were weak. He only needed five minutes and Klaus would be no more. He would hold his brother's heart in his hands. He would squeeze until it burst like his mother's heart when Klaus betrayed her.

"Find them." Klaus growled. The woods erupted with sound. His guards had begun their hunt for the originals. Klaus hoped that he could overpower them with numbers. He hoped he could make it back home to his unborn child, and its stubborn mother. He smiled picturing Bonnie's pout as he left her this morning panting and wet for him. He wanted her to yearn for him. He wanted her to think of him every waking moment. He wanted to bury…

Klaus was knocked off his horse and crashed to the ground. Kol flashed to pin him there but Klaus was too fast. He was on his feet as Kol moved to strike. The brothers squared off against each other. A hundred years of animosity stood their choking the words from their throats. They could only sneer and grunt their disdain.

Kol was the only one Klaus truly feared. His brother was too much like him except he had no focus. He got off on chaos and destruction. Klaus used it as a tool.

"All hail the Hybrid King." Kol scoffed at last. His mouth caked in the blood of Klaus's sycophants.

"Welcome back brother." Klaus answered. He twirled one of the white oak stakes in his hand. "Pledge your allegiance to your king, or perish at his hands."

Kol smiled as he sucked the life force from the trees, plants, and rodents around him. Leaves withered, squirrels shriveled until gray haze swirled into the original vitch's palm. "Perish? I have my magic, Hybrid King. How will you stop me now."

Kol launched the death grip spell at his eldest brother. Klaus spun quickly to the left. The ball caught a piece of his shirt and the material disintegrated. One more inch and Klaus would have desiccated instantly.

"As usual Kol you are ineffectual." Klaus called from the thicket.

"COME OUT AND FACE ME COWARD." Kol screamed into the green.

"The boy whose eyes are to big for his belly. You hunger for power. You thirst for revenge."

"That is comical, coming from you Ni-Klaus." Kol spat his brother's given name like it was unpalatable, just like his father had done so many times before. Kol smirked when the king went silent.

"The crown is heavy brother, join me, let's rule together." Klaus called from another direction. He was stalking Kol, waiting, watching for the perfect time to strike.

Kol closed his eyes and opened his senses to the nature around him. He could hear the battle in the distance as the brush was disturbed, creatures scurried, and birds took flight. He could smell the deer droppings, broken leaves, and the flowers perfuming the air. He could also feel the earth beneath his feet tremble ever so slightly as his brother moved nearer and nearer to him on his left. Kol waited for the attack.

Klaus rushed him and Kol hand shot up and the King went flying through the air. Klaus bounced off a tree and rolled to Kol's waiting feet. Klaus struggled to rise but Kol pinned him with his magic. The magic was beginning to wear on the original that was still not at full strength.

"You're using a lot of magic, brother. You better incapacitate me now or it will be the end of your little adventure, possibly your life." Kol picked up the white oak stake, looking down at his brother. Through sheer will he fought through the pain gnawing at his muscles trying to hold the spell. He drove the stake down towards his brother. The wood splintered into hundreds of pieces as a blue orb formed around the hybrid. Kol and Klaus stared at on another in awe as both tried to process what happened. Klaus recovered first kicking his brother into a nearby tree. He sped over to him producing another stake from the satchel at his waist, before he could strike. Rebecca knocked Klaus away.

"My dearest sister." Klaus smiled up at her.

"We will have our revenge, Nik." Rebecca said before speeding away with Kol. Klaus stood to give chase, but two blurs knocked Klaus back on his ass. He could only assume they were his eldest brothers. Seconds later, Malachi and Marcel appeared surrounded by their guard. Marcel walked over and helped the king to his feet.

"How many have we lost?" Klaus said surveying his men.

"At least a third, half of the witches. Rebecca…"

"Her curses are a nasty business. Where is Stefan?"

"He's been hurt badly. Elijah tried to decapitate him. If Malachi hadn't stepped in… The healers are tending to him."

"Elijah was always a little jealous of Stefan. He was after all his comrade first."

"So you bested Kol? Maybe we have nothing to fear, sire."

"Kol was not at full strength and he still manage to get the best of me."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Some kind of force field."

"Malachi, send for the first priestess of the blood coven. Marcel, request a meeting with the triumvirate. Something is not right."

"What now majesty? Should we pursue?"

"No. I'm famished. Let the soldiers go home and make love to their spouses. Tomorrow we go to war."

-o0o-

Sweat pooled on Bonnie's brow as she pulverized yarrow into her mortar. Ophelia came into the kitchen carrying the honeycomb Bonnie requested. The kitchen staff moved around the witch trying to prepare dinner and submit to her requests at the same time. Maddox stood in the corner dark and menacing. Most of the men and women kept shooting the King's guard furtive looks, trying not to draw attention to themselves.

The cook however was pissed off. The sighs and huffs she kept lobbing towards the witch were wearing on Bonnie's nerves. Her stomach had been bothering her all day and she was worried for Lady Caroline. Bonnie was about to have Mari, the other guard Klaus had assigned to her secretly to slit the cook's throat. _Wait, where did that come from, Bonnie? That was way harsh._

Klaus wasn't fooling anyone. The petite Asian woman was everywhere. Unless she was a maid, gardener, librarian, kitchen assistant, and a booth operator, Bonnie was pretty sure the woman was following her. God only knew for how long. The witch had just noticed it. She glanced over to the corner Mari was working in. The woman was dicing up whole potatoes in mere seconds. Bonnie stood there transfixed until another sigh interrupted her.

"Is there a problem cook?" Bonnie said turning to the platinum blonde woman with ebony skin.

"No madam, no problem at all." The cook said through a thick Aussie accent. Her teeth clenched.

"I feel as though there may be a problem. You seem upset." Bonnie said charming the balm in front of her. Maddox looked between the witch and the cook.

"It's just a hot day madam. The kitchen always seems so small, especially when we are trying to prepare dinner for the lower court." Bonnie was about to comment on the cook's passive aggressiveness when she noticed that Mari had miraculously stationed herself behind the cook. Bonnie tried to let the annoyance roll off of her.

"I can imagine, and I'm sorry I am taking up valuable space, but this healing spell for Lord Stefan is a hearth spell, and it is strongest when it is made near a stove. I will be out of you way in minutes." Bonnie said adding mint to the balm. The kitchen door banged open and in walked the king.

"What is the meaning of this?" Klaus said staring between the witch and Maddox. Bonnie rolled her eyes, as everyone else in the kitchen froze.

"I've been looking for you everywhere and I find you in the lower court kitchens? Cooking?" Bonnie sighed but continued to work. The cook had become peculiarly quiet. _Figures_. Bonnie thought, but she wasn't as annoyed as she wanted to be.

"Is cooking a crime also, Majesty." Bonnie said going over tot the shelf. She reached for one of the cook's empty spice bottles.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Klaus growled. Everyone scurried from the room. The cook hovered for a minute looking at her sure to be ruined meal. They had just spent three hours preparing. Bonnie sighed again, wiping sweat from her brow.

"What have I done now?" Bonnie said pouring the balm into the bottle. She was about to reach for some sage to burn in Lord Salvatore's chambers when she was spun around.

"Say it again." Klaus said pressing himself against the witch. Bonnie was confused and busy.

"Say what again?" Bonnie said absent-mindedly. The king's brow quirked. Bonnie stood there staring at him flummoxed. He was dirty again. His shirt had a hole in it. Was that blood? What had he been doing? Wrestling mount lions? Bonnie rolled her eyes when she realized what he wanted.

"If I say it will you leave me alone to work?"

"No." Bonnie smirked. She leaned in close to him, her lips barely touching his.

"Majesty" she whispered seductively. King smiled mischievously, his hand caressing her face. His thumbs swiped across her lips. He was about to kiss her when her eyes went dull. Klaus frowned.

"You're hot to the touch. It is entirely too hot for you to be in here. Why are you in this god forsaken place anyway?" He had to go and ruin a good moment. She was a little hot. She was almost done. She would be if he hadn't interrupted.

"I am trying to help Lady Caroline, Lord Stefan was hurt badly and…"

"We have healers and witches for that sort of thing. Come, we're leaving."

"I am a witch and healer, and the methods they are using are archaic. This is my own formula. If you would just give me a second." Bonnie said turning back to the table.

"Have you not learned anything from your time in the dungeons? I am your king. When are you going to accept that? If you're too stubborn to respect me at least think of my child. "

"No. You don't get to do that. You will not use my child as a shackle. You act as if I'm guzzling wine or balancing knives on my belly. I'm trying to help your lieutenant."

"My mages have years of experience to your what? Months? We're leaving now." Klaus said hoisting her into the air. Bonnie grabbed the bottle of the butcher block. She chucked it to Ophelia as the king marched her into the hallway and off to his chambers. Her maid took off in the direction of Lady Caroline's chambers. Bonnie was satisfied. She struggled against the king as he trudged through the corridors. Servants and courtesans had the common sense to mind their own business.

When they reached his chambers Klaus dumped her on his bed. "Habiba" Klaus called. A woman appeared. Her sun kissed skin visible under the gauzy gown she wore. The material barley contained her curves.

"Prepare my bath, and order dinner for the companion." The girl nodded and left the room. Bonnie glowered at the king. For the hundredth time since she met him she was trying to formulate a death charm powerful enough to kill him. The king took one look at her face and chuckled.

"She nice to look at, and quite tasty." If she could just find an air nymph she might be able to pull the spell off, but they were a dying breed.

"She's human for god's sake. She's nothing more than a servant and blood bag." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not my business. In fact, I should get a human male to give me baths."

"I thought you hated when I killed people." Klaus said undressing. Bonnie sneered at him. Her face dropped when she saw the angry red scar on his side. It wasn't there this morning. He was supposed to be indestructible. He was the hybrid king. Bonnie rose from the bed she walked over to him. She moved to touch him and he grabbed her hands. "It's a death curse. It may have residual magic. I don't want you to touch it." Klaus said walking away from her.

"A death curse should have desiccated you on contact. Is that scar from residuals? No spell should be that powerful." The King pretended not to hear her.

He didn't want her to see his fear, not now. When he needed her to respect him. He walked into his bathing chambers, removing his pants. He stepped down into the water. Bonnie followed him into the room. She was surprised to see his servant in the water waiting with bathing salts and sponges. She must have flown back to the bathing chamber. Habiba moved to join the King in the water.

"Beat it Hobbit." Bonnie said to the woman. Klaus smirked shaking his head.

Habiba looked to the king and he nodded. She stepped out of the water. The wet material clung to her ample portions, which made Bonnie annoyed.

"You're supposed to be eating and resting." Klaus said picking up the sponge the servant girl had left behind. Bonnie undressed and stepped down in the water. She took the sponge from the King and slowly bathed the dirt away. The king wanted to relax, but couldn't. She was being nice. She was being quiet. It had to be a trick. She moved the sponge over his body. She gently cleaned his scar, careful not to touch it with her bare hands. She slid the sponge across his ass. She used her hands to lather his penis and gently massaged his balls.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Bonnie said finally picking the sponge back up.

"You're being amicable."

"Amicable?"

"Friendly, good-natured, thoughtful"

"I know what amicable means."

"Really? I wasn't aware."

"Like your prince charming."

"I'm quite charming."

"I'm sure your harem thinks so."

"My harem? I did have an impressive female following didn't I? And then you came along, and ruined the whole of the female species for me."

"Blaming me again for your shortcomings."

"Shortcomings? You seem to like me." Klaus said taking the sponge from her. He grabbed her hand and placed it back on this cock.

"Does that seem like it's short to you?" Before she could respond Klaus covered her mouth with his. She stroked him as his fingers slid over her clit. The warm water swirling between her legs because of the king's ministrations only heightened the sensation. When Klaus slid a finger inside her. Bonnie almost fell apart. He pumped his fingers in and out of the witch until she was thrashing about in the water.

Klaus carried the witch from the water. He stood her in front of the fire drying her. Slowly running the towel across her body. He massaged her breast with the cloth. After a few minutes, bonnie giggled.

"I think they're dry." Klaus lowered his head sucking a breast into his mouth. His tongue and teeth tugged and lavished. He switched to the other giving the same treatment. After a moment, he lifted his head to smile at her.

"See. Wet." He said rubbing the material against her taut breast again.

"But you're correct, I have to finish the job, and your pussy is dripping. Are you wet for your king, Bonnie?"

The king said rubbing himself against her glistening folds. The king groaned. He was torn. He wanted to take her but he also wanted to taste her. He finally lowered himself in front of her. Sucking her clit into his mouth. He grabbed onto her ass to keep her still as his tongue entered her. Bonnie's legs folded but the king had her hips in a vice grip. Bonnie rode his face as he kept her steady. The king flicked his tongue at her slit until he was drinking down her orgasm. Slapping her ass, he finally freed her from his grip. She yelped slapping him on the shoulder. He chuckled up at her and stopped when he saw the determined look in her eye.

"Whatev-" Klaus was flying backwards before he could get the words out of his mouth. He landed on the bed with a thud. The ties holding the curtains snaked around his wrist and ankles and tied themselves to the bed. He fought against tem but they would not budge. The curtains fell closed and the king was trapped in darkness.

Bonnie appeared in a sliver of light then crawled onto the bed. She took his cock into his hands then licked the length of him.

"Baby, you don't know much I missed those lips." Bonnie's tongue played with the head of his penis, skimming her tongue across it. When Klaus was bursting with need she swallowed him, that warm wet mouth working his shaft. He bucked up into her mouth. Bonnie sucked letting him fuck her mouth. It wasn't long before Bonnie was licking him clean.

Klaus broke loose his restraints grabbing the witch and pinning her under him. They glared at each other. Klaus had Bonnie's arms pinned above her head. He spread her legs with his knees then situated himself between her legs.

"That was a dirty trick." Klaus said grinding against her. The roll of his hips sent spasms through her center.

"You liked my dirty trick." Bonnie said defiantly.

"I loved your dirty trick. My cock loves your mouth, but it loves your pussy more." Niklaus said rolling into her. Niklaus was growing harder every second. The witch was saturated and waiting for him.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Bonnie said enjoying the feeling of his hardening cock sliding between her folds.

"You really don't know who I am." Klaus said pinching her breast. Bonnie's brow rose.

"I guess I'll have to show you." Klaus said slamming into the witch. Before Bonnie could catch her breath he pulled out of her and slammed into her again. He fucked into her with long powerful strokes. It took the witch's breath away. It was like he was trying to bury some part of himself inside of her forever. Bonnie took all of him rocking into every stroke. He took her over and over until she couldn't feel anything except the tip of his cock. She came violently. Her come painting the curtains. Klaus pounded into her until he was emptying himself inside her.

They lay there exhausted. When Bonnie was almost sleep she felt him slide down her body. He kissed her stomach.

"I had a horrible day, son. Tomorrow will be worst. I will bathe this land in blood to protect you." He whispered to Bonnie's stomach. He looked up at the witch. Bonnie pretended to snore. He whispered softer. "Your mother too." Bonnie's heart fluttered. Klaus sighed.

"I know your awake witch. I conquered lands, slayed giants. Do you think I can't tell when someone is pretending to be sleeping? Bonnie smiled groggily. She turned over. _He said he would kill for her_. Bonnie thought, unsure how to respond. Not for the baby. Not to protect his reputation, for her. What did it mean, if anything? What did it mean that she was happy about it?

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please excuse grammatical errors.**

 **Disclaimer: Ain't mine.**

* * *

Understanding

* * *

The witch played in his curls absentmindedly. Klaus had been talking to "his son" for the last thirty minutes, regaling her stomach and their little bean inside with his glorious days of battle. She had been drifting in and out of sleep. She didn't sleep well last night. She dreamt of Lady Caroline, hunting trips, and angry red scars.

In her waking moments, she tried to remember the first time she saw Mari. It's like something was trying to pull together in her brain. It was driving her mad. Her dreams were strange, just on the edge of being eerie, especially the last one. Bonnie dreamt of Tessa holding a wiggling bundle as she sung it to sleep with a lullaby, the same one Grams sang to her and Lucy.

Klaus kissed her belly then looked up at her. "Thoughts are the shadows of our feelings-always darker, emptier, and simpler."

"Nietzsche?" Bonnie mumbled.

"I just told my son-"

"Our child." Bonnie interrupted. Klaus eyed her.

"My son about the bloodiest battle of the war. You didn't pout, speak, or roll your eyes. What's got you so distracted?"

"You really want me consumed with you always?"

"Don't be ridiculous." _Of course I do_. "You're deflecting."

"You control my life, must you control my thoughts as well."

"Pardon me for wanting to know what was making you sad." Klaus said rising from the bed. Bonnie sighed watching him pour water into a goblet.

"I'm not sad. I'm thinking."

"Of?" Klaus pushed. He didn't like the worry in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. This conversation is a downer. It's a beautiful day. We should be …I don't know, planning for the baby." Klaus sat back down on the bed reaching for her. He pulled her against him, her back against his chest. His face fit perfectly in the crook of her neck. He nosed the back of her ear, placing a kiss underneath.

"Very well. I can have the seamstresses show you what they have been working on. I can't take you today, but when I return we can go to the toymakers shop and the carpenter to see how everything is coming along."

"Excuse me…see how…seamstresses…what are you talking about?"

"The baby's things. I had them commissioned when we found you were pregnant. They should be almost finished. In fact, I think it's time to pick paint colors for the nursery. How many nursing maids do you think you will want?"

"You commissioned clothes, toys, furniture, and a nursery? I'm five weeks pregnant. I thought we would do this together. No scratch that. My contract says that I am in charge of the baby. We are to move to the lower town."

"The contract says you're in charge of the magical education of the child. And that was then and this now." Klaus corrected.

"That was then and this is now. What's the difference?" Bonnie asked.

"We haven't been abiding by the contract for quite some time. Now you want to follow the rule of the law?"

"The next thing your going to tell me is you picked out a baby name." Klaus smirked up at her.

"You are unbelievable." Bonnie said pulling away from him.

"Come now, did you really think my son would be named anything other than Niklaus Mikealson the II. Have you met me? I have chosen Erik Nolan as his second and third name. Niklaus Erik Nolan Mikealson. We can call him Prince Nolan."

"And if it's a girl?"

"Don't be absurd."

"Absurd? Like making plans for our kid without consulting me. Have you met me?"

"I would have let you have the final say." Klaus reasoned. "…in some instances." He added under his breath.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"I can admit I may have acted rashly. Sometimes, I act irrationally when I am excited."

"You don't say?" Bonnie snarked.

"I couldn't de-commission the items. That's how gossip is fueled. The courtesans would have a field day. Rumors of miscarriage, money problems, and abandonment would have filled the high court and the outlying villages." Bonnie blinked at him.

"You'll get to choose the monograming thread." He offered as a consolation.

"Monograming thread?" Bonnie sometimes forgot she was in another world. Why oh why did she agree to this? She smiled to herself at her next thought. "I think W-M-A will look lovely in teal."

"Witchling, I know you were homeschooled in the backwoods of some poor country village but those are not the correct letters for Niklaus Erik Nolan Mikealson."

"No, Sire, they are the correct letters of Winifred Ayanna Mikealson."

"Winifred? That's a girl's name."

"It is."

"A servant girls name."

"There is nothing wrong with being a servant, besides it also the name of the future Merlin."

"Surely, you jest. My child is a boy. His name is Nolan. He is a werewolf. I pray he is also a vampire. Which would make him pureblood." _Vampire, werewolf, or hybrid._ Bonnie thought. It stung, to have a child without the gift of magic. To have a father that disapproved of such qualities.

"You really don't think I have the genome to make a werevitch." Bonnie said rising from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Reaching for her again. He had planned to spend the day with her.

"To my chambers." Bonnie said slipping into her robe.

"We were having a lovely time." Niklaus sighed. Bonnie turned to him. She was upset. She wondered if it was pregnancy hormones, this sudden onslaught of hurt and disappointment driving her.

"I don't get it. If you didn't think I could bare a vampire-witch-werewolf hybrid why did you choose me? You should have chosen Simone Bassett to be your companion."

"Bonnie, no one can bare a vampire-witch-werewolf –hybrid. It's impossible. Are you powerful? Yes, but you are a novice. You have many years of training and practice ahead of you. By the time a witch has the magic _and skill_ to support a being like that in her womb she is well beyond child bearing age."

"What do you know of Magic?"

"I don't know perhaps my mother, brother, and sisters were witches. Maybe my mentor was quite possibly the greatest sorcerer to ever live. Maybe I slept with a volatile magical powerhouse for half a century."

Bonnie blanched at his reference to Greta. Klaus recognized the slight but continued anyway. He wanted her to stop. He wanted her to understand. He wanted…her.

"You want so badly to prove yourself that your not thinking clearly. I know what that's like. I know what it can do to a person. I don't want the mother of my child experiencing that, especially while she's carrying my son." He beseeched.

"The mother of your child. The mother of your child. The mother of your child. I am a witch. A mage. Magic calls to me. I hear the music in nature. I feel the wonder in life. I see the spirit in the living. I know why I'm here. I know what we agreed to, but I am a witch, and sometimes I…" Bonnie stopped to collect her thoughts to reign in the blaze and sadness in her heart.

"I know it's very hard for someone like you, someone who sees humans as insects to be crushed, witches as tools at your disposal. I need you to know I'm a witch and it's important to me." Bonnie said leaving.

-o0o-

"Gunter give it up!" Annabelle said following her older brother through the forest. "You're not going to find a sprite at this hour. They only come out at dawn."

"Maybe I can find a hive. I've got to fix this before the barn dance tonight." Gunter said trying to remember the spot he saw the swarm last month.

"It's a little bump." Annabelle lied.

"Are you serious? My face is covered. I look like a pizza. I won't go." Gunter said thinking about those brown eyes that perfect smile.

"You have to. Father will hang you if your not there to be introduced to Daphne."

"I know." Gunter said flipping over a large boulder looking for an opening to a hive.

"Besides, Riker will be there." Annabelle said cautiously. Gunter turned red. He ignored his sister.

"He doesn't seem to mind."

"Annabelle-" Gunter turned to yell at his sister for speaking of the unspoken. He froze when he saw the brown-headed man descend on her. "ANNA" he screamed as he watched her body jerk, her skin pale as life was being drained from her body. Gunter was frozen in fear. When he finally called to his magic it was too late. His force field gave way as the blur sped towards him. He thought of Riker's smile as the world faded to black.

-o0o-

Bonnie had been in the gardens for the last two hours. She didn't want to see Niklaus. It bothered her that he had made plans about their child without discussing it with her. Was this how it was going to be always? Him leaving her out, because he thought he knew better, was better? It really bothered her that he downplayed her magical abilities and dismissed her craft. She lay on a blanket trying to read but she kept seeing his face, hearing his voice. She couldn't escape him even when she was trying to distract herself. She might as well go in, but it felt good to be outside amongst the flowers. She lay there staring at the clouds. It was such a beautiful day. She wished… he could… see her for who she was. Bonnie felt her eyes drifting close.

They popped open when she heard hushed voices. The sun was significantly lower in the western sky. She had rolled from her blanket to almost under a bush.

"Ursula, this is treason. He will obliterate us." The gray haired witched urged looking around the gardens.

"Magda. The Hybrid King's reign is coming to an end. The chickens have come home to roost. Kol wants his head." Ursula countered. She too was scanning the field for any outsiders that weren't sapphire witches.

"The King defeated him before." Kayden offered.

"And now the others have joined him. How many of us will die fighting his war? Ten witches dead in one battle. Five more at the grave." The coven members mumbled at Ursula's point.

"We pledged our allegiance." Magda urged. She was old and didn't want war with the most powerful kingdom, especially without their leader.

"I pledged my allegiance to Greta. And he has sent her away."

"She walked away, and left us here." Magda reminded.

"I am sapphire first. Who will protect us, now that the consort has left? He will use us as infantry while his immortal monsters escape unscathed."

"Lord Salvatore is not unscathed. Where can we go where he won't find us? We left the order of the mage. They won't have us."

"Why not find Greta? She is our coven leader. She is the first priestess."

"Ursula?" Magda couldn't believe this. She was putting ideas into everyone's heads.

"Magda? We will die if we stay. You talk about allegiances, but Kol is mage. Niklaus is mutt."

Bonnie caught a cramp in her leg and needed to move it, but was afraid she would be detected. After a moment she couldn't help it she moved her leg slowly rustling the bushes. The witches' heads turned, but Bonnie was well hidden.

"We will vote at sundown. Let us go before we cause too much attention to ourselves." Ursula suggested.

Bonnie watched the coven members disperse. What was happening? _I will bathe this land in blood to protect you._ Was the Hybrid King at war? Bonnie needed to talk to Lady Caroline. She now knew the Blonde knew exactly what was going on. This explained her behavior the other day. It explained Lord Salvatore.

Bonnie started down the path that led to the east wing. She halted when a guard stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry companion, but you are not allowed here."

"I want to check on Lady Caroline and Lord Salvatore. I also have more balm."

"I'm sorry madam. This is the high court. Companions are not allowed here."

"I'm the King's companion. I'm in the North Wing every night, the King's wing. I just left the high court three hours ago."

"Yes, but you were fulfilling your duty." The man to his credit looked ashamed to have to say that.

 _I hate this place._ "Can you give this to the Lady Salvatore?"

"I will madam." Bonnie was about to turn around when she saw Maddox leading, no dragging Camille down the hall.

"Camille, Maddox." Bonnie called beyond the guard.

"I'm sorry companion. This does not concern you." Maddox said pushing Camille behind a door. "Mari, take the companion back to her chambers."

Bonnie jumped when the woman swung down from the rafters and landed next to her.

"What the hell? Have you been there the whole time?"

"No madam."

"Where you in the gardens?"

"Yes madam."

Bonnie gaped slack jawed.

"I was in the tree as you slept in the bushes. I will take you back to you room."

"So you have been following me around."

"Yes, but you already knew that."

"How long?" Bonnie said thinking of the forbidden section of the castle.

"A month."

"You've been everywhere I've been?"

"I have, and yes I was there too."

"How? Do you report back to the king?"

"Daily."

"Daily?"

"What's going on?"

"I don't understand, companion."

"What's happening in the castle? Why are you assigned to me?"

"I am not at liberty to say." Bonnie pursed her lips but started moving towards the guest chambers. The two women walked in silence.

"I will say that you are valuable to the king." Mari offered at last.

"Of course, I'm his incubator." Bonnie mumbled. When they reached her door Bonnie took the key from her bag.

The woman had observed the witch's mood. She seemed sad. The incident with the guard didn't help. From what Mari had seen Bonnie was kind and earnest. She worked hard, and truly cared what happened to her friends, family, and the people who surrounded her. She reminded Mari of her sister. Which is why she felt compelled to lighten the witch's mood. Bonnie was also like Constance in that she could be a bit clueless… about as clueless as Niklaus.

"Companion, I think you should know that I am a freelancer." Bonnie face scrunched in confusion.

"Freelancer?" Bonnie asked.

"My allegiance isn't to the King, although I've known him for a long time. I am being paid to be here. Paid more than I have ever made." Bonnie didn't know where this was going.

"I don't have any money." Bonnie ventured a guess. Mari laughed.

"Yes. I'm aware. I just thought you should know. You don't drop 500 gold coins to protect an already magically protected incubator. You lock it up, in a vault/cell. You don't let it roam around free all over the castle in restricted areas. I know this. Nik knows this."

"Nik?" Bonnie's brow rose.

"Have a good afternoon companion." Bonnie sighed. His conquests were everywhere.

-o0o-

Bonnie walked into her room and set down her bag. She jumped when her bed creaked. The king was lying there reading.

"Were you going to tell me you are at war?"

"I'm not at war." Bonnie glowered at him.

"I will be at sundown." The King admitted. Bonnie was speechless.

"I wanted to spend the day with you without…complications, but low and behold... I was going to tell you at dinner." Klaus said putting down his book and looking at her.

"Is that why Lord Salvatore is hurt? He was in a battle? You really plan on bathing the countryside in blood." Bonnie finished in a whisper.

"Yes, yes, and yes." Niklaus said watching her reaction carefully.

"What is it this time?" Bonnie said throwing her hands in the air. She was confused. She was angry. She was scared, yes for herself, for the villagers, but for the father of her child also. "What is so important that you will risk people's lives?" _You're life_. "More land. More riches?"

"Honestly, I'm just trying to protect what's mine. My kingdom, my comrades, my son, and even you." Niklaus smirked trying to diminish the situation.

"Even me, huh?" Bonnie returned. She moved over to the bed. She wanted to understand. "Protect us from what?"

"My siblings." Klaus spat. "They will destroy everything dear to me to spite me. Which is why your no longer allowed outside the castle walls." Bonnie thought about this for a moment. The independent side of her wanted to protest but if this meant her child could be in danger she would acquiesce. Who had the Hybrid King running scared? She thought about the things she had seen over the last few days and everything made sense.

"Camille."

"What?" Niklaus said watching his witch put two and two together.

"You pulled Camille inside the castle walls as well. Greta?" The king smiled at her intuition.

"Marcel will have her here within the hour."

"You've known where she was this whole time?" Bonnie said.

"It use to wound my pride when you doubted me, now it's just exasperating."

"I know the feeling." Bonnie prated. Niklaus hated the face she was making. He grew tired of being misunderstood. He had his faults, okay so he had a lot of faults, but Bonnie was biased when it came to vampires.

"Bonnie, I know you are a mage. I know you love magic more than anything. You have made that abundantly clear."

"More than anything?" Bonnie wished he would listen for just once, understand. "I gave up my future for my family. I would bind me powers right now to protect bean." Klaus raised his brow.

"Bean?" Bonnie smiled. She forgot she had mostly been calling their baby that in her head.

"I'm sorry, Winifred or Rudolph, Princess Freddie or Prince Rudy for short" Bonnie said smiling down at her belly. And she knew it was true. She would strip her powers if it meant protecting her baby. Even if it were what she feared, that she would never be anything other than the mother of the kings' child. _He would never see her as anything other than his companion, his concubine._

"Are you high? Bonnie, smoking opiates is not good for my son. Rudolph? Like the bloody reindeer?"

"Who knew the Grinch liked Christmas carols?" Niklaus chucked at that. He actually enjoyed Christmas, and this year would be spectacular, if his siblings didn't muck it up. Bonnie smiled. It was amazing what that did to the Kings' mood.

"Our time grows short." Niklaus sobered looking at the position of the sun. He shouldn't have let her sleep so long. "This magic versus mommy debate will have to wait a few days."

"While you wage another bloody war. I suppose the name debate will have to wait as well."

"There is no name debate, love." Bonnie rolled her eyes. _We will see about that Hybrid King._

"I presume you have to go rally the troops." Bonnie said sitting on the bed.

"I do, but not until later. Right now I wanted to take this opportunity to answer this question as to why I chose you." Bonnie's brow bunched. The king scooted closer to her, brushing his hand across her face.

"To be honest, my interest has never been in a hybrid of any kind, only a child. My child. I wanted someone who would give up there most valuable treasure to protect it. I wanted someone good and true. To give it the love it deserved but I wasn't sure I could deliver. I also wanted someone with a powerful genome, because well, I'm an elitist bastard." Klaus's hand dropped to her collarbone.

"These are the reasons, I told myself as I turned down Simone Bassett. They are logical, and partly true, but If I'm being honest with myself, and ultimately you." His fingers played with the top button on her blouse.

"I just wanted to fuck you. Not just fuck either, I wanted to possess you. I wanted you to crave me." The King almost purred the last of his statement. The sound went straight through Bonnie, and moistened her panties. "There was never a choice. There was only you, even when I didn't want to admit it to myself. Only you, Bonnie from the moment I saw you." He said gazing into those green eyes, his fingertips skittering down the slope of her cleavage.

"How's that working out for you?" Bonnie said clearing her throat, trying to control her lust, fight her tears, and shackle her fears. It wasn't effective. Both she and Klaus knew it. The king pulled away from her, and Bonnie mourned the loss of his touch. She watched him fold his rough and powerful hands into his lap.

"Like I said, exasperating. My brother hates me, and he's a bit of a nutter. I had the element of surprise last time I locked him up. This time I will have to face him head to head. It will be bloody. He almost incapacitated me yesterday because I was thinking of you. I can't have that this time."

"I don't understand." Bonnie uttered.

"Take off your clothes."

"What?" He couldn't be serious. Bonnie thought staring. She looked into his eyes. He was serious.

"Take. Off. Your. Clothes." Klaus demanded pulling her into his lap.

"This is what you're thinking about at a time like this?" Bonnie questioned trying to settle herself against him. He should be preparing, pouring over maps, thinking strategically instead he was… _Oh God!_ Bonnie thought as Niklaus bit her ear.

"I'm about to go to war Bonnie, commit horrible atrocities, battle my siblings, my flesh and blood. I need you to remind me of what I'm fighting for. I want to spend one more afternoon in my favorite place before I have to live in the shadows of war." Niklaus peppered her jaw with kisses.

"Your favorite place? " Bonnie asked breathless, her eyes closed.

"Inside you." He whispered against her ear, ripping her blouse away from her flesh. Exposed to the air her nipples pebbled making them easy for the king to latch on to. Bonnie was so enamored with his tongue that it took her by shock when her skirt was ripped away from her as well. Bonnie looked at her favorite skirt in tatters. She was about to speak when the King devoured her mouth. His tongue stroked hers with so much passion, so much need that Bonnie could have climaxed, there was an urgency here that Bonnie wasn't used to. She pulled away from him searching his blue eyes. She didn't like what she saw there. Something she had never seen before. She had to fix it. She needed to remedy it.

"Hey." Bonnie urged. "You know you're my first right." Niklaus smirked.

"I was there when you bled for me." Niklaus said trying to kiss her again. She moved her head.

"Yeah, of course, but you're my first everything." She grabbed his face and looked into his eyes.

"You're the first man I have ever been seriously attracted to. My first date. My first kiss… The first time I saw you all I knew was your reputation, which was both fearsome and notorious. You were the Hybrid King, indestructible and inscrutable. You conquered half of fell. You were sitting on your throne larger than life surrounding by people who both adored and feared you. I hated you. I hated the blood you shed, the power you wielded, and the manner by which you did it. You were King, and know one could deny it. You are the Hybrid King." Bonnie said kissing him tenderly. Her words, an ancient spell soothed him. Pride and something deeper, primal swelled in the Hybrid King.

"The original vampire." She said lifting his arms and taking off his shirt.

"Born a werewolf." She nipped at his ear.

"Raised by a witch." The King watched as she undid the clasp on his trousers. She stood and pulled them off slowly.

"The tyrant that stole the kingdom from his father at the height of his power." Bonnie said sensuously sliding her panties to the ground. Niklaus watched her stricken with both lust and adoration.

"The diplomat that forged an alliance with his greatest enemy, the greatest witch that ever lived." Bonnie said climbing back atop him. She sat there his penis in her hands rubbing his head against her slick folds.

"The man who helped negotiate a treaty between the three nations." Bonnie said sinking down on him her eyes closed. Niklaus was overcome with bliss. He was almost moved to tears. Bonnie sat there letting him fill her. She opened her eyes. He was watching her with so much longing. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing him gently. "The father of my child." Bonnie whispered before she began to slowly slide up and down his cock.

Niklaus almost lost himself. He kissed her again to get her to stop talking. He couldn't take much more. He just needed to taste her and feel her. His hands gripped her waist, as he began to pump up into her. They were wrapped in their lust and overwrought emotions, the spell becoming feverish.

Bonnie began to bounce up and down on his lap. Her chest pressed into his, her hardened nipples grazing his hot skin, teasing both her and him. Their hips met each other in an urgent, staccato rhythm. Their bruised mouths brushing each other as the concentrated on the building joy radiating from their center. Klaus hands dug into Bonnie's sides as he moved her up and down on his cock. He tried to hold on to this, but the witched clenched around him tightening her hold, her pussy quaking. She cried out. Klaus felt the tightness and then he was filling her. He held her there, in his arms, fully sheathed inside her. He held her there committing every touch, every smell, every taste, and every sight to memory. He held her there until he could not any longer.

-o0o-

"Lord Damon as senior member of the counsel. You're in charge until we return."

"Damon?" Marcel sputtered.

"Damon!" Greta spat.

"You're lucky to be sitting at this table, traitor. If it were up to me you would be in irons." Damon returned.

"Say that again and I will cut your tongue out, snake. I'm supposed to trust my safety to this pimp." Greta questioned.

"Why is she here, again?" Marcel asked.

"Because she knows the interworking's of this court. She is also the leader of most of the witches under our employ."

"What he meant to say is he needs me." It was true. Both Bonnie and Mari had filled him in on the Sapphire's plans. He did not have time to deal with them now. Besides, he was both surprised and delighted the witch had informed him. The sapphires had unknowingly given him the perfect opportunity to test her loyalty, and she passed.

"I'm allowing her to live. I no longer believe she is the spy."

"So we have a mole in the court, a crazy unhinged ex-girlfriend, and a fool in charge." Camille said. Everyone turned to the blonde in surprise.

"Where is Lord Stefan?" Greta said glancing around the room.

"He's in a coma." Camille answered.

"A coma?" Greta gasped.

"Elijah almost decapitated him. It's taking a moment and a lot of powerful magic to heal him, hence Damon." Malachi added.

"Lady Salvatore is technically the highest member of the council that is not going to war." Greta plotted.

"You wish witch. I need someone who is not going to let you run over them. If you hadn't left like…"

"I guess I was suppose to stay here and let you kill me, like a good little girl. Where is your whore? I hear she even ran Camille off."

"I left to spend more time with family."

"Or Lady Gwen. Why have you brought me here hybrid King?"

"Get your witches in line. Do your job, and all will be forgiven."

Greta laughed heartily. "Are fucking kidding me? All will be forgiven? I suppose you will even let me start sucking your dick again?"

"You pledged your allegiance to me."

"And what about your fucking allegiance. I'm expendable until I'm not. Don't worry about the sapphire witches. They will do their jobs, and when this war is over. You will release us all."

"Are you serious?" Malachi asked. "Where will you go? You told the order to kiss your ass. The werewolves will murder you on sight."

"We want the north village, and we want to be left alone. You owe me that."

"If you do your job I will consider it."

"Sire?" Kael questioned.

"So we are giving land away to witches now?" Marcel added.

"This will upset the kingdom." Damon chimed in.

"Silence. Tell me about Umbria."

"Hell Storm. Fourteen vampires. Six rogue witches ransacked the village. Men, women, children, and animals served up as lunch to your siblings. They even drained the rats."

"Umbria? That's where…" Greta began.

"Freya and the Loptr coven settled." Kael said sadly.

"They must have small magical arsenal." Marcel stated remembering Freya's powers.

"With Kol's powers it would not be so small." Kael said.

"I thought I ordered hell storm members be dispatched when we captured Kol." Klaus recounted.

"I skewered every last one of them." Marcel said.

"Then who?" Damon asked.

"Their children." Greta smiled at the hybrid king.

"It's always the children that comes back and sticks a knife in your back. How long until your witch gives birth?"

"Where are the scouts now?" Klaus ignored her.

"About forty minutes from Umbria." Marcel answered.

"We will meet them in Northern Fell." The King said rising.

-o0o-

"Kol, who are these people?" Finn asked looking at the ragtag group of vampires and witches.

"They are our army." Kol said drinking blood from a goblet.

"We don't need an army. We agreed to handle this with stealth, not raucousness. Klaus's scouts are everywhere. Every massacre you commit he knows exactly were we are." Elijah reasoned.

"Stealth. You mean sneak into our childhood home like thieves and slit his throat in the middle of the night like cowards."

"Kol." Rebekah sighed.

"He murdered our family, and then built an elaborate tomb as his trophy. He walks on our father's land. He sits on our father's throne. He eats from our father's table and pretends to be king."

"Kol, Father was an ass. You're just mad he beat you to it." Finn said walking away.

"Are you certain he's related to us?" Kol said eyeing his older brother.

"Finn has a point. Father was difficult and cruel. He was monstrous to Niklaus."

"And mother?" Kol waited for them to explain away Klaus's transgressions against their mother. "Exactly."

"She never protected him." Rebekah said. "None of us did."

"Are you mad? I was ten. And what did I do to earn his disdain and betrayal? What did any of us do?"

"Kol. I'm not saying we shouldn't have our revenge. I'm saying we should be smarter about it. Exercise some restraint.

"Restraint? Did he exercise restraint when he stuck a blade in my back and killed all of my men? How about when he fucked then murdered your lover Elijah? I won't even mention that he got Marcel, your own fiancé, to betray you Rebekah. And you want me to show some restraint."

"You're rage is going to get us killed."

"My rage is going to get us a kingdom."

-o0o-

"They're not here." Malachi whispered. _His scouts were usually dead on_. Marcel thought confused. Klaus was off his horse with his hands around Malachi's throat so fast it made Marcel dizzy.

"What do you mean they are not here?" Klaus said throwing the varlock through a tree. Splinters flew out piercing several of the guards skin. The witches deflected the pieces and they turned into sawdust. Malachi rose slowly, knocking the dirt from his clothes. He limped for two seconds then his broken ankle and cuts healed.

"Sire, It's been three days. Maybe we should rest. Go over the intel." Marcel began.

"There will be no rest until my brother's head is in my hands." Klaus snarled.

"He must be at full strength now, and we are weary from travel. We should face him-" Marcel felt a sharp pain in his gut. He looked down and found a white oak stake protruding from his middle. The vampire fell sideways of his horse. Marcel's guard pulled the poisonous stake from his stomach.

"Does anyone else want to test me today?" The king rasped. The sixty or so women and men were smart enough to know the King was in a foul mood. People died when he was in a good mood, today would be bloody.

"What is beyond this ridge?" Kael asked, trying to get everyone to focus.

"The Circ River." A redheaded water witch answered.

"Majesty, we should eat, drink, and then continue our hunt." Klaus looked over his army. They looked worst for wear. They had managed to smoke out a few Hell Storm members but not before they set fire to half their food supplies, and fell on their blades. That was pure Elijah. It had been three long days in the sun without a sufficient supply of blood. Even he couldn't sustain this for much longer. They would have to start killing his citizens indiscriminately, and that would not be conducive to the homecoming he desired.

"So be it." Klaus returned. Klaus mounted his horse slowly. Malachi and the men rode ahead. Marcel, Kael and Maddox waited for him. They rode to the river in silence.

 _This part of the forest was beautiful_. Klaus thought. The trees were ancient and numerous. There leaves a rich green. Plants and flora flourished, and the wildlife was abundant. Bonnie would have loved it. Any witch would have. He tried not to think of her, the night he left. He mostly thought about protecting their son.

When they made it to the shore. He wasn't surprise to see half the soldiers in the river. He dismounted and went to edge. He was about to fill his water canteen when he smelled him.

Klaus was too late, before he turned three men had already lost their heads. With a stake and sword in hand, the original vampire sped over to his brother. Kael launched a nasty swarm spell. He was distracted so Klaus lunged forward with the stake. He almost lost his hand as he brother spun around and sliced through his shirt.

Kael pushed forward with her sword but it was blocked. His eldest brothers were always the better swordsmen. Kael was kicked away with a boot. She stumbled backwards and found herself surrounded by three vampires. She released a vervain curse and slithered away as three bodies melted into the earth. She quickly found Niklaus in the battle.

The king was on the defense-blocking blow after blow from the sword. Kael threw a gale spell and the original stumbled. Klaus quickly stuck the stake in his chest and watched Finn desiccate.

Klaus caught him as he was falling to the ground. He watch the gray spread over his skin. He lay him down softly, and closed both his eyes. "Davina." He called sitting on a boulder. His men were recovering from the attack. They had easily dispatched of Finn's men. "Place him in the cell we prepared. Hold him until we can interrogate him." They all watched the original and witch fold in on themselves until they were gone.

"He couldn't have been alone. The others are close." Marcel said wiping his blade off on the clothes of a fallen witch.

"Actually he could. Finn marched to the beat of his own drummer. Or they sent him out as a scout." Klaus rose again walking to the edge of the lake. He was so damn thirsty. Water would have to do.

"One down. Three to go." Marcel offered. The King smiled back at his confidant when suddenly a wave of water swallowed him whole. Marcel jumped towards the king but he hit what felt like a brick wall. The king was encased in a giant globe of water.

Niklaus thrashed and fought but it was no use. The witches ran throwing spells at the sphere but nothing would pierce it. Kael's skin turned black, her body looked as if it was trying to tear into two halves. A serpent emerged from her back as her body tore itself. The dragon grew until it was ten times the size of the woman. The dragon smashed the sphere with its spiked tail. It did nothing. The dragon inhaled and then a cascade of flame shot from its mouth. The sphere's surface sizzled but it remained unchanged.

Then to everyone one's horror the sphere began to roll. It almost mowed them over. Taking out trees as it went. Maddox, Marcel, and Malachi jumped on the horses and followed. Kael beat her wings and took flight.

Klaus beat against the wall of liquid but it was solid. Water had filled his lungs minutes ago. The water was laced with something. His skin burned with every movement. _Kol could not be this powerful. Was Kol this powerful?_ They never knew the full extent of his powers because he hadn't reached full adulthood before Klaus was forced to put him down. Now he was a man, a powerful man.

Klaus fought but he was growing tired. He would black out soon. If he lost consciousness it was over. He wouldn't be able to stop them. He wouldn't be able to protect his son, protect her. His heart ached at the thought. Klaus roared mustering all the strength he had. His eyes grew heavy. The water was turning black. He felt the hands on the side of his face, the lips against his. The water grew warm. No it was hot. The bastard was trying to boil him alive. His skin was red the water rolling. The shield was beginning to crack. The sphere broke open suddenly. The king tumbled to the ground drenched coughing up water. He lay there until he heard the dragon's call. The beast scooped him up in her talons then took off into the night.

-o0o-

Bonnie woke up suddenly rising out of the water. She thrashed around frantically, trying to get her bearings. She was in the King's bathing chambers. She was still in her bedclothes and she was drenched. She was also burning up. The water was scalding. She crawled to the side of the small pool. She didn't remember how she had got there, and at the moment she didn't care. She just wanted the water out of her lungs, and the overwhelming fear she felt out of her heart.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimers: Not Mine.**

* * *

Regret

* * *

Kol spilt his seed inside the witch who was riding him. His back arched off the platform as he came in a growl. It hadn't been enough. The dark haired witch collapsed on top of him. The original shifted her off and a young man handed him his robe.

"You said this would work." Kol snarled into the woman's ear. Haset was savoring the delicious feeling washing over her. The spell was amplifying her orgasm not to mention the intoxicating sensation of being bitten by an original. Haset could do this all day.

"The spell. It was blocked. There was some kind of interference." The tanned beauty groaned rubbing her neck and her clit.

"Interference?" Kol growled to the men and women surrounding the platform. They had all been chanting, fueling the spell powered by sex.

"How is that possible?"

"It shouldn't be sire." The young man said.

"I WANT MY BROTHER DEAD!" Kol roared picking up the young man by the neck. He squeezed and squeezed as his valet scratched at his hands. When his body went limp Kol dropped him to the ground.

"What good are you all for if you can't help me get what I want? I should drain the lot of you and take your power for myself." Kol said to the room.

"You should try again." A redhead woman said stepping into the room.

"What?" Kol turned annoyed that someone would dare to talk back to him. Kol had never seen her. She wasn't Hell Storm.

"I said you should try again with a more powerful witch, and I know just the witch." She squeaked taking in the hardly contained rage on his face.

"Either you're very foolish or very brave." Kol said storming over to the witch. He wrenched her arm, pulling her into him. Her hip knocked into his engorged member.

"Not me sire." She said swallowing. His brow shot up. He was about to break her neck when he noticed her right hand, her ring shown midnight blue. He released her, running his hand across her cheek.

"Tell me witch, who do I have to fuck to annihilate my bastard of a brother."

-o0o-

Bonnie sucked in air in giant gulps. Her heart raced as she tried to control her breathing. Water laced with perfume and salt spilt from her mouth. What was going on? The last thing she remembered was looking over a book she had brought back from Qetsiyah's chambers.

Her clothes clung to her as the warmth began to give way to the chill in the bathing chamber. It was dark except for the lone torch in the corner burning by magic. Bonnie lifted her head. Mistake. Big mistake. Water was in her ear and her head swam. Her chest felt like she had swallowed sand paper. _Maybe I'll just lie here a few more moments._ Bonnie's already trembling body jumped when she heard the door open in the King's chambers. _Niklaus_. The witch thought, making herself move.

Bonnie crawled a few inches then slowly rose to her feet. _I must look like a drowned cat_. She thought as she moved into the King's chambers. Her brow furrowed when she spotted the last person she wanted to see in the room.

Greta was walking about the room plundering, slowly touching things. She stopped when she neared the portraits on the wall. Bonnie watched the witch stare up at herself.

"I remember this day. Tremé had just fallen, and we made love all day to celebrate."

"What are you doing in here?" Bonnie croaked.

"What am _I_ doing in here?" Greta said turning to the witch. Her eyes widened when she took in the sight of Bonnie.

"What are you doing in here companion? This is the High Court."

"I'm sure the King would not be happy to know you are in his chambers." Bonnie said trying to clear her throat. It was raw, her skin wet and covered in goose bumps.

"What is wrong with you and why are you wet? How did you get pass the guards?" Greta interrogated.

"Why are you skulking around like a stalker?" Bonnie accused.

"I'm calling the guards." Greta declared.

"Go ahead. I would love to see how you explain this." Bonnie threatened, but Greta had a point. She wanted nothing more to go back to her chambers, get out of these wet clothes and sit by the fire. She wanted to know what was happening, but how was she going to get pass the guards. Explain this to the guards. Greta hesitated. Bonnie noticed.

"How did _you_ get pass the guards?" Bonnie asked.

"I am the Consort, companion."

"You were the consort." Greta smiled at that.

"Chameleon spell." Bonnie blinked at the sorceress.

"Yes, bitch. I'm that good." Greta challenged. "How did you do it?"

"I don't know." Bonnie answered honestly.

"You don't know?" Greta said pursing her lips. The witch frowned looking over Bonnie. She was obviously lying. The witch cast a truth probe and it came back negative. Greta's eyes narrowed.

 _There is no way. Did some one bring her here? Was there a secret passage? Greta knew every crook and nanny of this castle. There was no other way, unless…no._ It was ludicrous. Greta cast another probe this time searching for residual magic? Bonnie's aura was tainted with purple. "Are you trying to tell me you traveled? You have to be born a traveler."

"I don't know." Bonnie said honestly. She was freaked out. Greta searched her mind for any detail she could remember about traveling spells. She was coming up blank. Bennett's were powerful, not that powerful. _There was no telling with Qetsiyah but surely this witch…what the fuck was going on?_

"Tell me the last thing you remembered." Greta demanded. Bonnie sighed wrapping her arms around herself. Greta pursed her lips again waving her hand. The fireplace came to life as Greta went to the cupboard in the back of the room. She took some bedclothes from it and walked back over to the witch. She shoved the materials at her.

"You can change into these. Tell me everything you know." Bonnie stared at the material and then back up at the witch. She didn't want Greta or Camille's hand me downs. All she knew they could be Mari's. They could be spelled.

"What?"

"I don't trust you."

"Good. It's means your smart. Now tell me before I rearrange your insides."

"I'd like to see you try." Bonnie said stepping behind the Kings screen. Bonnie was cold and could get sick. Her baby's health trumped her pride. Bonnie flipped on her minds eye to try to see if any residual or latent magic laced the material. They were clean. She needed some answers, and Niklaus had once said Greta was one of the most powerful and skilled mage in his kingdom. She also could use that chameleon spell to get back to her chambers. Bonnie sighed stepping back out from behind the screen. Greta was by the fire watching the portrait of herself burn in the fire. She looked so defeated.

"I was reading a book…" Bonnie started.

-o0o-

The forest was silent. They watched him stalk still trying to make themselves invisible. Most of them had witnessed the depths of Niklaus' ire. They had seen him be many things but this…this bewildered creature before them…this was too close to trepidation. What would fear inspire in the Hybrid King?

Kael peeked at him. He was still wet. His shoulders hung. Her gut churned with sorrow, with the same compassion she had for a little boy covered in snot, tears, and bruises, hiding from his boar of a stepfather. She had not seen Niklaus this way for a very long time. The fires of Mikeal's wrath forged a monster. Mikeal used his fist like a hammer and his words like a knife. The bastard never stopped to think of the murderer he was sculpting. Kol was a lot like his father, too much it seemed. Niklaus fileted his father after years of abuse and not loving him. What would the King do to the man who threatened his chance to be the father he always wanted?

When he spoke they all jumped. "Explain to me what just happened?" Niklaus said just above a whisper.

"The magic sire. It's cloaked. We are going to have to perform a full circle."

"The spell it's powerful. I'm not sure a coven can…" Malachi started trying to read the energies around the king himself.

"We will have to combine magic. The energy surrounding him is muddled." Kael answered.

Malachi looked over to the dragon unsure. She nodded back to him.

Kael glided over to the king stopping a few feet away. Her eyes went white and golden energy shot up out of her whipping chaotically in the air. Niklaus didn't move. He didn't even look up, as the others watched transfixed. A sensing circle was only used in dire situations. A sensing spell that combined different magics was almost unheard of.

Malachi stepped forward taking his place by the dragon. His eyes sunk into onyx, and then green mist clouded the air around him. Several members of the Gemini coven joined the varlock. The mist grew thick and spread, arching around the king. Magda led the sapphire witches to the other side of the king their eyes went blank and blue light danced from their hands. The energy shimmied stretching towards the mist to complete the circle. The dragon magic cascaded down. It's tentacles punching through the blue and green energy shooting back and forward until the streams of magic intertwined forming a dome.

The king sat there as if unaware a powerful scrying and sensing spell was being performed. The dome reverberated the power between the mages each trying to capture the images and clues flipping through their minds. The spell burst with a pop and witches and sorcerers collapsed in a heap around the king. Magda was driven to her knees. Malachi swayed but stayed on his feet and, Kael winced but showed no other signs of wear.

"Sex Magic." Malachi slurred. He stumbled and his squire ran with a stool to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Sex magic? Isn't that forbidden?" Marcel said stunned, thinking of Vanessa and the unfinished blueprints on his desk back in his chambers.

"Punishable by death according to the laws of mage." Kael croaked. Never had the principles of magic been twisted for the whims of a madman.

"Kol has found followers stupid enough to defy the Merlin, Triumvirate and the Hybrid King. They have to be just as mad as he is." Marcel said looking at his sire.

"Sex magic proves how desperate he is. It's too powerful, too hard to control, and too addictive. Your brother has not only declared war on you sire, but the Order of the mage as well. The Merlin, the Triumvirate will want his soul." Kael said almost begging him to speak.

Everyone watched the King expectedly. He sat there stewing in this information. Stewing in the events of the day. Trying to fully accept their ramifications. He couldn't protect him, his unborn son. He couldn't protect her. He couldn't protect them, because his worthless army couldn't protect him.

"What was the other energy? It was…heady. I've never encountered…" Magda started.

"I haven't seen it for decades. Ancient earth magic." Kael looked at the old witch. She hoped no one had felt it. Magda's skill was growing. A few more years and Greta would be facing a battle for coven leader in Sapphire.

"There are no old ones left. Qetisyah's death should have made that magic extinct…" Malachi reasoned.

"Yes it should have." The dragon smirked to herself. Niklaus looked to his advisor. There was that smirk again. That feeling that she was hiding something from him…him, her king. His annoyance bubbled over.

"I count three veteran mages, masters of their craft; three, one with the entirety of his coven, one with the best of hers, and a dragon. A dragon. A creature so powerful she isn't really even considered a mage, but a demigod."

Everyone's heart sped listening to the king speak. They could hear the fury, the fear in his voice.

"Your telling me one spell was powerful enough to cut through your protections, your wards, and still had enough power to enclose and trap me in a globe of water. A spell could manipulate nature all from miles away, a spell being helmed by my, for all intents and purposes, 21 year old brother. Magic skill sharpens with age, correct? Magic obeys the laws of nature, correct? Magic dissipates over space and time, correct? Wards dilute magic, correct? Sex magic? The ineffectual parlor tricks of cults and the powerless dimwits who liken themselves to Gods?"

Magda couldn't believe the King's prejudice and naivety. She thought it was ironic that he was lambasting power hungry people with god complexes. She was speaking before her brain caught up to her mouth. "Sex magic is not pathetic, sure a lot of low level mages used it to increase spells. But sex magic is potent, especially when it is born of love. Imagine if experienced mages used it as a tool. They could level the kingdom that's why it's out-"

They blinked and the elder sapphire witch was gone. Her life forced being siphoned into the King's waiting stomach. He drank greedily. His teeth ripped into her flesh unnecessarily, bits of her skin falling to the dirt beneath her dangling feat. Her body withered as he drained her. All except her eyes, they were still full of shock. She had been taken by surprise. There was no time to throw up a protection spell or even fight when your attacker could move in the blink of an eye. No time when you are lolled into a sense of security because you were there to support him. You were on his side.

It hit them. The realization tackled them all as they watched Magda slip away. Everyone understood now. No one was on the King's side any longer. They had broken their promise to protect him and what was his, and he no longer believed in allegiance. Everyone stood at risk.

The sapphires stood aghast. Phaedra, the highest-ranking member present held her subordinates at bay. Magda forgot. She didn't think. Phaedra still had nightmares about the war. She wouldn't let the same fate befall those under her newfound leadership. They were young and stupid enough to attack a grieving monster in a den of his offspring. She would surrender the battle and leave the war to their mistress. Their anguish was silenced. There rage swallowed, but Greta would scream bloody murder and carve Magda's name through immortal flesh until the Hybrid felt it. Phaedra knew this. She believed it. She had to.

Magda's body hit the ground. The King returned to the boulder he had been sitting on. He was no longer a man defeated. He was a king holding court, a king who had just exacted punishment for his loss.

"Let's try this again."

"She wasn't wrong, sire. Sex magic performed by a powerful witch and a varlock created this spell." The dragon said defiantly. "Sapphire collect your sister. You are dismissed to perform the funeral rites."

The King stared into the dragon's eyes. Kael almost wished he would. Her upper body blossomed black scales to match her bottom. Niklaus narrowed his eyes at her. At least she was smart enough to know she was in danger. The sapphire witches didn't move. Marcel swallowed.

"Go. Take her to her mistress." The king said finally still staring at the dragon. The sapphires scrambled to Magda's side, there tears blinding them.

"Phaedra send your mistress my condolences." The dragon said weary.

"Send them yourself. You're going with them." Niklaus declared.

"Majesty?" Kael questioned.

"Sex magic, correct. Sex magic so powerful it bested a dragon. Fueled by a powerful witch. A witch that is foolish enough to pledge allegiance to my brother. No one is that foolish unless they're in love. Love strengthens it am I correct? What does blinding obsession do?"

"Haset." The dragon sighed.

"We can't track his magic. It could lead us into a million different directions because it was a communal spell. We would have to go through twenty maybe even fifty witches before we even found Kol."

"Your saying we would probably find the witches who helped Kol before we found him." Marcel said smiling at the King. He didn't like the idea of rogue witches running around making Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah even more formidable. Marcel's mind flashed to Lord Salvatore.

"They tried to drown me, and now I want to bathe in their blood. For some odd reason…" Niklaus paused looking at Kael.

"You can't track my brother, but we can track his whore, and her coven. Thanks to your scrying spell. I will devour their flesh before the sun sets tomorrow. I will terrorize anyone foolish enough to stand with him."

"Don't be imprudent child. He locked you in a sphere of water. There wasn't anything we could do to free you. That kind of skill, ingenuity... We have to be smart about how we proceed." Kael said letting her fear show.

"Am I not free, whole, sitting before you?"

"Yes, but you should not be. This magic, these lengths Kol is willing to go…"

"I AM VAMPIRE. I do not cower before witches." Niklaus spat. "I am the hybrid king. I certainly don't cower before my brother."

Kael had to tread lightly. His pride was hurt, his confidence shaken. She was very close to losing her boy. She sighed.

"Do you remember what happened before you were freed?" Kael asked.

Niklaus searched his thoughts. He could only recall the heat. "It was so hot. I felt like I was being boiled."

"That's interesting." Malachi pondered.

"Of course, it's elemental magic. Turn water into steam." Kael laughed. She sobered when she thought about what the king was purposing.

"Sire, it's an act of war. The Triumvirate…"

"I'm not so daft to pretend your loyalties aren't split, Kael. You came because Qetsiyah asked you to. You stayed because she stayed. I know the sapphires follow me because the consort follows me. I know the Gemini are here because their master is here. I've allowed you to be mage and high court. What I need is vampire. At midnight I start the devil's work and I only need demons by my side."

At that the Sapphires wasted no time in taking leave of the king's party. The Gemini looked to Malachi.

"I'm staying but if you do not want to cross this line I understand. You may take your leave." The men and woman of the Gemini coven did not move. Malachi grinned.

"If you stay you are vampire." Marcel said looking over them. His men growled behind him.

Malachi looked to the few men and woman who chose not to turn vitch hybrid when he pledged his allegiance to the king wanting to remain a pure mage. Choosing vampires and killing witches would taint their houses forever in the eyes of the magical community. Bartholomew eyes sunk downward. He was a proud member of his coven but to knowingly stalk and kill witches for a vampire. He stepped out of line. He bowed to Malachi. Malachi nodded.

"Help the Sapphires get Magda home. You too Cara." Malachi said looking at the youngest but one of the most talented members of his coven, and the only female.

"Lord Malachi. I can do this. I'm stronger than half these men." Cara fumed.

"Exactly. Magda is… Phaedra could use your cloaking spell if they run into trouble."

"You're doing this because I am a woman." Cara spat. She had abandoned Sapphire when she felt that Greta cared more about her lover than her coven. She may be Gemini now but Sapphire was her family. She was also too young to see the carnage these animals were about to pile up.

"I could use your help." Bartholomew answered her knowing the young women would give in if he asked. Her blue eyes bored into him. After six months of ignoring her, he was using her crush against her.

"Stay or go. I don't have time for this." The King said mounting his horse.

"Go on young one. I will catch up with you in a minute. I want to see this famous cloaking spell." Kael said looking up at the king. Cara hesitated but when the dragon looked at her she sighed and then grabbed her gear walking out of the clearing. _Only for the dragon_ , Cara thought.

"Sire, you are breaking your own treaty. Disbanding loyal members to the crown. This is what Kol wants, your Kingdom in flames. He wants your undoing."

"It's of no consequence."

"And Bonnie. Is she of no consequence? She's Blood coven, Qetsiyah's lineage, mage through and through. She will never forgive you if you do this."

"I don't need her forgiveness. I need her alive. I need her safe."

"You say that now in the heat of the moment, but when it's all said and done it won't be enough. You will want her love." Niklaus looked at his advisor. _Did he really think she was that dumb? That blind. Everyone could see it._

"What choice do I have? He's using sex magic. He's slaughtered villages. He'll do anything to hurt me. What do you think he'll do if he finds her? Finds that she's carrying my seed? My son. I will do anything to keep them safe. I will be the monster she hates. I will murder every witch, sorcerer, wizard, necromancer, and dragon that stands in my way if it means protecting my heir, my family." Niklaus stated.

Kael exhaled at his words. Her mind buzzed as it tried to piece together an explanation for the surprise creeping up her spine. "You came to me for unity, for peace with Kol your brother. Elijah and Rebekah too. Your family."

"And look at the results, soothsayer. Your prophecy. The runes have failed you. And you have failed me." Niklaus said kicking his stallion into motion.

"No child. I think the runes have given you exactly what you asked for." Kael whispered to the wind.

-o0o-

Bonnie rushed in the room heading to the bookcases. It was like she was being drawn to the information she sought. She turned to see if Greta had found anything but the witch was still hesitating in the threshold. Bonnie was oddly curious about the emotion that played on the witch's face. She had never seen the witch…humble.

Greta eyes watered as she looked around the chambers. A wave of grief suddenly caught in her throat. Greta felt Bonnie's gaze. She looked up at her, exhaled, and proceeded into the room. Bonnie turned back to the books going over the titles. It had to be around here somewhere. Bonnie said pulling a book off the shelf. She immediately knew it was wrong and slid it back in place.

"Stop pawing all over her stuff. This room is sacred. She was _your_ ancestor show some respect."

"I'm amazed that you care," Bonnie said running her fingers over titles. None of them felt right.

"Excuse me." Greta eyes stretched turning to the witch.

"Well your vitch, Sapphire. You told the Order to kiss your ass. You're you. I can't believe you would have so much reverence for Qetsiyah's stuff."

"God you're young and stupid. I can't believe you share her genes. First this is not stuff."

"I know that. I know it's an arsenal." Bonnie said feeling guilty for her poor choice of words.

"A legacy to be exact, the legacy of the last of her kind, the last of the great ones. The power, the gravitas." Greta said fingering a tapestry that hung on the wall. It was a record of the Ancient ones, the founders of all of the witch lineages. They were lost to the magic community forever.

"You speak as if you knew her." Bonnie quipped annoyed. Greta eyed the witch.

"I did know her. I sat in this room, surrounding by all that power, my brain spinning from the wisdom being imparted." Greta said with wonder on her face and awe in her voice. She looked at Bonnie again her smiled faltered.

"Like I said. I can't believe you're related." Greta said looking for anything about travelling that would clue both of them in to what was happening to the witch.

"You knew Qetsiyah…What was she like?" Bonnie asked trying to quash those growing pangs of jealousy. Greta got to know Qetsiyah. Greta knew the King's biggest secret. She really was his queen in everything but official title.

"She was Qetsiyah: blunt but kind, strong but gentle, and if you crossed her or anyone she loved she would destroy you. She was a legend and knew it but really human too. She loved to cook, and god, she had this thing about hair. Hers was always beautiful and yours had to be just so when you were around, if not she would fix it. Imagine me, a 50-year-old vampire being popped with a comb because I squirmed too much." Greta explained lost in her memories of the woman.

"She was-" The witch was about to continue.

"Wait." Bonnie interrupted

"What?" Greta said annoyed being reminded that one of her heroes was no longer here.

"She popped you with a comb? What did she look like?"

"Why?" Greta said confused by Bonnie's clear alarm.

"Just tell me." Bonnie said getting annoyed herself.

"Rich brown skin. Long white hair." Greta said trying to read the expression on the witch's face.

"Soulful black eyes?"

"Yea. Why?" Greta said reaching for another book.

"Tessa." Bonnie whispered.

Greta frowned at the witch. "I don't know what you're going on about but you should be honored that her blood runs in your veins."

"I am honored." Bonnie said going back to the bookcase. Bonnie's thoughts raced through her mind. Tessa was Qetsiyah. She had somehow travelled. All of this should not be possible. She yelped when a book on the shelf shocked her.

"What is it now?" Greta turned scowling at the witchling.

"This book. It shocked me." Bonnie said peering at it.

"Well don't just stand there. Take it down. It's responding to you. I thought Emily trained you."

"She did."

"Obviously not good enough." Greta sighed

"She was busy." Bonnie said taking the book from the shelf.

"Busy doing what driving Qetsiyah's coven into non existence?" Greta murmured.

"At least she didn't sacrifice hers for the love of a man." Bonnie responded automatically.

"Says the whore who stole him and is having his baby." Bonnie was about to snap when the book fell open and the pages begun to turn. Both women looked at the book curiously. Greta brow rose, as she looked over the witch again. _Interesting,_ she thought.

"Your magic is guiding it. I actually didn't think you had it in you. The power is there but I had yet to see the talent to use it."

"You have some nerve. God, your so arrogant. Did I not save your life?"

"I saved my life. You provided a pretty good distraction which is why I'm here, and of course to honor your Grand'Mere. Stop being a baby and read the damn page."

"Magicae sexus." Bonnie read aloud.

"Sex Magic. So that's why you have all this power. Who are you screwing? Luka?"

"What no? I would never. Sex Magic is forbidden." Bonnie said offended.

"No it would have to be someone more powerful. Simone Bassett." Greta guessed again.

Bonnie's mouth fell open then twisted in disgust. Fury flooded her eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I have done nothing to you except comply with these archaic rules. I saved your life and you dare to insult me." Bonnie fumed. Greta watched in mirth as the room shook. A few items fell from their shelves but the sapphire witch cushioned them with a quick gale spell. Then the items floated back to their right place with a little time manipulation. Greta burst out laughing at Bonnie's heightened state.

"You really don't like her do you? All this bluster for the woman he almost chose. Poor Little witchling, he's got you right where he wants you doesn't he?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Uh-huh? You forget whom your talking to. I know the feeling. I would deliver some self-righteous speech about being true to your witch nature but I don't have the interest or energy. Your anger was hilarious though."

"I was not angry."

"It's okay of you want to tear her head off. I did."

Bonnie looked down at the book trying to control the sudden onslaught of anger. The confusion of her situation, and the curiousness about what her magic was trying to tell her.

"Maybe a little." Bonnie admitted. When she did it actually felt pretty good.

The two witches smiled at each other.

"The problem is witchling is if your not using sex magic then who is and what does it have to do with you?"

"The only person I ever had sex with is Niklaus."

"Really?" Greta said looking at the woman who would probably never have sex with another man again. The sorceress could not fathom Niklaus allowing the mother of his child to carouse at least without a fight, a war really, and lots of violence.

"Yes. Really."

"Well good luck with that."

"Actually, I feel pretty lucky so far." Bonnie said thinking of Niklaus's tongue.

"I can't argue with that." Greta said smirking at the witch knowingly.

"Bonnie." Lady Caroline said stepping into the room. She looked between the two witches smiles.

"You have to help me. He's dying."

-o0o-

"I don't need your help." Caroline spat at Greta as the three women made their way up the corridor. Bonnie noticed that Mari was following them. Bonnie had no doubt she is the one who told Caroline where to find them. Bonnie wonders how she knew since they used the chameleon spell.

"Fine by me Blondie." Greta said stopping and heading the other way.

"Wait." Bonnie said stopping the witch before she disappeared.

"Caroline. She's the most powerful mage in the court right now. I think it wouldn't hurt."

"Are you serious? She has treated me like dirt. Called Stefan a traitor. She's mocked you and me at every turn. She's horrible."

"I can hear you." Greta griped.

"Good." Caroline barked.

"Yeah. Yeah, she has. She's been a raging bitch." Bonnie soothed.

"What?" Greta said eyeing the witch.

"But she is also here. She has the experience."

"I thought healing magic was _your_ specialty. The sab worked wonders. His skin pulled back together and there is hardly a scar anymore." Caroline argued.

"But Lady, he hasn't been responding. I have some spells I want to try but I could really use a veteran mage to help me focus and cater the spell to fit Lord Salvatore's case." Bonnie admitted.

Caroline stepped in closer to Bonnie and whispered, "I don't know. I don't trust her."

"Isn't he dying? What the hell do you have to lose?" Greta said weary of this conversation.

Bonnie grabbed the Blonde to keep her from attacking the witch. Bonnie could sense the electric barrier Greta through up in a second that would fry Caroline the minute she touched it.

"She's right. We have to hurry. Don't trust her. Trust me."

-o0o-

They had been at it for hours. Bonnie tried every spell even the ones that were almost beyond her personal skill level. They all went off without a hitch except the vampire was still unresponsive. The ancients believed the soul resided in the heart. The practitioners of the day said the head. Bonnie did not know which she believed more but she did know to kill a vampire you staked them or lopped of their head. She wondered if the King's brother had succeeded in severing Lord Salvatore's ties to this earth. She looked over to Greta who had been mostly silent. She offered extra power and guidance when she thought the witch was doing something too wrong.

"Why isn't it working?" Caroline said looking at her mate grow more and more shriveled.

Bonnie sighed looking over the vampire.

"Is he dying?" Damon said his wild eyes looking at his baby brother. The Lord had been called when the guard wouldn't let Bonnie inside the west wing. He followed the women to the chamber and watched as they tried to revive his brother.

"It's like he is stuck in limbo. He is not responding." Bonnie explained.

"He will die or rather be stuck there forever if we can't bring him back soon." Greta added honestly. She did not believe in coddling people. It only delayed the inevitable.

Caroline glared up at the vitch.

"I'm not trying to be cruel. I'm trying to be honest." Greta said in a sigh.

"What can we do?" Bonnie said stepping closer to the Sapphire leader, her voice lowered.

"You have done everything in your power." Greta answered looking over Stefan again. She remembered the ripper and mourned his loss. She had been mourning him for the past thirty years. Now it seemed he would never come back. There were fond memories of her and her boys, and now her family was fractured. They had all found someone else to love.

"Have you?" Bonnie regarded her. Greta glared back at the witch. She didn't know why she was here, helping these people.

"Please." Caroline said in a sob. "Please don't let your differences cloud your judgment. I know you didn't get along."

"You know nothing about me and Stefan Salvatore." Greta growled.

"Do it for the Ripper of Monterrey." Damon said quietly.

"He died a long time ago." Greta answered back.

"No. He is lying right there in that bed. He's changed… evolved but it's him." Damon answered.

"Greta, we are mage. We are…" Bonnie began.

"Save the speech. I've never taken to healing. Destruction is more my forte." Greta said sighing. Bonnie watched the witch's mind turning.

"But you have an idea?" Bonnie guessed.

"Summoning." Greta answered.

"Summoning." Bonnie frowned. That was for spirits that had already passed on.

"He's not…"

"Look at him." Bonnie looked back at Lord Salvatore. She could admit he looked like a vegetable.

"I'll summon. You will bind."

"I've never bound a soul."

"Imagine stitching flesh. Same thing you did with the tendons, synapsis, and skin in the neck. Just with his spirit. It requires delicate work and you witchlling are a magical surgeon."

"Is that a compliment?"

"It's an acknowledgement that you're not completely useless."

"That's two."

"Shut up and work."

-o0o-

They had been working through the night and into the morning, and was about to give up until the vampire trembled beneath them and both Bonnie and Greta spotted the last bit of his tattered soul dissipate into the ether.

Caroline screamed falling to her knees, as Lord Salvatore's body started rapidly decaying. Bonnie spun into action casting a time spell to hold his body in stasis. She turned to Greta and watched in awe as the sorceress ripped a whole between this world and the next. It was just small enough to peek through but blue light streamed from her hands pouring into the other realm. Nothing happened at first and then the room shook, and barrier between realms rippled as trapped spirits tried to escape.

Everyone looked fearful but Greta stood there unshaken as her magic sought its prey. Bonnie concentrated trying to push the vampires genes into regeneration as she held his remains in limbo. Damon stood there too stunned to move. Too afraid that if he even breathed it would be real and he would have to live a life without his brother.

Greta grunted and her power flow reversed. Blue light raced into the witch's center until the stream had narrowed and an almost invisible gray wisp fluttered back through the tear. Once through, Greta released her power and the tear mended itself. Greta collapsed.

Bonnie wanted to go over to her but she was holding two spells and she was nearing her end too. She gritted her teeth and push her power out trying to connect to the spirit floating above its former host. Bonnie transferred her magic from regeneration into a lure.

When the spirit was close enough crimson tendrils delicately attached themselves to the spirit while slicing open Lord Salvatore's chest. With magic Bonnie surgically graphed the last part of the soul into Stefan's center. When she was done she took a deep breath and released all her magic. Everyone stood with baited breath to see if the magic would hold.

Despite a witch's best effort you could not trap a soul where it didn't want to be. Evidence of Bonnie's work disappeared as the white wisp melted into the gray matter that once was Stefan's beating heart. A moment later it started to pinken. The skin around Stefan's wound rippled and then slowly started to stitch together.

Caroline, eyes red and nose snotty, bit into her wrist and wiped blood on her husband's lips. Stefan did not move. Caroline started to tear up again turning to Bonnie. Bonnie swayed on her feet Damon move to catch her.

"I'm sorry. We tried."

Caroline eyes watered. "I know." She sobbed. She screamed when her husband latched unto her arm.

The blonde burst out crying again falling on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. Bonnie smiled and then the world faded away.

-o0o-

Bonnie awoke to laughter. Her eyes blurred but slowly a fire came into focus. Where was she? Was Lord Salvatore all right? She heard laughter again, and the screams of people. Bonnie sat up. She was in the forest away from the ruckus. She could see a group of people in the distance surrounding a fire, and bodies strung up in a tree. She was in the shadows watching people, no witches, she could feel their power being siphoned away, be tortured and killed.

There was a rustle behind her and the witch started. She turned slowly and cursed as she spotted the Hybrid King covered in blood. Bodies lay around him as he lay in gluttony. Bonnie took in the sight, tears staining her cheeks as she recognized the emblems of mage. He had killed them. At least 10 corpses littered the ground around him and there is no telling how many more lay at the campsite. Bonnie gasped and the Hybrid King opened his eyes. He was up and in predator mode within seconds.

Niklaus sniffed the air. For some reasons he got a very faint scent of something familiar. Something like home.

"How could you do this," Bonnie screamed.

Niklaus turned watching the woods. Someone was here he could feel it.

"Answer me," Bonnie screamed again her fist hitting his chest.

Niklaus fought the urge to scratch the sudden tickle on his chest. He stood still waiting for his stalker to reveal themselves. Niklaus listened closely. He tasted the air. He senses said no one was there, yet…

"So you're going to ignore me? " Bonnie said through her tears. When she finally looked up at him she saw that he was looking through her and was on alert.

"No." She said waving her hands.

The trace of that familiar scent wafted to the Hybrid's nose, and then disappeared.

He couldn't see her. He didn't know she was here. What if she died? What if she expended too much power? Bonnie's hand went to her stomach.

"Bean" she whispered, but Bonnie felt life. She was confused and tired. Bonnie searched her mind for other options.

What if…? Qetsiyah. The sorceress had done something to her. It was the only explanation, but what?

I can't believe this Bonnie said walking around, trying to figure out what could be possibly happening to her, trying to ignore the sorrow and anger building inside of her. She couldn't concentrate because the smell of blood was making her nauseous.

Niklaus slowly settled, knocking a few of the witches' bodies away from him. He growled at his men who were making entirely too much noise. They quieted but the screams continued into the night. Secretly Niklaus wanted them to stop too. Every grunt, every sob foretold of the pain and headache he would have to face when he returned home.

"I'm doing this for you. You know." Niklaus said into the night.

Bonnie turned towards the hybrid. Had he seen her this whole time? Was he too ashamed to face her?

"It's either their blood or yours, and to me that is no choice. They call me a monster: a terror, a warmonger. Maybe a lifetime ago. Now all I can do is think of my boy, and his stubborn mother." Niklaus said his head hung. After a moment he growled again.

"Well guess what I am a monster, and the whole world will know pain if it means my boy will live in peace. That's what fathers are supposed to do. Fight the monsters so you won't have to." Niklaus spat pushing off the ground. His fist hit a tree and it shook causing several bats to take off into the night. Niklaus thought about Kael's words. _And Bonnie? She is mage through and through. You will want her love._

"I did it for you." Niklaus whispered.

Bonnie swallowed. She inhaled sharply when the moonlight flashed across the white of the King's eyes. They were wet just like his clothes damp with blood.

Air rushed in Bonnie's ears. Her feet lifted off the ground as she was being pulled backwards.

She woke up coughing as Lord Damon and Greta knelt over her.

"She's coming back." Greta said waving sage over her.

"You fainted. We couldn't wake you." Lord Damon said wiping her brow.

"Did it happen again?" Greta said checking her eyes, aura, and pulse. Bonnie nodded.

"Did what happen again?" Caroline said from the bed. Lord Salvatore was attached to her neck now as Caroline tried to see if her friend was okay. Stefan reached up to hold his wife still.

"Is something wrong? You're not getting sick on my watch. Kelsey, get the medics in here." Damon commanded.

"Nothing is wrong." Bonnie said groaning.

"How would you know you just finished your apprenticeship? Where the hell is Ping?" Damon questioned.

"I just stitched your brother soul back in his chest and your still calling me an apprentice." Bonnie groaned trying to sit up.

"She has a point." Greta said grabbing the elixir from Ping as he walked in the room. She uncorked it smelled it for it's contents then handed it over to Bonnie.

"She's going to need some ginger and chamomile too." Greta said getting to her feet.

"Wait. I thought healing magic isn't your specialty." Bonnie said grimacing around a headache.

"It isn't. Doesn't mean I'm not good at it." Greta informed.

"You could have saved him yourself." Bonnie looked up at the smirking witch.

"Could have but I wanted to see you in action, plus I wanted the blonde bitch to beg." Greta said smiling at Caroline.

"You're unbelievable." Bonnie groaned.

"Wait until I get off this bed." Caroline said trying to rise. Stefan grunted and Caroline calmed.

"What for? Are you going to thank me for saving Lord Salvatore's life?" Greta asked blinking at the blonde. Caroline narrowed her eyes.

"Thank you for saving the ripper's life." Damon said sincerely still watching Bonnie carefully. He didn't want to deal with the King if anything happened to her.

Greta smirked down at Damon but nodded to him.

"Yes." Everyone turned as the weak vampire tried to catch his breath to speak.

"Thank you both." He said looking in Greta's eyes.

Greta nodded, and then eyed Caroline.

"Thank you." Caroline said through her teeth.

Greta smiled looking down at Bonnie. She and Damon helped the witch to her feet.

"When is the last time you have eaten? Knowing Niklaus's little monster he probably needs to eat." Bonnie's mind flashed back to the scene in forest. Broken bodies scattered at Niklaus's feet. Bonnie tried to concentrate on the here and now. She had no idea how she felt.

"If you mean little bean, SHE probably could use a little something."

"What are you standing there for? You heard the companion. Bring something for everyone, and I could use a human too. In honor of my brother's return bring me a blonde."

-o0o-

Bonnie and Greta were walking in the gardens. Bonnie was trying to come up with away to thank Greta, and broach the subject of Niklaus. Greta was an asset. Bonnie knew that now. The witch could teach her so many things. The problem was Bonnie's possessive side wouldn't let her open her mouth. As it stood now Greta was leaving and Camille had taken up with her lover. It did not mean the King could not or would not take other lovers but Bonnie could not broach the subject. So she walked silently by the woman who embodied Bonnie's dreams and her fears, and now she understood how Greta had got here.

Greta chuckled beside her. "Your face gives you away. Do you ever wonder why I haven't cursed you?"

Bonnie sighed, "I don't know? You were afraid to die."

"Until recently, I believed Niklaus could never kill me. Foolish I know, but before that I knew that loving him would be punishment enough."

"You assumed that I would fall in love him?"

"Silly witchling, to know him is to love him." Greta said somberly.

"Greta -I" Bonnie stopped midspeech as she saw the processional entering the courtyard. The ladies of Sapphire wore their ceremonial blue robes. One or some of their sisters had fallen. Bonnie felt guilt as she stretched to see if the King's guard where behind them.

"My Lady." Phaedra bowed before Greta. Greta looked at the coffin on the carriage, and then she looked around at her coven.

"Where is Magda?" She said. She hoped Niklaus hadn't ordered her to stay in battle when they clearly had funeral rites to perform.

"She makes her journey to the other side." Kael said walking up beside Phaedra.

"What?" Greta said looking to Phaedra. Bonnie stood there unsure what to do. She wanted to reach out to the witch.

"She faced the originals?" Greta asked unsure how Magda could have fallen to just anyone.

"Yes." Phaedra said telling the truth.

"Which one did this?" Greta said her eyes darkening, her hands glowing. "They want a war. I will give them one."

Phaedra was silent. She looked to the dragon. Kael took a moment to figure out how to deescalate an already charged powerhouse.

"Answer me." Greta screamed.

"Just tell her." Cara said tears screaming down her face. Bonnie looked between the two mages eyes downcast in front of the Sapphire leader. Her stomach lurched. _I am a monster._

"Niklaus." Bonnie uttered. Both women's eyes shot to the companion. Greta looked between the three of them her eyes confused.

"He did this?" Greta hissed. After everything she still couldn't believe he could do this to her.

"Yes Madam." Phaedra said her eyes glistening.

"Why?" Bonnie asked desperate for any reason to believe he was not the man she knew he was.

"She spoke out of turn." Kael answered. The dragon turned and her spell slid into place.

Greta looked up at the dragon. A wicked smile on her face as tears moistened her cheeks.

"You think a protection spell is going to stop my revenge. Where were you when Magda needed protecting?"

"Where were you? She was your charge." Kael answered.

"I was were I was supposed to be. I dedicated my coven, my sisters to his foolish cause and he kills my second. My mentor. I will have his head, and yours too intercept." Greta spat.

Bonnie looked over to the dragon. Kael was once an intercept on the triumvirate?

"Greta?" Bonnie pleaded.

Greta turned to Bonnie her face the picture of fury.

"Don't you dare! We are witches. We fight for our own. Is that not what you told me? He will burn for this. You all will." The heaven's split and lightening surged down striking the ground where Greta once stood. Bonnie looked up at the coven members but they had vanished as well. Only Kael, Cara and Bartholomew stood in front of the companion with an empty cart.

-o0o-

Niklaus envisioned those lips wrapped around his cock as he fisted himself. He thought of that tight little ass bouncing against him. He wished for a taste of the salt on the skin of her nipples. He hand pumped as he imagined being inside of her.

Bonnie tossed in her sleep her nipples tout and clit throbbing. She rubbed herself trying to release some of the pressure. Her pussy quaked, the sheets beneath her drenched.

He imagined her trembling under him as he filled her. He was close. He could almost smell her, that intoxicating scent. He would give anything to feel the slide of her, to breath in the aroma of her skin and the blood just underneath. He imagined biting into her. He could taste her blood in his mouth as his fantasies spilled out over his hand working every desire out of him.

Bonnie awoke her thighs wet with her dreams and her pillow wet with blood.

-o0o-

Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol waited in the parlor of their descendant's estate. The place was dilapidated, but it was better than sleeping in the forest, especially when Niklaus's army had been slaughtering anyone who had any past or current relation to the three of them.

"How do you know we can trust this girl?" Elijah worried aloud.

"If she is lying, we will kill her." Kol answered unbothered.

"And her mistress are we to kill her as well?" Elijah said sick of his brother's arrogance.

"Why are you always so miserable brother?" Kol asked. Elijah noted he had no problem sacrificing his lover's coven to their psychotic brother. Elijah still could not figure out who was worst. Well actually that was untrue, but he had let his anger and thirst for revenge cloud the truth, and now he was really stating to regret it. Niklaus they could handle. Niklaus, the Merlin, and the Triumvirate that would be a problem. Elijah only hoped Kol wouldn't find a way to rouse the wolves.

"I am doing this for all of us." Kol persuaded.

"You are doing this for revenge." Elijah answered.

"That is for all of us."

"This is ridiculous. What were you thinking? Now we will have to contend with the Triumvirate as well." Elijah said speaking his mind.

"Not to mention he practically painted a map of our whereabouts." Rebekah chimed in saddened by all the sisters and brothers that were being slaughtered on Kol's whim.

"I almost had him." Kol urged.

"I'm afraid, almost is not sufficient enough to dissuade are brother." Elijah responded.

"Why are you so worried about the Triumvirate, Elijah? Since when do we cower for witches?"

"It amazes me how disrespectful some vampires and hybrids are to witches when we created your line. You yourself were born mage were you not?" The witch said stepping into the room.

"As promised sire, I have delivered my mistress." The redheaded woman said bowing before the originals.

"Greetings, My lady." Kol said smiling.

"Kol. Elijah. Rebekah." The witch answered. Rebekah looked over the witch. She hadn't changed one bit. While they were stuck rotting in the ground, life had been apparently good to her. Rebekah pursed her lips looking over the woman she once considered her sister, the traitor who had stuck a knife in her back.

"Greta."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:Please excuse bad grammar.**

 **Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

Obey

* * *

No matter how much she burrowed into the furs that covered her mattress, the cold chill of reality sunk into her bones. She felt him. It was if he was beside her, inside her, surrounding her with his want. She could not decipher the rage from lust burning through her center. He eventually slipped away taking the warmth with him. She was left with her dark and lonely thoughts.

Once again she wondered _how did I get to this place_? Her battered heart and racing mind out of sync, her soul torn apart. She came here to save her family. How did she end up witnessing the death of so many of her sisters? How did she miss the part when she gave her heart to a vampire, the vampire?

She loved him. She knew that now. It was just another truth that blindsided her amongst the blood, amongst the littered bodies of her fellow mages.

It was what kept her there, in her bed, too afraid to deal with the fact that her chosen mate was her mortal enemy. She lay there in guilt, in utter shame, as she wished he were there with her. Her thoughts, her very being was at war. She protected her own. She protected those she loved. It was her way, their way. Niklaus was a bastard. One way or another, he would force her to choose.

-o0o-

Color danced in the sky. The air was alive with magic. It surrounded her until she felt as if she was being squeezed. Like she would pop and crimson magic would flow from her like juice. She rose to catch her breath. She rose because her magic called to them. The sun was barely peeking into her window but the Triumvirate was here. Here, waiting. Here at White Oak Castle. Here, officially fusing two worlds she so desperately wanted to keep apart. Here, to know doubt tear her apart, to yank free the part of her who belonged to him. They would make her choose.

-o0o-

Kael stood above them with Bartholomew and Cara by her side. The Merlin himself sat in the field beyond the castle waiting to strike. They were ready for war. Kael counted eleven of the sixteen covens. The field looked like a rainbow as flags flew signifying magic lineage. Traveler silver girded the group. The time jumpers' magic hummed as it stood, a wall of death to anyone who tried to move past it.

 _What have you done, my boy?_ Kael thought trying to figure her way out of Niklaus's mess.

"We stand no chance." Cara said looking out over the field. She was working fast enchanting arrows to always find a magical target.

"Maybe with Sapphire we could have held them but now…" Cara said looking at the teal of the coven Yemaya. The mermaids could do wondrous things with water, and the sky was full of clouds, and the castle grounds was chosen years ago for the river that ran underneath.

"You can't call to the dragons?" Bartholomew said grounding his power. The veteran mage reached deep into the rocks and earth beneath him drawing on the life in the soil.

"We are a reclusive race. My brethren could care less if vampires or witches for that matter are wiped from this earth."

"At least the necros aren't here." Cara said grateful she would not die being ripped apart by zombies. She smirked over at Kael, and watched hypnotized as the dragon sprouted and shed black scales on her arms repeatedly. The ground was littered with waif thin skin. The pelts hardened once the dragon enchanted them with her breath.

Cara had heard of the infamous yet rare fireblades but she had never seen one, let alone watched a dragon make hundreds of them in minutes. Cara was once again grateful that she was on Kael side and she would not get caught in the neck by a blade that would burn through flesh until it severed whatever it was attached to.

"Necromancers love Niklaus. Every since he came into to power they have more than enough spirits to power their spells."

"Bart, can you summon Lord Malachi?" Cara asked trying to not have a panic attack.

They were woefully outnumbered, no matter the beings and weapons they had at their disposal.

The dragon and witch watched as the warlock closed his eyes and reached out with his magic.

"They are too far north." He said opening his eyes.

"Greta would flatten them for even daring to step on our land." Cara hissed looking out to the field again. Kael sighed. The witchling was right.

"Greta isn't here."

"And why is that? Why are we here? You saw what…"

"Cara, mind your tongue. You are Gemini, and Malachi is our leader. And he is vampire."

"But…"

"Was Magda's death not enough for you, witchling?" Kael questioned.

"I have rounded up everyone that has some magical ability." Lord Damon said climbing the last steps to the siege tower. "My men are in position in the woods. Stefan's are guarding the children in the keep."

Kael, Bart and Cara looked over the rag tag group of servants, companions and prisoners as they entered the landing. They could barely detect any power.

"It's just us three then to guard against the Merlin and the heads of the sixteen houses." Cara said turning back to the field.

"It's four of us and I only count eleven covens." Bonnie said stepping onto the tower glancing out over the inner curtain wall. Bonnie was dressed in her crimson battle cloak.

"Hell, no. I told Mari to guard you. You are carrying the King's heir. All the children are in the keep. Take your stomach to the keep." Lord Damon said pointing to the stairs.

"And what happens to the children when they breach the gate and storm into the castle. I rather help hold the line than be stuck like a sitting duck." Bonnie answered somberly looking out at the magic community, her magic community.

"The stubborn independent thing got old the second you let the king do that to you." Lord Damon said pointing to her slightly protruding stomach. Bonnie just glared back at the Lord. He rolled his eyes.

"Kael, do something here." Lord Damon said going to the edge of the tower. He saw hundreds of witches surrounded by still trees. His men were close. They must have already made it through the catacombs and out into the woods.

"How are you feeling?" Kael said ignoring the dark circles, red eyes, and raw nose.

"Fine." Bonnie said shrinking a little under her gaze.

"What?" Lord Damon said turning back to face the two women.

"If I force you to the keep will you stay put?" Kael said strengthening the wards on the castle gates.

"No." Bonnie returned.

"Are you serious?" Lord Damon said to the old dragon.

"Let her stay. She's right we need her, and at least up here it will be easier to escape. Is that not right, Mari?"

"It is." Mari said climbing unto the tower.

"You heard that right Barnie…" Lord Damon said turning to the warlock.

"For the hundredth time my name is Bartholomew." Lord Damon eyed the man then turned to find a less prissy ally.

"Mari, you heard Kael say she could stay, after I ordered her to the keep." Lord Damon continued.

"It amazes me the power Niklaus has over all of you." Mari said surveying the task before them.

"And yet here you stand little Kitsune." The Dragon said stepping up beside the woman.

"He pays me well."

"Ah, is that it?" Kael said smiling to herself. Bonnie looked between the two women her eyes narrowed. Mari, always conscious of her surroundings, changed the subject.

"I find it odd the Triumvirate would storm the castle when I am sure they have spies that know exactly were Niklaus is. If it looks bad I will help you escape Bonnie, but you have to go when I say so. No more cloaking spells."

Bonnie was about to respond when the air crackled around them. The traveler's protection ward split in two allowing the Merlin, the intercepts, and his advisors through. The parade stopped just before the castle's ward.

"The triumvirate requests an audience with the King." A page called from the ground.

"What is the nature of this request?" Lord Damon answered.

"You have no authority to question the Merlin." One of the intercepts snarled up at Lord Damon.

"I am the King's representative." Lord Damon answered quashing the annoyance he felt.

"Representative? Is the Hybrid King too good to entertain the Order of the Mage? Does he think so little of us," Another one of the Merlin's minions flung.

"I assure you the King holds the order in high regard." Lord Damon volleyed.

"Then why is he not here to greet the Merlin? To welcome the Order himself." Simone Bassett smirked up them. Her platinum strands glistening in the sun.

 _Careful boy, they want you to say he is not here. So they can tie Niklaus to the deaths of the witches. They will have every reason to take this castle and annihilate us, and then claim retribution._ Kael sent to the vampire silently. Damon jumped as the words danced in his head. It amazed him the things dragons could do.

Bonnie was afraid. Her heart and mind was racing. Why did they come here when they could have met Niklaus on the field? They knew children were here, humans, witches. They were mages. They protected innocents.

"The king is taking special care to ensure the castle is prepared for his honored guests." Lord Damon stalled.

Everyone held their breath as they watched Gerard de Luc silver magic bloom around him. It was powerful and radiant. He rose until he was level with them just outside Kael's force field. He spoke and his voice carried out across the field and into the bowels of the castle.

"Your welcome is hollow and full of deceit. Tell me Lord Damon, where is the Hybrid King? He would never send a lowly pimp to greet his enemies. He would rather put in a show of power."

Bonnie's heart stuttered, as she watched hundreds of battle tested witches ready their spells.

Damon was speechless, as well as the rest of them. The high wizard smirked as his hand rose and the castle ward shook as several traveler witches attacked it with brute force.

Bonnie, Cara, Bartholomew fed power into the ward, as Kael's skin burst into black scales. Her eyes slanted and glowed yellow. She would stay in humanoid form until she no longer had a choice. She hated to release the beast even on her enemies. She hated eating mages. Their magic affected hers and always took forever to leave her system.

Bonnie knew they could not hold the ward long, not against these numbers. She started to split her power. At that moment Bonnie felt the baby kick for the first time. She gasped and Mari and Damon turned to her.

"What is it?" Mari asked concerned.

"You can't keep this up." Damon said his sword drawn. He watched Lady Rose, Duke Lorenzo, and Sir Alaric move their men into position just beyond the tree line.

"I'm good. Well, I'm fine." Bonnie answered.

The ward rippled but stood. Bonnie had managed to charge an attack spell while holding the wall. Bean tickled her. She was worried at first but Bonnie didn't get the sense that she was in trouble. For some strange reason she thought her baby was enjoying itself. Which was crazy. It was only a few months old. She was trying to hold the wall, keep her spell charged, and check in with her stomach for any signs of trouble. She was already exhausted. Damon was…

"Lord Damon is correct. This is…ridiculous. You're party cannot sustain this. I never understood why mages would defend these creatures." The Merlin said still floating before them without breaking a sweat.

"You're right Gerard." Emily said stepping unto the landing. Bonnie looked around her. The towers and the curtain walls of the castle flooded with crimson, black, and rust. The Blood, Death, and Topaz covens had arrived. The ward rippled again as Topaz added their magic to the ward. The energy wave knocked the traveler's on their asses.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is Blood Coven standing with the hybrid?"

"The Blood and Topaz Coven are standing with the consort of this castle. The necros are here for fun."

"Greta?" Bonnie asked looking around. Out of all the colors represented here today. The witch still did not see Sapphire blue.

"I'm pretty sure she means you." Damon whispered to Bonnie, winking at Lucy. Lucy pursed her lips as red energy begins to spin in her hands. The Merlin's eyes narrowed.

"Consort? Maybe I am going blind in my old age, but I don't see any Sapphire. I certainly do not see Lady Martin. Matter of fact there seems to be quite a few people missing from the vampire court. Lord Stefan, Lord Marcel, Lord Malachi…Magda."

"Maybe you are going senile, Jerry or maybe your spies are just incompetent. The consort of this castle stands before you. May I introduce, the Seamstress of Souls, Temptress of Time, Enchantress of Elements, the High Priestess of the Blood Coven, and the Consort of the Vampire Court, Bonnie Amelia Bennett."

Bonnie was dreaming. She had to be. Everyone was staring at her expectantly, and she just wanted to go back to bed and cry.

The Merlin chuckled. "Emily, please do not make this any worst for yourself. You were just getting your footing back."

Emily picked up Bonnie's hand brandishing the Mikealson crest. Kael smiled.

"The color drained from the Merlin's face."

"So you do recognize the insignia. Lord Damon has any other woman ever wore his crest, bore his mark." Emily said pulling Bonnie's hair away from her neck to show the two wounds that had healed.

"Never." Lord Damon said grinning.

"How dare you, Merlin. The Hybrid King has sent out his queen and her attendants to greet you. The sire of Qetsiyah herself, and you show her nothing but disrespect." Kael snarked.

"This is a farce, father. She was third priestess six months ago, barely a novice, and now she's the High Priestess. She is nothing but the hybrid King's whore." Simone barked from her place on the ground.

That was the moment. The moment Simone narrowed her eyes, crooked her mouth and spat out that horrible insipid word. All at once Bonnie wanted it all to stop, and she wanted Niklaus here to punch him in the neck. She wanted it more than anything. She was so tired. So confused. She wanted him to make it all go away.

Her magic called to him, across the fields, across space, and across time. She was always with him. Everywhere he went, the longing to be near her and their baby remained. Magick had no choice but to obey. Seconds later he stood beside her, washed in the blood of their enemies.

Everyone gasped including Bonnie. Bean kicked her approval.

"That's impossible." The Merlin said staring at Bonnie. Niklaus looked around alarmed. One minute he was torturing Kol's page the next he was… at home. His home. Surrounded by witches. Niklaus looked down at Bonnie then his eyes narrowed at Gerard Du Lac.

The Merlin sighed as he took in the fury in the hybrid's eyes. Davina popped in beside the king. She took in her surroundings. She looked out at the field and disappeared. Seconds later, Malachi appeared on the Castle wall, and then Marcel and then their army slowly started to materialize in front of the castle gates until a small force of vampires and hybrids surrounded the traveler force field, and green mingled with red, black, and rust on the castle walls. Davina and Maddox were the last arrivals on the crowded wall. The witch and her small group of rogue travelling vitches were clearly tired. They wore no robes despite their immense magical talent. They were vampire.

"What is the meaning of this Merlin?" Niklaus spat. His vehemence barely contained. The Merlin did not flinch.

"You tell me hybrid. I have received some disturbing reports that you have been slaughtering witches. I know this could not be true after the tireless negotiations we endured to formulate a peace treaty. Not so soon after Qetsiyah's death." Lucy had to grab Emily's hand to keep her from casting.

"I immediately set out to dispel these terrible rumors. I had just been extended a warm welcome when you arrived. From your consort?"

Niklaus glanced at the witch his brow raised. He noticed the dark circles and the red eyes. He went to grab her chin so he could take a good look at her but she flinched away from him. _Ah, yes. He was a monster._ He sighed. At least she was safe, no thanks to the coward before him. He would kill them all.

Kael looked alarmed she knew what he was thinking. They could not fight this battle and win. They may take the day but they would lose tomorrow.

Bonnie sensed Niklaus plans as well. She grabbed his hand and squeezed. The hybrid king looked down at their hands intertwined, in front of the high court, in front of their enemies, and in front of all the magical community. His ring gleamed brilliantly on her delicate fingers. His seed nestled in the protruding belly barely hidden by her crimson cloak. His anger was quelled chased out by logic and their future.

"I'm afraid the rumors are true Merlin." Everyone looked at the Hybrid King.

"I was brutally attacked by a small coven of witches using sex magic. I was simply defending myself. As I am sure the consort would have told you." Everyone again looked at the King surprised. He had just made Bonnie, a human witch, high court.

"The problem old friend is that we agreed that witches would be under my purview to punish."

"Actually, the contract states that in life or death situations defensive maneuvers are acceptable." Lord Donavan said out of breath, the signed treaty in his hands. Marcel patted the man on his back then took his former position on the wall.

"So we have come to an agreement. Please Merlin, allow us to extend invitation to our honored guests." Bonnie said smiling up at the old wizard.

Gerard de Luc was clearly disappointed, but he had no choice but to agree. He knew further battle would be devastating to both nations. He had missed this opportunity, or rather the intelligence his spies provided had not had been as forthcoming as it should have been. Niklaus looked over the man who clearly thought the danger was over. He knew the woman beside him like he knew himself. Her dazzling smile was anything but friendly.

-o0o-

"No. No. No. Why are they not attacking," Kol spat pacing, watching the action from afar.

"Is that? It could not be." Elijah said peering into the scope. "Brother, Niklaus is on the castle wall."

"What? He was in the North as of last night. There is no way." Kol said trying to snatch the instrument away from his older brother. Elijah would not yield.

"He is there and almost the entirety of his elite guards." Elijah reported.

"Why did the Merlin not attack? Surely, he is not afraid of the Blood Coven."

"Their numbers do look significant. Though they are still not what they once were." Elijah responded.

"The blood coven had trickled into the annals of obscurity." Kol said pacing again.

"How many times must I remind you we have been dead for more then seventy years, Kol. They have had more than enough opportunity to rebuild." Rebekah said annoyed.

"It was clever brother, using the Merlin's thirst for conquest to quench yours but again it seems your plan has failed." Elijah stated.

"How _did_ you get him to agree to this Kol? Especially after the stunt you pulled." Rebekah asked.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Am I to believe the Merlin excused your behavior to move against Niklaus?" Rebekah questioned.

"Of course he agreed. With all the inside information we learned about the ins and outs of the castle, Niklaus's position, and maneuvers, it was not very hard to convince Gerard to strike. Especially since our dear brother turned down the Merlin's spoiled brat. Gerard is embarrassed and greedy, two attributes that lend themselves to manipulation."

"You know as well as I do he plans to double cross us later." Elijah said continuing to watch the castle.

"I would not have it any other way." Kol smiled at Elijah.

"Well, I hope you are prepared brother. Niklaus has wiped out most of your army. He slaughtered your witches, and this little plot has just failed miserably. Do you think your personal guard and your spies can topple the vampire court?" Rebekah questioned.

"My guards?" Kol said turning to his sister. There was something in her voice he did not like.

"Yes, brother. Yours. I am done. I am tired of hiding. I am alive and I plan on living." Rebekah declared.

"Rebekah, think of what he did to you." Kol implored.

"I have actually been doing quite a bit of thinking as I have been slogging around in the muck. I was angry. I am angry."

"Let us finish him then sister." Kol interjected.

"Angry at allowing myself to be pulled into both of your nonsense again. You both would get on swimmingly if you were not so much a like. War and conquest, there is more to life than that you know."

"He stabbed you in the back, literally." Kol tried.

"No. No. Greta did, and she has been cast out like a leper. When that thought dawned on me, I was incredibly elated. And I realized it was the first time I have felt that way since we awoke. I am done."

"Are you going to go crawling back to him, then?" Kol spat itching for a white oak stake. Rebekah knew what he was thinking. He and Niklaus could be twins.

"No. I am going to walk up to those gates, and demand my land and forget the two of you exist." Rebekah said signaling her maids to attend her. They gathered her things.

"Rebekah, do you really think Niklaus is going to allow you to do that." Elijah finally said turning from the view they had of White Oak Castle.

"I do. The Merlin just attacked White Oak Castle knowing full well Niklaus was not inside. My brother, the Niklaus I know would have had his head the moment he set eyes on him. The Merlin still stands, something has changed him. I pray he will spare some mercy for his beloved sister."

Rebekah began to walk towards Damon's guards. She turned.

"Elijah, I always welcome your company." Rebekah said.

"Elijah, think about what he has done: Mother, Father, Katerina." Kol argued.

"Do not patronize me, brother. Your manipulations pale to the ones I have faced from our mother, father, Katerina, and yes even, Niklaus. But I will not join you sister. Someone has to teach Niklaus a lesson."

"I am afraid brother, that both of you are ill prepared for that task. I do not wish to lose you again, you either Kol. Let us go live our lives. The best revenge is happiness in spite of our enemies."

"His pain will make me happy." Kol hissed. Rebekah sighed.

"Elijah?"

"I wish you all the happiness sister."

"So it is just the two of us." Kol said after watching his sister and her party depart.

"We should check in with our secret weapon. See if the next step in our plan is ready." Kol said determined to soldier on.

"I'm not sure that is the appropriate recourse in light of today's events." Elijah said thinking of all their plans being laid to waste. His brother had the unique ability to attract loyal followers without returning the favor.

"So Gerard is a coward. We can not make the same mistake." Kol said signaling his servants and guards to start packing up.

"Fear is a warning Kol not a weakness." Elijah said signaling his few compatriots to do the same.

"Where is the strength in cowing to our brother's servants." Kol returned thinking about the failed attempt again.

"Gerard showed no sign of halting his attack until Emily arrived." Elijah pointed out. He looked through his scope again.

"So he is afraid of the blood coven. They are a weakened." Kol rebutted.

"They are the coven who ushered Niklaus into power." Elijah answered observing the goings on.

"The travelers outnumber them three to one. I could have Emily's head tomorrow."

"I'm not convinced that would matter." Elijah said noticing the woman beside his brother on the wall.

"Why?" Kol asked stopping packing to look at his brother.

"Because dear brother. The green eyed girl is holding Qetsiyah's staff and clothed in the high priestess robe." Elijah said handing Kol the scope. Kol pursed his lips but took the contraption anyway.

He peered through the scope. There was a rainbow of cloaks lined on the wall, witches protecting his big brother. If only he had a fireball spell that could sail that far, maybe if someone sucked him off while he fashioned it. The sex energy would be enough to power it. He was just about to turn away when he noticed her.

"Who is that? She is beautiful."

"Notice anything else?"

"Nice breasts."

"The ring on her finger." Elijah directed.

"Holy fuck. Is that?"

"The Mikealson Crest."

"He has lost his mind." Kol whispered. Elijah rolled his eyes.

"Her stomach, brother." Elijah led. Kol dropped the scope. His mouth stood open. Elijah spoke for his speechless sibling.

"She is with child."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Ownership

* * *

The vampire court and their allies filed into the lower court dining hall. The upper court was crowded with servants preparing a feast for tomorrow's reaffirmation of the peace treaty. As ordered, a table had been prepared for the king and his most trusted guests to have supper. His guard and his lieutenants took their customary places. The kitchens opened and trays of game and vegetables were trotted out. Niklaus was still filthy, but he had matters to attend to, and he was famished. Luckily, the ever-diligent Habiba brought him a bowl of water to at least wash his face and hands.

The king sat. Marcel took his seat to the left, but Damon did not take his newly appointed seat directly to the right. Niklaus looked to the Lord. Damon smirked at the king, and seconds later, Lord Salvatore hobbled into the room with the help of his wife and his most trusted guard, Lexi. The table cheered. Everyone raised their glasses as Stefan slowly made his way to the front of the table. Damon took Stefan from Lady Caroline and helped him settle into his seat on the king's left. Niklaus gripped his prodigy's shoulder. He could not contain the smile, or the relief that washed over him.

"Welcome back. Which mage do I reward for this gift?"

"The companion, majesty." Stefan said glancing to Lady Caroline who was bubbling while showing Bonnie her seat at the table. Niklaus's eyes quickly glanced in their direction but failed to reach his mate's face.

"Greta helped too." Stefan said somberly just learning of the witch's departure. Niklaus turned to Stefan incredulous. "I think she was feeling nostalgic," Stefan reasoned.

Niklaus sighed. How did things get so out of hand? He did not have long to ponder on the turmoil of his current predicament.

The leaders of the Topaz, Necromancer, and Blood covens poured into the room. After everyone had been settled, the King looked out across the table. Making sure to nod or make eye contact with everyone, except, he could not bring himself to look at the only person he truly wanted to talk to. It was an irrational fear he had never known and one he wanted to rid himself of quickly.

He would waste no more time. He had to end his siblings so things could go back to normal. They would be lucky to get caskets this time.

"Marcel, see that the Triumvirate is settled in well. Topaz and the death dealers are my honored guests. We will only offer our best, and make sure all their needs are met." The king said raising a glass to Aramis, the Topaz leader, and Widow, master of the Necros seated at the other end of the hall. Both leaders nodded in response.

"Put the Merlin and his counsel in the south wing. Mari, I need intel on the Triumvirate. I want know the Merlin, and his advisors' every move. You will find the suites in the south wing are conducive to your special charms." The shaped shifter nodded continuing her precision slicing of the squab on her plate.

"Damon, leave you and Stefan's men in the field. Kael, Malachi, I want battle spells ready to go. I want your best feeding the wards."

"As you wish sire." Malachi said spearing potatoes on a fork.

"I take it you and the blood coven will protect my companion, Emily?" Niklaus said to the blood coven leaders who were seated very close to the King. It was a mark of respect, and a sign that they were accepted into his confidence. Niklaus looked at Bonnie for the first time in what seemed like days, the fires of her rage instantly blistering him. His eyes darted to the bloody fowl on his plate.

Niklaus's overwhelming guilt was the only thing that kept him from putting her in her place. For the most part, she was being well behaved. It was unlike her. She had hardly said anything to anyone. Caroline was animated beside her. So excited that her husband was awake, and her friend was finally allowed to sit with the court. Lady Vanessa was equally talkative, but Bonnie listened and nodded politely.

Her smile was counterfeit and on the verge of menacing. Her occasional words were honey laced with poison. As far as away as she was, Niklaus listened to every syllable, every disguised sigh she uttered. He heard every beat of her elevated heartbeat. Tasted every pheromone in the air drenched in her fury.

Emily watched the King with interest. It was clear he was pretending he cared about diplomacy when his every attention was focused on her niece. Bonnie was doing her best to control the tsunami of power and anger swirling inside of her. Emily sighed. He was guilty. He had absolutely murdered those covens in the North, but here she sat at his side instead of in the south wing with his enemies, with her magic family.

"I'm afraid you will have to discuss that with our coven leader, Niklaus. I have relinquished my rights, which is tradition when a witch's power and talent outstrips her master."

"And what of skill? She has just finished her apprenticeship." Niklaus murmured heatedly. Emily was surprised at the veiled anger.

"I was under the impression that Lady Greta or Kael would continue her tutelage." Emily said looking to the dragon. Qetsiyah's oldest confidant sighed into her goblet.

"Kael acts as my trusted advisor and leader of all my covens. She does not have the time. And Greta…her allegiance is no longer with the court."

"Maybe Lord Malachi…" Emily stopped midsentence when she noticed the shadow creeping over the King's face." Emily sighed. He was a petulant child. He wanted to dampen her gift. Well, not on her watch.

"I wish to apply for membership to the Vampire court." Lucy and Gloria looked to Emily stunned. Lucy looked to Bonnie for some clue, but the witch was too far down with the "wives" of the court. She should be at the head of the table as the new head of their coven.

"Denied." Niklaus said before Marcel could speak. Marcel found this curious. Niklaus had never cared about administration. Emily would be an asset. An asset they needed now that Greta had defected.

"Is there a problem, sire?" Emily said looking him in the eye.

"This is a ploy. You know as well as I do making Bonnie, the leader of your coven…"

"Gives her rights protected in the treaty." Emily smiled. It had just dawned on her. Maybe…he did have some affinity for her. Or maybe he wanted her power to his self.

"You know Niklaus, I don't know if I should be flattered that you think I am that smart or offended that you think I would paint a target on my nieces' back and jeopardize her life. If I didn't think, no believe, in my soul that she was ready…"

"How is that possible?" Niklaus interrupted. "You haven't even seen her do magic in months." He hissed. His anger was starting to get the notice of the rest of the table. Luckily, the dessert was being brought out. All the guests turned to the court's famous chocolate truffles and mint ice cream.

 _So it's not power_. Emily thought, unsure of what she was discovering. She sighed and tried the truth.

"No, but I have felt it. I have felt every spell cast, her every enchantment whispered. I have felt my power pull and squirm, aching to join hers as she grows stronger. Her magic is subjugating me. Do you know her power called us here? At dawn, we had no choice but to rise and make our way to the castle. Her magic summoned us."

"Only…" Niklaus stuttered.

"Ancient ones could do that." Emily said watching him comprehend. "She's barely old enough to bare your child. I am not trying to take her away Niklaus, but I must obey the laws of magick. I'm just as afraid of losing her as you." Emily said finally realizing the foundation of his objection. She would have thought it was impossible but, it was clear as day now.

"Don't make assumptions, Emily." Niklaus whispered into his dessert. The witch waited until the red of his cheeks faded.

"I have no choice. We had no choice. We are blood coven. Of course, we would have come on our own, but our coven leader demanded we move faster."

"She is my companion, the mother of my child. The consort of the vampire court."

"She was born and bred mage, and now she is the irrefutable leader of the Blood coven."

-o0o-

He wasn't a child. He was a man. No. In fact, he was a powerful being. He was her King. She was with his child. He had every right to see her. He could demand she see him. She would yell and gripe, and possibly set him on fire. It is nothing he hadn't experienced before. She hated him. She always hated him. Why should now be any different? This moment.

"Sire, are you going to go in?" Mari questioned appearing from the shadows. She had been watching him for almost a half an hour. His hesitance was painfully awkward.

"Mari, What are you-" Niklaus said startled.

"I take pride in my work, Majesty. I am protecting the consort as you requested." Mari finished for him. The king was definitely rattled.

"I will take over your duties for the night." Niklaus said quietly glancing at the door.

"Sire, if you enter who will watch-"

"I am completely capable of protecting her. Besides, I am not going to visit the consort tonight. She's used a lot of magic in battle. She is probably too spent for my usual goings-on."

"I'm sure she would be satisfied with just your presence. She did pull you hundreds of miles through time and space." Mari reasoned.

"She was afraid. Fear is a powerful accelerant for magic."

"So is love." Niklaus growled in warning. Mari smiled in response.

"A bid you adieu majesty."

"So is rage." The King said softly to himself. He melted back into the shadows from which Mari sprang.

-o0o-

He was there, just beyond her reach. His essence hung in the air sliding against her skin. She couldn't decide if it would be worst if he finally showed himself or if she wanted him to fade back into whatever forest her magic plucked him from. She released a breath. _How did I do that?_

The day's events pressed upon her as she lay once again burrowed into mattress. As much as she was annoyed that he was hiding, as much as she wanted to yell into the night, rage at her invisible suitor, she knew the other feeling he conjured, home. She didn't know what to say to him anyway. Too much had happened today that completely wrecked her view of the world.

Bonnie glanced to Qetsiyah's staff and the crimson robe draped over her wardrobe door. It was insane. Emily clearly had it wrong. There was no way. She wasn't ready. Coven leader took years of practice and skill she just did not have. _You pulled a living being through time and space, Bonnie._ Her inner voice reminded her. _Did I do that or did Tessa?_ The moment she thought her name her magic surged. Bean flipped happily in her stomach.

"You are a weird kid. You like it when Mommy uses magic?" Bonnie said cupping her stomach. She almost smiled, until her magic surged again pulling towards the bowels of the castle. Something was wrong… It came to her in a flash. The Blood Coven's legacy was under attack. Her staff was in her hands in a second. The cloak leapt off the wardrobe glided over her shoulders while she threw open the door.

She could barely make him out in the shadows. She needed time and space to deal with her baby's father. She had neither in the darkened corridors of White Oak Castle. Of course he followed her and his personal guard followed him. She couldn't believe she never felt it before; all that silent malice skulking through the castle. Bonnie felt something foreign too, a magic that did not belong here, a magic that was once familiar.

-o0o-

His senses strained trying to give his brain any image or idea of what she might be doing behind those walls. His ears flicked. She had just spoken for the first time since the dinner. _Why was she using magic alone in her bedroom? And how did she know his boy liked it?_ He could have asked her. He could have walked in and started the fight they both knew were coming. He decided to just watch over them for a while. Make sure they were safe, that she was safe. At least, that is what he told himself as he listened to her toss in her bed. He stood at attention when her feet hit the floor. He moved closer to the bedroom when the door opened. She glanced in his direction for a second then took off down the corridor. He followed her as she went deeper into the castle.

The little miscreant had found Qetsiyah's chambers. She knew the forbidden part of the castle well. He would have to talk to Mari. Bonnie moved sure of her step despite the maze the underground passages could be. His men weren't far behind. They were almost there when Bonnie turned and spat an incantation at him. He dodged the spell but his men were hit dead-on. Their once hidden bodies hit the floor frozen from a powerful paralysis spell.

Niklaus turned to her shocked, stepping into the light. She smiled that crooked smile of hers and sashayed around the corner. He knew she was trouble the moment he laid eyes on her.

-o0o-

When Bonnie finally realized what lay ahead of her at Qetsiyah's quarters she decided they didn't need any witnesses. The spell was out her mouth before she had fully pulled it from her memory. Of Course, Niklaus was deadly fast. The spell missed him by a hair. His men fell away like she assumed they would. His dumbfounded expression was everything she needed in that moment. Maybe Lucy was right, she was a bit petty.

She was amazed he hadn't snapped. Did she really call home the Hybrid King? She was a novice after all. Maybe his spirit, his fight was left behind on that bloody field. Bonnie closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about that now. She steeled herself for her own battle that she was sure would not end well for her, Niklaus, or the whole of the three nations.

-o0o-

What was she doing? He was a fool. He knew that now. She could be leading him to his death, yet he followed her more curious than anything. That's when he knew he would follow her anywhere.

-o0o-

Bonnie stopped just before a familiar force field. The Merlin had some nerve. How dare he step foot on castle grounds demanding war, and then try to lay siege to her heritage. His magic was polluting the remnants of Qetsiyah's power. It hung to the walls like a web. Its sticky tendrils forced her back with an overwhelming sense of revulsion. It was ingenious and effectively blocking anyone from entering the sorceress's chambers. He wanted something in that room very badly to once again almost start a war and risk the certain death that was standing 10 paces away from Bonnie.

She quickly erected her own field to keep Niklaus at bay. She didn't need him rushing in, triggering a spell, and disintegrating the castle in the process.

"You are powerful child. I will give you that, but no one can get pass the barrier, especially a woman in your state."

"Why? Why are you doing this? The Hybrid King will have your head."

"Why? Do you really think I will allow a vitch hybrid to be born of the blood coven? To be born to that abomination. That kind of power is unimaginable. He will wield your child like sword, and you will either be dead or the nursing maid."

"No. It is very unlikely my child will be a werevitch."

"Psst. You are so naïve. Why do you think Qetsiyah formed an alliance with the hybrid? I knew Silas was a dimwit. She opened her legs. He opened his mouth and then she stole my birthright."

"I don't understand."

"We had worked on it, for years, me and Silas. The spell was mind boggling. It took years-years as his apprentice. I mopped, ran errands, and fetched his whores, and then cleaned up the bloody mess when he was done. I hated every minute. I could leave at any time but I knew this spell would change the kingdom forever. I had no idea he completed it. None, until I saw that stomach, heard your title, and felt the pull of the magic surrounding you. And I knew he had done it somehow. He was great. Silas was a legend but he had his faults namely, women-traitorous harpies that wanted his power. She was no different you know. Qetsiyah, the Sorceress of sorrows, indeed. She left him dying coughing up blood all so her line could bare the tribrid."

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I am sober, as clear as I have ever been? I am taking what is mine."

"What exactly is that… a spell?"

"Yes, the spell that is gestating the parasite in your stomach. Unfortunately my dear, your child will be undone."

His words pierced her like a sword. He was mad. He was ludicrous if he thought he was going to harm her child.

"Undone?" Bonnie laughed, power surging, starting to swirl around her.

"Oh Merlin, you underestimate me, apparently, like you underestimated my ancestor. Bonnie raised her hands and the invisible web of magic went up in blue flame and turn to ash. She stepped towards him then immediately dodged a nasty lightning bolt. She spat the same paralysis incantation at him but his silver magic wrapped around it and squeezed it until it popped. Sparks of residual hung in the air then dissipated.

"You don't have the skill, witch." The merlin said dodging all the spells Bonnie was throwing at him. She worked hard throwing any and everything she could think of while slowly eating away the pollutant magic working against Qetsiyah's essence. She had no idea if he was lying or even sane, but she had to do something to stop him.

Niklaus wasn't helping as he kept running towards the force field to her back. He was yelling, cursing, and then suddenly snarling but she had insulated the corridor so the merlin would think they were alone. She could handle this.

-o0o-

He would kill her. He would lock her up in the dungeons until she realized who was boss here. How could she? She was so stubborn. How could she endanger her life, his seed's life to prove some point? He would strangle her right after he disemboweled the coward attacking his mate in his castle. His castle. Things had gotten way out of bounds. No one fears him any longer. That had to be remedied immediately.

His shoulder was growing raw with pain as he continues to try to ram into the barrier. He realized he was expending her magic and making her weak, therefore vulnerable, so he stopped to think. He climbed unto the walls to see how far the energy field rose. He dropped to his feet and dug into the foundation on the floor. His witch had thought of everything.

-o0o-

Bonnie jumped out of the way as a nasty torch curse streaked across her left side, its tendrils licking and scorching her skin. He would not hurt bean. He would not destroy their legacy. That thought gave her an idea. She vomited magic at merlin. He dodged it just as she thought. Her would be assailant stumbled beyond her force field and into the waiting jaws of the wolf king.

Bonnie watched in relief as the Merlin fought with her mate. She turned to wipe away all traces of the Merlin's magic but instead was met with a healthy dose of it.

-o0o-

Niklaus howled in pain when he saw her go down. He ripped a chunk out the merlin's leg then leapt over his bent form to check on Bonnie. She wasn't moving but her attacker smiled maniacally.

"Who's a good pup? You should have chosen wiser hybrid." Simone said forming a muzzle spell in her hands. Niklaus leapt at her but was hit with magic. The Merlin had regained his composure. Niklaus growled looking left to right positioning himself in front of Bonnie. The Time Travelers smiled and begin to assault him with a barrage of spells. He growled through the pain determine not to let them take her. He was immortal dammit. They would not take her. His vision blurred. His throat hurt from the whimpers. The world grew dimmer with each new magic blast. His eyes closed. He could not surrender. He would not. The world went black.

They popped back open when he heard the crack and the Merlin scream in agony.

 _Rebekah_. Niklaus thought losing consciousness.

-o0o-

The scream jarred her awake. Niklaus lay on top of her unconscious in his wolf form. She looked around him, and platinum blonde hair fanned the floor. As she gently moved him off of her. Simone Bassett was lying on the floor, her lifeless blue eyes staring up at her. The merlin was preoccupied with the woman from the pictures in the king's bedroom. _His sister_.

She moved at vampire speed throwing spells at the Merlin. She was fast but her magic was no match for the veteran mage. Her blasting spells wasn't anything more than a nuisance against Du Lac's masterful force field.

Bonnie pulled the poisoned magic from the air then siphoned it into a curse she had read in one of Qetsiyah's books. With a flick of her hands she snapped Rebekah's neck and unleashed the curse onto the merlin. The vitch was an excellent distraction.

The silver magic surged into his center. His skin began to bubble. Bumps of puss burst from his skin. Bonnie knew from her studies his internal organs were being infected too. The ooze poured out and quickly cooled into silver cotton threads. His mouth overflowed with molten silver choking the life from him. When the curse had done its work, the merlin was no more.

Bonnie sighed in relief. A tiny hand print pressed against her pouch.

"Are you giving me a hi-five? Are you congratulating mommy?" Bonnie said suddenly exhausted. Her stomach rumbled. Bonnie placed a protection ward around Qetsiyah's vault.

"Yeah, I'm pretty proud too kid." Bonnie went over to the large wolf on the floor. He looked as if he was… The wolf flipped over on his side. His legs were waving in the air. Bonnie smiled. Another hand print pressed against her middle. "Is that your daddy? You want to pet daddy? He did well. Didn't he?"

-o0o-

When Niklaus awoke he was in his bedchambers. He heard Bonnie's voice through the walls and followed it through the passage into his war room. His generals sat rapt listening to her every word. The blood coven was stationed around the room. Emily sat to Bonnie's left and Lucy to the right. The blood coven had taken over an entire end of his table. His chair sat empty with everyone else in the room in their rightful place.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Bonnie looked up at him, and then over to Marcel.

"The merlin is dead." Marcel supplied.

"How?" Niklaus said taking his seat never taking his eyes off of Bonnie.

"The consort killed him." Kael said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"How? You were unconscious when I…" Niklaus started.

"I killed the daughter. Your witch killed Gerard. I have never seen its like. She mummified him with his own magic." Rebekah said stepping into the room.

"Seize her." Niklaus said to the guards. The guard froze in place. Everyone turned to Bonnie.

"Is this really necessary, Nik? I come to beg your forgiveness and to ask to be reinstated to the court." Niklaus chuckled.

"Your arrogance and presumption astounds me. You have been terrorizing my countryside for months now. You almost killed Stefan."

"Me? You know I would never. Okay Maybe, I killed a few of your men."

"You took out a third of our witches and half of our vampires." Stefan supplied.

"Maybe, I should have slit your throat." Caroline almost jumped from her set. Bonnie's invisible magic kept her in place.

"My lord." Bonnie said quietly. Everyone turned to the witch. "Without her we both would have been lost. Correction-all three of us would be lost." Bonnie said somberly.

Niklaus blanched at the truth in her words. He wanted to stab something, namely Kol, but Rebekah would have to do.

"Lock her in the dungeons."

"My Lord."

"Did, I not make myself clear." Niklaus said to his men. The men tried to move but to no avail. Bonnie would not release her spell. Niklaus turned to Marcel and Malachi. Before Bonnie could catch them the shield went up. Marcel stood and grabbed Rebekah. The warlock and hybrid escorted Rebekah out of the room. Bonnie and Niklaus did not see that thought, they were too busy glaring at one another.

Bonnie ignored the stares from her witches. It was now or never. This thing, this festering rage would consume her and him, and probably some innocent person if they did not deal with it. She would not let it be her bean.

"Clear the room." Bonnie said quietly.

Niklaus's people looked to him. The King narrowed his eyes at her. Bonnie sighed and the blood coven stood, spells at the ready.

Niklaus smiled. She wanted to fight. Well, so did he. Niklaus nodded to Stefan. The vampire court stood and began to file out of the room. The blood coven left only after every hybrid and vampire had left the room.

"We need to talk." Bonnie said once they were alone.

"Really? To whom am I speaking, my consort or the leader of the blood coven?"

"Consort? Are we that easily replaced?"

"What?"

"Does that title not belong to Greta any longer?"

"What are you playing at?"

"What are you playing at?" Bonnie.

"I understand that Emily has been filling your head with promises of power of freedom but…"

"But what, Niklaus?"

"Is that what you want power, to be a coven leader, to be the merlin?"

"It's what I have always wanted. It's what any witch would want."

"I didn't think you were like that."

"No, you didn't think I had the skill, the power, to pull it off. What does it matter anyway Niklaus? We are all disposable to you."

"We"

"Witches. 50 years of partnership. Doesn't matter. I can just replace her. Young women and men in the prime of their lives. Doesn't matter. They are just PAWNS IN A WAR WITH MY SIBLINGS. DISPENSIBLE BLOOD BAGS."

"That is unfair."

"UNFAIR?"

"Everything is mage and vampire WITH YOU! What about family and enemies?"

"They were my family. They were my sisters and brothers. Your enemies are your brothers and sisters."

"And so are yours. Your sisters and brothers had no qualms about polluting themselves with my brother's sex magic madness."

"Why is that Niklaus? Why do they hate the hybrid king so?"

"Because I did what was necessary to protect myself and those who are loyal to me. Those I love. Because I do what is necessary. Always and forever. Did I kill those witches? Fuck yes. I drank and drank and I bathed in their blood because they would have no problem slitting your throat to get back at me. I do what is necessary. So hate me. I am the monster keeping you safe and warm at night."

"YOU…Who kept who safe in the bowels of this castle? I pulled all of that black magic in and I choked the life out of the leader of my nation."

"THIS IS YOUR NATION. I AM YOUR LEADER. YOU ARE VAMPIRE. YOU WEAR MY CREST."

"I AM MAGE. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT? WHEN WILL YOU SEE ME?" Bonnie screamed.

"YOU ARE MINE." He screamed desperately.

In a flash he was in her face, crowding her against the table. It was a moment before she realized he had somehow positioned her on the edge, removed her undergarments and filled her. Her heart said yes. She was his. She belonged to him. She wanted to be completely possessed by him. She wanted to be infected with his power, passion, and his unequivocal Klausness. His touch was rapturous, his tongue devastating. And in that moment she didn't think she couldn't go on living without him pressed into her. She knew he was speaking a language no one knew he knew. But there, hidden in that smooth slick rhythm claiming her over and over was a delicious and glorious secret. Every stroke, every bite, and every mark made him hers as well. Her scent would haunt him. She had become his home, he was homesick, and that slick hot place between her legs welcomed him completely. He drowned in her. They belonged to each other. The magic of their connection seared that truth in their minds, hearts, and souls, and then they were released into a storm of pleasure. Waves broke over their skin. The tides crashed inside them controlled by the orbiting satellite that was their love and magic.

He didn't want to move, but he was very aware of her state and how uncomfortable she must be. Her eyes were barely open. Her skin slick with their sweat, and her face was as calm as he had ever seen. He picked her up gently and carried her to his chambers. He deposited her on the bed pulling the furs up around her, and then slid in behind her curled frame. Her breathing slowed.

He whispered before she could drift off, "I see you. Sometimes you're all I see. I see the mother of my child. She is stubborn, powerful, and incredibly beautiful spending every moment trying to break away from me."

"Then you are a blind. I am mage. But, you giant stubborn, elitist fool, despite my common sense, I am also vampire. I wear your crest, carry your child, and hold Qetsiyah's staff with pride.

-o0o-

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie said. Dawn was near and the magic community would want answers.

"I don't know. It seems we are being attacked on all fronts. My brother I understand, but the Merlin? By himself?"

"Something about Qetsiyah and bean."

"The baby? What did he want with my son?"

"He was afraid of her. He was trying to kill her." Bonnie admitted. She was still unsure if she could divulge the things about her ancestor. She needed to do some research. She needed Emily. She needed Greta.

"I was going to have his body washed and given to his people but, now I think I will let my dogs have it."

"You think you're going to just hand over the Merlin and his daughter's body to the magic nation and they are going to do what…thank you for your courteousness."

"He attacked me and my family. He got put down by my family. It's in the peace treaty."

"Your family includes your sister you know."

"The sister who has laid siege to my kingdom. Who for all I know could have orchestrated this whole thing to get back into my good graces."

"That is unbelievable. No one is that connive-"Bonnie stopped mid-sentence as she thought of Niklaus and the Hybrid court when she first came here.

"I'm sure this whole thing is some scheme in my brother's plan."

"Maybe, but he is being helped. He knew exactly were Qetsiyah's chamber was. He knew how to move through the castle without being detected until the last minute. It had to be a powerful cloaking-" Bonnie paused again as Greta popped in her head. No. She thought furiously. She wouldn't. She loves him too much despite the way he has behaved.

"What is it?" Niklaus said reading her face.

"Nothing, I have to meet with Emily." Bonnie said rising from the bed.

"But I am not done having my way with you."

"The Triumvirate is without a Merlin. The whole of the magic community is about to revolt. We must come up with a plan. I need my second."

"You're second?" Niklaus chuckled, "High priestess, please calm yourself. I have decided that Malachi would make a great Merlin."

"Malachi? As in your magical henchman? The Gemini coven leader?"

"Magical henchman?"

"Are you trying to put the entire mage community under your control?"

"I control three of the sixteen covens, maybe the topaz and the necros will join me as well."

"You have the Gemini coven under your control, and a few solitary practitioners. Where are the other two alliances?"

"I am going to kill Greta, and make Jasmina the Sapphire leader."

"Magic covens don't work like that. The most powerful would seize control…Phaedra. Unless you plan on-" Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him and sighed. "Have you really not learned anything?"

"Have you not? And now, I have the blood coven."

"You have the blood coven?"

"Are you saying I do not?"

"I'm saying we are under attack, we need to head off this Merlin situation, and protect our child."

"I'm doing that by seizing control of the magic community and the vampire court."

-o0o-

Shock reverberated around the room. The lower court had been filled the second time in 24 hours. This time it was standing room only in the chamber full of mages. Thousands of magic users sat and watched their leaders figure out their next steps inside the magical incircle. At three points in the center of the room three elders of the community formed a triangle-the triumvirate. Their magic was zinging back and forth between the intercepts: Birt, the leader of Yemaya, Calum of the Druids, and Dinè, the bruja. Inside the triangle the coven leaders and their seconds sat in a magic circle staring at the lifeless body of their former Merlin and his daughter.

Shock soon turned to anger as the time traveler coven demanded retribution. Kael did her best to explain the circumstances but they all wanted to hear from the only witness in the room, their newest member, the High Priestess of the Blood Coven.

Bonnie was at a lost. She had no idea what to say. Three months ago she would be among those calling for blood. The only thing she could do was tell the truth, and explained why the Merlin had forfeited his life the moment he threatened bean's.

Harold sneered as she recounted what happened. "And are we to believe the lies of the abominations whore?"

Bonnie hated that word. She gritted her teeth, and continued. Harold suddenly leapt at her when she explained Rebekah had snapped Simone's neck. The intercepts' power snatched him from the air and flung him from the incircle. He would awaken in the dungeon caves in the mage forest. Another time traveler stood to take his place from the sidelines. She sat her silver eyes regarding Bonnie. She bowed to the three counselors and the story went on.

"So it seems" Dinè chimed.

"We have ourselves." Calum continued.

"A conundrum." Birt finished. They continued that way, finishing each other's statements. It was a manifestation of their connection.

"We are without leader."

"We are without ambassador."

"We are without our Merlin."

The three intercepts eyes went blank the heads snapped back. They began to speak in unison.

"The time of the ancient ones is once again upon us. Power that has not been felt for centuries. From the chaos will rise an emissary. They will repair kin. They will restore peace. They will lead with a magick unlike anyone has ever seen."

The three intercepts eyes cleared. They slowly sat upright.

"A prophecy has been rendered."

"For the second time this year the fates herald a great power."

"Someone here is the key to uniting the three kingdoms."

"Do it fast as the scheming factions are seeking power."

"Do it unwaveringly so they will know your strength."

"Do it with honor so we will all respect instead of fear you."

A whisper went around the room people trying to imagine who the fortune might be speaking of. It was the first time Bonnie had witnessed a prophecy, but the second time that year for Kael who waited just outside the incircle.

"The time has come"

"To name the ambassador"

"To coronate our Merlin"

"Who will come and step into the incircle?"

"Who will come and place this mantle on your shoulders?"

"Who will come and speak for mage?"

Bonnie was queasy and it had nothing to do with her pregnancy. Malachi breached the incircle and half the room hissed in outrage.

"It was a wonder they let Gemini in the room." Bonnie heard someone whisper. One by one five practitioners made their way into the incircle declaring their intent to be merlin. After a few minutes no one else stepped forward.

"There is more."

"There is more."

"Why do you shrug your heritage?"

No one moved.

"There is more."

"More souls capable of greatness."

"Why do you fear your legacy?"

Bonnie smiled when Emily rose and made her way to the center. She was always the vigilant leader, guiding people into their destinies. Gloria immediately stood and took Emily's place by Bonnie's side. Bonnie knew no one would vote for Emily. It is a well-known fact that Birt is preparing to voyage to the other side. Emily will stand as intercept in her place.

"One brave soul stepping into their future."

"There is more."

"Why do you deny the voice that cries out to you?"

Bonnie's head spun when Kael entered the circle as well. Niklaus was heading his bets.

"No more hiding in the shadows."

"There is more"

"One soul afraid of what she is really is."

The air blurred around the column near the kitchen doors. Greta appeared.

"Seize her!" Malachi shouted to his men. Blue light burst into the room, as the entirety of the sapphire coven appeared in the room. Sapphire had finally rejoined the magical community. The witches had hell in their eyes, sorrow in their hearts, and deadly curses spinning in their hands. They outnumbered Gemini three to one.

Malachi looked to Bonnie. "Consort, do something. Gemini and Blood coven can take them together. Gloria and Lucy looked to her Crimson robes shifted back waiting for the command.

Greta glared at Bonnie. Bonnie glared at Greta. Bonnie was undecided. After what seemed like an eternity, Greta slowly made her way into the inner circle. The power surged as she entered. Bean flipped in her stomach.

"So it is."

"They stand before you."

"Who is worthy?"

"The dragon is mighty and versatile."

"The golden demigod."

"Where does her loyalty lie?"

"The Gemini is cunning."

"The brilliant master"

"Is he too smart for his own good?"

"Natia, the whale rider."

"She has the heart."

"Is her compassion a weakness?"

"The sapphire witch."

"The powerhouse"

"Does she only think of herself?"

Bonnie thought wearily. Bean was active in her tummy.

The triumvirate turned to the mages in the room.

"Who will it be?" They stated in unison.

"We need strength to protect us from the hybrid." A sapphire called out.

"We need to make peace with him. One of his servants will be best to do that." An elderly practitioner said pointing towards Malachi and Kael.

"We need to be independent and move away from the hybrid." A Topaz chimed in.

"We need to get back to the fundamentals of our craft, helping people." A skin walker said gesturing to Natia.

"Who will it be?" The triumvirate spoke again looking to the coven leaders. Sixteen covens and each High Priestess and her second got a vote. Bonnie watched as 30 balls of light floated to the candidate of everyone's choice. Natia got 4. Greta got 10. Malachi got 6. Kael got 7, and the others got 1. Two mages immediately ceded their votes to Malachi. After some thought, Natia ceded her votes to Greta. Kael sighed but ceded her votes to Malachi. The last mage gave over his vote to Greta.

"What is this?"

"The vote is not finished."

"Two souls unsure of who they choose."

Lucy looked at Bonnie and the magic floating above her head. "Bonnie, I chose Kael because I thought that was what you would want." Lucy whispered. Bonnie's magic danced above her in time with her bean who flittered around in her stomach.

Bonnie did not know that much about Malachi. After all these months she did not know what kind of man he was, but she knew Greta. She knew how cruel and vindictive she could be. She knew that she was aware of Qetsiyah's chambers. She had the power to destabilize the Kingdom and right now she hated her mate.

The other witch undecided stepped out of the circle. She could not bring herself to vote for either of the Hybrid King's stooges.

Malachi smiled in triumph, stepping towards the epicenter of the circle-the rightful place of the Merlin.

Bonnie sighed. Her magic began to move from its place above her and floated towards Malachi. Greta sneered. Bonnie looked away and the room exploded with whispers. Bonnie looked back to the center of her circle and gulped as her magic floated above Greta's head.

She couldn't find the guilt or shame. She didn't know why but she was sure she had made the right choice for the magic community. Unfortunately, it might be the wrong choice for connection she had just sealed with the wolf king.

-o0o-

Kol and Elijah watched the proceedings through a soothsayer's mirror magic.

"I must say brother, this is by far the best outcome I have seen from you thus far."

"To be honest, I'm shocked as well. I couldn't have asked the fates for a better situation."

"What are our next steps?"

"We request an audience with the Merlin of course."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Klonnie Week-AU Day. Participation in one of my favorite fandoms motivated me. Horrible grammar as usual.**

 **Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

Diversion

* * *

She was at a loss. This was not what she expected.

"Bonnie, where do you want this?" Bonnie looked around the small shop with so much movement around her. She had no idea.

"Just put it down. I will straighten all of this out later." Bonnie answered. Lucy hesitated but after a moment placed the basket in the corner. On her way out of the door she grasped her cousin's shoulder.

This rundown hut had seemed like freedom several months ago, but now it felt like a dungeon. He was punishing her in the most cruelest way possible, he had given her what she asked for, her own shop in the most bustling portion of the village. She could not object. Emily swept. Gloria unpacked, and Lucy moved items from the cart with Mari, Maddox, and Cara's help. Bonnie could hear Lady Caroline arguing with her mate, urging him to do something, anything. Lord Stefan could not be heard but it was clear from Caroline's ever growing frustration, he did not think anything could or should be done.

Bonnie laughed at that thought. Emily looked up from her chore. Bonnie shook her head to dismiss any further worries her behavior was transmitting. Lord Stefan was right. She had betrayed him. It was a fact, and these were the consequences. Emily walked over to her niece.

"Priestess, I want to thank you." Bonnie turned to her in surprise.

"Thank me? For what?" Bonnie said pretending to sift through the piles of her belongings.

"The state of lost you are in has helped the mage community find their way. Your sorrow has wrought peace for so many others beyond yourself. You continually sacrifice yourself and the things you want for your community and your family. There have been many who have questioned your ability to lead because of your lack of experience, but I have never questioned you. Your talent and power is awe-inspiring, but it's your heart Bonnie. Your heart that has saved us all."

"It's unfair that she must give so much of herself." Lucy said placing a box of books next to Gloria.

"Yes, but it is an unspoken requirement of the role fate has bestowed on her." Gloria answered.

"Ridiculous." Lady Caroline said from the door. Bonnie turned to her amused.

"This isn't some unspoken requirement. She's been banished to this rat infested shack because the King is an arrogant child who didn't get his way and now he is throwing a temper tantrum."

"Actually, the King has abided by the contract he and the companion agreed upon." Lord Stefan said helping Maddox move the bookcase from Bonnie's chambers into the old shop. All the women stopped their activities to regard the vampire.

 _The companion_. Bonnie sighed as the room erupted into heated debate. She slipped into the back room of her new home. It was small but hers. Bonnie tried to remember all the plans she had for the place but they wouldn't come to her. The word companion kept skittering across her mind. From consort to companion within weeks, Bonnie thought sardonically. At least the new Merlin got 50 years.

-o0o-

"You summoned my lord." Malachi asked stepping into the King's somber study. Marcel was seated next to the king. Both had clearly been drinking. Women in varying levels of undress were about the room. Malachi couldn't tell if the King's diversions were just beginning or ending for the night.

"Where is the intelligence on my brothers and that witch?"

"Sire, my sources have heard not a word for the past few weeks. It's as if they have disappeared."

"And Greta?" Marcel said sipping from his glass.

"The Merlin has taken control of the citadel in the heart of mage country. She has already posted new guards and her army grows as rumors and distrust of the vampire court grows. The sapphire coven has taken on fifty new apprentices."

"I should kill her." The king says into his goblet.

"I would advise against sir. With the mantle of Merlin, Greta's power has grown exponentially."

"I wasn't referring to the Grand Wizard."

"A year ago you would have killed her instead of giving her property." Marcel complained.

"When you are man enough to tell me that you want to make Lady Vanessa your wife, then you can deem to tell me about mine." Niklaus said putting down his goblet. He beckoned one of his toys forward. Constance was a handsome brunette, her bust heavy. The king suckled at her breast before pulling her into his lap.

"Sire, please forgive me, but my duty is to you and the kingdom. The consort is a liability. She sided with the Merlin. Her coven since then has admitted 75 apprentices. Two hundred witches of blood coven are in the heart of our kingdom. This coven has been our enemy for-"

"The blood coven was the only thing standing between Du Lac and our downfall." Marcel countered.

"Yes, but they were here because of the consort. What if this has been the intention all along."

"The grand plan was to make Greta, Merlin?" Marcel chuckled. "Why would that be any sane person's plan?"

"No, it was to infiltrate the kingdom. We still do not know how your siblings escaped. Now the whole of the mage community has turned on us."

"Malachi, you are stung because the consort stole the Merlin away from you. Now you are seeing things that are not there." Marcel countered.

"I am telling you the consort-"

"Silence. I ask for evidence and intelligence I can use and you bring me gossip. And, _You_ , you sit her drinking my wine when you should be defending the castle, and where the hell is Stefan?"

Malachi looked to Marcel. Marcel swallowed. "He is with Lady Caroline and the consort."

"Maybe he's a traitor too." The king said one hand full of breast and the other buried between thighs. Malachi's brow quirked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Niklaus." Marcel said gently.

"Ridiculous?" Niklaus said incredulous.

"The consort needed-"

"I don't care what she needed, and stop calling her that. Call her what she is…my companion."

-o0o-

Greta gazed at the stars on the balcony. The sky here looked so much different from the one she used to look up at white oak castle. She closed her eyes and walked back into her chamber. After all that had happened she still had a hard time trying to forget that it was no longer home. This place was, this room at the top of the tower in the heart of the realm of the mage. A place she thought she would never see again. A place she was unwelcomed in not a month ago. They made her Merlin. These idiots actually put her in charge of protecting them from Niklaus. _Who would protect her?_ She immediately dismissed the memory of the self-righteous witchling.

The rage and jealousy were subsiding and suddenly she was left with fear and doubt. And regret? She was the Merlin.

"The Merlin." She said staring at the mural on the wall of the original Grand Wizard. The staff in his hands lay not three feet away from her. The robe hung around his shoulders kept her warm on her morning strolls. Blessed be. She was the Merlin.

She dined with the triumvirate. She held mediation sessions within mage factions. She had an army of witches and spies at her control, and she had sent four men to the caves for disrespecting her. The traveler coven wasn't happy to be usurped. They had enjoyed the benefits of being the coven in charge for far too long. They had grown arrogant and entitled and couldn't bear to cede power to Sapphire, the forsaken coven and their whore of a priestess. They would learn their lesson and Greta would release them. She would not have to kill them even though she wanted to.

She was much more then a spiritual leader now, she was a politician. And there was nothing more satisfying to the witch than politics. She knew this game. Well. It took her years to jockey for her position at Niklaus's side and she had stayed on top longer than any other. It's the protector and guidance aspects of her job she would have to familiarize herself with. The magical community needed the travelers. They needed every coven to stand against white oak castle. Greta sat at the large desk in the corner. She had to continue her research on the blood coven.

"Don't you look comfortable?" Kol said stepping into the Merlin's chamber.

Greta smiled despite her surprise. "I've been waiting for you? Where's Elijah tonight?"

"Have you been waiting? You denied our visitation." Kol said walking around the room his hands skimming across various surfaces.

"I couldn't accept you with the king's spies lying in wait, and with the state of the realm. Vampires aren't very popular right now in the magic community."

"But they are being led by a vitch."

"You should know that, unlike you and your family, witch is the only thing my people see."

"Your people. If I am not mistaken the vampire court has been your people for the past 75 years."

"Past is the key, my lord. This is my future."

"I hope me and my brother can be a part of that future. When we siege White oak Castle we will make powerful allies. There will be no stopping us."

"Lord Kol, what is that you want?"

"The same thing I have always wanted. The same thing you want, revenge on Niklaus." Greta sighed.

"Don't tell me you are softening."

"Softening? I want nothing more than to see Niklaus groveling in the dirt where he belongs, but I am a part of something bigger now. Something I thought I had lost 75 years ago." Something my father can be proud of. Greta thought to herself. Jonas hadn't shown up yet but she had recognized the elders of the old coven immediately amongst the crowd that welcomed her to the citadel.

"Killing Niklaus will strengthen the triumvirate."

"At what cost? How many more mages am I to lose to you and your brother's pissing contest."

"And here I thought I had a friend. I made this possible you know. Without me, you would not be the Grand Wizard."

"Am I to believe your charms have somehow affected your brother's wife? Bonnie is the most loyal person I have ever known."

"His wife? So that's her name…Bonnie." Greta looked up at the sneer on the original's face.

"Those thoughts will get you killed, my lord."

"I am not afraid of my brother, witch."

"I was not speaking of him. The High Priestess of the blood coven has a lot of friends in the right places. She also packs one hell of a punch. Make that mistake and you may find Niklaus won't be the only one on your trail." Greta informed. Kol watched her carefully. For once in his life, he was silent.

"So if you are not referring to the consort, how is it that you arranged my ascent to power?" Greta was curious how he thought he had anything to do with her insane life right now.

"I set into motion the chain of events that got you here. I beseeched your predecessor to act in his best interest as I am doing now with you. Du Lac never got justice for the witches who died in the north. He was summarily executed before he could. What will the magical realm think of a Merlin who does not seek justice for their brothers and sisters?"

"The brothers and sisters you condemned when you used them in a scheme exploiting sex magic to thwart your brother…by contract, you break the rules you die."

"You sound just like the King's whore."

Greta's spell missed him. The spinning blue orbed crashing to the wall instead of Kol's face. She dropped from her chair just in time to be spared from a nasty paralysis curse, knocking over the books on the ancient's genealogy she had been studying all night. Her lasso summoning shot out from beneath the chair and wrapped the original around the ankles. The transmutation spell worked up the chords until Kol's body was completely encapsulated in a suffocating chokehold only an Amazonian anaconda could administer.

"You originals never cease to amaze me." Greta said getting up from the floor. Kol fought against the spell but it was no use. His body was bound and his mouth gagged by scales and powerful slithering muscles.

"You come into my home. In my realm, claiming you want an alliance. Alliance requires partnership. Something you and your forsaken family have no conception. I am Greta of the House of Martin. High Priestess of the Sapphire Coven. Daughter of Jonas Martin, Seventh Intercept of the Triumvirate, The former consort of the vampire court, the ripper of realms, guardian of the innocent, the protector of mage, and the Merlin of the magick. I have no use for your inane petulant war with your brother." Greta proclaimed her hand glowing indigo. Kol mumbled against the creature holding him. The snake slithered around the vampire tightening its grip on his neck, his vocal chords being crushed in the process. The movement created a whole small enough for the original to mouth his response. Greta watched his lips until she understood his meaning. She sighed. Politics were a bitch. She released the indigo ball. It crashed into the being before her. Blue light swallowed Kol as he disappeared. He would wake up deep into the heart of Niklaus's territory. She prayed Marcel's guards would stumble upon him.

She had made the mistake of revealing Qetisyah's secrets once, and now she would be punished for it.

-o0o-

Niklaus moved through the castle rudderless. He had grown tired of the women and drinking very quickly and had been looking for other things to occupy his time. He thought he was going to the library but took one look at the corner housing classics and decided against it.

He wound up in the east courtyard. He watched Stefan train his men. They looked formidable, but when he challenged one aspiring recruit to a sparing match he folded without much of a fight. Niklaus looked up from the quivering mass on the ground and then grimaced at Stefan who had the good sense to look ashamed. He could hear a bit of the old ripper emerge in the reaming happening as he left the space.

Niklaus ducked into the upper court kitchens when he saw Damon coming up the hall with another gaggle of women for the King to sample. He was amazed at Damon's ability to trick young women to sacrifice themselves for his political and monetary aspirations. For the first time he wondered what he promised them? What made them agree to such a lifestyle? The king was sure some were just as power hungry as the Lord themselves. Some seemed to enjoy the carnal nature of their work. While others looked like they had loss their souls. He waited until the halls were clear before moving to the door.

He unfortunately waited too late because the head cook walked through the door and instantly started bowing and ordering the staff into motion. The king left an hour later full of roasted boar, parsnips, and potatoes. His head swam with wine and mouth still tasted of chocolate truffles filled with fresh blood. He was stuffed. The cook was a magician. The thought led him into the bowels of the castle.

He spent the rest of the afternoon helping Kael complete a ritual like he used to do when he was a boy.

"You remembered." The dragon smiled watching him stir counter clockwise towards the west because the sun was setting.

"Sometimes I think you believe I am a complete dullard." Niklaus said concentrating on making his strokes measured and consistent.

"You sire, no." Kael smiled mischievously. She added softly, "Only when you are acting as one." Niklaus grumbled but continued his work.

"I miss this." Kael said pouring the herbs she had been chopping into the elixir as Niklaus stirred.

"I forgot how diverting it could be." Niklaus admitted, as he looked out the slit in the concrete wall Kael called a window. The twilight buzzed. Fireflies dances and lit up the sky. Were did the day go?

"Diverting?" Kael emphasized. She knew the king had been struggling. Court Gossip was cruel and undiscriminating. King or pauper they would whisper your secrets, exaggerations and even lies for entertainment. When Niklaus surprised her this afternoon with his visit she realized court gossip also dined on truth. Her boy was lost. The King looked over to his advisor and the magic had faded. Reality crept back into his thoughts.

"The elixir is mixed properly. I have matters to attend to." Niklaus said walking out of the dungeon. Kael sighed.

"For once, I wish you would attend to your heart, and not your ambition." Kael said to the door.

"My father would have you killed dragon if he heard the nonsense you say these days." Niklaus voice rang back down the hall.

"How fortunate, I am speaking to his son, and executioner." Kael answered pouring the morning sickness treatment in a bottle.

Niklaus left the room his mind wondering. Kael was always over sentimental and doting on him. If only his mother has cared enough. If only his parents gave a damn about the bastard child under their roof. Kael would mind her place instead of leaning on the familiarity they shared due to his circumstance.

He checked in with Maddox, and the vitch gave him a report on the village. A new shop had opened for business, and had instantly cut into the profits of the local apothecary. It was only a matter of time before old man Zan would be bringing complaint to Lord Marcel in the lower court. The other townsfolk were happy with the new business because it brought in mages from across the country and even from the mage realm itself. Malachi saw it as a security risk but Kael disagreed.

Niklaus sat quietly. Mostly tuning out the constable. He looked up when the man stopped speaking.

"Is there nothing else? What about the string of thefts and muggings we discussed last week. Have you put in place appropriate measures?"

"There was no need sire. After an apprentice was mugged, the blood coven has taken to patrolling the streets at the companion's behest." Maddox watched indifference bloom into disdain when he uttered the companion name.

"I want guards patrolling also. Tell them to keep an eye on the goings-on of this coven. Malachi is a bit zealous but it doesn't hurt to err on the side of caution."

"You do realize Mari submits reports everyday. She is the best in all three nations. She would notify-" Malachi stopped talking when the King grabbed him by the throat squeezing just before crushing his windpipe.

"Yes, sire."

"I'm glad we understand one another." Niklaus said walking out of the guardhouse at the castle gates.

The king was about to visit Mari's chambers when he realized she had been given new quarters outside the castle. He went to Malachi's quarters instead but he was missing. He almost found himself in his war room but changed his mind. He instead descended into the dungeons again, walking the underground tunnels. He followed the passages towards Qetsiyah's quarters until he was peering inside the room. The blood coven had claimed their legacy and the contents lay to the south of the castle now with the witch and her family. Her family had surrounded her with protection until she was free of the castle walls. Her family followed her without question. Her family loved her. His family was trying to kill him. He had thought for just a moment that she was family. When he looked up from the fog of his thoughts he was staring at a face he had hoped to never see again.

"Why are you here?" Niklaus said stalking towards the iron bars that held the only family member he actually thought loved him. Besides Henrik, but that was guilt-ridden memory he did not wish to dig up at the moment.

"I have told you brother, I come to ask for your pardon." Rebekah said. Her voice was a rasp. He skin gray and cracked from dehydration.

"How naïve do you think I am?" Niklaus said walking over to the guard on the wall, ripping into his neck. The man screamed as Niklaus collected the gushing blood into the ladle waiting for Rebekah's one feeding a week. He walked over to the bars and held it out to his sister. She ripped it out of his hands and drank greedily. She licked the spoon savoring the taste. The guard fell to the ground whimpering.

"Silence. Go let the healers see to your bite." Niklaus spat at the man. The guards blood flying in his own eyes. The man crawled towards the exit gripping his neck. His tunic drenched in blood.

"I am here too brother. Will you not spare me also?" He heard Finn whisper from inside another cavern in the dungeon." Niklaus sighed. His eyes dilated.

"Because I am so merciful and gracious, feed my traitorous weakling of brother also, and then you can seek help." Niklaus said turning back to his sister. Her grey skin had revitalized into the peaches and cream he remembered. She stood stretching coming near the bars regarding her big brother.

"Naïve? No." Rebekah said peering into the angelic blue eyes of he devil. "Selfish, petulant, rash, narcissistic. Yes."

"You are amazing." Niklaus smiled in spite of himself.

"I'm amazing. You are here expecting me to grovel and apologize for being angry that you assassinated our whole family." Rebekah seethed.

"I did assassinate our whole family. I did not stake you." Niklaus said seriously.

"I'm aware, you coward. You couldn't look me in the eye when you betrayed me. You let your sycophant do it."

"I did not order Greta to do either" Niklaus admitted earnestly. He watched his sister's surprise, and then turned his back on her. "But she was right. You would have stood against me."

"How do you know that Nik? You never gave me the opportunity." Rebekah replied.

"I know. Look at your actions now. You sided with _Kol_ of all people." Niklaus turned back to her with disgust.

"You stuck me in the ground for 75 years. What was I supposed to do?" Rebekah said her hands gripping the bars.

"Not this." Niklaus answered.

"You will let me out. You will give me my land Niklaus. You need me, especially now that all your paramours have turned against you. I am your family." Rebekah pleaded despite her earlier proclamation.

"Not anymore. I don't need family. I don't need anyone." Niklaus told himself as he had every night for the past few weeks.

"And what of my niece or nephew?" Rebekah said watching her brother. "Do you not need them as well?" Rebekah knew Niklaus like the back of her hand. She knew what drove him, what made him tick. She knew that his reaction was not lining up with the words he was trying to tell himself. "If that was true you would have stuck a dagger in the witch's stomach the moment the Merlin was chosen."

"You know nothing of me Rebekah, like you said you have been dead for 75 years."

-o0o-

This room made him nauseated. How could one tiny creature that wasn't even here yet so affect his life? Wooden toys and hand-stitched dolls were neatly placed throughout the room. A shelf housed an impressive collection of fairy tales and lullabies. Sea worn wood had been crafted into the most beautiful crib the Hybrid King had ever seen. The white blanket with teal stitching looked beautiful against the grey of the wood. He knew he had to order someone to move this room closer to his chamber now that…

The king was overwrought with so much emotion looking around at these things. This room was a place of dreams, hopes, joy, magic, and yes…love. Delight, betrayal, confusion, and the most disconcerting, fear crashed into him. His whole life had been full of turmoil but this test, this web of lies, was almost unbearable.

He yanked the portrait from the mantel. The cloth covering it was ripped away as well. It was meant to be a gift. It was meant to be unveiled. But life had unveiled an ugly truth he was struggling to reconcile. He stared down at her face.

It took him nearly a month to just get that crooked smile right, another to capture the determination in her eyes. She stared up at him now mockingly. The fool beside her was unaware that she would deliver one of the biggest blows to his kingdom and his ego.

His brain screamed trouble when he saw her. He ignored it because what could a country bumpkin do to the hybrid king? Now he knew, she could hold him and his seed hostage until her agenda was satisfied.

He wanted to kill her. He wanted her to pay, but he knew their son would be lost without her. He didn't want to handicap his heir before his life had even begun. He stood in this room, this temple to their union, the ultimate manifestation of their alliance absolutely blindsided. He wanted to devolve, escape into his base instincts but he knew he could not.

He made a promise to his unborn child that he would never experience the childhood Niklaus had to endure. That kind of pain bred patricide. That kind of pain left you with guilt and bitterness. He could no longer dwell on things he could not change. He would not.

He had a kingdom to protect. He had to be smart. Brute force would not work against the three powerful mages plaguing his life. Kol, Greta, and Bonnie were making him fight on every level of his soul, mind, and being.

He had underestimated the witch. He would not make that mistake twice. He would surprise them all. He put the picture back where he found it instead of ripping it to shreds like he wanted. It would serve as a reminder. This is his son's chamber. He would not destroy the work that went into making him safe, comfortable, and happy.

He would not let his failed relationship with the child's mother tarnish something so pure. He looked at the door leading to the other room, her room. He dare not go into the hollow space. He would absolutely lose the grasp he had on the malice that had taken hold in hi chest. He knew not to tempt fate. He backed out of the nursery, and headed to his study, stopping to ask a guard to summon Damon on the way.

-o0o-

"They are watching our every move." Gloria said coming in out of the rain. She lugged the bundle of vegetables in from Frida's stand in the market.

"We are enemies of the state." Bonnie said smiling her hands deep in the vat of clay, rose essence, and olive oil. "Ignore them. We have more important things to attend to."

Cara came from the storage room and grabbed Gloria's bags, stalking back into overstuffed pantry.

"Is it wise to have a member of the King's coven working in your shop?" Gloria whispered at the priestess.

"Probably not, but technical she is Gemini, and before that Sapphire. Cara is looking for her place in the world, and I can understand that."

"This is what got you here, priestess. You're always trying to save someone."

"A week ago it was fate, Gloria." Bonnie said letting honey drip into her concoction from the comb.

The old woman grunted but started rinsing the fresh mugwort she had just picked in the forest.

"You do not need to protect me. Go home to your beautiful rose garden." Bonnie said aware the woman grew more homesick every day. With Bonnie's permission, half of the coven had returned to their homes. Just because she was trapped here didn't mean they would have to be. They were of the Order and deserved to be with their own people. She would call them if she needed. Besides, most of the veteran witches had taken on apprentices. Some were responsible for the magical tutelage of two or three witches. Her exploits had cause a surge in membership. When Bonnie was settled she would send for five of the most talented and instruct them herself. It was tradition of the blood coven even though she barely had just finished her own training.

"I have been the second priestess of the blood coven for 15 years. I will not abandon my duty."

"Honorable, but I'm sure Emily needs help preparing to ascend. In fact, she will need an attendant when she takes her place on the triumvirate. She needs someone she trusts with her life, someone who has served with her for 15 years. I am sending you as a representative of the blood coven to serve our elder." It was an honor most witches dreamed of. To be connected in anyway to that kind of power was humbling. Gloria would make an excellent addition to the senior ministers of the order of the mage. They served and protected the three points on the triumvirate.

Gloria eyes misted up. "Who will attend you?"

"I will." Lucy said walking through the door of the shop. Two tiny people brushed past her and almost tackled Bonnie. Grams laughed as she strolled into the shop carrying her bags to the back.

"Auntie. Auntie. We missed you." Bonnie hugged her niece and nephew to herself.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bonnie smiled down at them kissing them on the cheeks.

"Mama says we are your new shop assistants." Jax said jumping up and down. Mimi immediately took off around the shop plundering for anything that would keep her attention or create an appropriate amount of mischief. Grams came from Bonnie's cozy bedroom and hugged the pregnant women to her chest. She hugged her old friend Gloria, and then she went straight to the pantry to start making some dinner. Hey baby was looking haggard instead of round and full like a six months pregnant woman should. She found a bottle of mead amongst the vegetables, and decided to partake for her and Bonnie while Lucy settled things.

"Did she?" Bonnie said eyeing her cousin.

"She did." Lucy said setting her bags on a counter.

"Isn't that going to be hard when you live a days ride away."

"That would be hard but me and Taimak have decided to relocate. He has already begun setting up his shop. And of course, Grams wouldn't be left behind. Besides I need her to tend to the kids."

"How is that possible? The village is packed with merchants?"

"We brought the apothecary. Well we traded with old man Zan. He gets the cottage, shop, and garden in our village, and we get his shop, land, and cottage here in the kingdom."

"Lucy?" Bonnie said alarmed. Lucy's garden was worth more than half the land in the kingdom.

"He was losing profits. He didn't want to issue a complaint because you're the cons…" Lucy paused mid-sentence wondering if the title applied to Bonnie anymore. "So we offered to take it off his hands."

"Your garden, you spent years cultivating it. Why would you do that?"

"Because you're here because of me. You're pregnant, and trying to run a coven and a busy shop. I know Auntie would have stayed out of loyalty even though she misses the realm. And, I felt like I was the only one not making sacrifices for this coven. Taimak is a jack-of-all-trades. He is looking forward to building a thriving business here. I made cuttings, harvested sprouts, and collected seeds from my garden before I left. That's actually what took us so long. It's settled."

"I'm the high priestess." Bonnie said to her stubborn cousin.

"Yes, magically and spiritually you guide our lives. Everything else is up to me. I'm the big cousin." Lucy said starting to unpack he magical tools.

"And I am the Grams, and we are done discussing it." Grams said appearing in the threshold of the pantry for a second with a full goblet in her hands.

"I suppose you are going to want to sell your potions here." Bonnie said looking round at her small but already well stocked shop.

"If it pleases you, High Priestess." Lucy said already shifting things on shelves to make room for a few of her best selling potions she brought along.

"Of course." Bonnie said smiling at Lucy. She looked over to Gloria.

"See, I am well protected."

"You're both good girls. You will need to choose a new third priestess. And a sentry."

"I am the sentry of the blood coven." Lucy said staring at Gloria.

"No. Your are now the second priestess of the blood coven."

Bonnie smiled at Lucy. It felt right.

"I have never sought to be anyone's spiritual counselor. I am a fighter it is what I am good at." Lucy said thinking of all the mischief she got up to over the years.

"And yet fate has bestowed the title upon you." Gloria said staring down the warrior.

"Are we back to fate?" Bonnie smiled washing her hands of the healing mask she would use to treat burns.

"It has never left us, priestess. I will submit the names of the women I think who are talented and amenable to becoming the third priestess or knight of our coven before I go." Gloria said heading into the back room to do just that.

-o0o-

"What is this stuff? It's flying off the shelves faster than I can put it on there." Cara said bringing out more of Lucy's elixir to the front of the crowded shop.

Mari opened the bottled and sniffed. Her eyes glazed over and a dreamy smile spread across her face. She shook her head quickly. "It's a powerful aphrodisiac. No wonder the vampire court seems to be buzzing with happiness of late." Mari said capping the bottle and stuffing it into her robe. She reached into her pocket and handed Lucy a talon.

"Is this what I think it is?" Lucy said examining the claw. Mari nodded slyly.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked wondering were the guardian had got it from.

"I want ten more potions to go with the one I have, but a tad more powerful."

"For one talon?"

"There are four more where that came from if you deliver." Lucy took out a dagger tried to scratch the talon. The metal screeched in effort.

"Deal. We talking locked in a bedroom for weeks powerful?" Lucy said adjusting her recipe in her head.

"Months." Mari said quietly. Lucy looked at the small woman before her with a new interest.

"You sure you can handle that." Lucy said, her brow rose.

"Mari can handle anything." Bonnie said coming from the backroom with more string for the smudge sticks she was making.

"What are you two plotting?" Bonnie said glancing at their expressions. She sat on the stool Taimak had made her to keep her off her feet.

"A business transaction," Lucy said pocketing her new treasure.

"That doesn't sound ominous. Where is Grams?" Bonnie asked looking around at the shop full of customers, family, and friends except one stubborn old witch.

"She took Mimi home for a nap. She got into Gram's molasses cookies again." Lucy said looking over to Jax playing on the floor. Her boy was a saint like his father. Her daughter was just like her…trouble.

"Yikes, poor Mimi." Bonnie said grabbing her stomach.

"Is something wrong?" Lady Caroline said placing the fish cakes she had brought for Bonnie on the counter. Now that she was showing significantly it was all the witch craved.

"It's nothing." Bonnie said sighing. "Bean…she's restless."

"What's restless?" Jax said playing with the coins Lord Tyler had traded to buy his mate some tea that would not harm the baby.

"Oh she is dancing and squirming in Auntie's belly all the time. She won't go to sleep." Bonnie said soothingly to her stomach.

"She misses her father." Kael said eyeing the swell of Bonnie's middle.

"What did I say?" Lucy said to the dragon. "I only allowed you over that threshold if you promised not to mention his name."

"I'm sorry. I am only concerned for the child."

"Luce, it's okay."

"It's not. It's like she can't stop herself from serving him."

"I serve Qetsiyah. I was her second for 150 years."

"The ancient one has gone on. Maybe it is time you served yourself." Mari said.

"Blasphemy. Power that great lives forever." Kael said rearranging the dried herbs into the correct order. Lucy shook her head but continued her work. Just then Lady Vanessa and Camille walked in with their attendants.

"Caroline come quick. You have to see this." The Lady said. Naturally everyone rushed to the door of the shop. Cara helped Bonnie from her stool. She eventually stood in the door of her shop.

Bonnie stared as a shimmering sea of cobalt flooded the street. A parade of the Merlin's soldiers walked in formation in front of the carriage carrying the Grand Wizard. When the first of the witches approached the shop their heads bowed in respect.

"What the hell does she want?" Lady Caroline said staring at her friend. Bonnie pursed her lips. She watched the procession in silence until the carriage was upon them. Greta nodded from the window. Bonnie nodded back aware that Marcel and Stefan's men watched her closely. She looked up and Malachi himself watched her with suspicion. Bonnie went back into her shop, the cell she had asked for.

-o0o-

"Shouldn't you and Kol be plotting my demise." Niklaus said from the shadows of his throne room.

"It still hurts you know." Greta said quietly.

"What's that, Merlin?"

"The idea that you really think I could betray you."

"You've done so on more than one occasion. You finally got the power you always wanted and now you have the courage to show your face here."

"I am not your enemy Niklaus."

"What do you call the army sitting outside my gates?"

"Protection, a warning."

"A WARNING?"

"To abide by our agreement. The Order of the Mage and The Vampire Court are at peace and I would like to keep it that way."

"You came all the way here for peace."

"Actually I came here to see the consort." Greta smiled. "That feels really weird saying that."

"I don't understand. If you are here to see my companion, why are you standing in my throne room."

"I know you."

"Obviously, you don't."

"If I would have come to White oak Castle without speaking to you first you would have the circumstantial evidence you need to kill her. I am extending you a courtesy. I want this to work Niklaus.

"A courtesy? What exactly are you talking about?"

"I am not the enemy."

"You told me you were when you stuck a stake in my stomach and threatened me."

"That was different. That was between you and me. This is bigger. We are responsible for so much more now."

"Are you serious? You know me? Well I know you as well Greta. The woman who lay beside me for fifty years could care less about responsibility."

"Your right. The only thing I cared about was you. I threw away my family, my friends and my home for you, and then you accused me of betraying you after you replaced me with the witchling."

"I did not replace you."

"It doesn't matter. I didn't come here for this. I didn't come here for you. I came to speak to the high priestess of the blood coven, and because I want to foster understanding and peace between our two nations I am telling you this as a courtesy."

"Our two nations. You're a vitch Greta. I turned you myself. You are vampire."

"Not anymore. I am the sentry of the order of mage. The Grand Wizard. The Merlin of the magick realm."

"If you lay one hand…"

"Niklaus, I intend to grant more respect to the mother of your child than you are currently showing her."

"What does that mean?"

"It means for once in your life, think of someone besides yourself."

-o0o-

"Kael said you would come." Bonnie said lying on the cot in her backroom.

"Are you comfortable? I brought you some gifts from the citadel." Greta said turning towards the guards who stood outside the back entrance of the shop. Greta's soldiers placed item after item in the storage room then left them alone.

"I'm fine." Bonnie said trying to sit up. Greta grabbed one of her gifts.

"There is a woman who makes the most beautiful silk pillows stuffed with softest goose feathers." Greta said propping one of the pillows behind Bonnie's head. "I brought you some supplies from the gardens and store rooms as well. The herbs are the strongest I have ever seen." Bonnie looked up at the witch. She was being…kind. Bonnie tilted her head in suspicion.

"Why are you here, Merlin?" Bonnie asked. Greta smiled. The witchling wasn't dumb. She would give her that.

Instead of starting where she should have Greta asked, "Why did you do it?" Greta went and sat on the small bench near the fireplace awaiting an answer.

"I don't know." Bonnie said rubbing her stomach. Bean had finally calmed.

Greta watched the witch, a tiny pang of jealousy forming in her chest.

"It's funny."

"What's that?" Bonnie answered.

"Not that long ago, I would have given anything to be were you are."

"That is funny, because I have given my entire adolescence to be where you are." Greta laughed.

"How did we get here?"

"Love." Bonnie said honestly. "I suppose that's the answer to both of your questions. I had to do something. I had to protect the order."

"From the man you love? The father of your child?" Greta asked incredulous. "Why me?"

"Your stronger than you know, Greta. Sure, you're the powerhouse but even when you were completely besotted, you were not afraid of him. That is more than I can say for everyone else that stood in that circle."

"I don't think it's enough. I don't know what I am doing."

"The one thing I remember everyone saying about you was that you were conniving. I have witnessed your cunning, and we all know you are lethal. Use those skills for good."

"I want you to serve as my advisor." Greta finally said getting to the point. She knew the witch was already on shaky ground with Niklaus but she needed her.

"Greta, look where I am. Do you really think that is smart?"

"Probably not, but when has that ever stopped you? Besides, you're right. I am conniving. I have only thought of myself all my life and I have brought shame and sorrow to my coven, and more importantly my father. I want to do this right and restore the Sapphire coven. I never thought I would say this, but I could use someone with a strong moral compass. I can't think of a more self-righteous witch for the job. From what I've seen in my research it's kind of the blood coven tradition." Bonnie shook her head. Tears formed in her eyes.

"He banished me." Bonnie said her voice quivering. Greta rose looking around the room for a cloth. She sat on the cot Bonnie lay on and wiped her face.

"And in doing so he punished himself. He is lost without you. He will yield." Greta predicted deeply pained by the truth she knew she was speaking.

"You don't know that."

"No, little witchling, but I do know him."

-o0o-

She sat quietly trying to focus the magic coursing through her blood. She had been feeding the spell for weeks and was close to having enough energy to release. She hoped her magic was strong enough to melt the bars in front of her. Most of her mother's magical talents went to their fallen sister, and Kol of all people. Her eyes popped open when she smelt the familiar scent of lilac and cacao. Her stomach sickened.

Her simmering magic boiled over itching to be released at a new target. She stilled to calm herself, breathing the putrid air of the cell into her lungs, and then releasing slowly. There was only one person who could affect her this way, besides her idiot brothers.

"Have you come to finish the job?" Rebekah said rustling control of her magic.

"I've come to make amends." Greta responded unaffected by Rebekah's clear disdain.

"Amends?" Rebekah smiled sardonically.

"I've come to free you."

"Really, what will that cost me?" Rebekah said turning away from the vitch and looking out at the night sky. She just wanted to go home to her country estate.

"I understand… I committed a grave act against you." Greta admitted. Rebekah spun. Greta's tone was condescending at best.

"You stuck my father's dagger in my back so you and my brother could murder my parents." Rebekah said marching forward her face inches away from the silver bars. This time Greta turned away.

"I know you see it as betrayal, but the truth is I spared you."

"Spared me? You trapped me in a prison of soil for almost a century while you and my brother have risen to power. You were my best mate, my sister."

"Exactly." Greta said looking Rebekah in the eyes. "Better you sleep with your brothers than die with your father."

"I could have lived." Rebekah returned. "Me and Marcel…" Greta rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't have stood for Niklaus' reign, and at that time nothing would have stopped him."

"Don't pretend as if you took no joy in what you did."

"I didn't." Greta said taken aback.

"You are a liar." Rebekah said staring at the one true friend she ever had.

"Did I have a fleeting thought about having Niklaus to myself?" Greta answered honestly. "Maybe, but I truly detested what I had to do."

"And what is it that you have to do now?" Rebekah questioned so very tired.

"Save my people."

"And what atrocities are you willing to commit in their names?" Rebekah said going over to her cot and sitting. She closed her eyes picturing the gardens of the summer estate.

"I simply want to see you regain the things my actions have taken away, and perhaps, in time, you will forgive me." Greta reasoned.

"Greta, you forget I know you better than anyone." Rebekah said glancing over to the woman in front of her. "You want something."

"Always." Greta nodded. Rebekah pursed her lips.

"Did Kol send you?"

"Not intentionally." Greta said pacing. Rebekah could not bear this woman. She was always plotting.

"God, you're a snake."

"And you are a prisoner. Do you want your freedom or not?"

"I rather rot in this cell than take anything from you."

"Unfortunately that does not work for me." Greta said as blue power punched into the bars shattering them. Metal pieces clattered to the ground. The blonde jumped to her feet and stared daggers at the wizard.

"I am certain Niklaus's guards heard that. It will only be a matter of minutes before he has murdered my decoy, pulled up his pants, and stormed down the hall to this cell."

Rebekah glowered harder. Greta sighed and added, "Save this tantrum for a later date. We have so much to catch up on."

Rebekah's white-hot magic shot out of her. The burst slid to the ground and dissipated against the wall of blue energy.

Both mages turned when they heard the clatter of keys around the corner.

"One day we will settle what is between us. I promise you that sissy, but today we do not have the time." Flume of blue light flooded the small cell and swallowed both women.

When the guard passed Finn's cell. He regarded the doomed man. "You're too late. I would mimic my dear sweet sister and vanish, or you will find yourself suffering the same fate as your friend back there."

The guard turned back towards the direction of the male courtesan he had just eliminated. "I hope his charms were worth your life, but then again you could find respite in my freedom."

-o0o-

Stefan lay bloody and unconscious on the floor with Caroline slightly bruised and crying beside him. Marcel clung to life as he was being slung across the room. Malachi sat shaken with a deep gash across his face. He was balled up in the corner wrapped in layers of green magic. Maddox was missing an arm, and Mari hung from the corner, her claws and fangs descended, out of the psychopaths reached.

The doors of the war room flew open. Everyone except the hybrid king turned to Kael as she slithered in covered in scales, and golden magic. Sated on Marcel's blood the king dropped the body of his lieutenant to the floor and turned towards the scent of new prey.

"Leave the room." The dragon commanded. Before the words left her mouth, Mari scuttled down the wall pulling Lady Caroline from the room after her. Maddox slowly moved to a nearly unconscious Marcel and they helped each other crawl out of the room. A portion of Malachi's magic uncoiled from around him and drifting over to the hybrid unconscious on the floor. Stefan body rose and began to float on a sea of green waves as Malachi slowly backed out of the room. When Stefan's head cleared the door, the entrance slammed shut and Kael regarded her king.

"I see you have taken to doing Kol's work for him. You are destroying everything that makes this kingdom great. Your ego and obsession will turn your most loyal followers against you, and I will not abide it any longer."

"Abide? This is my…"

"This kingdom was handed to you on a platter by Qetsiyah and yes, me. I don't want to see you destroy yourself. But you will not destroy what my priestess has built."

"And what is that, dragon?"

"Your future, or rather our future."

"Our?"

"The three nations have been at peace for decades, Niklaus. Are you really going to let your little brother manipulate you?"

"Kol has no power here."

"No power. You have maimed and brutalized your inner circle."

"They were incompetent and deserved to be punished. I have grown lax over the years. I must reinstate order."

"Your companion and child live in squalor."

"Your on dangerous ground dragon. I am full of blood but I will gorge myself if necessary."

"Niklaus, you act out of fear, instead of love. Love is the more powerful of the two because it requires trust and courage. She is working herself to the bone for diversion. Your child and its mother are in misery."

"It is of no matter. I fulfilled our contract, and the conditions of your prophecy. Yet, my Kingdom is falling a part. Perhaps you should focus on finding my sister and brothers with those bones around your neck, instead of lecturing me about an emotion that doesn't exist."

"It exists and you know it, or perhaps, your more like your father than I originally imagined."

-o0o-

Bonnie finally got Cara to calm down and sleep after the day she had been through. The witch had still heard no word from Lady Caroline even though she sent healing poultices to her, and Lady Vanessa.

"We should leave." Lucy said when Bonnie appeared at the front of her shop.

"No, he will use it as an excuse to lash out."

"This is all my fault."

"This is something that has been coming for decades. We just got caught in the crosshairs. I know I just sent everyone home, but call them back."

"Most of them returned this evening."

"How?"

"Your magic." Bonnie sighed.

"I have no idea what is happening from one minute to the next." Bonnie said taking a seat on her stool.

"None of us do, little cousin." Lucy responded sighing. She watched the guards across the way. They were not even trying to hide their surveillance anymore.

"I think we should be readying healing poultices, protection wards, and battle spells."

"You think?" Lucy asked turning to her priestess.

"I know." Bonnie returned.

"I'll get on it." Lucy said gathering for her own spells.

"We need a sentry."

"I can be…" Lucy started. Bonnie knew Lucy loved her role as protector and knight but she couldn't be a priestess, knight, and mother to her two children.

"No. I need someone I can trust as second. There is no other person except you. I actually think we need two sentries."

"Do you really think it's that bad?" Lucy asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I do." Bonnie said pulling the chain to release her large cauldron from the ceiling pulley. She could start the base of her suture spell tonight and finish it before the full moon in two days.

"Rochelle and Selina" Lucy proclaimed making the decision she had been wrestling with all week. Bonnie looked to her cousin thoughtfully. They were excellent choices and even better witches. Lucy would make a wonderful second and even more formidable High Priestess one day. Bonnie considered the choices and prepared for the disagreement they were about to have.

"I think Selina is ready for third priestess."

"Then who?" Lucy asked looking up at Bonnie. "No. She's not even blood coven. She's a Gemini. Sapphire before that. She has no idea what loyalty and being a part of a coven means. She has lived under the Hybrid King's rule all her life."

"Exactly." Bonnie responded calmly. Lucy stared at her cousin until she understood. She snickered.

"I don't know if I should be sad, ashamed or proud right now." Lucy confessed. Bonnie brows bunched. She didn't know how to feel in this moment either.

"Sad that they have done this to my sweet and naïve little cousin. Ashamed because I didn't think you had it in you, and proud that you do. It is an honor to serve you priestess." Lucy said bowing. Bonnie eyes misted at that.

"Thank you. You don't know how much I needed to hear that, but it doesn't feel like an honor." Bonnie said wiping her eyes, her hands subconsciously traveling to her stomach. She exhaled and sobered quickly trying to get her head in the game.

"We have soldiers to prepare."

"I know. The question is who are we going to war against?" Bonnie sighed.

"I honestly have no idea."

"Well, the blood coven will be waiting for anyone stupid enough to try us."

"Good. Tomorrow we will need a boar, and ask Grams if she could prepare the robe. Let everyone know we are preparing for ascension and battle. Now, go home to your family."

"You're my family too you know."

"I do."

-o0o-

Bonnie worked in her shop refilling the shelves with potions and wares they had in the supply room. She hung fresh herbs and mushrooms to dry. She cleaned all her utensils from the day, and at the last minute decided to rearrange her lumbered bookshelf. She was standing on her tiptoes trying to dust the top shelf when the doorbell clang as someone entered. She had forgot to bolt the door again. If they meant her any harm the ward would have disintegrated them.

"We're closed." She said grabbing her stomach. Bean had woken up.

"The lights are still on. Even in the dead of the night." Bonnie lowered herself to the ground slowly, and turned to face him. Her body seized. Every part of her was suspended in that moment. He regarded her than dismissed her quickly.

"Kael says your work is causing my child to suffer. I will close this shop if you do not have the wherewithal to take care of my seed."

Bonnie stared at the man before her. Was he here to attack her as well? Perhaps tear her arm from its socket. Drink her blood then discard her body like a tissue as her family lay crying beside her. Niklaus glanced at her then proceeded to trounce about the small room as if he owned it. He stopped at the offending crimson cloak on the wall. The cloak he had given her. The one that had his insignia embroidered in gold stitching. He was surprised she was still wearing it. She had chosen this life over him after all.

"Because of your political stunt your coven membership has grown rapidly. Since you are not aligned with the vampire court within this kingdom they will have to be disbanded. We simply can't host your entire coven it is a security risk. I will not allow more than 15 blood coven witches inside my walls including you. If my son has magic he will be considered a blood coven witch also. Until further notice my personal army will guard you at all times, or rather your stomach."

 _Political stunt_ , Bonnie thought exhausted. Here he stood after weeks of not seeing her, the cause and cure for this nothingness that had enveloped her, and all he could talk about was his politics. Did the love of her coven and people sever the love of this ass standing before her?

"Are you listening to me?" Niklaus questioned taken in the blankness of her face.

"Yes sire, intently." Niklaus was…unsatisfied.

"Perhaps you are distracted. Squalor will do that to a person who has grown use to luxury. It doesn't look like your eating. I will have the cook and gamesman start sending you food to see that my child is properly nourished. Your hobby might not be enough to sustain my child."

"I thank you for your graciousness sire. Even though I am the most successful merchant in the village a well prepared meal and hefty ham is always welcome."

"Are you mocking me?"

"I am simply trying to understand what it is you want, sire."

"If only you had sought such understanding a month ago."

"If only." Bonnie countered before she knew it. He stalked over to her until his face was crowding hers.

"You are lucky I have allowed you to bare my child or I would sew those sarcastic lips shut." Niklaus hissed. His breathe tickling her nose.

"I am unaware of what you speak sire." Bonnie sneered.

"I'm sure." Niklaus straightened to his original height. Bonnie knew she should let it go but this man had her speaking before her brain could catch up.

"Sire, please forgive me but it is clear that you have come here looking for a fight. I would think you would be tired from today's event, but obviously I don't know you as I thought I did. I am weary from my work in this shop, from the duties of my coven, from carrying your child, and from all of these games."

"Games? Are you not the architect of your own misery?" Bonnie closed her eyes.

"For Heaven's sake, I am simply trying to do what is right, for once just shut up, and come here." When she touched him he stiffened, but did not move away. She laid her head against his chest and slowly pulled his arms and hands to around her middle. After a month of her growing belly, he still fit. Bean flipped happily in her stomach. They stood like this in her shop for what seemed like an hour. They both turned off their brains and gave into the very human need of touch. There was no one else they would rather be touching.

Cara had awoken and found them like this. She quietly backed out of the rear entrance. Niklaus finally pulled away from her with tears in his eyes longed after the fires had died down. He walked out without another word. Her tears joined his on the floor of her prison.

-o0o-

Bonnie had extinguished all the candles and was about to bolt the door when one of the men from Niklaus's painting walked into the room. _Where was this private army the King had mentioned? Probably all dead_ , Bonnie thought to herself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Priestess." He said bowing.

Bonnie gulped and took one step towards the back of the shop, but her back brushed against someone. She turned and spied another Mikealson sibling. Magic rallied inside her despite her fatigued state.

"Brother. I didn't expect to see you here, but then again, great minds think alike."

"Rebekah, I thought you would have been buried by our psychopathic brother by now."

"I could say the same for you, Elijah."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Be sure to check out the Klonnie Tag on Tumblr this week if you love this ship.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

Inspire

* * *

Rebekah had barely touched Bonnie's shoulder before the air split open and the blonde original was crashing through the shelves full of elixirs. Lucy stepped out of a portal torn all the way from her cabin, her boot landing on the original's neck.

Elijah stood still. One second he was watching his sister fly through the air, the second, crimson light erupted around him producing a very young blonde woman. He had no idea where the small Asian woman had come from, maybe the shadows that still danced in her eyes. Any wrong move, and he would meet an untimely fate. Forward meant the sword against his neck would slice through his skin. Backwards meant the wooden stake at his back would no doubt push its way into his heart. The muscle beat rapidly as if it was trying to flee for him. The white oak seared the skin under the rough point despite the tunic on his back.

The once empty shop was now flooded with crimson, green, and the electric blue of sapphire. _Who was this woman? Who had the vampire court, the Merlin, and the house of Qetsiyah at her beck and call? Who was this witch that wore his brother's crest and carried his child?_

"Let him go." Bonnie sighed rubbing at her belly. Bean was agitated at all the excitement.

"Bonnie?" Lucy said looking at her cousin, and then over to Mari. _Was the stress getting to her?_ Before Lucy could respond, the door burst open and a huge gray wolf leapt onto Elijah ripping out his throat. Cara shrieked backing away from the beast. Lucy released a fireball. Bonnie froze the spell, the flames close enough to the beast to sear it's fur.

"That is my baby's father." Bonnie said. Everyone watched the ball of fire dissipate into the air. "It's the full moon." She stepped forward her hands outstretched.

The wolf lifted into the air with a yelp and then a piercing howl. Bonnie tried to hold Niklaus there but he was too powerful. He bucked and fought against the spell. She was too tired. He began to fall. Lucy, Salina, Rochelle, Maddox, Phaedra, and Davina clasped hands feeding Bonnie power until the beast rose again, inside the swirl of magic fur smoothed into skin, bones cracked and rearranged themselves into a very pissed off Hybrid King. When he rematerialized, Greta's guards faded into blue light, taking Rebekah's unconscious form with them.

He stood there stark naked, his face smeared in his brother's blood. Sticks and leaves littered his hair. His skin was caked with mud. The King didn't care. He wanted Elijah's head and if she had not stopped him he would have it. Maddox tried to offer the king his cloak but Niklaus ignored him.

"Look at this room." He hissed. "There is no less than 10 people here, and I had to come from miles away to spill the blood of my enemy."

"Sire." Bonnie began. Niklaus turned to her.

"What I truly don't understand is why have you turned me, companion? When my wolf was trying to protect our child? Are you choosing my brother over me as well?"

"Don't talk to her like that." Lucy said, malice slipping off her lips. Niklaus stepped towards her. Bonnie stepped in front of him, her hand on his chest.

"Sire this building is heavily warded. No one who means me, or my child harm can enter. The moment they step over that threshold they would be turned to ash. Notice that your brother lies whole. Your sister was unaffected as well."

"Not when I am done with them." Niklaus said snatching the cloak from Maddox's arm. "And all of you." He said turning to his guard. "Girl, where is your master?" Niklaus said to Cara.

Cara looked to Bonnie. Niklaus looked between his companion and the witchling. "Just as well. Is anyone loyal anymore?" Niklaus said starting for the door. He stopped when Stefan and Marcel walked into the room. "Or competent? Marcel, I want my brother hung up by his toes. And Stefan, find Rebekah, and put her back in her cell. If Greta tries to stop you, bring her as well. And where is Malachi? I need the dark wizard."

"Sire, may I speak with you." Bonnie said her eyes heavy with sleep. Niklaus sighed looking over the haggard appearance of the mother of his child.

"Everyone get out." Niklaus yelled. Lucy and Mari didn't budge. "I am whole, am I not Lucinda. I am not a pillar of ash. Take your stares home to your oaf of a husband. You can go too, Mari. I'm not paying you to be her friend." Bonnie watched the women sneer at the King but slowly made their way out of the shop.

"And again, if you can't take care of yourself. I will be forced to take matters into my own hand."

"Just what you want, me locked up in your castle again." Bonnie spat. Niklaus laughed.

"No. That's what you want." Niklaus said walking out into the night. Bonnie watched him leave, too exhausted to argue, but she couldn't help but get the last word.

"Tell that to your wolf." She whispered turning towards her bed. She didn't know how much the King had control over his beast, but he had spent the last new moon outside her cottage window.

-o0o-

Elijah lay on his cot listening to the chanting. His brother's varlock had been preparing a spell since he had been captured last night. The spell caster had sacrificed no less than five doves, and even self gratified to power his spell. Elijah hadn't realized sex magic was used so haphazardly in this age. Elijah was trying to keep track of his goings on, but the blood, gore, and seed was being used indiscriminately. Elijah was doing well not to vomit.

The concoction was sprinkled on the hemp cloth on the floor. Once the material was stained, the varlock whispered his words and it once again was unmarked. The remaining potion was split into several bottles. Whatever Niklaus had in store for him was dark and, from the looks of this sadist, torturous.

Elijah had dozed off, but woke when the chanting ceased. The man was gone. Elijah looked at the scene before him. The hemp had been stretched over a wood frame. The vials now contained vibrant colors. _Of course… Niklaus, canvas and paint_. Another of his brother's minions appeared. A young brunette armed with chalk. Elijah watched her draw a perfect circle scribbling ancient runes as she worked. When she was done Elijah was looking at the most complex magic circle he had ever seen. She looked up at him almost with pity. She disappeared as fast as she came.

Hours later two guards brought in a ladle, stand and stool. They leaned the furniture against the wall and left him alone with his dinner. Elijah dosed off again. He started when he heard the scrape of the stool. At the center of the circle sat his younger brother, unfurling white brushes with glyphs etched into them. This man, this creature before him was not the Niklaus he knew. His shoulders hung. The malice bubbling under his skin was contained in a calm cool demeanor. It was disconcerting.

"Brother?" Niklaus ignored him. He just sat outlining the figure in his painting. After several moments, Elijah realized it was meant to be him. Niklaus worked quickly bringing to life every minute detail, every drop of tension that hung in the air. Every misplaced hair and the slashes across his face were recorded on the bewitched canvas. Elijah was staring at himself in awe. Niklaus was beyond talented. Niklaus stood, and stretched, walking slowly over to the bars careful not to smudge the circle.

"Do you know what that is?"

"I can't be sure brother, but is it a painting?" Niklaus smiled.

"Has it been so long Elijah? I have forgotten your dry wit."

"That is easily remedied brother. Let us put aside these foolish squabbles. We are family, always and forever."

"Is Kol family also?" Elijah was taken aback by this question. Kol and Niklaus never got along but Niklaus had never questioned their relationship. Kol was consumed with revenge but it paled to the acts Niklaus had committed 75 years ago. Through the years, no act had been severe enough to sever their kinship. Niklaus's question was threatening the very foundation of who they were. Had it come to this? What had caused this change in his brother?

"Of course." Elijah asked truly afraid for the first time.

"He tried to kill me."

"To be fair Niklaus. You murdered our parents and desiccated us for 75 years."

"My actions were born of desperation."

"Your actions were born of revenge and malice."

"And what exactly were you doing in my companion's home?"

"I wanted to extend an olive branch. I wanted to get your attention."

"You've gotten it." Niklaus said taking the torch from the wall. He moved closer to the bars staring Elijah in the face. "Have you ever studied the Hebrew faith?"

"Niklaus." Elijah said backing up.

"What about Voudon?"

"Brother, I am here to make peace." Elijah tried again.

"No? I am sure you have read _The_ _Picture of Dorian Gray_."

"Niklaus, please."

"This canvas has been spelled, not to contain your sins, but to make you pay for them."

"And what of your sins?"

"I pay everyday. Everyone I have ever loved has betrayed me, but you made the mistake of attacking the one person who remains pure."

"I had no intention-" Niklaus threw the torch into the circle and a funnel of flames shot to the ceiling. Elijah watched the spectacle spellbound until he realized the heat he was feeling was not coming from the flames in front of him.

Elijah's skin was ablaze. Invisible fire licked at his skin until the original's screams could be heard throughout the castle. His burning hair polluted the hallways. His flesh bubbled off his bones. Niklaus stood there silently watching his brother and the painting turn to ash. He thought it would make him feel better. He thought he would get some relief but his fears still overwhelmed him.

After an hour of watching Elijah's charred body, the clock struck midnight, and the dungeon space stretched and then folded in on itself. Elijah gasped for air trying to figure what happened. His eyes stretched when the memories came flooding back to him. There was pain and heat, and then nothing. Now, he was standing before his smirking brother, completely unharmed. The canvas blank and stool untouched.

"Until tomorrow brother." Niklaus said leaving Elijah alone with his thoughts and the evil glow of white on the wooden stand.

-o0o-

He lay there listening to the cicadas. There song was beautiful like much of his surroundings. It was a full moon. His brother was vulnerable. One shot from his crossbow, a magically poisoned bolt, and it would be over. Kol sighed. This is all he did these days, planned Niklaus's demise. Maybe his sister was right; maybe he should try to live.

Live in a world that he had no knowledge of, a world where everything and everyone he loved was no more. Niklaus had even stolen Haset away from him. He could. He could go back to the taverns and jousting competitions. He could flirt with beautiful women, study the dark arts in the secret corners of the kingdom, and gamble with treacherous men. He reveled in his memories letting hope overtake him until he was seized once again by thoughts of revenge. The life he lived before him was no more, torn away by a petulant man-child, and yet, they all still loved _him_.

They wanted peace. He would have to cower and hide while Niklaus sat on a throne that did not belong to him. He would be alone while Niklaus populated the earth with a litter of mutts. He would live a half-life while his brother would live abundantly. It could not stand. He had just as much claim to their birthright, more of a claim if everyone was being honest.

-o0o-

It didn't take much to convince the old man to let him share his cabin for the night. He had heard stories about the old sheriff and his exploits, another reason why Niklaus should be dethroned. This pervert should have been dispatched years ago. Even Kol had his standards. The original wasted no time in slicing every major artery in the man's body. Blood pooled on the floor while Kol chanted. At twilight, the old woman appeared at the door as agreed. She looked on the body of the man who had terrorized this village for the past 25 years. She spit on the corpse and gave the young mage the last bit of her magical heritage.

"You will be rewarded for your loyalty." Kol said clasping the sapphire amulet as it began to glow. The air in the cabin began to waver, and then tear slowly.

"My reward is knowing that the prophecy shall come to pass." The woman said smiling. Everything Qetsiyah had foretold had come true, even the tragic death of her sister at the hands of that beast. If the Merlin wouldn't avenge her, she would send the original and let them destroy themselves.

"What prophecy?" Kol said disappearing before he got his answer.

-o0o-

The good news was the intel he received was correct. He could enter the caverns of insanity if he bore the mark of sapphire. The bad news was he had a feeling the old woman had conned him. What was this prophecy she was on about? He knew she could have killed the sheriff herself. He just thought she didn't want to be implemented in his death, and face Marcel's persecution. Everyone had dual motives. Is this the kingdom his brother created?

He needed to focus. He was about to walk into the most magically infused place on the planet. The caverns of insanity sat on an intersection of ley lines. His mother said the caverns existed in all realms and therefore was the home to all sorts of otherworldly beasts. Even the devil himself was thought to roam its passages, but that was a lie. Kol knew the devil lived a kingdom away surrounded by his adoring fans. _Focus Kol._ Although the plan had gone off without a major hitch, there was still one of his brother's groupies he would have to contend with.

The Merlin controlled who entered and walked out of these caves. He hoped the amulet and spell would let him be the exception to that rule. Kol quickly drank the potion Lena gave him. His hands tingled until he could see clear through them. This was the first time in a long time he would be using magic and his vampiric talents together. He was excited and just a little bit apprehensive of what he might find in the pitch black. He called to his magic and as promised, blue sapphire burst forward. _The bitch thought she could double cross me_. This was going to be fun.

-o0o-

Bonnie awoke when she heard scratching outside her cottage door. She sighed already knowing whom or rather what it was. She forced the cycle to end before its time last night, but nature always ran its course. She opened the door and the beast bounded into the room. She was entirely too tired to stop it from running about sniffing here and there, and growling at the invisible traces of it's brother blood on the floor. She closed and locked the door and went back to her bed. They had spent the day cleaning and running war drills. They almost had to use those simulations when Maddox tried to install bars on the windows and doors as the king requested. It was a thirty-minute standoff between Crimson and Gemini coven until Kael told everyone to go home.

She lay on her bed listening to the beast, her eyes closing. They popped open when the beast licked her face, and then climbed on her cot, his giant body covering her feet. She looked down at the foot of her bed, about to shoo him away, but she looked into those blue eyes. They were full of worry. He sniffed at her and lay down, watching the door.

She slept soundly for the rest of the night. When she woke up he lay against her his arm wrapped protectively around her middle. She felt everything at once. Joy that he was still here. Fear that when he woke up they would go back to being enemies. Pain because she didn't know how to fix it. Gratitude that his instinct, beast or man, was to protect her child, and lust, because he was stark naked and pressing into her backside. She had shifted back into him before really thinking about it. And his arms tightened around her. Those glorious lips were at the nape of her neck, but she sobered when she thought he was going to stir. She was feeling too much. She would kill him or try to if he ruined this one sweet moment. She slowly detached herself from him and went into the pantry. He wouldn't hear her cry there.

This would be the perfect moment to leave. He had indulged himself long enough. What was he thinking? What was he doing? So, she crying? Did she cry when she sold you out to Greta, either time? She still has yet to ask for forgiveness for any of her crimes. His stomach growled. Of course he was hungry, instead of hunting he spent his night as a lapdog. His human brain railed against every part of being in this bed, but it seemed his wolf, his soul, had no choice but to obey the call of his mate.

The door to the pantry opened, and Niklaus, like an imbecile, closed his eyes again. He heard her enter the room walk across to the stand by the bed and place something there. He could smell the food from here. His stomach rumbled again.

"You did not eat last night, my Lord. Lucy will be here momentarily, Mari and Cara as well." Niklaus opened his eyes and looked at the witch.

"Why would I care about Lucy, Mari, and Cara?" Niklaus said rising eating the ham and egg on his plate.

"I did not think you would want to be seen here."

"And why is that? Is this not my Kingdom?"

"Yes, but it is my shop, you are here with me."

"The shop that's on my land. You're my companion, carrying my child, so why wouldn't I be here?" Bonnie shook her head trying to contain herself.

"I just thought, you usually care about what others think… the kingdom…the upper court."

"Do I? And what do you care about?" Bonnie closed her eyes trying to breathe.

"Niklaus, I am trying to be amenable. I have customers." Bonnie said pulling on her dress.

"You have customers. You're a witch. You're mage." Niklaus said watching her hungrily. How could he be so angry and horny at the same time? He hadn't had sex in weeks.

"What?" Bonnie said turning to him. She knew that look in his eye, and it was very tempting. So was murder. So she brushed her hair instead of moving closer to him.

"I'm just listing all the reasons you have ever betrayed me." Niklaus answered, watching her twist her hair up into a chignon. He ignored the memory of its scent.

"You are such a child." Bonnie said moving towards the door.

"You didn't betray me?" Niklaus said eating his grapes. Bonnie turned quickly unable to contain herself any longer.

"I did. I betrayed you. I sacrificed our relationship to save the mage community, the treaty, and you from yourself. I chose Greta to be the Merlin so you couldn't blow up life, as we know it. I did it. I am here letting you punish me over and over again so my child can have a future."

"Heavens, is that what you tell yourself? Was I not trying to secure my child's future as well?"

"You were trying to secure your future." Bonnie answered coolly.

"And what were you trying to do Special Counselor to the Merlin of Mage. Is it not your dream to restore the Blood Coven? You have the Merlin's ear. You put your lackey in place instead of mine. You just outmaneuvered me this time."

"That was not my intention."

"Mm. The road to hell is paved with good intentions, love."

"I'm not you Niklaus. I'm not Greta, Camille, Marcel, Stefan, or Rebekah. I did not actively seek to betray you." She looked into his face. "I love you." Niklaus pursed his lips.

"And I'm the child. I have no doubt that all of those people love me… dearly. Some more than others, but that does not change the fact they have wronged me in one-way or the other. And you may have a point, because I was naïve enough not to expect that from you."

The bell clanged at the front of the shop. They both looked at the closed door separating them for the rest of the world. The door that kept them here with each other a little longer instead of forcing them back into the real world. The world where he was vampire and she was witch. Niklaus rose from the cot. The blankets fell away from him and revealed how much he enjoyed their morning cuddle. He opened the backdoor, and then pulled on the clothes that had been left on the back doorstep of Bonnie's shop. Bonnie knew she should look away but she watched him dress. She didn't no if it was the extra hormones or the passage of time that had her so aroused.

"You don't want to keep your customers waiting." Niklaus said buttoning his trousers. Bonnie moved towards the door again. He grabbed her elbow pulling her hand into his. He twisted the ring on her finger until the Mikealson crest was straight and upright instead of hidden. She had done it after he banished her. His fingers traced her lips then moved down to her collarbone. He placed a small kiss on her shoulder pulling her hips into his. His palms spread across her ass. She could feel him every inch of him even through all the cloth between them; she craved skin on skin contact.

"And that egg was overcooked. Next time I like 5 minute eggs." Niklaus said letting her go. Bonnie was chest was heaving. It took a minute for her to understand what he had said. He was teasing, no punishing her again.

"Next time? You're amazing. You just accuse me of being a snake. Next time, I won't open the door."

"You will always open the door. I am your baby's sire and more importantly, I inspire the courage you need to truly do what is necessary to restore your coven, to be who you were meant to be." He said pinching her nipple through her dress. She licked her lips.

"And what do I inspire in you my lord?" Bonnie said watching him grow even harder.

"Wrath." He whispered, before biting into her neck.

-o0o-

"We have to do something!" Rebekah said pacing in the Merlin's tower. To her surprise she had awoken in the lap of luxury instead of the cell she thought she was sure to see before she blacked out in the companion's little shop.

"What will you have me do, Bekah? He attacked Bonnie, and more importantly the baby. Even I know better than that." Greta said looking over the proposals for clearing more orc land to grow food. The beasts were greedy and asking for exorbitant prices, but it might still be worth it.

"Elijah would never hurt my niece or nephew." Rebekah said turning to her friend.

"Then why was he at the shop? I didn't think Elijah would go on a killing spree with Kol either, but look where we are." Greta said signing the deal.

"You're still defending him." Greta looked up at Rebekah in bewilderment. "He threw you away, replaced you. He's fathered someone else child. Your words not mine." Rebekah watched as the Merlin's skin began to turn blue. Greta closed her eyes pulling her magic into her center, pulling in the light, and pushing out the hurt.

She whispered, "I could kill you, you know. I have enough power."

"Yes, but then you would be spent and without magic for the foreseeable future. You would be a mere vampire, susceptible to verbane and sunlight, not to mention the whims of the merciless originals, and of course sharp things being plunged into your back. You don't want to be more vulnerable than you already are."

"What does that mean, Original?" Rebekah came over to the desk Greta was working at and leaned in close to her.

"It means… Niklaus is your past, and your enemy. You're the Merlin. You're supposed to help." Greta rolled her eyes.

"Elijah is not a witch."

"No, but I am." _Barely_. Greta thought to herself. She rose, finally done with her task for the night.

"I am also your oldest friend. Please help me. There is no telling how many pounds Niklaus has taken from his flesh." Rebekah pleaded.

"Actually, to be honest, it probably worse. Torture is Malachi's specialty, and Niklaus has learned to utilize everyone's talents to his advantage, and to delegate." Greta said placing a few books back in their rightful place on the shelf.

"Save him, and all is forgiven." Rebekah said again moving towards the witch.

"How cute." Greta chuckled.

"I swear on my Gamma's spirit. Save him and I will not seek revenge for the biggest betrayal of my life. I will count you as a friend."

"Am I a child Rebekah? Do you think I need your forgiveness that badly? Do you think I would actually believe you would have me as your sister again?" Greta replied starting to get annoyed.

"Yes. Yes, and yes." Rebekah answered honestly.

"Your brain must still be recovering from the rot." Greta said walking over to look out at the night sky, a sky that was starting to seem familiar.

"It isn't fair you know." Rebekah started.

"What's that?" Greta said tired.

"He betrays everyone and yet still has everything, even his power. But look what had to happen for you to obtain yours. How many people have you lost? Your father, Maddox…" Greta spun and eyed the vampire. "Oh yes, I still remember… Me, Stefan, Qetsiyah, Niklaus, Magda…"

"SHUT UP! God, you all cowered from him. You hated him, but every single one of you are just as cruel and manipulative as your father." Greta said remembering hiding Niklaus in the Martin family stables so he could heal from the whippings, Rebekah crying herself to sleep at night, and then jarring awake from the nightmares, Elijah doing his best to act as intermediary, but failing when the cuts on his faces did not satisfy Mikael's bloodlust, Finn working himself ragged just to be ridiculed and humiliated because he had a conscious, and Kol begging, pleading for any amount of meaningful attention, good or bad. Mikael was a terrible father, king, and man. They all knew it, but only one of them had the courage to do something about it. It seems they were all powerless to fight off the effects of having a monster for a father.

"And you are your mother's child. She commanded respect from everyone, even the Vampire King." Greta sighed. When would she be rid of the lot of them?

"Fine, but if you get captured, I'm not coming for you again."

"Agreed."

Greta and Rebekah descended the stairs into the heart of the citadel. It was bustling, even more than usual. The Triumvirate was on a fast, preparing for Emily's ascension, and not seeing visitors, so Greta didn't understand why so many people were here. Before Greta could inquire about the swell in visitors, the Intersect guards were rushing forward to surround her?

"They are coming for you Merlin. We must keep you safe." A burly young man said drawing his sword, while his caster readied a spell.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Greta asked. She was the most powerful mage in the country. She was the knight of the order of mage. Who would dare? Now that she was paying attention everyone seemed to be on the ready.

"The travelers come in force. They are not happy with the execution of their members. They plan to siege the citadel." Phaedra said stepping beside her priestess.

"What execution?" Greta said alarmed. She looked over to Rebekah who looked as lost as she did.

"The traveler witches sent to the caverns of insanity for punishment. We are preparing their remains to return to their coven."

"I did not order an execution. I want scriers there immediately to figure out who did this."

"But Madam, the caverns glow blue, sapphire residual magic lights up the night. We thought you were making a strong statement."

"No." Greta cried. She looked around at her army, spells at the ready, and then the truth dawned on her. "But I will be."

"Sister, I must ask your forgiveness again." Greta said, pulling the white oak stake from her satchel and plunging it deep into Rebekah's heart. The witch tried to ignore the look in the vampire's eyes…again. "I guess we have that in common, Sissy. We both are alone in this world because we always trust the wrong people."

Greta gently lowered Rebekah to the floor, closing those forlorn eyes. She called her maids forth. "Prepare her for burial. I want the ancient rites performed. Use only the finest oils and herbs. Her casket should be made of white oak inlaid with silver."

"Should we hire a carver for the Mikealson crest, Merlin?" Greta thought about this. Her servants were thoughtful and thorough, but the vitch realized that gossip would spread quickly.

"No, we are not ready for war, at least, not yet." Greta said completely dismissing her current predicament.

"But the traveler's, Merlin?"

"This is child's play compared to the soldiers of the royal court, Gawain."

"Dress her in crimson silk, the colors of her mother's coven. Have the woodworker craft another coffin. Make sure to tell them to stitch verbane into the pillow of the spare."

"Two coffins for one body, Merlin?"

"Oh no, this one is for her baby brother. I plan on a family reunion."

-o0o-

Elijah watched Niklaus dig the dull spoon into the canvas. His baby brother applied pressure until Elijah could feel the ache in his stomach. He gasped, and Niklaus dug further until Elijah stomach was being ground open slowly. The pain was unbearable. He passed out, but woke when the guard splashed him with near freezing water. His center burned until there was nothing but the slow steady pressure and finally the sickening snap of his spinal chord ending it all.

When the world came back into focus, Niklaus was standing over him poking at his middle.

"Remarkable." The hybrid said letting his older brother's tunic cover his torso again. Elijah was still too disoriented to sit up. His hands splayed on his belly to confirm the spell had done its work.

"Where is Kol?" Niklaus said peering down at him. Elijah tried to move his lips but sort of just grunted his ignorance. This cycle of death and resurrection was taking a toll on his body.

"Why were you in my companion's shop?" Niklaus said grabbing his chin to hold his rolling head steady. The world faded again. The king slapped him back into focus.

"Where is Kol, brother?" Niklaus said looking into his eyes. Elijah's vision blurred, blue light blinding him. Elijah shielded his eyes, recognizing the familiar voice.

"I'm right here, brother." There was a struggle, and then a loud grunt. Eventually silence and darkness reclaimed the room. Finally, he was left alone, to sleep and hopefully heal in peace.

-o0o-

Bonnie watched silently as Kael, Malachi, and the Gemini Coven worked. She tried to ignore the divination circle in the center of the room. She, like every other mage in the room avoided the canvas as they moved about. _What the fuck was Niklaus thinking_?

His brother was sitting in the corner. He was quite weak as he should be. Immortal or not, there is only so many times you can cheat death. To resurrect someone over and over in such a short period was …against the laws of nature.

"Sapphire." Maddox said as the magic dome broke.

"Do it again." Bonnie yelled pacing to the back wall.

"Hey." Lucy said coming up her placing her hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine." Bonnie said moving away from her. She almost smudged the circle, and Bean flipped out.

"Why is this here?" Bonnie said unable to ignore the dark magic any longer.

"The king wanted to have an honest chat with his brother." Malachi said tracing the magic in the cell.

"I bet. Was he told this magic is corrupted?"

"He didn't have to be told witchling. He was raised a dragon's apprentice. If he had an ounce of magic, with his knowledge, he would be unstoppable." Kael said trying to find any other clue that could confirm to the witchling what she already knew.

"Unstoppable? Isn't that what they call him now? He's the hybrid king. He is immortal. He is the original vampire. He murdered his father for his crown. He pillaged and plundered and burnt villages to the ground. He's the devil incarnate. WHERE IS HE?" Bonnie finished shouting.

"Hey, Hey." Lucy said trying to calm her down. "Think about the baby." Bonnie ignored her. Moving towards the cell bars.

"You, tell me again." Bonnie said raising Elijah in the air with her magic.

"Kol. Kol took him." Elijah said his feet dangling against the wall. The original was still woozy.

"How did he get in? Gemini Coven should have been…"

"Bonnie, they have scried three times. The trace is indisputable. Sapphire magic got him in." Lucy said softly. Bonnie shook her head.

"She wouldn't do that."

"Why? Because she's your fiend?" Kael said looking at the girl with pity.

"Yes, and because she loves him. She loves him with every fiber of her being. She's a lot of things…"

"She's a snake. He betrayed her more than once. He killed Magda, her mentor, the only sapphire that took her in when her father banished her, the only person she might have loved more than Niklaus. She swore her revenge. We were both there." Kael said looking at the companion.

"I don't believe it. This isn't her." Bonnie denied, reexamining the feel of the magic. Yes, it was fucking blue… and she had to admit familiar, but it wasn't Greta. It was missing something. Bonnie knew Greta.

"Why?"

"Because Greta would have knocked on the front door, and kicked his balls into his throat. She would pillage and plunder and burn this castle to the ground. Someone else did this." Bonnie said pacing again. Malachi sighed.

"I mean no offense, but what authority does she have here?" Malachi said wiping his hands and throwing the towel at his second.

"Excuse me?" Lucy said turning to the varlock. She had just about enough of Gemini Coven High Priest.

"Tread lightly, boy." Kael said softly.

"Again, no offense, but she was banished. She's not our queen. Marcel? Stefan? You know how the King feels about his companion. She made Greta, Merlin. Why is she even here?"

"Not this again." Marcel said drained.

"Again? Do you have something to say to me Malachi?" Bonnie said stepping towards the Varlock. Kael went and stood between them.

"You show up the same time the originals are released. The Order of Mage attacks after we dispatched with some rogue witches. The Merlin dies by your hand. You befriend Greta. And low and behold, she's the next Merlin. Your coven's numbers have tripled."

"I remember you offering me your friendship, now you are accusing me of what? Orchestrating this whole thing?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that you were banished because you chose Greta and Magic over the King and vampire. Now Greta and Kol have taken the king. And yet, you still deny her involvement." Bonnie laughed at the varlock, but as she looked around the room the King's closest advisors and guards were watching her. Malachi knew he was making sense to a lot of people. He turned to Marcel and Stefan.

"I don't know. Should we really be listening to the King's whor…" Crimson light shot out of Bonnie hands and whipped around the Varlock's neck, snapping it. Malachi crumpled to the floor. Elijah's shirt shredded and the material weaved itself back together into restraints that attached themselves to the original's four limbs. Slowly the makeshift ropes started to pull in four different directions. Elijah screamed. Bonnie's magic ceased.

"Has Greta been colluding with you and your brother?" Bonnie whispered. She knew he could hear her.

"Kol never revealed his plans and accomplices to me." Elijah breathed heavily.

"What do you want?"

"Pardon me?"

"Why were you in my shop?"

"I told myself that I was curious. Who was this woman that carried a Mikealson sire, but honestly, deep down, I wanted to make peace. I am not fond of bloodshed." Bonnie watched him hanging there. His body slumped against the bounds of her magic. She looked into his eyes until she found what she was looking for.

"I don't know you, but I am going to take you at your word, because I believe we want the same things."

"At my word." Elijah said regarding the petite woman before him. Power rolled off her like waves. She reminded him of someone, someone who was once very dear to his heart. She was visibly tired, but she had stood up to the Varlock, commanded a dragon, and was willing to do anything to find his brother despite her clear aversion to dark magic. Her behavior tonight told him all he needed to know.

"At my word, Greta did come to us once a while ago. Her and Kol went off into his study. Kael eyed Bonnie. Bonnie felt numb.

"Maddox, revive your master. Marcel, you and your men hold the castle. Stefan, ready your guards. Lucy…"

"I know little cousin…we're going to war."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Happy Klonnie Gothic Week! Happy Halloween, Dia de los Muertos, Samhain, and All Saints Day!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter is a belated christmas gift. Smut. Bad language. Terrible grammar. The usual.**

 **Disclaimer: Not Mine**.

* * *

Miracle

* * *

Aioka ran down the corridors. Her bare feet smacking the stones as she went. She had slipped through the hidden tunnels dodging the guards just so she could see. It really wasn't hard to do since the grownups were too busy fighting or preparing poultices, and Hogan and MaeMae had too many children to care for while the fighting was going on. She had never seen a magic battle. She had heard about them from her priestess, but they almost always featured dead people, or worst, boys. For the first time in a long time the Merlin of Magic was a girl. The magic knight looked like her. She wanted to see it for herself. When she finally got to her hiding place in the wall she frowned. A fog had descended over the grounds outside the citadel. Aoika could feel it in her bones. The cloud was magic.

She searched the scene before her until she spotted her. Priestess Aloira twirled in a magic circle her eyes the color of lightening. The other weather witches stood chanting surrounding their leader. It was beautiful. It was too bad she couldn't see the fighting. Aloira, was powerful from what her priestess had said, but no one could hold such a huge spell for that long. Aoika would have to wait to see the mistress of Sapphire in action. Until then, the pretty flashes of color streaking through the gray would have to do. Aoika smiled when blue lightning lit up the entire field…Sapphire. She was going to be Merlin one day.

-o0o-

The travelers were sneaky bastards. They kept phasing in and out of time before they could be cursed properly. No one knew they had that capability. It was obviously Du Lac's doing. She wished they had used it to help the Order instead of against it. The skill would make vampiric speed moot, but here they were. Instead of electing a new leader they were mourning their old one. This is how coven's died. They needed to have a conversation with Emily.

Greta was annoyed with the five asswholes jumping around her. She clapped her hands and Sapphire bolts shot out in all direction. Three traveler witches collapsed to the ground petrified. She had her tricks too. They would be fine, eventually. She would imprison them. She did not want anyone to die unnecessarily today. Too bad the Traveler's did not share her desire.

She heard him before he could stick the blade in her back. She whipped around in a flash, broke his wrist and plunged the sword into his gut. They always forget she was vitch-VAMPIRE and witch. Well, she hardly used her vampiric skills. She turned to be with Niklaus for _-fuck_ , Greta thought as a silver streak shot past her head. The rose bush beyond her faded into oblivion. Did some asswhole just try to curse her into a time loop. She turned with fire in her eyes, but it was too late. Tatiana, sprung up from the mote and pulled Greta's attacker into her murky depths. Mami Waata would have chum for her pets.

"We are beating them back, mistress." Phaedra yelled as magic shot out of her hand lassoing the ankle of a traveler and dragging him out of the portal he had just created. The traveller hit the ground with a thud, and immediately giant curved bones punched through the soil, trapping him in a makeshift cage. Phaedra and Greta nodded to Katrina, the necromancer. Greta turned back to her second.

"Take Megan, and see if Oz will concede. The acting leader of the travelers is going to get his coven killed." Greta said hoping that she could still repair this relationship. Phaedra grunted. A sad smile pulled at her lips, and then she phased into another dimension.

"NO-!" Greta yelled. A blue sphere of light punched out of her. She stood there shaken, trying to calm herself, tears streaming down her face. She breathed in responsibility, loyalty, and purpose. She breathed out loss, insecurity, and vengeance. The fogged cleared, and everyone even Aloira who was a mile away lay on the ground petrified. The waters of the mote were littered with the floating bodies of the traveler traitors and their captors, the mermaids, jengua, and Mami Waati herself. Even now her pet eels and dolphins surrounded her.

For the first time the mantle of merlin was heavy. It was always difficult and complex but never a burden. She turned when movement caught her eye. Gold streaked through the trees.

Niklaus was making his move. Well, he had the right one today. Greta paused when she saw the first the flash of crimson. Sadness overtook her. She breathed in loss, insecurity, and vengeance. She breathed out responsibility, purpose, and loyalty.

-o0o-

Bonnie rode on horseback in spite of everyone's disapproval. She was anxious and ready to get there so when Stefan's man slowed Bonnie was immediately annoyed, doubly so when they stopped all together. She watched as the vampires and hybrids dismounted and crowded around the tree line.

"What is it?" Bonnie said irritated.

"Bonnie? What is going on with you?" Lucy whispered. Bonnie had been prickly for days.

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine." Lucy breathed. Her little cousin was disappearing before her eyes and becoming this person she did not know. Not only was she beholden to the vampires, she had been infected by them as well.

"I will be in an hour." Bonnie said rubbing her belly. Bean had been restless since her father had disappeared. Bonnie was up way before Lucy and Kael knocked on her door that fateful night. The hair on Bonnie's neck stood up when Kael slithered back to their party covered in scales, flanked by Maddox and Davina.

"Witchling, maybe you should move into the carriage."

"Why?"

"I am not sure it is safe for you and the baby."

"Is she threatening us?" Bonnie said dismounting suddenly, pushing through Kael and her advisors.

"Bonnie!" Lucy said slipping from her saddle as well. Cara jumped off her horse and sprinted to stand before the companion, Rochelle watched her back. Mari moved above them in the trees.

"Selina." Lucy yelled following her cousin and her entourage.

"Already on it priestess." Selina said raising one glowing fist in the air. Blood witches flooded the woods spells at the ready.

Cara pushed her way through the Gemini coven, and then Stefan's guards until she could feel the heat emanating from the light blue dome. It covered the entire field and citadel, but that feat paled in comparison to the hundreds of bodies that littered the ground surrounding one lone figure…Greta.

Bonnie was spellbound. Any other witch would have been spent. Greta stood there sneering at the lot of them. Bean punched her and Bonnie came back to her senses.

"We are witches. We protect the innocent. We are the servants of nature, and yet here you are…counted among the number to siege the Citadel, the home of the Triumvirate. The Order of the Mage."

"Yes, I said that. I also said if you hurt him. I would kill you."

"Hurt who, Bonnie, Niklaus? He lived without his sister for 75 years. He can live without out her for six months."

"You killed his sister?"

"Desiccated."

"Was this your plan all along? Is this your revenge?"

"I haven't even begun to get my revenge."

"How could you do this? I thought we had an understanding."

"I was under the same impression. It's funny, despite everything, I never wanted to kill you. Over a man? God, what a cliché."

"Until now." Bonnie said.

"Until now." Greta smiled sadly. "Cara."

Cara drew her sword and brought it to Bonnie's neck. Mari appeared but Bonnie rose her hand, looking the blonde woman in the eyes. Cara was crying. She did not want to do this, but Bonnie was going to let her choose once and for all her true master. Cara dropped her sword.

"I'm sorry mistress, I can not hurt the companion. She has welcomed me like family, and I can not betray that trust."

"Wait until you piss off her master…oops…I mean lover." Greta quipped. The Blood Coven attacked. Purple sparks lit up the sky as crimson fireballs pounded into the blue dome protecting the realm of magic from the vampire court.

-o0o-

Aoika's little heart felt like it was going to explode. She thundered through the halls. They were all petrified, every adult in the citadel. When she pushed into the keep, MaeMae and Hogan were surrounded by children trying to wake them. She closed the door and locked it with a spell her Gamma had taught her. She knew she had to call to the mages.

She climbed up to the fountain they were told never to touch. She touched one finger to the water and then whispered her message. She hoped her magic was strong enough to power it. When Gamma did it hardened like bone. For her, the waters just turned milky and then went back to its original form.

 _That's it, Gamma_ , Aoika thought. She shot up the tower steps pushing with all her might to open the doors. They would not budge. Her pallid magic beat against the ward until she was drowsy. She fell to the floor ready for a nap. Gloria opened the door looking down at the exhausted child.

"Vampires" Aoika whispered before her tiny brown eyes closed. Gloria surrounded her in healing magic then went to awaken the Triumvirate.

-o0o-

Greta knew she could not hold them off any longer. She needed some strength to hit them where it hurts. She fed power into the force field and it slicked over.

Bonnie saw the sheen and shouted. "WAIT," but it was too late the green and crimson fireballs ricocheted off the force field and took out the tree line, and a good bit of her witches and Stefan's men. Before anyone could react, a blue sliver sliced through the air and attached itself to Kael. The magic sprouted chains. The dragon fought against the curse but it crippled her as the energy pulled the serpent to the ground. Greta had collared and chained Kael like a pet...a dragon. Kael's scales fell off in droves and began to glow blue.

"Run." Bart shouted. The vampire court scurried as the scales began zipping around like bees trying to sting any of the undead flesh it could find. Bonnie watched carefully. The weapons mostly ignored the witches. Greta had found a way to seize control of a dragon's fire blades. That spell must had taken years to perfect. If she weren't pissed she would be proud she had chosen her as Merlin. This was impressive magic. It was also exhausting magic. The Merlin was going to kill herself before Bonnie found out what she had done to Niklaus. Bonnie looked up and as she suspected the dome was down.

She stood and marched toward the witch. Lucy, Selina, Rochelle, and Mari moved to follow. Cara moved as well, but Lucy turned quickly. She ripped open a portal in the ground below the Cara's feet. Lucy hated her traveler mother, but her magic had come in handy lately.

"Where did you send her?" Mari said dodging a fireblade. The scale stuck in the neck of hybrid eating into the flesh.

"Where she belongs." Lucy said catching up with Bonnie.

Bonnie watched her as she stepped over the bodies of witches from all of the fourteen covens that belonged to the order. _What had happen here?_ Bonnie pondered _._ Greta watched Bonnie too. She was simply waiting for Bonnie to reach her. She didn't even turn when Cara dropped from the sky behind her.

Cara stood and flanked her true master. Bonnie wondered if the girl was even as young as she thought. She also realized that Cara had every opportunity to hurt her at her mistress's request. She was masterful in her deception. She seemed almost protective of Bonnie.

Greta watch them move through the field cautiously, but then a familiar pang echoed through her magic.

"This won't do," Greta said when they were close enough. Blue light exploded, and Greta and Bonnie were gone.

-o0o-

Niklaus woke up to the pitch black. He tried to sit up but he banged his head on what felt like wood. He found as he moved he was surrounded. _Kol was cute_. He had put him in a coffin. When he punched out of the box his brother sat waiting. Niklaus realized, when he stood, his body had been perforated with white oak stakes. _Poor baby. He had tried to desiccate him_. Qetsiyah had made that impossible ages ago. _It sucked to be Kol._

"Are you really dumb enough to lock me and you in a room together." Niklaus said removing a stake from his chest with a grunt.

"Are you dumb enough to assume I am that stupid?" Kol said smiling. When Niklaus rushed him he hit an invisible wall.

"The Caverns of Insanity. You remember the tale. It exists in all realms. I have no idea which realm you are in brother but the leviathan who lives in the lake just beyond might have a clue. Don't worry, I am safe and sound, here in the magic realm. Just a days ride from your companion and that bastard child."

"If you hurt my family…"

"WE were your family and what did you do to us?"

"Freed you." Niklaus said seriously.

"Freed us?" Kol whispered astounded. His brother was amazing.

"What has your life been like since you returned? Plotting and hiding is a dismal existence. If you are honest with yourself, you can admit, living with our monster of a father was a miserable existence."

"You're the monster or rather were the monster. Turns out you're prey like the rest of us. I see the old girl has awaken from her slumber." Kol said watching the tentacles of the beast slowly rise from the black lake.

"Pray, I don't make it out of here alive brother." Niklaus said as his bones cracked, his skin stretched.

"It has been my only prayer for months." Kol said to the giant grey wolf. He watched the beast move with lightning speed trying to rip out the leviathan throat, but instead the werewolf was caught with a whimper and dragged down to the deep.

-o0o-

"Kill them." Malachi grumbled to his coven and Stefan's men. Lucy wanted to speak but she was too busy trying to scry for Bonnie's magic.

"They are mage and they are no threat." Cara said squaring off against Malachi.

"We are vampire. We will never get this chance again."

"He is correct. You will never get this chance again." Jonas Martin said as the field filled with mages from around the country. Malachi flinched when the witch that lay at his feet moved.

"Retreat." Stefan said to his men.

"No." Malachi screeched. He watched as everyone on the field started to stir. They were embarrassingly outnumbered. He ripped a whole in the air and stepped into it.

"Did you know he could do that?" Stefan asked Davina.

"No sir. Should I follow him?"

"No, we might need you here. Someone figure out how to get Kael free."

"On it." Maddox said stepping over to the roaring dragon.

-o0o-

When Bonnie materialized she was in the grand hall. This site was sacred. _Why would Greta…?_

"Do you think bringing me here would stop me from beating you until you tell me what I want to know?"

"I brought you here because I didn't want my father to see that I had failed him again. To see that he was right, that the Hybrid king would kill me. But it's worst, he won't even do it himself. He sent his companion. If you're going to kill me. Do it now. I'm tired."

"Okay." Bonnie said releasing an energy spell. It bounced off the invisible force field and hit Bonnie, her power strengthening.

"I see you got your big girl panties on today, but that was risky, witchling. You would have renewed me, at least enough to kill you." Bonnie sent a fireball at Greta. The witch ducked, and sent a gust spell that knocked Bonnie on her ass.

"I know you have enough power remaining to kill. Why haven't you done it? Do you feel guilty for kidnapping Niklaus. Is that why you are sparing me?"

"Guilty for what?" Greta said watching the witch try to get up. She had to quash the impulse to help her.

"Where is he?" Bonnie said finally on her feet.

"Are you saying Niklaus is missing?" Greta moved towards her, ward in place.

"STOP IT. Can you people just be honest for once? Where is Niklaus? Where did Kol take him?"

"Kol has Niklaus?" Greta said stricken. She hadn't even noticed he wasn't there. She was so overwhelmed with the idea that Bonnie had betrayed her. Bonnie thought she helped Kol take Niklaus. She was going to kill Kol.

"You think I took Niklaus? You're not here for Rebekah?" Greta said looking over Bonnie. Some of her fury dissipated. The witch was very pregnant in the middle of a mage's duel.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't have Niklaus. Kol framed me because I wouldn't help him with his cause."

"You're a liar." Bonnie said releasing another spell. Greta raised her hand. The spell veered to the left and crashed against the wall.

"No. She is not." Malachi said his magic shooting out of him and snaking around Bonnie's middle.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Greta screamed blasting the varlock with a fireball. It bounced off a green ward. Greta hit him with spell after spell but she was fatigued, and Malachi was at the height of his power.

Bonnie screamed until her voice was raw. _He is killing me and my bean_ , Bonnie thought frantically. _He is sucking our souls right out of our bodies_. She blacked out. Malachi pulled and pulled but he kept hitting a barrier. He gasped when Qetsiyah's spirit appeared by Bonnie. Greta saw her too, but she could not stop; she threw everything she could at the varlock. She collapsed trying to save her friend.

Malachi smiled when the Merlin fell, but it faded quickly when he realized the tombs were opening and the skeletons of the past Merlins were rising from their graves. It took him a moment to recognize Diné; the necromancer was in the room hiding in the shadows. Emily's magic crashed into his but he could not give up. He had waited for this for decades. Fortunately, the elder had not ascended yet and her power was still nominal. The druid and Yemaya intercepts descended the stairs and if they formed the Triumvirate he would die here today.

Kol was an idiot; he never listened to him. Let Niklaus alone he had said. Better to hurt than kill him, but Kol let his emotions get to him. Sometimes he wondered if this fate would have befallen the vampire court without his machinations. It was all too easy, until this bitch. Malachi had to take what he could get. Two out of three souls were better than none. He opened a portal seeking the magic of his mate. Of course, he was still in the Caverns of Insanity. It's where the psycho belonged.

-o0o-

Bonnie looked down at her tummy. It looked the same. It looked swollen with life, like bean was still tucked safely inside of her, but the emptiness threatened to swallow her from the inside out. _Why did this happen to her? Why did any of this happen to her?_ She patted her stomach trying to make sense of it. Trying to provoke a response from the baby that was no longer there. She was alone. No trace of her seed. No trace of its father-alone.

-o0o-

Hundreds of mages moved around the forlorn witch. Stefan and Marcel's army guarded them. Tragedy had joined the Order of the Mage and the vampire court.

"Look at her." Lucy said. "We have to do something."

"We are trying to do something." Stefan said watching the skies. Kael had not returned from her flight. She was searching the countryside from the air. Mami Waati was searching the seas. The necromancers were whispering to the shadows in the corners in the room. The spirits would have no rest tonight.

When Greta woke, she put the whole of the mage community to work. When she could stand she called Saaphire into a circle. And when she could feel the tiniest bit of magic in her blood, she siphoned power from her sisters and formed the largest scrying dome anyone had seen since the time of the ancient ones.

"I can't...I can't find him." Greta whispered, a legion of witches chanting around her.

"What the hell are you good for? You're the Merlin." Lucy spat.

"She is the Merlin, not a God. I don't understand how Malachi is shielding himself. How Kol is shielding himself?" Mari said frustrated glaring at the seers who sat around the room their eyes silver peering into the future. The triumvirate was locked in a triangle searching the realms.

Davina popped into the hall. Everyone looked to her. She shook her head solemnly. Everyone went back to the various magic spells being cast about the room. Some stockpiled curses. Some ripped open portals. Some became one with the atmosphere to know instantly if there was a significant magical shift in the air around the realm.

"This is your fault. If you wouldn't have taken her." Lucy said staring at her, a curse forming in her hands. Cara, Greta's acting second moved closer to Lucy, which immediately caused blood witches and sapphire witches to pay attention. Rochelle moved closer leaving Grams to attend to Bonnie.

"We don't have time for this. Save your revenge for later. You're going to need me and Sapphire when we find that coward." Greta said starting her search again.

"Lucy, don't be stupid." Grams said from her place by Bonnie.

Lucy sighed. Letting the curse dissipate.

"How are we going to do that? You have been trying to find them for hours." Lucy sneered.

"I think I can help you with that, but I require the release of my brother and sister first." Finn said walking into the room surrounded by Stefan's guards. He had been following Kol quietly since his escape. The original was surprised when Niklaus's varlock entered the Caves of Insanity hours after his brother.

-o0o-

"Bonnie, we are going to the Caves of Insanity. We found them. We are going to get him. We will bring his head back. I will make him pay." Lucy whispered to her catatonic cousin. They had moved her to the Merlin's Tower in the Citadel.

Bonnie stared off into space rubbing her stomach.

"Bonnie we are going to leave you here with Grams. Rochelle, Cara, Maddox, and Mari will stay with you also." Lucy continued.

"She needs to go. She needs to take his head herself." Greta said preparing for war. Pages flipped on several tomes around the room. The spells were flying off the pages and into the Merlin's staff.

"Stay out of our coven business." Lucy said.

"I am coven business." Greta returned.

"Weren't you there when he did this? How do I know you didn't help him?" Lucy cried, tears streaming down her face.

"I did help him, unintentionally. This is my fault. And I am going to make it right. He will die."

"Greta didn't do this Lucy… and neither did you." Grams said knowingly, wiping the tears from her granddaughter's eyes. "Malachi did this. Kol did this. Go get them."

"Malachi." Bonnie whispered, her teeth showing. It was the first words she had spoken in days. She turned looking up to her cousin and Greta.

"Malachi." She said her voice raising her eyes hardening.

"Yeah, Bon. We are going to get him." Lucy said falling to her knees before her.

"No." Bonnie shook her head trying to rise. Rochelle rushed forward to help Lucy get her up.

"Bonnie?" Lucy said. Bonnie looked at Greta. Greta smiled back shrewdly.

"I'm going to kill him." Bonnie said wobbling on her feet. Greta turned to her servants.

"The Priestess of the Blood Coven requires sustenance. Bring me her robes." Greta commanded. Trays of meat, bread, cheese and fruit appeared immediately. Greta fussed at Bonnie until she ate.

Sometime later, Grams brushed Bonnie's hair. Selina washed her face. Mari retrieved her staff, and when the laundry attendant appeared with the crimson robe emblazoned with the Mikaelson crest, Greta took it from him, touching the insignia softly. She handed it to Lucy. Lucy swung it around Bonnie's shoulders fastening it in place. Bonnie took the staff from Mari.

The door opened, and in walked Rebekah. Rochelle and Mari rushed forward. Bonnie stopped them. Rebekah rolled her eyes at Greta, but continued towards Bonnie. She took the necklace from her neck.

"Your ancestor entrusted this to me a long time ago. Seventy-five years to be exact." Rebekah said glaring at Greta. Greta had the decency to look ashamed. "She said it belonged to the mistress of White Oak Castle. I believe this belongs to you." Rebekah said. Lucy took the necklace from her, quickly scanning it for curses.

"Lucy, don't waste your time or magic. I haven't seen that since I was a girl…that is Qetsiyah's amulet." Grams said touching the giant ruby ensconced in gold wire. Lucy looked down at the necklace she was holding surprised. Bonnie stared too, then turned to Rebekah.

"Thank you." Bonnie said to the vampire. She wanted to say more, but she could only think of the rage boiling in her chest. Bonnie bowed and Lucy placed the necklace around her priestess's neck. The amulet glowed, the staff hummed, and Bonnie's robe wavered.

"Looks like your ready for war. He will pay dearly for what he has done." Greta growled.

"Indeed, me and my brothers would like to help." Rebekah offered.

"No offense, Lady Mikaelson, but, you and your brothers are why we are all here." Bonnie answered.

"No, Niklaus is. My brothers and me wanted Niklaus. We never meant…Malachi has attacked our family."

"Our family?"

"You wear the crest. You carried my blood. We are family. Always and Forever."

-o0o-

The gray wolf used all its strength to fight against the leviathan. Fangs tore into slimy flesh. Niklaus's claws carved their way through the creature's middle, even as the beast dragged the werewolf to the bottom of the lake. Niklaus's lungs burned. The dark was taking over, but there, a glimmer of light. Niklaus fought to take control of his wolf, eventually, the wet fur slicked into skin. His claws retracted, and the tentacles that were purchased on the huge canine constricted to hold the man, but Niklaus, the original vampire, was too quick. He wiggled free swimming towards the light. The beast chased him relentlessly, tentacles grazing skin, but fortunately the hybrid reached an underground tunnel just big enough for him to swim through. The leviathan was left howling about her loss of a meal.

When Niklaus broke the surface, stinging air filled his lungs happily. Light blinded his eyes. When he had a moment to catch his breath, he raised his head to take in his surroundings. He was in a moss-covered alcove. Malachi stood alone powering a strong spell manifested by a huge green sphere on the other side of the shore. Inside the spell two faint wisps of light hung suspended.

"Malachi" Niklaus called weakly. The varlock spun stunned. The wisps grew brighter almost as if they were twinkling. Niklaus was mesmerized. He did not see the giant green blast until it was too late.

-o0o-

Malachi watched Niklaus crumple. _This was getting out of hand_. He sent out a lasso spell but was knocked over when he released it. Something had pounced on him. When he stood he could not find any trace of it. He searched the alcove and decided this was not as safe as he originally thought. He could not find Kol, and somehow Niklaus had found him here, in the Caves of Insanity, the place that existed in all realms. What are the chances? He called his power into him but the souls would not budge. When he stepped closer a crimson dome stopped him from moving too close. Malachi spun again looking for the source of this power. No one was here except... Malachi cautiously made his way over to the king. He lay there, hair mostly slicked to his scalp. Some strands had started to dry and curl. Malachi moved closer and was stopped again. Niklaus too had been covered in blood magic. Malachi panicked. Was she that close? Would Greta come too? Surely she would. The triumvirate? He would be done for. This is not what he planned. Why did he ever think he could control Kol Mikaelson?

-o0o-

"Don't you hold the keys to this prison? Why have we not found him?" Lucy asked worried about Bonnie. They had been at this for hours. Who were they kidding? Two pieces of ham and pomegranate seeds were not going to cure days of fatigue and depression.

"I'm so glad Bonnie took your place in the drawing. I would have surely have killed you within hours. I just took the mantle of Merlin. I've been busy saving the realm."

"Fine job you've done and it's been months."

"Lucy, please." Bonnie said softly. Her eyes closing in frustration.

"Do you need to rest?"

"I need to find this madman." Bonnie answered. A rock ricocheting off the cave walls got everyone's attention. Mari moved in front of Bonnie. The Merlin, the Blood Priestess and their attendants peered into the darkness, still as the night. After a moment, Greta moved forward.

"It may be pixies again." Greta said thinking of the creatures they had to dispatch earlier.

"Or it could be an inferno from the 7th dimension." Lucy said. Bonnie ignored them watching the darkness. There, the quickest glimpse of a white gossamer gown and gray locks rounding the corner.

"This way." Bonnie said taking off after her foremother. The spirit moved quickly. Bonnie followed a burst of energy affecting her. Greta followed closely on her heels. The rest of their party tried to keep up but the tunnel darkened and was overwhelmed with the buzzing of wings.

-o0o-

Kol had been wondering the caves, slipping in and out of realms watching for his brother. When he stumbled upon the hidden alcove he almost moved along when he heard a ruckus, but a translucent wolf ran up to him, stopped and then turned towards the sounds. It was beckoning him forward. He walked into the room and smiled.

"Malachi?" He said in wonder. "What are..." He looked at the unconscious form of his brother. "You've found him!" He said overjoyed, and then he noticed the dome covered in crimson magic with two small wisps.

"Are those souls?" Kol said stepping forward.

"You forced me to act." Malachi said grief-stricken. The souls might as well been anchored to the ground. He tried everything but he could not move them.

"What does that mean?" Kol said walking towards his idle brother. The wolf appeared out of thin air in front of the king. It growled and snapped at the original.

"What the fuck is that?" Kol said in wonder.

"I have no idea." Malachi said at his wit's end.

"It's my child's wolf, you dullards. Kol what have you done?" Niklaus slurred. Too exhausted to move. Malachi's spell pulled him back into unconsciousness.

"What does he mean?" Kol said spinning towards his ex-lover.

"He means you ripped the soul of my children out of my womb, and now I am going to rip the hearts from your chest." Bonnie said walking unto the shores of the alcoves.

"WHAT DOES SHE MEAN? I TOLD YOU THE CHILD WAS OFF LIMITS. YOU TRIED TO KILL MY NEPHEW?" Kol spat moving towards Malachi.

"And I told you, I would do anything to unseat the king." Malachi said throwing a curse. Kol collapsed to the ground not a foot away from his brother. "You made me do this. You forced me." Malachi whispered to his mate.

Malachi and Kol had shared many things as young boys: an unlikely friendship, secrets about the abuses of their families, occasionally their bodies, and their unbridled hate for Prince Niklaus. Niklaus was spoiled and a bully. He took out the humiliation he experienced from his father on those around him, and no one bore the brunt like Malachi, the youngest and poorest of their group of friends. When Niklaus caught Malachi and Kol together he exposed them as an offhand joke to impress a girl. The courts were electrified with the gossip for months. Mikael gave Kol a black eye and bruised ribs for his trouble, and Malachi's father disowned him. The plight only made Kol and Malachi closer until Niklaus overthrew the King. Now Niklaus and his family were again driving them apart.

Bonnie was annoyed Malachi viewed Kol as a bigger threat than she, blood magic tumbled through the air like a tomahawk. Malachi barely blocked it, stumbling as he did so. Greta walked in the room her hands and eyes swirling with blue.

"Stay out of this." Bonnie said quietly.

"Stay out…Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Greta said walking around the duel. The air was lit up with green and red. It looked like a Christmas. The Merlin saw an opportunity. Her hand moved slightly. Malachi tripped over a summoned pebble and Bonnie hit him dead on siphoning the varlock's power.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP" Bonnie roared. Greta sighed, but minded the priestess, mostly.

Lucy entered the room breathless. When Bonnie and Greta took off, their party was bombarded with a swarm of Peris. There was an earthquake and then a cave-in. Lucy, Rochelle, and Mari fought their way through the swarm, and then Lucy dug her way through to her mistress. She was sure Mari and Rochelle was not far behind, as for the rest of their party she had no idea. Bonnie was busy casting. Greta was pacing on the sidelines. Lucy was about to join her there when a small shimmering wolf appeared to her. She looked down at it in wonder, and then followed it over to the crimson dome just beyond the mages' duel.

 _Bean was alive_ , Lucy thought…or rather, _Beans were alive_. _She was having twins. There would be two heirs._ Bonnie's childrens' souls hung suspended, protected by crimson magic. _It was a miracle. It was…impossible. How?_ Lucy gasped when the ghost of her foremother appeared outside the dome smiling. Lucy nodded to the spirit. It smiled proudly and slipped back into nothingness. Lucy immediately knew her place.

"How long have you been plotting against me?" Bonnie asked as a nasty flesh eating curse touching Malachi's ear. The appendage immediately fell to the floor from decay. That did not stop him. His hand shot out and a sphere of water bounced out of the lake towards Bonnie. Bonnie looked at the ball and it exploded in scorching steam. A gust spell sent most of it Malachi's way.

"Been there. Done that." Bonnie said as he screamed. Greta clapped her hands.

Malachi looked over to the Merlin. "I did this for you, you know. For us. For once, I wanted you to know there was someone more powerful. Someone who would love you like you should be loved. Look at him, an easy kill."

"Then why isn't he dead?"

"Greta?" Bonnie said throwing another spell at the varlock.

"What? He's had all the advantage. He's been ahead of us this whole time, and Niklaus is still alive. The babies are still alive. And you're here, Priestess. He's lost. He just doesn't know it yet."

"The Babies?" Bonnie whispered, noticing the crimson dome for the first time. Lucy, Kael, Selina, Cara, Mari, Maddox, Bart, Rochelle, Gloria, Rebekah, and Grams surrounded the dome, protective magic, battle spells spinning in their hands. Greta pitied the person who tried to break that circle. Hell, she pitied the person who touched her ward protecting the alcove. That's if they survived the hybrid monsters in the trees outside the cave.

Malachi took advantage of Bonnie's inattention and threw a dagger curse. He yelped when the green magic crashed into the original instead of his intended target. Finn and Elijah rushed from Niklaus's side to Kol's as he folded to the ground.

"YOU MADE ME DO IT!" Malachi cried in grief.

"And you made me do this." Bonnie said releasing every ounce of her power. A crimson wave flooded the floor rushing towards the varlock. He tried to move but the ground below him turned to blue molten rock. Bonnie's spell washed over him forming a sphere. Malachi thrashed against the barrier trying to free himself, but everyone stood there and watched him suffocate, drowned from his own signature spell. When he collapsed the magic transformed from crimson liquid to electric blue plasma. His bones turned ash.

"I don't need your help." Bonnie whispered, swaying.

Greta and Lucy rushed over to her. They moved when the crimson-tinged wolf ran up to her sniffing her hands, licking her face.

"How is this possible?" Lucy whispered to the Merlin.

"They did it. They created a tribrid. The tribrid. It just happens to reside in two little souls."

"How do we fix this?" Lucy said looking at the state of her cousin's family. A comatose Niklaus was surrounded by his siblings. The babies separated from their mother's womb.

"I don't think we have to." Greta said looking to the dome. Qetsiyah spirit appeared, and then the dome burst. All the witches stepped backwards as the ancient one's ghost coaxed the two wisps forward until they hovered over Bonnie. The wolf's body melted into crimson energy and returned to its owners. The wisps surged towards their mother's belly. Qetsiyah smiled looking out at the legacy she had wrought.

"It is done, my old friend. I will take care of them. All of them." Kael said. The spirit bowed her head, and then turned to Greta.

Everyone looked between the ghost and the Merlin. Greta sighed, eventually nodding her head. "I will too." The ghost bowed again.

Qetsiyah looked down to Bonnie who had just opened her eyes. Her stomach bouncing with life. "Thank you." Bonnie whispered to her Tessa. The ghost bent down wiping a strand of hair out of the witch's face, and then rose floating above them. She looked over to Niklaus who was still unconscious, shaking her head, and then dove towards his center and disappeared.

Niklaus hopped up into the air, ready to fight. He looked at the men and women surrounding his companion. His brother lying unconscious on the floor. The scorch mark on the ground, and at Lucy and Greta who pursued their lips at him.

"Finally." Lucy said helping Bonnie sit up.

"Hmm. The Damsel is awake." Greta said. Niklaus took one look at his spent companion and walked towards his siblings with murder in his eyes.

"Majesty, I require your assistance here." Bonnie said quietly.

"Did they do this to you? My siblings-"

"Have come to my aid, and have earned my protection. You will have to go through the Blood Coven to get to them." Bonnie answered plainly.

"And the whole of the mage community to get to the blood witches." Greta warned when Niklaus still moved forward. Niklaus ignored Greta.

"Bonnie, My siblings-"

"Our my family. Our are family...always and forever."

-o0o-

He just showed up one night with an army of servants. When she and Lucy heard the racket and went to investigate, they found women moving in the back of her shop putting her belongings in baskets. Lucy took one look at the king, and went back to her station at the counter.

"What the hell Niklaus?" Bonnie yelled.

"The castle is safer for you and the babies."

"You don't get to do this Niklaus."

"Please come home."

"We can talk about this later-" Bonnie said turning back to the shop. She shrieked when he swept her off her feet.

-o0o-

"Put me down." Bonnie yelled half-heartedly. She had been struggling against his arms for an hour now, and no one came to her rescue. Not one blood witch, bodyguard, Sapphire liaison, original, even Lady Caroline shook her head as they passed.

"Witchling, you forget I can tell when you're faking it."

"So you believe." Bonnie said looking at the door to the King's war room. "I have a business to run."

"Lucy is capable, besides Kael says you need bed rest." Niklaus said opening the double doors to the room.

"I don't care what-" Bonnie stopped mid-sentence. His war room had been turned into a nursery for the twins. Two cribs sat against the far wall. The linens a crisp white. The goose stuffed quilts had teal stitching and embroidery. Bonnie walked over to the cribs peering into them. W-A-M were stitched into the corner of one quilt, and N-E-M was stitched into the other. She turned away from him hiding the tears. She walked around the room touching the rocking horse, picking up the stuffed crimson wolf, and leafing through the hand painted children's books. She finally stopped in front of the fireplace, were the portrait of them hung.

This is how he saw her. She stood beside him, her crimson robe, staff, and amulet prominently featured. So were their intertwined hands, the Mikaelson crest gleaming. Bonnie tried not to make too much of the crown on her head. He had just painted this. This unspoken apology, proposal.

"How do you know it will be a girl and a boy?" Bonnie asked quietly. This is not the question Niklaus expected.

"An old friend told me." Niklaus said. It was a week before Qetsiyah's spirit stopped whispering things in his head. The ancient one was at rest at last. "Are you satisfied with the room?"

"It will be a lovely nursery when they visit you in the castle."

"Do we have to do this, love?"

"Yes." Bonnie said looking at him fiercely.

"Fine. We have done a number of hurtful things to one another, but the fact remains you are the mother of my children." Niklaus said. Bonnie sighed, waddling towards the door.

"You are also the consort of White Oak Castle. I love you. I found I can't live without you. I refuse to live without you. You belong beside me." Niklaus added to her back.

"Do I? Am I supposed to climb the three flights of steps to nurse my children in the middle of the night?"

"I have moved your quarters closer, would you like to see them?"

"I suppose, before I make my final decision." Bonnie responded.

"Before we go, do you have anything you want to say to me?" Niklaus asked. Bonnie sighed.

"You should know that I love you. That I would burn down the world for you. That you are my king, Majesty. For heaven's sake, I rescued you from the big bad men, and yourself."

"Your eloquence overwhelms me, my love."

"The are no words to express the infuriating, confounding, and overwhelming love I feel for you."

The king walked over pulling her into his arms. He returned her sentiment with his kiss. Her lips were aching when he pulled away, pushing on one of the numerous bookcases on the wall. It opened into the old passage that emptied into his chambers. Her belongings were intermixed with his. Her bookcase had been moved again. It sat nestled by a nursing chair and a magic altar. Bonnie noticed several portraits were missing from the wall.

"Your new chambers." He said still amazed at how right this felt.

"A companion allowed in the Upper Court?"

"Never, but the Advisor to the Merlin of Magic, the Queen of the Vampire court, The High Priestess of the Blood Coven, The Wife of the Hybrid King and Mother of the heirs of White Oak Castle commands the upper court."

"You would have an austenite for your queen?"

"I would, if you would have a vampire."

-o0o-

Niklaus ordered food, and they dined by torchlight, talking through their plans for the future. The treaty between the Order of the Mage, Vampire Court, and Weres had been renewed. The vampire court finally enjoyed a close relationship with the Merlin. Kol was still locked in the dungeons, but Rebekah, Finn, and Elijah's titles, land, and property had been restored. Kol would have his too when he finished his sentence in Greta's magic prison. A number of their family and friends were jockeying for the role of godparents, and they had a big decision to make, which meant they argued for the rest of dinner.

When Bonnie commented on her aching back, Niklaus ordered a bath and washed her from head to toe. He dried her off, and wrapped her in a new silk robe that was apparently made for her maternity, and they returned to their chambers. Bonnie waddled over to her altar. As suspected everything was as it was in her shop. He was nothing if not meticulous. She reached under into the storage compartment and pulled out her lotion. She went and sat on the bed and pulled off her slippers. Her feet hurt, even though Niklaus had mostly carried her throughout the day. She started slathering the cream into her skin when Niklaus returned with a cotton dressing gown, and took the bottle and began to rub her poor swollen feet.

Bonnie moaned. Niklaus continued massaging into her legs then he untied her robe kissing her stomach. He lathered her body until it was soft and smelled of lavender... and her arousal. The scent was too tantalizing so he tasted her, despite his promise to himself to take it slowly. How he missed the sound of her delight. He licked and sucked at her bud until her hips were jerking. He ran a finger through her folds. She was dripping, he had to have her.

She was much too round to get up to their usual revelry, so he lay her down gently on her side, making sure her position was comfortable, and then took her from behind. He playfully bit into her shoulder, licking the back of her neck, as his hands massaged her swollen breast. He slid into her slowly, taking his time to sear every inch of him inside her brain. He rocked into her the relief to have her safe and sound in his arms. He rolled into her the pride he felt when he learned the truth about the Caves of Insanity, and he stroked into her the dizzying love he felt. Her cries of passion were urging him on. His hips bucked wildly. His grip on her hips tightened until he released every emotion he had been experiencing for the last few months inside of her. He kissed her neck and her shoulder. He chuckled when she started snoring softly.

-o0o-

"I hate you. All of you!" Bonnie yelled as Lucy patted the sweat from her brow. Caroline fanned her. Niklaus held his wife's hand watching Kael and Grams work.

"Is everything okay?" Niklaus asked for the fiftieth time.

"Again, It's fine majesty." Kael said watching the first baby crown.

"We've been here for hours. Is this normal?" Niklaus asked.

"I'm sorry the birth of your children is taking so long. Why don't you try squeezing a watermelon out of your penis."

"That's not what I meant, witchling." Niklaus said kissing the top of her head. "I just need to know everyone knows what they our doing."

"I delivered the mother of your children." Grams said. "Bonnie we are almost there. I can see the head. Push baby."

"And I delivered you." Kael said handing him a baring stick. Niklaus gently placed the stick in Bonnie's mouth. He smirked down at her when she bit him.

"Now Bonnie, push with the contractions." Bonnie boar down and pushed with all her strength. She felt like she was being ripped in two. Kael pulled a small tan body from the witch's womb. Seconds later cries rung out. Tears came to the hybrid's eyes as Selina and Rochelle took the baby and cleaned her up.

"Say hello to Winifred." Rochelle said presenting the baby to the parents. Niklaus wiped his eyes and reached for his wailing daughter. The girl instantly quieted. He held her so Bonnie could see her.

"Hi Freddy." Bonnie said smiling.

"God, no." Niklaus said looking to his wife. She frowned up at him and grunted again.

"Erik is coming Bonnie." Grams said already seeing the crown of his head.

"That's quick, little one. Are you guys inseparable? Do you miss your brother?" Niklaus said talking to his daughter. Everyone just stared at the monster of legend, the devil himself, rendered a pile of mush one minute in his daughter's presence.

Bonnie smiled. She felt another contraction and bore down, screaming through the pain.

Kael pulled her son from her and handed him to Selina. The witch turned to Lucy, and the witch flew across the room.

"What's wrong?" Niklaus said panicked.

"What is it?" Bonnie whispered. Grams was casting to sew Bonnie up, as Kael cleaned. The healer could not be in two places. She has trained Lucy up right. She trusted she could handle this.

Lucy hands worked furiously casting the scrying spell.

"He's not breathing." Rochelle said solemnly. Niklaus moved closer with Winnie in his arms. The baby's eyes slowly opened. Niklaus could swear they were on her brother.

"He's perfect. There's nothing...He just won't breath." Lucy said applying two fingers to his tiny chest. Winifred squirmed in her father's arms. Niklaus looked down at her startled. His wolf called to her. Everyone watched stunned as Winnie turned into a baby wolf pup and howled. The pup barked at the unmoving baby, and then howled again. Erik's little body jumped, his mouth curling in tiny rage as a wail erupted from his little lungs. Relief broke out around the room. Niklaus laughed. Bonnie cried. Winifred snuffed closing her eyes burying her head in the crook of her father's arm. Erik quieted as well taking his first look at the world.

"Well he's a stubborn one." Grams said checking to make sure Bonnie is healed properly.

"I wonder who he gets that from." Kael says cleaning, placing the soiled rags into the fireplace. Selina went to clean the boy and ran into a force field.

"Uh...Lucy." Selina said to the witch who was currently petting her niece. Lucy looked at the ward in wonder.

"Bonnie, what miracles you have born." Lucy said testing the strength of the ward. Erik tried to cry again. Winifred lifted her head and barked at him. The girl looked to her father when Erik would not settle. Niklaus stared back. He finally walked over to Bonnie laying the pup in her arms. Winifred buried her head in her bosom, and then her fur melted. Her little body rippled and Bonnie was staring down at the most beautiful little girl she had ever seen.

Niklaus walked over to the table.

"Hello son." Niklaus said tears in his eyes. Erik eyes followed Niklaus's voice. "It's okay. Daddy's here. Mama too. So is your sister. We have to get you cleaned up and warm so you can visit with your mum. Can we do that?" Niklaus took the rag from Selina and the ward shrunk into his son's tiny body.

Niklaus cleaned the boy and dressed him. When he was done he placed him in Bonnie's arms beside his sister. Grams, Selina, Rochelle, Kael and Caroline left begrudgingly, so Marcel, Stefan, Rebekah, Finn, and Elijah could enter. Niklaus couldn't help himself. He smiled broadly taking in the sight of his family. His eyes were shining.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked watching her husband. Marcel was holding Winnie, while Stefan cooed at her, and apparently Finn was the only one allowed to hold Erik outside of his parents to Rebekah's dismay. Elijah's attention was split between both children.

"You fulfilled the prophecy."

"Prophecy? Is that what started all of this?"

"Yes, that and that crooked smile."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Happy Holidays.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:Smut. Bad Grammar. Bad Language. Extreme corniness.**

 **Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

* * *

EPILOGUE

* * *

|Blessings|

"Niklaus, Stefan and Marcel are not going to raise my children." Bonnie said examining the blessing gowns for the babies. This is not the design she sent over to the tailor. Instead of the gowns that were made of natural cotton lined with waxed silk for function and water resistance. Winnie's dress was a brilliant white silk with enough ruffles to swallow her. Erik's gown was equally opulent with embroidered wolves stitched on his collar. Bonnie side-eyed her husband. He would have her babies catch cold to keep up appearances. No matter. She had enough time to fix it before next week.

"I'm shocked Bonnie. You are voting against your beloved Caroline."

"You are not suggesting Stefan and Caroline. You said Stefan and Marcel."

"If you love me, you will not make me choose between them. Stefan would not stop crying if I choose Marcel. For the next fifty years, he would examine and want to discuss all of his moral failings that led to my decision. Marcel would be unbearable as well, one passive aggressive quip after another instead of just asking why I choose Stefan. "

"I'm not suggesting that you should choose between them. Lucy and Taimak will do a lovely job. And if not, Grams and Kael, with Finn and Rebekah's help will be capable.

"Finn?"

"When are you going to admit your son adores him."

"When you admit your grandmother is far too old for the task. Taimak is an idiot. Kael will have them living in dungeons, eating rats, and Rebekah will spoil them rotten." Bonnie made a note that he didn't mention Lucy. Her husband and cousin had formed a very awkward truce. Bonnie thinks that Niklaus secretly respects her.

"Show some respect. Grams could knock you on your ass, and Kael raised you. And how is Rebekah spoiling them any different from what you are doing?" Bonnie said, holding up the gold rattles Klaus had commissioned. She heard Stefan say it was filled with rubies. She hoped that was a joke. Neither of twins barely touched the thing. Winnie was more interested in her toy wolf, and Erik was partial to the music box Matt found for the twins.

Just then the door to the passage opened and Winnie bounded into the room in wolf form. Bonnie smiled at her baby girl, bending down to greet her, but as usual she trotted right past her and started chewing on Klaus's pants.

"Is this daddy's baby? All done with your nap." Bonnie started walking towards the passage, knowing it would only be a matter of minutes. Before she could enter the nursery, Erik's howl rang out. He lay in his crib utterly miserable he had been left alone again. When she peeked into the crib, he stopped crying, rubbing his eyes with his tiny fist, and the most beautiful smile came on his face.

"Hi baby. Did sissy leave you alone again? Let's go find her." Bonnie said pulling him out of his crib. After this happened the first couple of times, Bonnie and Niklaus started to wonder if he could turn into a werewolf, and for that matter, they had never seen Winnie do magic. The Merlin was adamant about them both being tribids, but up until that point no one had seen any sign of it.

Until one afternoon, Bonnie was preparing to bathe them, and had them side by side. Erik hated baths, and when Grams brought in their tub, the tiny witch immediately formed a protective ward, which Winnie loved because now she can play rough with her brother. She went from girl to pup in the blink of an eye, nuzzling and flopping against the magic dome, annoying her grunting brother. When she started trying to chew on his magic, Erik had enough, in one breath of magic the ward sunk into his center, and he morphed into a gray puppy. Bonnie sent for Niklaus right away.

Bonnie and the King watched happily as Erik and Winnie frolicked all over the nursery, tumbling, biting, and barking. Grams had a stroke of genius, and then their pups splashed in their father's bathe. It was the most beautiful magic Bonnie had very seen, and she had a hand in creating it.

Later she learned that a ward had formed on the door when Lucy and Kael tried to visit. They did not bother it, suspecting the babies wanted to be left alone, but Kael said it wasn't Erik's magic. Lucy agreed, although similar, it's signature was different. Bonnie guessed Winnie put up her guard so Erik could let down his. They were so protective of one another. She could not just trust anyone to raise her babies.

-o0o-

The hall was crowded as everyone was trying to get a look at the two adorable babies being blessed by the dragon. Bonnie was so happy. Bonnie had asked Winnie all week to please stay human for the ceremony. Her daughter was really in touch with her wolf, and leaned on it when her tiny body couldn't do what she wanted. So far, Winnie had complied. Those chubby cheeks were upturned, green eyes sparkling, as she kept trying to put locks of her raven curls into her mouth. Thank goodness her hair wasn't long enough to reach yet. After a while she settled for the one ruffle on her cotton gown. Every now and then she would blow a gooey raspberry agreeing with whatever Kael was saying at the moment. She seemed happy to be in her favorite place, her father's arms.

Bonnie also talked to Erik about focusing on her instead of the crowd of their loved ones who fought to be in the room since guests were limited. It was clear from the start Erik did not take kindly to strangers or crowds. Sometimes he didn't take to anyone except his sister who would not let him alone. So far he was calm and quiet, despite the look of total consternation on his face. He was not pleased. With each passing day he was starting to look more and more like his namesake, and his total disdain for any and everyone was just too perfect. Imagine the second coming of Niklaus, all blonde curls and blue eyes with innate magical power. God, the fates had a sense of humor.

"What two souls have you called to help water your seeds? Who will tend the garden if you are lost?" Kael said touching the water to make sure the protection spell was ready to receive the blood sacrifice, and that it was warm enough for the babies.

The crowd murmured behind the proud parents. The King and Queen had given no sign of their decision. In fact they had been arguing about it up until the ceremony.

"We know that everyone in this room will fiercely protect and lovingly care for our children, but officially and humbly we ask that Lucy-" Bonnie began.

"And Elijah" Nik added quickly. Bonnie looked to her husband surprised.

"Accept the responsibility of guardianship if we are lost to this realm."

"The protectors are chosen. Please step forward." Kael said preparing the athame. Bonnie stepped forward with Erik when Elijah neared them. Lucy came and stood at the altar as well.

Winnie's skin rippled sprouting fur. A crimson portal opened as the tiny pup jumped through it. Klaus tried to reach his hands in but Lucy pulled him back just before the portal closed.

"Davina!" Klaus bellowed. Mostly everyone not invited to witness still waited outside the door for the news.

Erik wailed. Crimson light poured out of Bonnie's arms.

"Erik, Mommy has you, baby, no." Bonnie said panicked feeling him slip away. She stood there staring at her empty arms. Klaus pushed Elijah out of the way trying to get to Bonnie.

Davina popped into the room and right back out again once she understood her mission.

"Lucy?" Lucy opened a portal and stepped through it.

As soon as she did, the air crackled with blue lightening. A bolt struck the ground and delivered Greta with a pitch black wolf pup in her arms.

"Does this belong to you?" Greta said holding out Winnie to her mother.

"Do you have Erik too?" Bonnie said taking Winnie. Winnie licked Bonnie's hands, then settled in her arms.

"No, Miss thang popped into my meeting with the federation of packs. I think she helped seal the deal."

"Erik is still missing."

"Oh." Greta said. Greta started to scry but Davina popped into the room.

"Lucy has him." She said to the worried parents.

A moment later a crimson portal opened and Finn stepped through with Erik in his arms, and Lucy on his heels. Niklaus moved to grab him but Erik's ward went up. Bonnie looked at her husband pointedly. Niklaus sighed looking down into his son's eyes.

"Fine...Elijah, brother-"

"I completely understand, brother." Elijah said stepping back into the crowd. Niklaus took one look at his son in his brother's arms completely at ease.

"Finn, I confess to never understanding you, but I can not deny that you are compassionate and always thinking of your family. I wished to choose someone a little more…"

"Niklaus." Bonnie warned.

"But it seems it is not entirely up to me. I humbly ask you to be the appointed guardian to my children if I am lost."

"It will be my honor." Finn said moved looking down at his nephew who had chosen him.

"I fretted for weeks over which one of my family and friends would love and protect my children. I know the answer is all, but someone must be appointed to make the spell work. Where Erick has chosen a compassionate soul. My precocious Winnie has chosen the Merlin of Magic. Why am I not surprised?" Bonnie said watching Greta.

"She is but a child, and I am way too busy to properly…"

"I would tend to agree, Priestess, but alas Qetsiyah has marked you also, and since it was my vote that-."

"You little bit-"

"I officially and humbly ask you to accept the appointment of protector alongside Lucy's guardianship-" Winnie barked in her mother's arms. Bonnie ignored the pup's dissent but continued. "If I am lost." Greta looked at Lucy who smirked at her. She looked at Winnie who jumped into her arms and barked at her. Greta scrunched her nose at the pup and Winnie licked her face.

"I will apprentice your children when they are of age, protect them with every last drop of my magic, and provide for them if you are lost. Finn and Lucy can kiss boo-boos and teach them to read."

"I am honored Merlin."

"It is my honor, Priestess." Greta said handing Winnie back to her mother. Winnie transformed back into a little cherub, her dress was wrinkled, her curls wild. Who was Bonnie kidding. There was more than a little demon in her. Bonnie looked over to Niklaus who stood very near Finn waiting until Erik would accept him again. Yeah, as much joy as they brought her and Nik. They fact remained they were both half hellion.

|Lessons|

"Winnie are you listening to me?" Bonnie asked watching her daughter gaze out of the window. Winnie's waterfall of onyx curls were pulled into a sloppy ponytail. She was dressed in a tunic, riding pants, and boots. The girl's uniform. She was always dressed for a fight. The young girl turned around slowly broadcasting her disinterest in Bonnie's lesson on the history of magic.

"You and your brother will visit the Merlin in a matter of weeks to start-"

"I know, I know. Our formal magical training. Your the High Priestess of the Blood Coven. You counsel 350 witches. Why can't we stay here with you?" Winnie said thinking about the lake. The orchards perfect for hide and seek, and the fireflies she loved to chase with Tristan at twilight.

"I've told you this story a hundred times, involving stubborn magical infants, and the Merlin of Magic"

"I was only 3 months old." Mother and daughter jumped when the flame on Erik's candle burst into a giant dragon.

"Very good, Son." Bonnie said walking over to the boy looking over his shoulder. Greta had sent them a book of spells for their birthdays last month. Erik had almost worked his way through the book. Winnie, however had yet to make it out of the first section. She knew her daughter had magic, but she barely used it.

"Why do I have to go. He's the mage."

"You have magic too."

"Not like him."

"You're being obtuse. You don't practice like you should."

"Oh the great Merlin has spoken."

"Winnie." Bonnie chastised.

"What mom? Everyone says it. He'll be the Merlin of Magic, and I'll be stuck here as what?"

"The warrior princess. The heir of the throne. The second coming of the hybrid king." Erik answered with his own piece of gossip.

"No one gets to define who you are, except you. Not me, not your father, and definitely not those fools in the vampire court. Now, before you leave this room you are going to show me a transmutation, and recite the names and covens of the ancient ones. "

"Mom, I have sword practice with Uncle Stefan."

"History of magic comes first."

"It's boring, I don't even want to be a witch." Winnie whined. Bonnie knew she was a child, her child. That's why it hurt so much. Winnie had always loved her father, and everything he did, she just thought she would love magic too. Her daughter was a Bennett witch, a Blood witch. The few times she used magic, the crimson was blinding. But Bonnie had to face it, She had not taken to the craft despite her natural gifts. Were Erik was prolific, Winnie attempts were meager.

"I forgot to bring up the tumeric for that potion you wanted to try Erik. I'll be right back." Bonnie moved to the door. She stopped before leaving. "Winnie, I'm not going to force you. Magic depends on the will of its caster, but you will attend your apprenticeship this summer." Bonnie said before leaving the room.

"And you claim, I'm the rude one."

"I didn't mean to hurt her feelings." Winnie said truly meaning it. She flipped through the book knowing how much it meant to her mother. She just wanted to run.

"I know, but you did." Erik answered starting the base for the levitation potion.

"Don't you get tired of doing what they want." Winnie said looking out at the treeline again. Erik looked at his sister knowing she knew the answer already.

"Yes, but magic is also what I want." He said changing the spell instructions in the book to better suit his magic signature. "What do you want?"

"Adventure."

-o0o-

"Good Winifred. Tristan hold your ground." Stefan said watching Winifred charge his son. The girl was relentless in battle and younger than everyone on the field. Winnie swung her sword for the death kill.

"TRISTAN!" Stefan yelled to get his son to block. The boy tripped instead. Winnie stopped before she struck him. She stuck out her hand to help the young boy up, and then headed back to the line.

"Good job, Cousin. Did the princess make you cry?" Grayson Donovan said a hobbling Tristan.

"Watch your tongue, Grayson. The day is coming when I make you cry too."

"I'd like to see you try." Grayson sneered at the little brat.

"I would too." Niklaus said behind his daughter's tormentor.

"Daddy!" Winifred said jumping into her father's arms. She got down when all the boys started snickering.

"Hello, my little warrior princess. Where's your brother?"

"Uh...I don't think he was feeling good after lessons with mom." Winifred lied. The last time she saw him he was in Kael's dungeon studying her books.

"I see." Nik said fuming. His son was never going to learn how to defend himself or the castle if he kept skipping out on swordplay.

"Your Highness." Stefan said coming up to Klaus.

"Ripper. How is she doing?" He said stepping away from the kids.

"She's fearless, a beast. Everyone out here is afraid her, including me. She's also polite, and willing to help anyone who needs it. Thank God, you married Bonnie."

"Her manners could come from me."

"Finn and Elijah maybe."

"Shut it. Have you seen my son?"

"Not since his manticore died."

"How is he on the field?"

"Fair. He's fearless as well, but…"

"Uninterested in anything but magic."

"Marcel tell you the news?"

"No."

"There going to have the baby."

"Surrogate?"

"Yes."

"How do you know about my sister's affairs before me?"

"I didn't put her in a box."

"I didn't either. And Vanessa?"

"Happy as pie."

"How does he handle two wives?"

"Can you imagine…"

"Don't even think it. I like my balls attached." Niklaus said looking to see where Winnie was. "I have two words for you...two Carolines." Stefan grimaced then straightened his face, but not before the king saw. Klaus chuckled.

"I love my wife."

"She runs right over you." Niklaus said laughing. "Speaking of running…" He looked around his old friend.

"Winifred tonight's the full moon. Tell your brother, sick or not he will be hunting."

"You coming to night?"

"Running with the pack? Let's see how this practice shakes out, first."

"Just say you need to check with Caroline." The King said smiling. He took one last glance at Winifred blocking a swing from Lord Lockwood's child. Winnie leaned in with her shoulder and a second later the knight in training was on the ground.

"That's my girl."

-o0o-

Nik was running through the woods searching for his boy. Despite the full moon, clouds were blocking much of the moonlight. Most hunters had returned to camp an hour ago. Winifred was happily chewing on her rabbit and a leg of his deer when he left. He tried to give the boy time to find camp himself. He tended to give the boy a lot of space.

Erik was sensitive, always had been. There was nothing wrong with being a little soft, but the boy still had to learn responsibility. Magick was fine, and Winnie was clearly the heir to Niklaus's legacy, but he was his boy, his son. He couldn't hide away under his mother's skirt all his life. The truth was Nik was too afraid to chastise the boy. Afraid he might go too far, afraid he might turn into his father. The situation was just frustrating.

Niklaus's wolf caught a scent of his prey. The giant gray wolf took off in a sprint picking up on a trail. When Niklaus found Erik he was sitting naked at the makeshift grade for his pet crying. Niklaus should have known. The manticore Erik and Sheila had made died in some freak magic accident months ago. The beast got into the wrong potion and exploded.

Nik watched him in human form, no dirt, no twigs in his hair. No prey at his feet. He wondered how long the boy stayed a wolf before changing back and coming here. Nik's wolf was disappointed, but the man was pissed that he had disobeyed him again. Niklaus was shifting before he knew it. He counted to ten before he spoke.

"Erik, I specifically told that you needed to hunt tonight. You missed the last two months. You are starving your wolf. If he dies. You die." Niklaus said calmly.

"I ate a mouse earlier." Erik said solemnly.

"Are you lying to me?" Nik said sniffing the air for any trace of blood on his breath. There was none.

"No." Erik responded. Nik stepped towards his son, and that crimson barrier went up. It always went up. Nik sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk to you. Make you understand." Nik said for the hundredth time. Life was cruel. His father didn't want him, and neither did his son.

"Your aura says differently." The boy whimpered.

"Why would I want to hurt you?"

"Because your the Hybrid King, the terror of the three kingdoms. The monster of legend, and devil incarnate himself."

"That was a long time ago."

"Not long enough." Nik swallowed everything he wanted to bark at the boy. He concentrated on silencing the rage, the insecurity.

"A mouse will barely feed your wolf. I suggest you find something more hardy." Nik said to the son he wished for. Erik stared off into the night unmoving. "What was his name?" Nik asked looking at the grave again.

"Henrik."

|Delights|

Niklaus had been really busy lately with a new treaty with the Federation of Packs. He agreed to let them hunt on Hybrid land if they agreed to to trade for moonstone. The rock was valuable, especially for magic. It wasn't naturally occurring anywhere except the mines in pack territory. The King was finally coming home today and she missed her husband. She was going to whip up a little aphrodisiac to make their homecoming spectacular, except she couldn't find the particular book for that spell.

She immediately set out for the tower, as the kids like to call it. Her babies were growing up, teenagers. On their fifteenth birthday, almost two months ago, their father gave them the tower. No longer were the relegated to their tiny chambers on the same floor as their parents, now they had the highest point in the castle with five massive rooms. Of course you had to walk past the King and Queen's chambers and personal guard to get to it.

They were young and dumb and saw it as freedom. Bonnie saw it as the King locking his precious daughter up from the many eyes of the young lords and knights of the kingdom. Erik, no, Nolan now, got to play wizard with his bedroom and magic sanctuary. Winnie got privacy, and a parlor for her female friends. Bonnie climbed the stairs blasting through the ward on the door.

Her kids were powerful, and Greta had tripled Nolan's efficiency, but Bonnie was about to enter the prime of her power. She walked into Nolan's infamous magic lair looking for her book. She spotted a lot of her texts. Even some that had to be Greta's, but not the one she was looking for. Bonnie stopped when she noticed the robe on the door.

He had found her old robe, the one Klaus had given her all those years ago. The one she killed Malachi in. He hadn't said anything, but Bonnie knew then her son would remain a blood witch instead of joining Greta's coven. It was clear he was using it to cast. She left the room on cloud nine. She was about to head back down when she smelt the candle and the smudging stick. She turned to Nolan's chamber door, but it was coming from the opposite direction. Bonnie slowly pushed open Winnie's room door. She sat on her bed chanting, a scattering of herbs floating above her. Bonnie was once again overjoyed.

"Are you doing magic?" Bonnie uttered before thinking.

"MOM!" Winnie said letting her ingredients settle on the bed.

"You took my book?" She said looking at the text in her lap. Winnie closed the book with a snap. Bonnie waved her hand and it flew over to her. She caught it and it immediately opened and starting flipping to the last page that had been read.

"Mom that's an invasion of privacy."

"Says the thief. I'm just curious." Bonnie looked down at the book and gasped. "Birth control."

"NO. NO. The other page." Winnie screamed in horror. Her face sinking into her hands.

Nolan burst out of his room and ran across the hall. His long wavy hair falling into his eyes as he entered the room. He looked at his mom, his twin, the love spell book in his mother's hands and decided to return to his sketching.

It was a subtle attraction spell that worked with natural pheromones. Her daughter was smart. She wasn't trying to force anything that wasn't there. Just encouraging or trying to detect an already fledgling romance. Bonnie was dying to know, but she had already pried enough. She flipped to the page she needed and pulled the spell into her amulet. She sent her daughter back the book.

"That's it." Winnie said looking up at her mother when the book landed softly beside her. "No lectures. No third degree."

"I'll let you have your privacy." Bonnie said turning to walk away.

"Actually. I wasn't really paying attention when Auntie Greta showed us...Can you help me?"

"Of course, baby. Anytime. Do you want to do it here or…"

"I have an altar."

"You do? Okay." Bonnie said delighted following her daughter into her sitting room. At the back of the room was an airmore. Winnie opened it, and it took everything Bonnie had not to cry. Qetsiyah's symbol was carved into the shelf. Blood red candles lined it. Somehow Winnie had squirreled away one of her old ceremonial athames. Her altar was simple, but it got the job done.

"Don't you want to know who it is?" Winnie said quietly twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"If you want to tell me." Bonnie said moving the candles in the correct position. She checked the herbs and flowers Winnie had. "Ask your brother if you can borrow some peony and bay leaf."

Winnie got up and went to get the ingredient she needed. Bonnie looked around the room. Niklaus's battle sword hung on the wall. Winnie's old stuffed wolf was battered but featured on her bookshelf. A tunic Gram's made her as a child was hung like a tapestry, and the painting of Bonnie and Niklaus from their old nursery hung above the fireplace.

When Winnie returned she handed Bonnie the plants. "Oh, no ma'am. This is your spell. Let's see what you can do."

"I just want to see if I have a chance."

"Why wouldn't you?" Bonnie said looking at her beautiful daughter.

"He's not into girls like me." Winnie sighed.

"He?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, he. Don't be a stereotype, mom." Winnie rolled her eyes.

"I remember you being smitten with Lillian. You don't tell me anything. Girl or boy, it doesn't matter."

"He's not a boy. He's a man."

"A man?" Bonnie asked trying not to freak out. She didn't want to have to curse anyone today. Her husband hadn't killed anyone in years. After one moonlit hunt he came home and said he wanted to be a better man. Bonnie caught sight of the murderer every now and again. A grown man romancing his daughter was sure to welcome him back.

"Well almost." Winnie she said self conscious. Whoever he was, he had Winifred the Warrior Princess blushing and completely besotted.

"Grayson Donovan." Bonnie said laughing from relief. Nik had called this two months ago when he moved them into this tower. Apparently the eighteen year old was paying a bit too much attention to Winnie in training one evening. Bonnie blew out the candles.

"Hey?" Winnie said looking up at her mother.

"You don't need this spell, honey... not now anyway. Your going to have to wait one more year. Your father isn't going to kill me." Bonnie said. She took the book and the herbs when she left.

Nolan looked into his sister's sitting room. Winnie was sitting in front of her altar dazed.

"So you have graduated from secret healing poultices to openly casting love spells now."

"No, our mother says, out of the blue, after agreeing to help, I don't need it now, and took the book."

"You don't need it. Why would you want to be with someone you had to cast on to know how they feel."

"You don't get it. Girls faint every where yo go."

"Girls and guys do the same for you. If you stop trying to beat everything into the ground. You could take your pick."

"I love you Nolan, but that's not true."

"Isn't it? Why do we live in a tower?"

"So you can play wizard."

"Or so father can guard his beloved heir."

|Tempers|

Bonnie was wrapping the eczema soap for her customer in wax paper. Lucy was ringing up Gwen when the King and his entourage entered the store.

"Ladies" Niklaus said to the room as he moved behind the counter to greet his wife. If the shop wasn't so busy he would take her in back and repay her for that mind-blowing welcome home. He pinched her ass as he sweetly kissed her on the cheek.

"Have you all heard the news?" Marcel said greeting Vanessa, and then Rebekah.

"About Jax? Of Course." Caroline said helping herself to Gram's caramels.

"That's two dollars, Missy." Grams said from the back of the shop. Grams had moved in after Bonnie left to have her own space.

"Stefan, I need money." Caroline said her hand out. Nik and Marcel eyed one another chuckling.

"Leave him alone brother." Elijah said helping Rochelle skin figs.

"Finn is getting married." Marcel said happily. Bonnie gasped.

"Your worst than the courtesans." Stefan complained.

"To who?" Lucy said asking the question everyone wanted to know.

"To the Merlin of Magick." Marcel chuckled. Bonnie gasped again. She looked to her husband. She knew he wasn't pleased.

"Oh babe, they're went our threesome." Bonnie cooed to her husband. Caroline spit out her drank. Lucy giggled.

"Shut up." Niklaus said red. He knew Greta was never coming back. He knew Bonnie would never agree to him ever touching another woman, and he knew he didn't want anyone touching Bonnie. He was even jealous that Greta and Bonnie got along so well, but in the very back of his mind...now Finn, it bothered him. Niklaus couldn't stand the smirks on all their faces.

"Where is Erik? I thought he was helping you in the store." Nik said looking for a change of topic.

"He is. Nolan and Mimi went to trade some things in the market."

"Nolan." He said to himself.

"What's wrong with the name Nolan brother?" Elijah said trying to help his brother from the continuing snickers.

"It's not the name I gave him."

"Technically." Rebekah chimed.

"Shut up, Rebekah. He rejects everything I give him."

"He's a teenager Niklaus. He will come around." Lucy said thinking about her own boy, too cool to hang with mom. She hoped her boy would do well in training.

"My dear sweet cousin." Nik smiled at her.

"Don't get carried away, vampire."

"Where is Winnie?" Vanessa asked unawares.

Bonnie chuckled to herself. "With her Auntie Greta."

"Aren't you glad she's finally coming around, Priestess?" Selina said cutting the ginger for Camille's hot flashes.

"Overjoyed Selina. If anyone can help her catch up it's the Knight of the Magic Realm." Bonnie said sweeping the floor. After a moment she looked up, " Does Finn have magic?" Bonnie asked the Mikaelson siblings smiling.

"I'm going to find Erik." Niklaus said leaving the shop and the snickers. Marcel followed. Nik moved through the market quickly. Patrons bowed as he went. He mostly ignored Marcel's smug smile.

"What?" Niklaus said to his old friend.

"She read your ass."

"She's my wife. I wouldn't expect less."

"Yeah." Marcel looked around the square. He spotted his nephew. "There he is."

Marcel was about to move closer, but Niklaus stopped him. Erik or Nolan, whatever he was calling himself was flirting with a pretty young lady. Niklaus had never seen this side of his son before it was like looking in a mirror. Niklaus couldn't help the smile when Nolan produced a long stem rose from the air, seconds later it melted into a gold chain.

"Your son is quite the casanova." Marcel said truly happy to see Niklaus take pride in anything Nolan was doing.

"He's my son. I wouldn't expect anything less." Marcel laughed clapping him on the back. The man headed back to Bonnie's shop. Nik was about to turn and follow when he saw an older man bump into Erik. Nik's first instinct was to attack, but he waited to see what his son would do. Nolan ignored him and continued talking to the girl. When the man knocked into him again. Nolan turned with hell in his eyes.

"Is there a problem?" Nolan asked politely.

"Your talking to my girl." The man slurred, obviously drunk. Too drunk not to know who the Prince of White Oak Castle was. The royal guard surrounded him and the fool didn't even know it. Nolan called them off.

"Is this man your betrothed?" Nolan asked turning to the girl. She shook her head no. "Your husband?"

"No maj-" Nolan put his finger to his lips before she could finish. She stopped talking visibly nervous.

"This beautiful young lady says she not beholden to you in anyway. Move along."

"Who the hell do you think your talking to?" The man said swinging for the prince. Nolan shifted out of his way with ease. Maddox moved forward but Nolan stopped him.

"Sir I beg you to-" Nolan tried again, and the man tackled him. Crimson Magic crackled through the air, and Winnie emerged through a portal with her sword in her hands. She pushed the old man off her brother, pulling him on his feet. By that time, Rochelle and Cara were watching as well. The knights of Crimson and Sapphire stood waiting with spells in their hands.

"You bitch." The man said getting on his feet charging Winnie when he suddenly lifted into the air. A noose made of blood magic choking the life out of him. Nolan eyes glazed over as he constricted the oxygen to the man's brain.

"NOLAN!" Winnie shouted. "Look at me!" Nolan continued his spell. The man's eyes began to bulge. His skin grew scarlet. Niklaus moved through the crowd until he jerked his son's shoulders around.

"What will your aura look like if you do this?" Niklaus said looking into his eyes. Nolan looked at his father surprised. The man dropped to the ground. Nolan could barely look at the scoundrel gasping for air. "I'm sorry" he stammered then disappeared into a portal. Nik sighed. He looked at his daughter.

"Are you okay?"

"Always." She smiled opening a portal back to her lessons. "Maybe I'm not the one you should be asking."

"How long has he been like this?"

"What do you mean dad? Forever." She said disappearing back to the magic realm with Auntie Greta and Uncle Finn. Niklaus looked at the purple-face man.

"Lock this idiot up." Niklaus said to Maddox. Maddox picked the man up. "Break the hand that tried to hit my son. Where's Davina?"

"Here your highness." Davina said stepping out of the crowd.

"I need a portal to the tower." Davina ripped a black hole in the air. The darkness spun until it faded into his son's chamber door. He step through the portal. Time folded in on itself and stretched back open.

Klaus tried the knob and surprisingly it was open.

"Winnie, I don't want to talk about it." Nolan said laying on his bed his eyes closed.

"Really, then why did you leave your door open?"

"Dad?"

"Erik?"

"Nolan."

"Right, your Nolan now. Will you be Niklaus next?"

"I'm already Niklaus. I look like you. I act like you."

"If you think choking some bloke out makes you like me, you have no idea who I am."

"I know exactly who you are. Niklaus the terrible. Your murdered your father and mother."

"In my defense they were pretty terrible themselves."

"Uncle Finn told me."

"Uncle Finn?"

"At Auntie's."

"Okay. Nolan, you're not a murderer. Your a sweet boy. What you did today was in defense of your sister. I'm proud of you."

"Of course you would be proud." Nolan said getting up to at stare out the window.

"Am I missing something?"

"I could have killed him. Is that worthy of pride."

"Fighting for your family. Using your god-given gifts beautifully."

"And what about my temper?"

"It runs in the family."

"Exactly. One day everything is fine. The next you and mum are lying in a pool of blood."

"I was provoked for years before I acted son."

"I wasn't." Nolan said turning to his father with tears in his eyes. "He had eaten the chocolates I had made for Lillian. I was so angry, so mad. When I spotted him I just...he exploded before I knew what happened.

"You killed your manticore." Nik said suddenly understanding. "It was an accident."

"Was it? I was angry. I wanted to punish him for his transgressions. How is that any different from what you did to Mikael?"

"Did you cut out his beating heart, or stab him until the life drain from his face. Did you piss on his grave, and slaughter everyone who of had pledged an oath of fealty to him. Did you destroy everything he built and touched just because you could? I did, and to this day I regret none it of it. I bask in the memories of my father's demise." Nik said, smiling. He cleared his throat when he saw the terror in his son's eyes.

"You on the other hand feel guilt and remorse. You honored him, cried at his grave. Is that not his collar on the wall? Even today, you gave that asswhole every chance to move along. We may share many of the same traits, but it what you choose to do with them that makes you different. You're a better man than me Niklaus Erik Nolan Mikaelson never compare yourself to me again."

"You don't understand." Nolan said wanting believe his father.

"Actually, I do. I see you clear as day. You have lived your life afraid you were your father. You have rejected everything he stands for, trying to make your own name for yourself. Define your own legacy."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I know a little something about that." Klaus said smiling at his boy. The son he had wished for.

|Heirs|

Klaus walked into his war room with sketches under his arm and his lunch. Of course the room had been co-opted for Bonnie's magical supplies, but she knew not to touch his conference table. He sat going over his plans to expand the market. The village had grown bigger with the seat of the Blood Coven residing in Bonnie's shop. The Coven attracted witchlings, traders, and patrons that needed help. His wife was growing his kingdom. He would surprise her with some new roads and lanes for booths. She walked into the room in her full ceremonial garb. He wasn't aware she had any ceremonies to administer.

"Greetings wife. I wasn't aware the Blood Coven convened today."

"Greetings husband." Bonnie said coming over to Niklaus kissing him on the cheek. She looked down at his work, but he rolled the parchment up. "Keeping secrets."

"Apparently, I'm not the only one." Klaus said pulling the tail of her robe as she walked towards the rack to hang it. Bonnie sighed.

"I met with the Merlin."

"How is my dear sweet sister?"

"Well. She offered me a permanent fulltime seat on her counsel."

"How did she take when you turned it down?" Klaus asked, eating a grape. When his wife didn't answer he looked to her.

"I told her I would think about it." Bonnie said unfastening her robe.

"Think about it?" Nik said smiling. "Are leaving me?"

"The counsel only convenes in the summer months."

"And for every solstice, equinox, and blasted ceremony you witches can think of. You lot love to get naked and dance under the stars."

"Nik, I just said i would think about it. Besides, I thought you liked me naked." Bonnie said hanging her robe, and letting her dress fall.

"Don't. I am not in the mood for your manipulations."

"Manipulations?" Bonnie said easing into the kings lap. She tried to kiss him on the mouth, but he moved his face. She settled for his neck. When he growled. She turned towards him fully, straddling him.

"Bonnie." The King said thinking of all the time Bonnie would have to be away.

"Majesty." She said biting his ear while undoing the fastenings on his pants. He was already engorged. Bonnie pulled the kings arms from the side of his chair wrapping them around her waist. As she suspected he did not move them. Bonnie grinded her wet center against him. Her folds sliding against the length of him. She would make him take her. She knew she was almost there when he grabbed her ass forcing her down on him harder. Bonnie shuttered from the sweet sensation of his dick grazing her clit.

Klaus rose his pants falling around his knees as he placed her on the table. He was plunging into her seconds later. He pounded into her at a searing pace.

"Fuck me, Majesty. Fuck me." She moaned. He could tell she was about to cum. He wasn't done with her yet. Klaus growled pulling out of her quickly and flipping her over. He entered her again slowly, grabbing her ass. He leaned over her biting into her shoulder as he tortuously rolled into her. When she was whimpering he ran his thumb over her asswhole. She clamped around him, and it was wonderful. He massaged her there and she was pushing back against him.

He held her still once again slamming into her, his Queen was cuming all over him seconds later. He fucked into her through the bliss finally filling her with his seed. He backed away from her slapping her ass.

She turned smiling. Her stomach had squashed grapes on it and a piece of ham. She removed the ham biting into. Great sex made her hungry. Klaus smiled dropping to his knees eating and licking the grapes off. He moved to bury his head between her legs. When the door suddenly swung open. He looked around his wife and saw the disgusted faces of his sires.

"Holy Fuck!" Nolan said leaving the room immediately.

"Oh, so your grown enough to curse now?" Bonnie said to her son as she dove towards her robe. Klaus pulled up his pants. Winnie backed out of the room her eyes closed.

"Aren't you too old for this?" Winnie cried before she closed and locked the door.

"How do suppose you got here?" Nik yelled at the door. Klaus chuckled looking at his humiliated wife.

"Gross, Dad!"

-o0o-

"Have you ever had sex with Lillian?" Nolan said walking in on Winnie as she was cleaning her sword.

"No. Have you?"

"I don't want me sister's sloppy seconds."

"Your making every excuse not to take her to the ball."

"Why are we having this stupid thing."

"Dad wants to honor mom."

"You know Auntie is grooming her to be an intercept." Nolan said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, dad's going to lose his shit."

"Psycho's going to be standing outside the circle glaring daggers at everyone."

"What will he do when you ascend to Merlin?" Winnie quipped.

"Shut up."

"You're already the knight of the blood coven. If mom ascends you'll be high priest of the blood coven."

"Auntie's second."

"Your magic won't let that stand and you know it." Winnie pointed out, switching to cleaning her daggers. "A blood priest as the merlin of magic," she added.

"A blood witch the heir of White Oak Castle." Nolan returned.

"The blood coven would control two of the three kingdoms." Winnie realized.

"You sound like dad. Maybe if you let Donovan knock you up. You can send your heir to take over the federation of packs."

"Shut up, but that's not a bad idea."

"Donovan knocking you up?" Nolan asked amused.

"God know. I like my betrothed. I don't want him to die at the hands of Hybrid King. He would be father's first kill in a decade."

"Does it really count if he beat a few men within an inch of their lives."

"I thought you and dad were cool." Winnie said looking up at her brother.

"We are. He's just"

"Badass."

"Terrifying."

"Whose terrifying?" Niklaus said walking into the sitting room with Bonnie in tow.

"No one." The twins said in unison.

"That's means you." Bonnie said sitting on the couch.

"Obviously." Niklaus said sitting beside her.

"We have news." Niklaus said looking at his children.

"News?" Nolan asked.

"Oh God, please don't tell us your pregnant." Winnie said trying to forget what they walked in on a week ago.

"No. I have decided to take the Merlin's offer." Bonnie informed. Winnie and Nolan eyed one another.

"Which means your mother and I are moving to the summer estate." Klaus added. Nolan snickered. His father the psycho.

"I don't understand" Winifred said looking at her parents. "Who would run White Oak Castle?"

"You are so obtuse. You are being crowned Queen." Nolan said exasperated.

"Father?"

"You are more than capable." Niklaus said trying to alleviate any doubts.

"What will you do?"

"Hunt, read, paint, make love to my wife."

"Please." Nolan said turning red.

"For the first time in my life, I'm truly looking forward to something." Nik said taking Bonnie's hand.

"What if I need you? Both of you?"

"We're a half a day's ride away."

"Mom?"

"You can do this." She said smiling at her daughter.

"Should I start packing the shop?" Nolan said thinking about having to leave his sister for the first time.

"No." Bonnie said smiling at her boy who looked so much like his father.

"Were will crimson convene? At the summer estate?" Nolan asked.

"Wherever you choose." Bonnie answered.

"And I'm obtuse." Winnie said trying to make her brain work.

"Mom, your just serving on the counsel." He wasn't ready. He still hadn't mastered Qetsiyah's summoning spells. He might need to call for a hurricane if the castle is attacked.

"The Merlin isn't as clever as she thinks, son." Nik said grumpily. He would have to spend time with Greta, and Finn. He had been trying to talk Stefan and Marcel into moving with him. Marcel was a yes, if he and Rebekah could talk Vanessa into giving up her land for Rebekah's Chateau. Caroline was dead set against leaving Lillian and Tristan even though they were well into their adulthood. Niklaus had hoped Nolan would finally asked the poor girl to marry him. He wouldn't mind grandchildren. Winnie was much too young to have children despite her oaf of a fiance. He was still mad at Kael for not using a spell to break them up.

"An intercept can not run a coven and attend to their duties."

"But, Auntie"

"Has asked to be your second."

"When is all of this supposed to happen?" Winnie asked thinking of the colossal changes about to happen in their lives.

"The ball of course." The father said as if it wasn't in three days.

-o0o-

The Upper court was packed. Everyone who was anyone in the three realms were there to watch the biggest transfer of power in decades. The world had been waiting to see what mark the twin tribids would make on the world. It was no secret the Blood Coven had reinserted themselves as the coven not to be reckoned with.

Even Greta surrounded by Sapphire mages knew the day was coming when High Priest of the Blood Coven's magic would subjugate her magic. She would be forced to become an intercept. With Emily and Bonnie as intercepts, and Nolan as the knight of the Order of mage, the blood coven's power would be solidified. A blood witch would even sit on the throne at White Oak Castle. Qetsiyah was a sly old bitch, and Greta was better for having known her, and her great granddaughter.

-o0o-

Marcel and Stefan bickered over the fact Stefan had still not convinced Caroline. "We told you not to marry that woman."

"Are we supposed to follow him around everywhere he goes like puppies?"

"You and I know it is not like that. He needs us just as much as we need him. How often do you think he will see his wife."

"I am not his keeper."

"No, but you are his brother. What will white oak castle be like without us both to keep you company? Who will you talk to? Damon?"

Stefan looked at his friend realizing his future looked bleak indeed.

"Yep." Marcel said taking a sip of wine.

-o0o-

"Don't be so crass, Camille." Caroline said giggling at the handsome guard and his too tight pants. Vanessa snorted when he looked over at them. They all turned trying to stifle their laughter. Caroline sobered when she spotted her son, the soon to be appointed court magistrate. Her lovely Lillian was alone again, waiting for a man who loved magic above all else. She never wanted that for her girl.

She looked over to her husband attached to Marcel's hip. It was a wonder the King was not between them. She looked at Jillian again, and her husband laughing with his friend. If they moved Lillian would be forced to come with them if Nolan wouldn't propose. Her girl might find someone who knew what he had, and all of Caroline's friends would be there.

-o0o-

"Elijah, we are all going." Rebekah pleaded.

"Which is why I will be staying here. Winnie has asked me to be her advisor." Elijah said proudly.

"And you agreed." Kol said downing his wine.

"Kol, be grateful you are even in the building." Elijah returned.

"I am. My warden has trotted me out like her pet. She wants them to know, she has me trained."

"Does she?" Rebekah asked amused.

"I will not interfere with my niece's coronation and nephew's ascension."

"That is good to hear brother." Finn said walking over to his siblings.

"I can't promise I won't try to maim their father." Kol admitted calculating how many feet he would have to clear to get to the royal table at the back of the room.

"Small steps." Rebekah offered.

-o0o-

"What will you do Dragon?" Grams said handing Kael a drink. Lucy nodded to the woman.

"My home is White Oak Castle. I serve Qetsiyah, and this is her legacy."

"Is he ready, Lucy?" Grams asked looking on, knowing her time to journey to the otherside was coming. She was grateful she would see Qetsiyah's enchantment come to fruition.

"I truly believe Nolan's magick has been ready since he was born." Lucy answered.

"And the man?" Grams said thinking over her sweet great grandson.

"He had to conquer the demons inside of him." Lucy said.

"What of Winifred?" Kael asked curious.

"Oh my niece revels in feeding her demons. It's terrifying."

"I know. Isn't it magnificent." Kael said smiling.

"Where is Amelie and Jax?" Grams said looking around for her babies.

"Amelie is preparing to ascend. She told me to get out. I was breaking her concentration."

"Jax is trying on his new armour, his father is helping him."

"The mother of the knight of the blood coven, and commander of the royal guard, you didn't do so bad yourself Lucy." The Merlin said joining the small group of mages.

"I know, and I'm scared shitless. I can only imagine what Bonnie is going through."

-o0o-

"Are we doing the right thing?" Bonnie asked nervous.

"I hope so. I spent a fortune renovating the summer estate." Niklaus said eating grapes.

"Niklaus, I'm talking about our children." Bonnie snapped.

"My seeds, my heirs are fearless. I dare, no, I pray anyone test them. Winnie will cut off their balls and dine on them in the moonlight. I have no idea what Erik will do, but I'm sure it involves pain, death, and a lot of blood magic."

"Is this all you care about?"

"I care about you." Niklaus said pulling her into his lap.

"Their wonderful Bonnie, how could they not be. They have you for a mother."

-o0o-

The lights dimmed suddenly. Sapphire and Gemini witches parted the crowd forming a line from the entrance all the way to the altar on the stage. Greta and Kael stood at the base of the stage.

"We have come to bear witness." Greta started.

"To the ascension of magic." Kael finished.

"We honor the ancient ones" Greta sang.

"The legacy of Qetsiyah." Kael said proudly.

"The Blood Coven." They finished in unison. The doors swung open and Bonnie walked in. Her amulet glowed crimson. Her staff sung. Her golden cape whipped about crackling with crimson magic. Lucy, Grams, Selina, Rochelle, and hundreds of witches followed, a wave of dark red magic. The witches pushed the guests back as they formed a circle. Bonnie and Lucy took the stage and the ascension began.

Blood witches prayed to their ancestors as Bonnie burned herbs for wisdom, luck, love and courage. Every now and again Lucy would rang the ceremonial bowl. Bonnie finally brandished her athame, purifying it in black flame. She sliced her palm letting the blood fall into the copper chalice. She chanted her final words as the High Priestess of the Blood Coven. The blood in the bowl rose then swirled into a mist when it cleared. Nolan stood in her place, and Bonnie sat next to her husband at the center of the royal table.

Marcel and Stefan cheered. Lucy and Greta shushed them.

"I am honored to serve. I will bow to nature, protect the innocent, and honor my ancestors and foremothers." Nolan said to room. Klaus's brow raised.

"His coven has only been led by women. That's why he said foremothers. It's a magic tradition, majesty." Bonnie said to her husband. He was more than a little insecure when it came to his son.

"I'm aware." Klaus said not technically lying. He thought he remembered Kael going over the ceremony years ago.

"Merlin, we our honored by your presence. As always our loyalty lies with the Order."

Greta bowed. She knew the man before her was the future of the order. Nolan turned to the room.

"To my allies in this room. Call on us if you are in need, and expect great things from the Blood Coven." Nolan said, and then he and the entire coven faded into nothingness.

"Did he steal my exit and put me on notice." Greta said to Kael.

"I believe so." Kael said smiling.

"How much time do I have?"

"I would wager five years at the most." Kael said blinking against the brightening lights.

"Ungrateful brat."

"You aren't fooling anyone Merlin. You couldn't be any prouder."

-o0o-

Niklaus met his son coming to sit at the royal table.

"A bit flashy, boy."

"I'm like my father that way." Nolan said taking the seat by his mother.

Niklaus went and stood on the stage, while Kael joined them. He was making sure everything was perfect. Lucy gave the signal from the doors, and Niklaus moved into place as did his family and friends. The trumpets blared.

"Presenting the Princess of White Oak Castle, Winifred Ayana Mikaelson." Bonnie's heart filled when she saw her baby in her beautiful dress. Well, actually pants were underneath with an impressively long train. Caroline had designed it herself. It was the closest thing Bonnie would probably get. Winnie marched to the stage with purpose. Bonnie thought it was a trick of the light, but it looked like Niklaus was about to cry. Stefan was definitely crying beside him. Marcel smiled down at his little niece. Winnie reached the stage and knelt on the ornate pillow, that Niklaus had had the tailor remake three times until it was perfect.

Elijah gave the history of White Oak Castle. Rebekah read the royal ancestry. Finn recounted the birth of the princess, and Kol lit the candles to honor their fallen. Niklaus nodded to his baby brother. Kol eventually tilted his head forward slightly.

As requested, the High Priest of the Blood Coven blessed his sister, the scepter, and the crown. Nolan handed the scepter to his mother. She placed it in Winnie's hands. Nolan placed the crown on his father's head, and then Niklaus removed it. He walked to his intelligent, fierce, and beautiful daughter with tears in his eyes, and placed it on her head. He helped her stand, and turn towards the crowd. Lucy and Caroline working to straighten that massive train. Klaus looked at his heirs, he and Bonnie's legacies, and shouted, "Long live the Queen."

* * *

 **Thank you for bearing with me these years. I truly hoped you enjoyed it. Happy New Year!**


End file.
